Dotyk Słońca
by AnnBMcRoy
Summary: Historia pouczająca w jaki sposób błąd przeszłości ogranicza czas na przyszłość ... Quinn/Santana (mimo dziwnej daty, akcja dzieje się sześć lat po odcinku "I do") - Miłego czytania & Komentarze mile widziane:) Wybaczcie ale to moja pierwsza FanFics.
1. Rozdział 1

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

10 styczeń 2011

Chodniki były jeszcze pokryte cieniutką warstwą zamarzniętego śniegu, który po raz ostatni tej zimy, obsypał stolicę Wielkiej Brytanii. Utrudniało to przechodniom tego wielkiego miasta, przemieszczanie się z punktu "A" do punktu "B". Biorąc pod uwagę, że ludność Londynu sięga 7,6 mln i właśnie o 8:45 w poniedziałkowy poranek, większość z nich zmierza do pracy. Sprawiało to, że chodniki pomiędzy zarówno zabytkowymi budynkami jak i nowoczesnymi wieżowcami, stawały sie trasą wyścigu podenerwowanych londyńczyków. W każdy poranek dnia roboczego, ulice tej trzeciej co do wielkości w Europie metropolii, przypominały olimpiadę igrzysk sportowych. Na chodnikach odbywały sie na przemian slalom gigant i łyżwiarstwo - w przypadku gdy natrafiło się przypadkiem na oblodzony chodnik; biathlonem zdobywano wolne taksówki oraz łapano metro i autobusy. Tymczasem dla kierowców prywatnych samochodów, ulice stawały się trasą rajdu niczym Paryż-Dakar.

Mimo tego szaleństwa i pośpiechu, znalazły się również takie osoby, którym nie zależało na braniu udziału w takowej "olimpiadzie". Należała do nich 26-letnia Quinn Fabray. Jej praca jako jednej z fotografów w brytyjskim Vogue, nie wymagała od niej ani grama pośpiechu. Według niej, punktualność nie była najważniejszym z jej obowiązków zawodowych. Kochała swoją pracę gdyż pozwalała ona na to, by Quinn robiła to co kocha czyli fotografowanie. Nie oznaczało to jednak szczytu jej ambicji. Od kiedy sięga pamięcią, zawsze chciała otworzyć własne studio w którym mogła by się spełnić a jej prace byłyby wywoływane w starodawny sposób. Ta nowoczesna technika cyfrowa, była dla niej czystą parodią. Mimo to musiała jakoś opłacać swoje mieszkanie w Newington. Ów dzielnica nie należała do najtańszych ale to właśnie dzięki pracy w Vogue było ją na to stać a nawet odkładać sobie oszczędności.

Nadmiar tych oszczędności sprawiał, że co weekend Quinn odwiedzała okoliczne bary i kluby. Nie zawsze miała jednak z kim dzielić te wypady gdyż jej krąg znajomych nie był zbyt pokaźny. Należała do niego jedynie garstka ludzi. Trzy lata temu, gdy rozpoczęła się jej przygoda z magazynem, Quinn poznała Molly. Ze starszą o kilka lat od niej kobietą, udało się jej nawiązać prawie natychmiastowy kontakt i już po kilku piwach były przyjaciółkami. Mimo, że Molly ma męża i dwójkę dzieci, znajdowała czas by wyskakiwać czasami z Quinn do klubu. W ciągu tych trzech lat zdążyła ona awansować - co automatycznie zwiększyło jej zakres obowiązków i ilość nadgodzin. To z kolei źle wpłynęło na jej życie rodzinne, zmuszając tym samym zredukowanie tych weekendowych rozrywek do absolutnego minimum. Quinn nie miała jej tego za złe. Sama bardzo ceniła rodzinę i jak najbardziej rozumiała sytuacje przyjaciółki. Poza tym miała jeszcze kilka osób w zapasie. Jednym z nich był Mark, rówieśnik Quinn oraz kumpel z ławki w University of the Arts w Londynie. To tam się poznali już pierwszego dnia aczkolwiek dopiero po roku, zasiedli przy jednej ławce. Wymusiły to w nich zajęcia z chemii organicznej a dzięki zabawnym eksperymentom na żabie, zaczęli pałać do siebie sympatią. Początkowo miała ona podłoże seksualne, głównie ze strony Marka. Po jednej ze studenckich prywatek wylądowali razem w łóżku jednakże okazało się, że ich seks był tragiczny więc postanowili zostać jedynie przyjaciółmi. Taki układ był dla nich najodpowiedniejszy. Przelotnie, Quinn przyjaźniła się też z dziewczynami Marka lecz w momencie gdy te związki się kończyły, to samo działo się z jej przyjaźnią z nimi. Jedynym wyjątkiem była Jessica. Była z Markiem przez ponad rok i przez jego zdradę, Jess rzuciła go dwa lata temu. Mimo, że nie miała ochoty nawet znać Marka, wciąż utrzymywała kontakty z Quinn. Z czasem zaczęły się traktować jak siostry a kilka miesięcy temu, Jess wybaczyła swojemu byłemu na tyle żeby przebywać razem z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Mimo, że Quinn miała Marka, Molly i Jess, starała się również utrzymywać w miarę regularny kontakt z przyjaciółmi z liceum. Urodzona w amerykańskim Lima, Ohio musiała opuścić rodzinny kraj gdy jej matka dostała znacznie lepszą pracę za oceanem. Spowodowało to, że konieczne było nie tylko zmiana kontynentu lecz również szkoły oraz znaczne oddalenie się od przyjaciół, którzy byli dla niej niczym rodzina. Dzięki portalowi społecznościowemu Facebook oraz tanim połączeniom międzynarodowym, była na bieżąco w kontakcie chociaż z garstka z nich. Quinn wiedziała jednak, że aby mieć jakąkolwiek przyszłość w nowym otoczeniu musi popuścić odrobinę więzy trzymające ją w przeszłości.

Mimo swojej oszałamiającej reputacji - królowej cheerleaderek "Cherios" szkoły McKinley High, pozostała w kontakcie z dwojgiem wschodzących gwiazd Broadwayu, Rachel i Kurtem. Okazyjnie dzwoniła do Mercedes, która była w trakcie nagrywania swojej pierwszej solowej płyty Pisała też z Puckiem, typowym łamaczem damskich serc i kobieciarzem - aktualnie studiującym na wydziale prawa UCLA. Myśląc o Lima i liceum, Quinn uśmiechała się wspominając wszystkie chwile jakie tam przeżyła oraz zadziwiając się w jaki sposób ich ścieżki skrzyżowały się tylko i wyłącznie dzięki chórowi szkolnemu tzw Glee Club o dźwięcznej nazwie „New Directions". Dalej nie mogła wyjść z podziwu w jaki sposób: wredne cheerleaderki, futboliści, kaleka na wózku, kobieciarz, dziwadło, kujon i jąkała, znaleźli w muzyce nić porozumienia która nawet teraz po prawie 7 latach od ukończenia szkoły, stała się nierozrywalną więzią.

Quinn zawsze miała nadzieję wrócić do stanów na stałe a nie jedynie w krótkie odwiedziny, jak na przykład niedoszły ślub jej opiekuna z glee, który odbył się 6 lat temu. Tęskniąc za wszystkimi zaplanowała, że tegoroczny urlop spędzi w spokojnej Lima. Na takowy musiała jednak jeszcze sporo poczekać. Mimo malej garstki znajomych tutaj na miejscu, większość weekendowych wieczorów w klubie, spędzała sama. To jednak nie oznaczało, że sama z nich wracała. Co tydzień starała się przynieść ze sobą przynajmniej jedną pamiątkę. Radość z ów pamiątki nie trwała jednak długo - zazwyczaj godzinę lub dwie. Jedynie wyjątkowe przetrwały do rana. Po zabawie, wystawiała je poza drzwi mieszkania by i inni mogli się nimi cieszyć. Ona już była nimi znudzona. Jedną z zasad, jakiej trzymała się Quinn to "nie wchodzić dwa razy do tej samej rzeki". Pilnie jej przestrzegała i nigdy nie brała drugi raz tej samej pamiątki. Nie chciała też utrzymywać z nimi kontaktu więc nie dawała ani nie brała numerów telefonu - to zasada numer dwa. Te zasady sprawiały, że od ukończenia szkoły nie angażowała się w żadne związki co utrudniało innym by ją okłamywać, ranić, zdradzać a koniec końców kochać. To jej odpowiadało gdyż w jej mniemaniu jedynym plusem związku jest seks a skoro można go mieć bez związku, jedynie głupiec by nie korzystał z tej okazji.

Ostatni weekend nie różnił się zbytnio od poprzednich, jedynie ilość skonsumowanego alkoholu była niższa co sprawiało, że w ten poniedziałkowy poranek - po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu - nie miała kaca i czuła się gotowa do kolejnych pięciu dni pracy. Nawet widok oszklonego biurowca, gdzie to na 17 piętrze znajduje się redakcja Vogue, nie przyprawiało ją o mdłości i ból głowy.

Jazda windą, jak zawsze była długa lecz dźwięk otwieranych drzwi był o dziwo relaksujący. To zabawne jak tak małe szczegóły mogą doprowadzić człowieka do dobrego humoru. Po pokonaniu kilku metrów korytarza i zrobieniu wielu zakrętów między boksami pracowników, w końcu znalazła się przy swoim biurku. Quinn zdążyła jedynie odwiesić słuchawki oraz aparat z szyi i włożyć je do szuflady biurka gdy znad pół ścianki jej boksu wyłoniła się przyjazna twarz Molly

"- Dzień dobry. Jak tam po weekendzie?". Jej entuzjastyczne podejście do życia było powalające. Już od pierwszych minut pracy w poniedziałek (znienawidzony przez Quinn dzień tygodnia) była pełna energii i uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha.

" - Cześć. A no wiesz... weekend jak każdy inny. Szkoda, że już po. A jak twój?

- U mnie normalnie. Pojechaliśmy z dziewczynkami na basen. Cały dzień dzieciaki miały radochę a ja zaliczyłam wszystko co najlepsze czyli: saunę, spa, bicze wodne a nawet kąpiel błotną". Quinn zdążyła w tym czasie zdjąć skórzaną kurtkę i powiesić na oparciu krzesła. Gdy próbowała usiąść by włączyć komputer i przygotować się psychicznie do pierwszych ośmiu godzin pracy tego tygodnia, Molly obeszła swój boks i stanąwszy w wejściu do boksu Quinn, oparła się pół-ściankę i skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej.

"- Ile tym razem upolowałaś?" Kolejny atut Molly to bezpośredniość. Jak ona walnie czasami prosto z mostu to nawet Quinn potrafi się zawstydzić a jest to bardzo trudne do osiągnięcia, przez zwykłego szarego człowieka. Jej jednak to nie sprawia najmniejszego problemu a chyba daje pewnego rodzaju powera.

"- Po raz kolejny Ci tłumacze, że ja na nic nie poluje" powiedziała dość obronnym tonem Quinn

"- Jasne. Przy tobie nawet James Bond wygląda jak prawiczek. Poza tym chodziłam kiedyś z Tobą na imprezy więc wiem jak jest" te ostatnie słowa Molly to dość nie podważalny argument. Quinn nie była w stanie zaprzeczyć naocznemu świadkowi

"- To, że spałam ze sporą ilością kobiet, od razu nie oznacza, że na nie poluje

- Ale jakimś cudem zawsze z kimś wracasz do domu. Jak dla mnie to polowanie

- Nie przesadzaj. Po pierwsze, ja nie chodzę do klubów z myślą by kogoś poderwać i zabrać do domu. To one same do mnie idą a przecież nie wyrzucę ich w te zimno na ulice. Po drugie nie zawsze z kimś wracam" Molly aż wybuchła śmiechem co wzbudziło ogólne zainteresowanie sąsiednich boksów. Weszła więc do środka i przysiadła na krawędzi blatu biurka

"- Może i nie robisz tego specjalnie ale ta wymówka z wyrzucaniem na ulice działa tylko w zimę a jak wiesz zbliża się wiosna i ciekawa jestem jaką wtedy będziesz miała

- To nie żadna wymówka! Molly proszę Cię" Zapewne normalny człowiek by to kupił, ale nie ona gdyż jak już Quinn zdążyła się przekonać, Molly nie należała do normalnych. Z resztą jej samej daleko było do normalności.

- Okey. To więc jak. Poznałaś kogoś w ten weekend?"

_no i się zaczęło_ - przeklnęła w duchu Quinn

Od kiedy Quinn miała już dość ciągłych pytań o jej życie sercowe i usilnych prób swatania jej prawdopodobnie ze wszystkimi wolnymi znajomymi Molly, przyznała się jej w końcu iż jest lesbijką. Ta przyjęła to dość ... oryginalnie. Nie było mowy o pięciu etapach: zaprzeczenie, gniew, negocjacje, depresja, akceptacja - jak by to wyglądało u kogoś innego. W przypadku Molly, wystąpiły zaledwie trzy etapy: szok, akceptacja, swatanie ze wszystkimi wolnymi lesbijkami przez internet. Co najzabawniejsze to o ostatnim, Quinn dowiedziała się dopiero jak dwa miesiące po założeniu jej profilu na portalu randkowym przez Molly, na jej maila zaczęły przychodzić przeróżne wiadomości od kobiet nie tylko z Londynu. Wtedy Quinn przeszła etapy: gniew, gniew, gniew lecz od ponad roku już jest na etapie akceptacji.

Na tym samym etapie jest jej mama, która jest jednocześnie najlepszą przyjaciółką Quinn. Fakt ten bardzo utrudniał przyznanie się do tego, że jest się odmiennej orientacji seksualnej. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak to Quinn nie ryzykowała jedynie utraty matki lecz również przyjaciółki co mogłoby ją zabić. Tak jednak się nie stało. Podczas przerwy zimowej, na pierwszym roku studiów, Quinn ugotowała niedzielny obiad. Sam ten fakt wzbudził w jej mamie, Janine pewne podejrzenia chodź jak się potem okazało, podejrzewała ciąże. Po posiłku, gdy Quinn zaserwowała czerwone wino, twarz jej mamy nagle zbledła wyczuwając nadchodzące nieszczęście. Po 30 minutach tłumaczenia i wyjaśniania , twarz Janine nabrała ponownie żywych kolorów a w jej sercu pojawiła się ulga. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że od wczesnych lat życia Quinn, czuła to. Upewniała się w tym coraz bardziej, widząc swą kilkuletnią córkę jak ta bawi się lalkami barbi w dom lecz bez obecności kena (który akurat leżał porzucony na dnie pudełka z zabawkami). Quinn z krzykiem i płaczem zakładała jakąkolwiek sukienkę. Janine musiała wtedy ją przykupywać słodyczami lecz z czasem na tym poprzestała i pozwoliła córce chodzić w spodniach - taniej i mniej nerwowo ja to wychodziło. Gdy Quinn chodziła już do szkoły podstawowej jej zainteresowania kręciły się na około filmów gangsterskich, aut oraz sportu - jedynie jej zainteresowanie fotografią było kobiece. Dziwiło ją jednak, że jej własna córka nie wie tego co ona czuje już od dłuższego czasu. Gdy poznała Finna, pierwszego chłopaka Quinn, poczuła się lekko zdezorientowana lecz z czasem i z kolejnymi chłopakami, zapomniała o barbi, sukience i autach. W zapomnieniu starych nawyków i hobby córki, pomógł jej fakt iż ta wstąpiła do drużyny cheerleaderek - najbardziej kobiecej formie kółka szkolnego. Zapomniała jedynie aż do tego niedzielnego obiadu, kiedy to przy lampce czerwonego wina usłyszała od córki jedynie potwierdzenie swoich odczuć. Jak się z czasem rozwijania rozmowy okazało się, że Quinn faktycznie czuła od małego, że jest inna. Nie wiedziała jedynie czemu i w jaki sposób. Wiedziała jednak, że nie była taka jak jej koleżanki. Będąc w podstawówce zauważyła, że sposób w jaki jej koleżanki mówią o chłopcach ona mogłaby mówić ale o innych dziewczynkach a w szczególności jednej, ciemnookiej dziewczynce. Quinn ledwo zamieniła z nią dwa zdania przed rozpoczęciem liceum. Pierwsze rozwiązanie jakie wpadło jej do głowy to było oczywiście "jestem chora bo tylko ja tak mam a inni nie". Dopiero kilka lat później, gdy internet stał się ogólnie dostępny, zdobyła się na odwagę by się coś na ten temat dowiedzieć. Wtedy usłyszała pierwszy raz w życiu słowo "lesbijka". Z czasem Quinn zaczęła się coraz bardziej zagłębiać zarówno w teorię jak i praktykę tego pojęcia. Kilkakrotnie nawet prosiła znajomą z pobliskiej wypożyczalni by ta udostępniła jej "filmy instruktażowe" z których czerpała bardziej "praktyczną" wiedzę.

Po raz pierwszy spała z dziewczyną mając 19 lat. Związku z tego jednak nie było gdyż ów dziewczyna znikła tuż nad ranem - pozostawiając jedynie notkę:

_"Q ..._

_Wybacz mi. To był błąd. Mam nadzieje ze to nie wpłynie na nasza przyjaźń... _

_xxx S."_

Quinn czuła się tak zraniona i wykorzystana, ze straciła wszelką ochotę na jakikolwiek związek - kiedykolwiek. Ból był o tyle dotkliwszy iż zadała go najlepsza przyjaciółka i właścicielka tych czekoladowych oczu, o których Quinn nie przestawała myśleć przez całą szkołę podstawową.

Od tamtego czasu minęły lata lecz mimo to jej przekonania nie uległy zmianie. Można by nawet rzec, że bardziej się umocniły. Quinn znała kilka osób ze środowiska i nasłuchała się jak to związki homoseksualne kierują się głównie seksem; są krótkotrwałe i prędzej czy później któryś z partnerów zdradza. Zdarzały się jednak pewne wyjątki - lecz były to nic nie znaczące liczby w porównaniu do setek innych związków. Przelicznik był taki: na: 100 homoseksualnych związków 5% jest na stałe, 10% na średnio 5 lat, 15% na średnio 2-3 lata, 20% na rok a reszta czyli 50% są toksyczne lub nie trwają nawet tygodnia. Wiadomo, że ze statystykami nie można wygrać więc po co walczyć. Życie według jej zasad, dawało Quinn pewność, że zawsze wyjdzie z tego zwycięsko.

Wszyscy znajomi Quinn, byli świadomi jej zasad i prawie wszyscy je akceptowali. Do tych "prawie" zaliczała sie jej matka - Janine oraz Molly. Zarówno jedna jak i druga, systematycznie o tym przypominały więc nawet tak banalne pytanie z ust przyjaciółki jak "Poznałaś kogoś w ten weekend?" mógł być jedynie czubkiem góry lodowej. Słysząc te pytanie, Quinn założyła dłuższe kosmyki swoich blond krótko ściętych włosów za ucho i wyrównała palcami ukośną grzywke by ta opadała jej równo na czoło. Następnie nachyliła się bliżej Molly i o ton niżej powiedziała

"Poznałam dwie. W piątek rudą z długimi włosami a w sobotę blondynkę z kręconymi. A teraz błagam, skończmy ten temat bo chciałabym zacząć pracę". Po tych słowach z powrotem wyprostowała się na krześle. Molly jedynie kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową i wyszła z boksu. Gdy Quinn mogła już stanąć twarzą w twarz z już włączonym komputerem i zacząć pracę, usłyszała półszept z z sąsiedniego boksu

"Pogadamy o tym na lunchu". Jedynie głębokim westchnięciem mogła skomentować tą wypowiedź.

Dwie godziny i dwie kawy później, z drugiego końca sali, słychać było krzyk "Febrey! Do mojego gabinetu za pięć minut". Słysząc to, Quinn pośpiesznie wypiła ostatnie łyki kawy i zapisała zaczęty dokument na dysku komputera. Po opuszczeniu biurka, musiała przejść dobre dwadzieścia metrów by stanąć tuz przed drzwiami pokaźnego szklanego biura. Po otwarciu drzwi, zobaczyła dyrektora redakcyjnego który ewidentnie był zajęty czymś na komputerze. Nie spoglądając nawet w jej kierunku, wskazał jedynie krzesło i nakazał jej w nim usiąść. Tak też zrobiła. Siedząc wygodnie, nie bardzo wiedziała co ma ze sobą zrobić w czasie gdy ten już praktycznie nosem dotyka ekranu monitora. Na biurku zauważyła jedynie telefon, kalendarz biurkowy, pojemnik z długopisami, notatnik oraz tabliczkę z napisem "James Arthur". Była w szoku porządku jaki panował na jego biurku. U niej bez problemu znalazłoby się kilogram ulotek i niepotrzebnych papierów oraz papierki po batonikach lub innych produktach żywnościowych. W końcu nastąpił moment kiedy to znudził go widok monitora i swą uwagę skupił na pracownicy.

- Wybacz. Musiałem doczytać do końca pewien artykuł. Zastanawiasz się pewnie czemu Cię wezwałem

- Pewnie ma pan dla mnie jakieś zlecenie

- Zgadza się i to nie byle jakie

Na jego pomarszczonej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Zazwyczaj tego typu uśmiechy przerażały Quinn. Czuła, że kryje się za nim jakiś podstęp

- W ten piątek odbędzie się rozdanie nagród muzycznych Brit Awards. Jak wiesz, jest to największe wydarzenie muzyczne w kraju i jedno z największych na świecie. Będzie obecne mnóstwo gwiazd, zarówno ze świata muzyki jak i filmu czy mody. Chciałbym byś osobiście pojechała na ceremonię i zrobiła fotoreportaż o całym tym ... zamieszaniu. Co Ty na to?

- Rozumiem, że Roger i Linda jadą ze mną

- Właśnie, że nie - Quinn już chciała coś powiedzieć ale niestety szef jej nawet do słowa nie dał dość a co gorsza zmienił ton głosu na bardziej poważniejszy - Jesteś moim najlepszym fotografem, moim złotym dzieckiem. Jedynie Ty masz na tyle talentu by temu podołać. Sama dobrze wiesz, że zarówno Roger jak i Linda, są dobrzy ale do modelek gdy te stoją w jednym miejscu i się nie ruszają. Za to Ty potrafisz uchwycić ... ruch. Takiej właśnie osoby tam potrzebuję. Tam będą tysiące ludzi. Zanim tych dwoje by rozstawiło aparat to już by było po wszystkim. Wiem, że to zlecenie po godzinach pracy ale jestem gotów Ci zapłacić extra plus dać wolne w ten piątek. Jedynie oczekuje Cie na ceremonii

- Szefie Ty nie rozumiesz – w końcu udało się dość jej do słowa - tu właśnie chodzi o to, że będzie tam masa ludzi. Gwiazdy nie będą wchodzić pojedynczo a teren jest duży: czerwony dywan, drzwi wejściowe, scena, publiczność to jest olbrzymia ilość miejsc gdzie będą a ja jako jedyna?! nie uda mi sie tego ogarnąć

- Dobrze wiesz, że mi nie zależy na ilości zdjęć tylko na jakości. Każdy tabloid w mieście będzie miał te same fotki a ja chcę mieć wyjątkowe a jesteś jedyną osobą co może to dostarczyć. Może być nawet tylko pięć zdjęć byle by były kurewsko dobre.

Przekleństwo w ustach szefa oznaczało, że mówi śmiertelnie poważnie. Nie pozostawiało to Quinn żadnego wyboru jak tylko się zgodzić. Chwilę po usłyszeniu pozytywnej odpowiedzi, James wyciągnął z szuflady biurka przepustkę "za kulisy" ceremonii rozdania nagród i wręczył swojej średnio zadowolonej pracownicy. Ta jedynie podziękowała i opuściła szybko gabinet szefa.


	2. Rozdział 2

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

14 stycznia 2011, piątek

- Mamo to ja Quinn, jesteś w domu?

- Jestem, jestem

Wcześniej uchylone drzwi wejściowe, zostały szerzej otwarte by Quinn mogła bezproblemowo wejść do mieszkania. To dość przytulne, małe mieszkanko w samym centrum miasta - należało od kilku lat do Janine. Mogła sobie pozwolić na ów lokalizacje, tylko i wyłącznie za sprawą otrzymanego spadku po zmarłej ciotce. Z otrzymanych pieniędzy opłacała jedynie rachunki a środki na życie czerpała z dorywczej pracy jako fryzjerka. Kilka lat wstecz, jej kariera rozwijała się w zupełnie innym kierunku. Jako vice-prezes jednego z oddziałów banku Barclays, nie czuła się jednak szczęśliwa. Stanęła wtedy przed prawdziwym dylematem życiowym. Mogła albo wrócić do Stanów i tam szukać pracy lub - skoro już wywróciła swoje oraz córki życie do góry nogami, niespełna pół roku wcześniej - pozostać w Wielkiej Brytanii. Pozytywna odpowiedź na aplikację Quinn do University of the Arts na wydział fotografii, zadecydowała o pozostaniu na wyspach. Mimo swojego wieku czyli 49 lat, Janine od poniedziałku do środy pracowała w salonie Marie's a weekendami, prywatnie przyjmowała klientki w swoim domu. Fryzjerstwo oraz podstawowe zabiegi kosmetyczne, uszczęśliwiały ją. Ukończywszy kursy oraz szkoląc swój fach, jej umiejętności dochodziły do perfekcji. Pozwoliło jej to na pobieranie wyższych opłat za swe usługi, jednocześnie zwiększając jej prestiż. Okazjonalnie czesała i malowała ona początkujące modelki, które później fotografowane przez równie uzdolnioną córkę, znajdowały się w najpopularniejszym magazynie mody "Vogue". Z otrzymanego spadku, Janine była w stanie opłacić studia ów jedynej córki i zabezpieczyć się finansowo na kilka dekad w przyszłość. Gdy proponowała Quinn inwestycję w jej wymarzone studio - jej uparta córka dosadnie dała jej do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru być na utrzymaniu matki i nie pozwoli jej zaryzykować wielu tysięcy funtów na rzecz jej marzenia które nie do końca może wypalić. Gdyby tak sie stało i jej studio byłoby jedną wielką farsą, nie darowała by sobie tego do końca życia. Janine była dumna, że Quinn tak bardzo przypomina jej własną osobę w jej wieku. Dalej była pod wrażeniem jak szybko córka dorosła do odpowiedzialności - jak stała się silną, niezależną kobietą. Wolała by jednak żeby córka w końcu przejrzała na oczy i dostrzegła, że przez życie nie powinno się iść samemu.

Przy prawie każdej wizycie córki, starała się jej delikatnie sugerować zmianę jej trybu życia i złamanie jej własnych zasad. Jednakże każdorazowo gdy to robiła, czuła jak jej słowa uderzają o ceglany mur obronny córki. Powoli zaczęła tracić nadzieje lecz cotygodniowe wizyty sprawiały, że Janine miała jednak ziarnko nadziei, iż tym razem córka obwieści jej, że kogoś poznała. Kto wie, może nawet je sobie przedstawi.

Tak też było tego piątkowego południa, kiedy to Quinn odwiedziła ją ponownie, przynosząc zakupy z okolicznego supermarketu. To już był pewnego rodzaju rytuał. Co piątek, po pracy Quinn robiła tygodniowe zakupy w Tesco. Swoje pakunki zostawiała w aucie a resztę przynosiła mamie. Po rozpakowaniu reklamówek, piła kawę i zagryzając ciasteczka czekoladowe, opowiadała matce przebieg zeszłego tygodnia. Tym razem z racji dzisiejszej ceremonii i dnia wolnego, jej cotygodniowa wizyta odbyła się kilka godzin wcześniej. Kolejną zmianą "rytuału" było nie rozpakowanie zakupów a jedynie odłożenie toreb na blat stołu.

"- Mamo gdzie jesteś? Kupiłam Ci ten ser pleśniowy co tak lubisz. Masz szczęście, był dzisiaj w promocji ale musisz go zjeść do jutra. Jakby co to Ci pomogę, jak chcesz.". Z salonu było jednak słychać jedynie telewizor. Quinn lekko zmarszczyła brwi. Zmartwiona brakiem odpowiedzi ze strony matki, ruszyła szybszym krokiem w stronę ów pomieszczenia. Nie zdążyła nawet zdjąć butów ani kurtki.

Gdy juz prawie biegnąc, przekroczyła próg zauważyła jak jej matka siedzi na kanapie i uwarznie wpatruje się w spot reklamowy Brit Awards na Mtv.

_No tak, nawet w domu śledzi mnie praca_ - pomyślała.

Dopiero po zakończeniu reklamy, Janine przyciszyła głos telewizora. Odwróciła się z uśmiechem do córki.

- Cześć kochanie - powiedziała Janine, otwierając ramiona i wyczekując uścisku córki. Quinn niczym zahipnotyzowana, na uśmiech matki również odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Podeszła by ją uściskać

- Cześć mamo. Kupiłam Ci kilka rzeczy. Słyszałaś co mówiłam z kuchni wcześniej? - zapytała już po rozluźnieniu matczynego uścisku .

- Tak wiem, ser pleśniowy z promocji do jutra. A Ty słyszałaś, że dzisiaj rozdanie nagród Brit 2011? - Quinn jedynie westchnęła. Inny komentarz czy odpowiedź, nie przychodził jej do głowy. Wciąż była zła na szefa za to zlecenie i równoczesne zniszczenie jej piątkowego wieczoru.

- A co Ty tutaj tak wcześnie robisz?

To pytanie sprawiło, że odpowiedź na nie może spowodować jedynie jeszcze większe nieszczęście. Janine jako fanka muzyki rozrywkowej i całych tych celebrytów, była ostatnia osobą która powinna wiedzieć o prawdziwym powodzie tak wczesnej wizyty. Z drugiej jednak strony, Quinn nie była w stanie kiedykolwiek okłamać matki więc mimo konsekwencji musiała powiedzieć prawdę.

- Mam dzisiaj wolne

Janine natychmiast spoważniała a jej twarz była wypełniona troską i zmartwieniem

- Czemu? Czyżbyś się gorzej dzisiaj czuła?

Chwile sekund zajęło Quinn zrozumienie pytania. Natychmiastowo jednak zaprzeczyła

- Nie, nie. Czuje się dobrze. Po prostu szef dał mi wolne w redakcji bo wieczorem mam zlecenie w centrum miasta... - Quinn musiała wziąć głębszy oddech zanim mogła kontynuować - Mamo proszę Cię, nie wariuj ale chodzi o te całe rozdanie nagród.

No i tak jak Quinn to przewidywała, troska z twarzy matki automatycznie znikła. W zamian jej oczy aż się zaświeciły i znacząco powiększyły z radości. Zakrywając dłońmi usta, Janine próbowała ukryć opadniętą szczękę z wrażenia i ekscytacji. Zanim jednak powiedziała cokolwiek, Quinn musiała ją uprzedzić.

- MAMO, tak ide na Brit Awards i NIE, nie mam dodatkowego biletu

Entuzjazm Janine jednak ani trochę nie przygasł

- Mam prośbę córeczko ...

Wymawiając te słowa ruszyła szybko w stronę komody, która podpierała telewizor i z jednej z szuflad wyciągnęła aparat szybkiego wywoływania zdjęć, Polaroid. Kurczowo ściskając ów przedmiot, zbliżyła się do córki i patrząc jej prosto w oczy, błagalnym głosem powiedziała:

- Zrobiłabyś dla mnie trzy zdjęcia gwiazd i wzięła ich autografy? Ja wiem, że będziesz zajęta pracą ale spraw starszej kobiecie, która praktycznie poza pracą nigdzie z domu nie wychodzi, prawdziwą radość. Znaczyło by to dla mnie bardzo wiele i byłabym Ci wdzięczna do końca życia. Proszę córeczko.

- Mamo... - westchnęła Quinn

- Obiecuję, że jak to zrobisz to nie będę Cię swatać ani nagabywać byś kogoś w końcu poznała

Quinn musiała się chwilkę zastanowić. Oferta była dość kusząca a nawet bardzo. Oznaczało to brak cotygodniowych przesłuchań i kazań. Żałowała jedynie, że Molly nie wysunęła podobnej propozycji

- Do końca życia?

- Oczywiście, że nie - Janine wzięła głębszy oddech - Do końca roku

No tak, oferta straciła znacznie na wartości ale biorąc pod uwagę, że jest połowa stycznia, mimo wszystko była dalej kusząca. Quinn musiała jeszcze jednak to kilkakrotnie przemyśleć przed podjęciem decyzji. Czego się jednak nie robi dla własnej matki.

- Zgoda

Chwilę później, jak już Janine przestała ściskać córkę i piszczeć z ekscytacji, udzieliła Quinn instruktarzu obsługi Polaroida. Chyba z całej tej euforii zapomniała, że Quinn jest fotografem. Zapisała też jej trzy nazwiska gwiazd, których zdjęcia by chciała: Rihanna, Lady Gaga, Rosario Cruz. Dość dziwna selekcja jak na prawie pięćdziesięcioletnią kobietę. Quinn jednak nie komentowała lecz przez chwilę zastanawiała sie gdzie słyszała to ostatnie nazwisko.

_Rosario Cruz?_

Dwa pierwsze były ewidentnie znane jako wielkoformatowe, światowe gwiazdy lecz Quinn była pewna, że to ostatnie zna na pewno z innego źródła niż media ... tylko skąd?

Zamknięte ulice, objazdy, korki i mnóstwo jednostek policyjnych świadczyło o tym, że dzisiejszego wieczoru w centrum Londynu, odbywa się wielkie wydarzenie medialne. Quinn nigdy nie była świadkiem aż takiego wydarzenia a nawet omijała ich transmisje w telewizji. Mimo, że od zawsze kochała muzykę i okazjonalnie taniec to jak na jej gust, zbyt dużą komercją były owiane tego typu widowiska. Dzisiaj nie miała jednak wyjścia. Poza tym, płacili jej za to więc czemu by nie.

Dotarcie na miejsce zajęło jej dobre 45 minut. Minęła po drodze dwa kluby do których regularnie chodziła właśnie w takie piątkowe wieczory jak ten. Widząc ich drzwi wejściowe, walczyła sama ze sobą by ich nie przekroczyć. Pocieszała się, że jutro sobie to odbije a nawet z nawiązką bo tym razem pójdzie na "polowanie". Ale to dopiero jutro. W tej chwili musiała sie skupić na pracy. Gdy już udało jej się minąć korowód czarnych limuzyn i po wylegitymowaniu się przy bramie, mogła w końcu ruszyć na parking dla prasy i telewizji.

Po zabraniu aparatów i kilku zapasowych kart pamięci, Quinn ruszyła w stronę czerwonego dywanu. Na szczęście zjawiła się na miejscu na czas gdyż tuz po załadowaniu nowej karty, na czerwonym dywanie zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze gwiazdy.

Było faktem oczywistym, ze sama nie da rady sfotografować wszystkich celebrytów. Skupiła się więc na tych najważniejszych i dość precyzyjnie wyszukiwała odpowiednich ujęć do zrobienia dobrych zdjęć. Tłum zgromadzonych reporterów i fotoreporterów, nie ułatwiał jej sprawy. Udało jej się przebić przez tłum i znaleźć się tuż przy czerwonym dywanie. Dostrzegła w końcu czarnoskórą piosenkarkę z dość specyficzną różową fryzurą (co ułatwiło jej zlokalizowanie jej) i zaraz po zrobieniu kilku fotek, chwyciła torbę i wyciągnęła polaroida. Po pstryknięciu zdjęcia, musiała jednak odczekać aż zdjęcie się "wywoła" by poprosić Rihannę o autograf. Trwało to jednak zbyt długo. Gdy już odbitka była gotowa, ów gwiazdę obtoczyła masa reporterów blokując Quinn drogę. Kilka chwil później znikła gdzieś w arenie gdzie odbędzie się sama gala.

_Szkoda, ale mimo braku autografu, mama powinna być zadowolona ze zdjęcia_- pomyślała Quinn.

Zostały jej jeszcze dwie gwiazdy do "obskoczenia". Pierwsza z nich, Lady Gaga pojawiła się w tak widowiskowym stroju, że jedynie ślepiec nie zauważył jej z odległości 50 metrów. Pech chciał, że historia się powtórzyła i ponownie Quinn miała jedynie fotkę.

_Niech to diabli! Cholerny Polaroid... ale do trzech razy sztuka_

Lekko zrezygnowana całymi jej staraniami i prawie zerowymi rezultatami, Quinn była już gotowa wejść do areny by zająć swoje miejsce.

Do rozpoczęcia całej gali zostało zaledwie dwadzieścia minut. Chowając aparaty do torby, Quinn ruszyła w stronę wejścia dla prasy. Dzięki krzykom reporterów i ich nawoływaniom, zorientowała się iż niedaleko niej, znajduje się trzecia gwiazda z wymarzonej listy jej mamy. Nigdy nie słyszała nawet jednego utworu Rosario Cruz. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziała nawet jak ona wygląda. Jednego była jednak pewna, że znała już skądś to nazwisko lecz równie dobrze mogła to być jakaś daleka krewna aktorki Penelope Cruz - o której: ktoś, kiedyś wspomniał w jakimś wywiadzie.

Po chwili jednak Quinn zrozumiała, iż nie mogła być w większym błędzie. W momencie gdy usłyszała jak ta odpowiada na pytanie jednego z reporterów, jej całe ciało zesztywniało. Po chwili, niczym porażona prądem, poczuła drganie serca - jedynie słysząc kilka sylab z ust ów "Rosario". Już wiedziała skąd zna to nazwisko i fakt ten ją przeraził.

_To niemożliwe... _

_czyżby ..._

Średniego wzrostu, latynoska z długimi, falowanymi włosami udzielała właśnie wywiadu do "The Sun". Quinn aż poczuła jak jej serce stanęło na chwilę a jej ciało uderzyła fala gorąca. Szybko się jednak otrząsnęła. Gdyby tak dłużej stała, wpatrzona w nią, mogłaby stracić okazje nawet na zrobienie symbolicznego zdjęcia. Mimo swojego przerażenia, zaskoczenia i radości, zmiksowanych razem oraz pocących sie juz dłoni, Quinn zdobyła się na odwagę by w ogóle ruszyć w kierunku celebrytki. Rosario była otoczona mnóstwem reporterów, co sugerowało jej prestiż i popularność. Mimo niedowierzaniu, w to co za chwilę się stanie, Quinn podpierała się myślą, że robi to dla swojej kochającej matki - która więcej niż powinna, poświęciła w swym życiu dla jej dobra. Chociaż tyle mogła dla niej zrobić. Myśląc o Janine, zorientowała się iż skoro ta poprosiła właśnie o jej fotkę to musiała wiedzieć prawdę. Nawet Quinn nie wierzyła AŻ w takie zbiegi okoliczności. Postanowiła zapamiętać by dla odmiany nie zapomnieć przesłuchać w tej sprawie Janine. Puki co, musiała się zbliżyć dość blisko by wykonać fotkę lecz obawa, że TE czekoladowe oczy przeszyją ją na wylot, wciąż nie odstępowała jej na krok, a nawet z każdą sekundą narastała. No i stało się nieuniknione. Rosario automatycznie rozpoznała Quinn, która stała już w pierwszym rzędzie wśród starszych, spoconych fotoreporterów. Jej blond włosy wyróżniały się wśród kapeluszy, tupecików lub czapeczek bejsbolowych. Rosario uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej na widok znajomej twarzy a w jej oczach pojawiły się świetliki. Automatycznie zbliżyła się do barierek doprowadzając pozostałych reporterów do ekscytacji, że zdobędą fotki z tak bliska.

- Co Ty tutaj robisz Q? - zapytała artystka, delikatnie nachylając się do Quinn

- Pracuje. To raczej ja powinnam zadać to pytanie

- Długa historia. Powinnyśmy się spotkać po gali. Zostajesz prawda?

- Tak jak powiedziałam. Jestem w pracy ...

Quinn nie wiedziała czemu ale nie mogła powstrzymać swej oziębłości wobec Rosario. Wiedziała jedynie, że jej widok po tylu latach bez znaku życia i po zostawionej przez nią notatce, był dla Quinn niczym sól na otwarta ranę. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek uprzejmości względem dziewczyny która przez lata nieświadomie ją zwodziła by w końcu wykorzystać, łamiąc Quinn serce na milion kawałków. Musiała się jednak otrząsnąć i wrócić do teraźniejszości, gdzie mniej juz uśmiechnięta gwiazda, patrzała jej prosto w oczy wyczekując dalszej wypowiedzi. Quinn przybrała profesjonalną postawę i zrobiła jej zdjęcie, uprzednio prosząc o uśmiech. Polaroidem zrobiła drugie a czekając na odbitkę - która wydawała się wywoływać wiecznie - czuła na sobie przeszywający wzrok Rosario. Starała się jednak unikać kontaktu wzrokowego gdy nie był on konieczny do wykonywania jej pracy. Na tym starała się skupiać.

_Praca... To tylko praca... _- powtarzała sobie Quinn

_Dasz rade to nic takiego. _

_Jeszcze kilka sekund i po wszystkim._

_Wezmę autograf i tyle mnie zobaczy! ... _

_Niech zakosztuje własnego lekarstwa.._.

Gdy odbitka była gotowa, przyszedł czas na sztuczny uśmiech i prośbę o autograf. Zapytana "Dla kogo zatytułować?", Quinn jedynie odpowiedziała imieniem matki, bez rozwijania jakiejkolwiek konwersacji. Nie chciała być tam dłużej niż powinna. Chciała wypchnąć sie przez tłum i ruszyć do domu. Wiedziała jednak, że jeszcze przed nią ceremonia wręczenia nagród, na której musi być. Myśl, że będzie daleko od Rosario a jedynie-ewentualnie w wypadku gdy ta wystąpi na scenie, ona będzie ją widzieć - była delikatnie kojąca. Teraz Quinn czuła się jak na torturach w gwatemalskim więzieniu. Spojrzenie i zapach perfum Rosario był zniewalający a każda sekunda spędzona tak blisko niej, była niczym zagłębianie się w głąb Trójkąta Bermudzkiego - z którego nie ma ucieczki.

Nagłym przebudzeniem było gdy artystka podała jej podpisane zdjęcie, muskając jej palce delikatnie swoimi. Kolejne porażenie prądem sprawiło, że Quinn szybko podziękowała i bez "sztucznego uśmiechu" z nieobecnym wzrokiem, zaczęła się przedzierać przez stojący za nią tłum. Mimo gwaru i hałasu, słyszała jak znajomy głos woła ją dwukrotnie po imieniu lecz nie mogła sobie pozwolić na słabość oraz pokazać osobie, która nawoływała - że mimo upływu lat i cierpienia jakie zaserwowała, Rosario wciąż miała moc nad jej osobą.

Szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę głównego wejścia dla prasy. Dopiero gdy zajęła zarezerwowane miejsce w środkowej części sali i usiadła, Quinn była w stanie złapać oddech i się uspokoić.

"_Dam rade. Jestem silna. Dałam rade o niej zapomnieć i zepchnąć cokolwiek czułam i zapomnieć też tym. Dam rade. To nic takiego. Skupie się na pracy. Zrobię super fotki. Szef będzie zadowolony i da mi kilka dni wolnego ... o tak, Bóg mi świadkiem, że ich potrzebuje..." - _motywowała się Quinn

_**WSPOMNIENIE**_

Q - Można było się domyśleć, że ślub w Walentynki to przepis na katastrofę. Miłość jest beznadziejna.

- Wybaczcie młode panie ale czy mogę zobaczyć dowód?

S - Mam 25 lat, nazwisko Rosario Cruz. Mogę być spokrewniona z Penelope, a Ty?

Q - Emily Stark, świeżo legalna

Q - Musze przyznać Rosario, wyglądasz zabójczo w tej sukni

S - ... Dzięki ...

Q - Popatrz na nich! Oni może mają miłość ale wiesz jakie jesteśmy a oni nie .. ?

S & Q - Idealne!

Q - Nigdy wcześniej nie tańczyłam wolnego z dziewczyną ... podoba mi się ...

Q - A wiec dlatego studentki eksperymentują

S - I dzięki Bogu za to

Q - Było fajnie i zawsze zastanawiałam się jakby to było przespać się z kobietą ale dla mnie chyba to było jednorazowe ...

S - Nie martw się ... nie pojawię się jutro u Ciebie z pierścionkiem

Q - I co dalej?

S - Możesz wyjść pierwsza, albo ... może to być dwurazowe ...

_"Trzy i cztero-razowe zdecydowanie nie było w planach, BA dwa pierwsze też nie" - pomyślała Santana _

Wiedziała, że po takim wysiłku fizycznym jaki został jej zaserwowany jeszcze godzinę temu - powinna leżeć jak dętka i spać jak niemowlę. Zupełnie jak, współuczestniczka ów maratonu. Ona jednak za nic nie mogła sie zmusić do spania. Patrząc na nagie ciało jej blond przyjaciółki, które tylko może w jednej trzeciej było okryte pościelą, nie mogła po pierwsze oderwać wzroku a po drugie myśli kłębiące się w jej głowie wybiegały kilometrami poza granicami "przyjaźni"

_"Nie wierze... to chyba sen - ale strasznie realny ... _

_jaka ona jest piękna ... wiedziałam, że ma zgrabne ciało ale nie sądziłam, że aż TAK gorące ... zdecydowanie karalne powinno być, wyglądać tak dobrze! rany co ja gadam?! ... to Quinn na litość boską! _

_Quinn Febrey - królowa cheerleaderek i balu maturalnego i mojego serca i ... wow stop, cofnij ... mego serca? to nowość ... no ok przyznaje, treningi Cherios stały sie bardziej interesujące gdy Quinn wstąpiła i przyznaje zachwiało to trochę moim skupieniem i równowagą no ale to wytłumaczalne, prawda? ... _

_ona jest piękna .. te zielone oczy... albo brązowe? nie, zdecydowanie zielone niczym szmaragdy... w sumie widziałam obydwa odcienie a nawet trzeci gdy szczytowała ... RANY Lopez opanuj się! ...zwariuje zaraz! ... albo ją obudzę i wycałuje od niej piątą dogrywkę albo prześcieradło pode mną tak zwilgnie a pokojówka pomyśli, że "miałam wypadek". Fakt, że nie mam na sobie nawet bielizny nie pomaga ... powinnam ja chociaż przykryć bardziej, może to ochłodzi mnie jakoś ale znowu jak ja dotknę chociaż na sekundę to nie wiem czy będę się w stanie powstrzymać ..._

_aggghhhh ... _

_niech mnie ktoś zabije! ... _

_skąd u Ciebie w ogóle te myśli? _

_Jesteś Santana Lopez na litość boską a to Quinn Febrey - twoja przyjaciółka, kapujesz! ... a. _

_Ta noc to był błąd, to nie powinno sie było stać! Rany, przecież wiedziała, że jestem singlem ... dlaczego przyszła ze mną na ten ślub i to w WALENTYNKI i piła alkohol chociaż wiedziała jak to na nią działa i jak ona na mnie... i jeszcze ta sukienka ... _

_nie nie nie to zdecydowanie nie powinno się wydarzyć ... " - prowadziła wewnętrzną walkę Santana_

Delikatnym ruchem w spowolnionym tempie, Santana wstała z łóżka, nie chcąc budzić śpiącej przyjaciółki. Po cichu znalazła swoje części garderoby i niechlujnie lecz szybko i po cichu, je założyła. Z torebki wyciągnęła kartkę i napisała tyle, aby Quinn wiedziała, jak sytuacja wygląda lecz z nadzieją - iż mimo wszystko - do niej zadzwoni lub chociaż napisze sms-a informując, że wszystko między nimi ok. Po odłożeniu liściku na szafkę nocną, Santana walczyła ze sobą wewnętrznie by dać Quinn pożegnalnego buziaka lecz w końcu zdecydowała się nie będzie zbliżać w obawie, ze ta się obudzi lub ten kontakt przekona ja jednak by zastać. Na to jednak nie mogła sobie pozwolić.

Jej dwugodzinna, wewnętrzna kłótnia z samą sobą, dowiodła i utwierdziła ją w przekonaniu, że nie zniosła by odtrącenia. Poza tym, Quinn sama stwierdziła, że to nie dla niej i że ona jedynie eksperymentuje.

Zerkając po raz ostatni na śpiącą piękność, Santana wzięła głęboki wdech i bezszelestnie opuściła ich pokój hotelowy. W chwili gdy drzwi się zamknęły, po policzkach latynoski zaczęły spływać pojedyncze łzy. Wiedziała, że rani tym zarówno Quinn jak i siebie. Lecz nie mogła pozwolić na to by cierpiały bardziej, co by miało miejsce gdyby ta została. Z każdym krokiem w kierunku windy, Santana czuła jak jej serce pęka. Nie sądziła, że jej „przyjacielo-wróg" z liceum będzie tego powodem. Nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek wtargnie do jej serca po tym jak zostało poszarpane przez Britney i to wtedy gdy jej wiara w miłość podupadła. Nie sądziła, że w momencie gdy drzwi windy sie zamkną, jej twarz zaleje sie strugami łez a wycieńczenie fizyczne i psychiczne spowoduje, że ta z rozpaczy osunie się na ziemię by tam rozpaczać w samotności - ponownie, tak jak przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie.

- Lepiej będzie Ci beze mnie Q. Wybacz... - wyszlochała

**TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ**

19 stycznia 2011, środa

Dzień jak co dzień w redakcji Vogue. Godzinę temu, Quinn oddała szefowi rezultaty jej piątkowej pracy. Teraz jedynie czekała na jego redakcję. Zazwyczaj to dość długo trwało więc postanowiła zająć się czym pożytecznym. Zalogowała się więc na Facebooka i omijając posty i wiadomości od Rachel, zaczęła grać w CityVille. Nie zdążyła nawet do końca odwiedzić wszystkich znajomych jak drzwi gabinetu Jamesa się otwarły "Febrey do mojego biura. Natychmiast!". Leniwe wzdychnięcie wydobyło sie z jej ust gdy powoli wstawała od stanowiska pracy. Poprawiła włosy by reprezentacyjnie wkroczyć do biura, ewidentnie zdenerwowanego szefa.

_Ktoś tu chyba wstał dzisiaj lewa nogą. Miodzio _- pomyślała.

Tradycyjnie w milczeniu, jedynie sygnalizując delikatnym ruchem głowy na powitanie, ruszyła na fotel stojący na przeciw biurka i z pewną siebie miną zasiadła by stawić czoła najgorszemu - jednakże nie sądziła, ze to co ją czeka będzie aż na poziomie horroru.

- Obejrzałem twoje odbitki zdjęć - burknął James bo dłuższej chwili wpatrywania sie w oczy Quinn, która nader wszystko starała się nie przerywać kontaktu wzrokowego z szefem, który ją czasami przerażał.

- I muszę powiedzieć ... - kontynuował nie zmieniając ani o ton swego głosu - Są znakomite a nawet bym powiedział, że to jedne z najlepszych Twoich dotychczasowych prac.

Quinn za bardzo nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Dopiero jak jego twarz zaczęła się ewidentnie pogodzić i łagodnieć, była w stanie uprzejmie podziękować za uznanie.

- Ale to nie wszystko ...

_oczywiście, że nie ... No dawaj! _

_Przyjmę to na klatę jak trzeba. _

_Trzy, dwa, jeden... _

- Otrzymałem telefon od Davis & Carlin Management z poufną informacją od ich wspólniczki i założycielki, Ashley Davies. Podobno niejaka ... Rosario Cruz...

_kurwa_

-...będzie miała dzisiaj sesję zdjęciową reklamującą jakiś perfum ... prawdopodobnie Hugo Boss i mimo, że plan sesji jest tajny i ściśle zamknięty dla prasy, poproszono by jako jedyne pismo i wyjątek to właśnie "Vogue" zrobił fotoreportaż z tej właśnie sesji ...

_kurwa kurwa kurwa_

- a co najzabawniejsze to nie poproszono o najlepszego lub nawet obojętnie którego fotografa lecz ... o Ciebie

_kurwa do potęgi miliardowej!_

- Co Ty na to Febray? Jesteś gotowa na specjalne zadanie o "nawet-nie-wiesz-jak kurewsko-ważnym-priorytecie"?

_Chcę umrzeć!. _

_Jak?... Jak ona mnie znalazła? ... _

_Skąd wiedziała dla jakiej gazety pracuje? ... _

_Jak ona może mnie po tym wszystkim tak torturować? ... _

_Za mało się wycierpiałam? ... Ciągle jej mało? ... _

_Przecież nie wytnę sobie serca i nie ozdobie kokardą i nie dam w prezencie! - po pierwsze za bardzo drastyczne a po drugie wieki potrwa zanim znajdę wszystkie kawałki znajdę i poskładam! ... _

_Nie sądziłam, że jest taka okrutna... - _załamywała się Quinn

Prowadząc wewnętrzną dyskusje, nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywała sie w swojego rozmówce który już od ponad minuty wyczekiwał jej odpowiedzi. Dopiero po kilkukrotnym nawoływaniu jej nazwiska, ta wybudziła sie z transu.

- Febray, wiec jak?

- Ehm... No to ... nie wiem. To znaczy zaszczycona jestem i w ogóle, że znają mnie i w ogóle... - z całych sił starała się składać słowa w jakieś sensowne zdania ... no tak ... starała się

- Słuchaj, dla mnie to też szok, zwłaszcza że twoja reputacja nie opiera sie na sesjach modelek czy innych celebrytów tylko bardziej w terenie. Zrozum, że to naprawdę wielka szansa zarówno dla mnie, magazynu jak i dla Ciebie. Pomyśl jakie rekomendacje z tego mogą wypłynąć! D&C to jedna z najbardziej prestiżowych firm marketingowych w Europie.

- Szefie wiem ale nie sądzisz, że ktoś inny mógłby zrobić o wiele lepszy materiał? Na przykład Linda jest wyśmienitą reporterką. Rogera to praktycznie wychowały modelki a na wybiegu miał kołyskę - wykręcała się Quinn

- Tak wiem. Do tekstu chcę byś wzięła Lindę lecz to Ty masz robić zdjęcia. Roger może pomóc przy oświetleniu i makijażu ale to Ciebie chce mieć za obiektywem bo to Ciebie D&C zlecił to zadanie. Dla przypomnienia, ten telefon był poufny, kapujesz?

- Rozumie, ale ...

- Żadne ale... W ramach mini bonusa za świetną robotę na Brit Awards oraz mam nadzieję jeszcze lepszą dla D&C jestem w stanie Ci zagwarantować dodatkowy tydzień urlopu i to w przyszłym miesiącu. Termin już sama wybierzesz

No i się zaczęło. Jeżeli James posuwał się do przekupstwa dodatkowym urlopem, oznaczało to że sprawa jest śmiertelnie poważna - nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że ta sprawa "życia lub śmierci" oznaczała, że jego przodowy fotograf "złote dziecko" może nie przeżyć tego zadania. Quinn nie miała jednak wyjścia. Od tego zależała jej praca, kariera i reputacja. Bonus urlopowy też był kuszącą zachętą gdyż Quinn już od dawna planowała odwiedziny u starych przyjaciół a Bóg jej świadkiem, że właśnie teraz - jak nigdy dotąd, ich potrzebowała.

Biorąc głęboki wdech i odpychając, możliwe scenariusze przebiegu ów diabelskiej sesji, daleko w kąt ... zgodziła się. Po usłyszeniu pozytywnej odpowiedzi, twarz Jamesa była wyraźnie zrelaksowana, jakby ściągnięto mu wielki głaz z ramion. Nie pomyślał jednak, że ów głaz wyląduje na i tak już kruchych barkach Quinn.

Piątkowe rozdanie Brit Awards, zakończyło się w późnych godzinach nocnych. Uniemożliwiło to Quinn wizytę u Janine. Sobotę praktycznie przespała by w pełni sił ruszyć na "polowanie" do jej ulubionego klubu. Wspomnienie z jej wczorajszego spotkania, nie dawało jej spokoju. Mimo aż gotującej się wściekłości względem Rosario, nie mogła powstrzymać tez tych pozytywnych emocji jaki jej towarzyszyły. Nie sądziła, że aż tak stęskniła się za latynoską. Momentami żałowała, że była tak oziębła, że nie spojrzała w te czekoladowe kamyki w których tak kiedyś lubiła się zagubić. Najbardziej żałowała, że nie została po gali by chociaż raz jeszcze ją zobaczyć ... usłyszeć. Tych myśli również nie mogła się pozbyć. Cały ten miks sprzecznych emocji, sprawiał że nie była w stanie logicznie myśleć. Dochodziło do tego też to iż jej "mniejsza głowa" również miała swoje rozmyślania. Wystarczyło żeby Quinn zamknęła oczy a jej mózg automatycznie odbiegał do doznań jakich zaznała podczas pewnych Walentynek kilka lat temu. Nigdy nie sądziła, że orgazm może aż tak być odczuwalny, że przed oczami gwiazdy migotały a ciało staje się żyć własnym tokiem - niczym podłączone do prądu. Wcześniej miała do czynienia z "orgazmami" lecz aż dziwne, że tak skrajne odczucia (które nawet nie sięgają tym walentynkowym do pięt) mają tą samą nazwę!

_Przecież to jak porównać zakalec do świeżo upieczonego sernika _

_... ciasto kontra ciasto..._

Jedynym sposobem a na pewno skutecznym, była wizyta w "Xero", jednym z ulubionych klubów Quinn. Jak na złość, polowanie z premedytacją, nie szlo najlepiej. Wprawdzie duża ilość kobiet ciągła do siedzącej samotnie, przy barze Quinn ta wydawała sie być jeszcze bardziej odgrodzona i niedostępna dla świata. Wszystkie adoratorki wracały z "podkulonymi ogonami". Co niektóre trzymały w dłoniach drinki niesione dla Quinn. Ta jednak odmawiała każdorazowo. W końcu zwróciło to uwagę, pracującej za barem, Jess.

- Rany, jak jeszcze odmówisz kilku to będziesz musiała pomóc mi w rozdzielaniu bójek. Wiesz jakie są te szminkowe kociaki. - zaczęła przyjaciółka. Quinn spojrzała znad szklanki w której, od godziny męczyła resztkę drinka by spojrzeć na znajomą i uśmiechniętą twarz

- Hej Jess. Nie wiedziałam, że dzisiaj pracujesz ale dobrze się składa. Kiedy masz przerwę?

Krótkowłosa blondynka z wystylizowanym "spikiem" i sporymi odrostami, zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią, nie odrywając wzroku od przyjaciółki. Chciała wyczytać z mimiki jej twarzy, jak poważna jest ów sprawa. Biorąc pod uwagę tuzin olanych przez nią lasek plus ten wzrok zbitego szczeniaka, zmobilizowała się żeby natychmiast zrobić sobie przerwę. Zapewne bedzie ona dłuższa niż się należy. Jako manager klubu, mogła sobie jednak na to pozwolić.

Po zrobieniu kolejnego drinka Quinn, razem udały się do miejsca gdzie nikt ani nic nie będzie im przeszkadzać - biura od Jess, strzeżonego przez dwóch bramkarzy. Początkowo Quinn chodziła, rozglądając się i podziwiając wystrój biura. Czuła, że nie usiedzi w miejscu. Jess dała jej chwilę na zebranie odwagi

- Chodzi o Santanę - wydusiła z siebie Quinn

Jessica jako jedyna wiedziała o całej sytuacji związanej z Santaną. Gdy się poznały, Quinn jeszcze cierpiała po tamtej nocy a rozmowa z dziewczyną przyjaciela, bardzo jej pomogła. Właśnie dlatego teraz przyszła do niej szukając kolejnej rady. Jess już miała dopytać o dalszy ciąg lecz Quinn ewidentnie się dopiero rozkręcała.

- Nie wiem czy kojarzysz piosenkarkę Rosario Cruz?

Cisza i wzrok jakim obrzuciła ją Quinn były niezwykle nerwowe. Jess przytaknęła na znak zgody

- Od ponad roku jest jedną z najpopularniejszych gwiazd. Nawet u nas puszczamy ze dwa jej utwory co noc

- I co o niej sądzisz? - robiąc dwa kroki, Quinn agresywniej ruszyła w kierunku barmanki. Jess aż otwarła szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. Wyczekujący wzrok Quinn wzbudzał w niej presje by szybko odpowiadać na pytania. To z kolei powodowało iż zaczynała sie jąkać

- No ... no ... to znaczy ... jest ... ten no ...

- Piękna? Gorąca? Sexy? - delikatnie unosząc głos, zapytała coraz to bardziej podenerwowaną przyjaciółkę. Ta poza zdenerwowaniem, czuła dezorientacje co do znaczenia rozmowy jak i nastroju na ogół opanowanej Quinn. Wolała jednak postarać się by ta nagle nie "uwolniła Hulka"

- No tak. Gdybym lubiła te klimaty to poleciałabym na nią. Poza tym ma unikatowy głos, naprawdę ...

- Elektryzujący - uzupełniła jej wypowiedź Quinn. Tym razem jej głos był łagodny a nawet smutny. Quinn podeszła do biurka i wygodnie siadła na krześle, wciąż sącząc drinka. Jess była wdzięczna, że przyjaciółka już nie świruje ale nie sądziła, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek - poza nocą gdy się poznały, zobaczy tyle smutku i rozpaczy w oczach Quinn. Sprawa na pewno była poważna.

- Wybacz ale co jakaś celebrytka Cruz ma wspólnego z Santaną?

Quinn nawe nie wiedziała jak to zacząć wyjaśniać. Wiedziała, że musi skoro chce otrzymać poradę

- To ... ta sama ... osoba - wyszeptała lecz chyba za cicho gdyż Jess nachyliła się, wyczekując by ta powtórzyła. Odkaszlnęła więc delikatnie by bardziej wyraźnie przemówić - Cruz to Santana, Santana to Rosario Cruz. To ta sama osoba, Jess – w końcu wykrztusiła to. Barmanka miała jeszcze szerzej otwarte oczy a dolna szczęka opadła jej z wyraźnego wrażenia. Quinn nie mogła czekać aż ta wyjdzie samowolnie z szoku i transu. Pstryknęła więc palcami kilkakrotnie przed jej oczami. Gdy to nie skutkowało, delikatnie pociągnęła ją za ramie, nawołując jej imię. Kolejnym krokiem miało być policzkowanie, lecz na swe szczęście, Jess obudziła się zanim Quinn zdążyła pomyśleć o wzięciu zamachu.

- Wow! Tyle lat się znamy a Ty mi teraz to mówisz? No wiesz? Myślałam, że jesteśmy jak siostry?! - barmanka próbowała rozluźnić atmosferę

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że o tym wiedziałam? Nawet nie wiem jak to możliwe. Ja pracuje w najbardziej znanym magazynie w którym aż roi się od aktorów, zespołów, piosenkarek. Nawet nie zliczę ile razy robiłam sesje Beyonce czy Maroon 5. Jakim cudem ani razu nie widziałam jej fotki? Przecież jestem fotografem na litość boską? Dodatkowo orientuje się na rynku bo a) praca tego wymaga i b) uwielbiam muzykę. Pytam więc kurwa jak? Wytłumacz mi to!

- Słuchaj Quinn. Znam Cię dobre kilka lat i znam Cię dość dobrze. Ty NIGDY nie byłaś typem laski co przegląda tabloidy w poszukiwaniu plotek show-biznesu czy wskazówek sercowych a TYM BARDZIEJ jakiegoś magazynu mody, na litość boską ja Cię nigdy nawet ze zwykłą gazetą nie widziałam!

- Ale ... - Quinn próbowała sie wtrącić lecz bezskutecznie

- Poza tym - Jess kontynuowała - fotki celebrytów to nie twoje pole ekspertyzy więc nie dziwne, że nie natrafiłaś na żadną z jej fotek. To tak jakbym ja miała być na bieżąco z nowinkami rolniczymi odnośnie warzyw i owoców TYLKO DLATEGO, że serwuje oliwki i limonki w drinkach

- Rozumiem. Ale kurwa radio, telewizja no i BA internet...

- W tv oglądasz wiadomości, programy przyrodnicze i filmy dvd. Radio dla Ciebie to słuchanie twojej playlisty z twoich mp3 a na necie to Facebook i gry. Słuchaj nie wiń się za to, że nie byłaś świadoma. Lepiej powiedz jak się dowiedziałaś i jak ma się to do twojej wizyty?

Quinn wiedziała, że Jess ma wiele racji w tym co mówi. Ona nie wini się za niewiedzę lecz za to, że tak wzięta z zaskoczenia nie mogła się nawet na to przygotować. Nawet jej własna matka wiedziała. Po porannej rozmowie, Quinn dalej nie mogła pojąc dlaczego ta to przed nią ukrywała tyle czasu. Tłumaczenie Janine "Myślałam, że wiesz bo w końcu pracujesz w gazecie", jeszcze bardziej ją zdenerwowało. Oczywiście Nie wiedziała i dała jej to odczuć. Trzaskając drzwiami wyszła z mieszkania. Nie miała siły ani nastroju by słuchać jej tłumaczeń a zdecydowanie nie chciała zagłębiać ją we wszystkie szczegóły. Dla jej matki to była jedynie "ta zwariowana latynoska przyjaciółka z temperamentem z którą Quinn chodziła na Cherios i Glee w liceum". Puki co niech tak zostanie. Narazie musiała jednak wyjaśnić piątkowe wydarzenia kobiecie, która z wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy, obserwowała ją z drugiego krzesła.

- W pracy zlecono mi fotoreportaż na Britt Awards. Oczywiście jako celebryt ona też tam była. Myślałam, że na zawał zejdę a ją to wzrokiem zabije. Oczywiście zachowywała się jakby nigdy nic. Mało gadałyśmy ale ona chciała się spotkać po gali. Nie poszłam. Wprawdzie nawet nie wiedziałam gdzie dokładnie mam być ale stchórzyłam a teraz zastanawiam się ... czy dobrze zrobiłam. Może gdybym została...

- To co? Rzuciłaby Ci się w ramiona przepraszając i błagając o wybaczenie? - Teraz to Jess podniosła głos. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że po wszystkim co Quinn przeszła, teraz siedzi tu i żałuje, że nie dała dalej sobą pomiatać? wodzić za nos?

- Nie wiem. Może? Może powiedziałaby dlaczego? Wytłumaczyłaby?

- Obudź się Quinn! Jestem w stanie powiedzieć Ci bo oj nasłuchałam się o niej plus znam tego typu i panny i kolesi... zaserwowałaby Ci powtórkę z rozrywki. Może i by przeprosiła ale w momencie jakby wyczuła, że wciąż ją kochasz bo na pewno tak jest a to widać; jakby to wyczuła, automatycznie zrobiła by to samo co w walentynki: szybki numerek i zwiała by bez śladu. Błagam Cie Quinn! Nie daj się i na pewno nie żałuj! Powinnaś się cieszyć, że uniknęłaś spotkania z diabłem ... - na zakończenie, Jess musiała jeszcze coś dodać – Tak na marginesie ...Od tej chwili w moim klubie nie poleci ani razu, ani jeden utwór tej samolubnej dziwki...


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

Quinn miała zaledwie kilka godzin na przygotowania do jej zadania specjalnego. Miała ochotę krzyczeć z całych sił a szefa zdzielić faxem lub drukarką – po prostu czymś ciężkim a zarazem dostępnym pod ręką.

Podczas rutynowej kontroli sprzętu, Quinn była tak pogrążoną w myślach i planowaniu jak rozegrać ów "rozrywkę", ze nie usłyszała nawet jak z boku podeszła do niej uśmiechnięta Molly z dwoma świeżymi kubkami kawy z pobliskiej kawiarni.

- Gratulacje mała - ton jakim to powiedziała nie był głośny ani nawet normalny, był poniżej średniego poziomu lecz fakt iż pojawił się nagle sprawił, że Quinn aż podskoczyła, luzując jeden z obiektywów aż za bardzo. Spojrzawszy na źródło owego zaskoczenia położyła dłoń na swej klatce piersiowej by uspokoić pędzące serce i spowolnić tętno do normalnego.

- Czy Ty chcesz, żebym zeszła na zawał? - z delikatną nutą pretensji zapytała Quinn. Pretensja nie była odnośnie jej szoku i zaskoczenia lecz odnośnie słowa "gratuluje". Z jej punktu widzenia ów słowo było nie na miejscu, gdyż ostatnie czego można by jej gratulować to ponowne i przymusowe spotkanie z "nią". Molly nie mogła się powstrzymać od chichotu z reakcji przyjaciółki. Po chwili jednak nie było jej już do śmiechu. Zauważyła bowiem diametralną zmianę na twarzy Quinn. Już dawno nie widziała, by przyjaciółka była tak blada z nieobecnym, błądzącym wzrokiem. Jeszcze bardziej się zmartwiła gdy zobaczyła jak jej zawsze opanowanej ze sprzętem przyjaciółce, nerwowo się trzęsą ręce. Widoczne było dla niej, jak ta męczy się by złożyć poluzowany wcześniej obiektyw i wciąż odnosi nieudane próby. Normalnie, zrobiła by to w czasie poniżej pieciu sekund z opaską na oczach i jedną ręką za plecami. Coś ewidentnie był nie tak.

- Wszystko w porządku? - głos Molly był wypełniony troską i obawą, że coś strasznego trapi przyjaciółkę. To zapewne był pierwszy raz podczas ich wieloletniej przyjaźnie, kiedy Quinn jest w takim stanie. Ta nie odpowiedziała na pytanie. Zamiast tego bardziej odwróciła twarz od Molly by coś ukryć a jej dłonie zaczęły jeszcze bardziej drżeć, co w mniemaniu Molly nie było już bardziej możliwe. Odstawiwszy więc pojemnik z gorącymi napojami, Molly rozglądnęła się czy aby na pewno są same w pracowni po czym położyła swe dłonie na znerwicowanych od Quinn następnie jeszcze spokojniej i ciszej powtórzyła pytanie. Ponownie nie otrzymała odpowiedzi lecz zmiana jaka nastąpiła w zachowaniu Quinn, zaskoczyła nawet ją samą. Już nie tylko dłonie się trzęsły lecz stopniowo również ramiona a z czasem jej całe ciało drżało a wodospady łez zalały je policzki. Dłonią próbowała zakryć usta a zaciskając mocno oczy powstrzymywać się od bardziej intensywnego płaczu. Molly natychmiast wzięła przyjaciółkę w ramiona i przytuliła tak mocno jakby od mocy uścisku zależało jej życie. Nie chciała jednak przesadzić i udusić jej. Płacz oraz publiczne obnażanie uczuć to ponownie było coś czego Molly jeszcze nie widziała u Quinn. Owszem była czasami smutna ale na tym koniec. Jedynie kilka łez przy cholernie wzruszającym filmie - takim na którym Molly zalana wodospadem łez, zużyła 10 paczek chusteczek higienicznych. Ten widok był dla niej nowością lecz z całego serca błagała tego u góry (lub tej bo nic nie udowodniono) żeby się już skończył dając ulgę bliskiej jej osobie oraz żeby był to jedyny raz kiedy jej praktycznie siostra, cierpi aż do tego stopnia. Molly była ciekawa co jest powodem lecz nie chciała naciskać. Tłumiąc swoją wścibskość, wolała dać się wypłakać przyjaciółce na jej ramieniu - tak jak to ona wielokrotnie czyniła na jej - i dodać jej przyjaznego komfortu oraz milczącego zapewnienia, że jest przy niej nawet w takiej chwili.

Kiedy Quinn zaczęła ocierać resztki łez rękawem koszuli, Molly podała jej chusteczki by ta mogła się ogarnąć i wydmuchać, równie czerwony ja oczy, nos. Po chwili znalazła tyle oddechu i siły by przemówić do przyjaciółki. Jej głos nadal był delikatnie drżący

- Prze..przepraszam Cie za to i dzięki za chusteczkę. Nawet nie chce spoglądać w lustro

Molly popatrzała swym łagodnym, kojącym wzrokiem w napuchnięte od płaczu i podkrążone oczy przyjaciółki, odgarniając jednocześnie kilka kosmyków włosów za ucho Quinn.

- Nie martw się tym. Wyglądasz dobrze ... zważając na okoliczności

Jedyną reakcja jaką otrzymała był pół grymas. Obserwując uważniej wzrok Quinn, zauważyła ogromny smutek.

_"Jakim cudem nie widziałam go wcześniej? Nie możliwe żeby w ciągu pieciu minut aż tak wypełnił jej oczy, zabierając te zawsze obecne iskierki którymi zalotnie wabiła do siebie kobiety w klubach i które aż rozświetlały jej twarz" _- pomyślała Molly

- Zrób sobie przerwę Quinnie. Przyniosłam nam kawę. Siądziemy na spokojnie i pogadamy... jeśli chcesz oczywiście - ostrożnie zakończyła Molly. Nie chciała bowiem przytłoczyć lub spłoszyć przyjaciółki. Jej kruchy stan sugerował, by stąpać ostrożnie i za żadną cenę nie naciskać. Dobro Quinn było dla niej o wiele ważniejsze niż zaspokojenie jej własnej ciekawości. Zwłaszcza jeżeli to właśnie Quinn była przy jej boku i wspierała ją w tragicznych momentach jej życia.

Molly nie mogła wymarzyć sobie lepszej przyjaciółki, prawie siostry, po prostu bratniej duszy. Mimo, że nie wiedziała o niej zapewne nawet połowy. Było to spowodowane tym, że Quinn zawsze była skryta co do swoich uczuć i emocji. Zaledwie rok temu, po pijaku wyznała jej dotychczasową tajemnicę (lub raczej jedną z wielu). Tyczyła ona czasów licealnych kiedy to, po przespaniu się z chłopakiem przyjaciółki który był w drużynie futbolowej tak jak jej ówczesny chłopak Finn, odkryła że zaszła w ciąże. Puck zapewniał ją że "wszystko będzie ok". Ku jej zaskoczeniu wszyscy, oprócz ojca Quinn - mieszkał on wtedy razem z nimi w Lima - wspierali Quinn przez całą ciążę oraz byli z nią przy porodzie. Poprzez "oni" miała na myśli wszystkich członków Glee. Molly to zaskoczyło gdyż wcześniej nasłuchała się historyjek typu: jak męczyć looserów i frajerów i jak to każdemu z nich serwowała koktajlową kąpiel na korytarzach. Twierdziła bowiem, że Glee to klub dla frajerów i nieudaczników. Tak było zanim sama nie wstąpiła i nie poznała bardziej osoby, które tak często prześladowała i znęcała się nad nimi. Wielu uważało ją za "wroga numer jeden". To były czasy kiedy Quinn wahała się jeszcze co do swojej seksualności lecz za nic nie pozwoliła sobie tego pokazać. Szybko okrzyknięto ją też Królową Lodu, ponieważ zawsze kusiła przedstawicieli przeciwnej płci. Kusiła jednak tylko do momentu kiedy Ci już myśleli, że skradną jej cnotę. To właśnie wtedy zmieniała się w sopel lodu. Wielu ale to naprawdę WIELU to frustrowało. Jedynie jej pierwszy chłopak Finn był naiwny i wytrzymał. "Naiwny" jak najbardziej jest tutaj na miejscu gdyż uwierzył, że to on jest ojcem dziecka mimo, ze nigdy z Quinn nie spał - uwierzył, że przez wspólną gorącą kąpiel w BIELIŹNIE, plemniki szybciej wędrują i jest wysokie ryzyko zapłodnienia. Mimo, ze Quinn miała go prawie na każde skinienie palca, w momencie gdy ten został zmuszony do wstąpienia do „New Directions", Quinn zaczęła obawiać się że ten spędza dużo czasu na osobistych ćwiczeniach wokalnych z jedną z najsilniejszych wokali Glee, Rachel Berry. Musiała go kontrolować a jednocześnie szpiegować dla swej trenerki z Cherios, Sue Sylvester - która pragnęła zniszczyć ten klub od wewnątrz. Dla towarzystwa Quinn wkręciła też swoje dwie najlepsze BFF czyli Brittney i Santanę. Z biegiem czasu więzi w klubie się zawężały: powstały dziwne przyjaźnie, romanse a zarówno Quinn jak i jej BFF nie uczęszczały z musu czy chęci kontroli lecz po prostu tam czuły się bardziej jak "w domu" niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Dlatego też to właśnie ta mała Glee rodzina pomogła Quinn z jej ciążą a Rachel, która początkowo była wrogiem Quinn, stała się jedną z jej najlepszych przyjaciółek. To właśnie ona pomogła jej z adopcją malutkiej Beth w ręce jej biologicznej matki, z którą kontakt odbudował się jak Rachel była już w połowie liceum. Dzięki temu, że Quinn i Rachel rozmawiają regularnie, czy to przez telefon czy też skype, Quinn wie że w każdej chwili może odwiedzić córkę. Sprawę znacznie ułatwia fakt iż Rachel i Shelby - biologiczna matka Rachel - mieszkają w jednym mieście i często się widują. Quinn średnio raz w miesiącu dostaje od Rachel maila z aktualnym zdjęciem małej Beth. Z obliczeń Molly wynika, że Quinn urodziła ją mając niespełna 16 lat więc na chwilę obecną, Beth ma już 10 lat a dokładniej w przyszłym miesiącu kończy 10-te urodziny. Z tej okazji, kupiła ona przyjaciółce bilet do Nowego Yorku by ta mogła odwiedzić córkę, w dzień jej urodzin. Dwustronny bilet jest jednak otwarty gdyż Molly nie zna aż tak dokładnej daty a poza tym nie wie kiedy ta zdecyduje się wykorzystać bonusowy urlop, za to zlecenie. Puki co postanowiła się wstrzymać z niespodzianką na bardziej "normalny" dzień.

Z toku jej przemyśleń, do teraźniejszości przywróciła ją wypowiedź Quinn oznajmiająca, że chętnie skorzysta lecz zasugerowała by poszły na tylni, górny taras. Chciała bowiem zapalić a poza tym jest ładna pogoda więc szkoda by było ją marnować w biurowej kantynie. Molly nie paliła i sama była przeciwna by jej bliscy palili. Nie zliczy nawet dziesiątek papierosów, które wyciągnęła z ust Quinn zanim ta zdążyła odpalić i zdeptała lub złamała na jej oczach. Dzisiaj jednak był wyjątek. Dzisiaj pozwoliła by ta wypaliła nawet całą paczkę, jeden za drugim, jeżeli to miałoby ukoić jej stargane nerwy.

Był dopiero po 1 PM a słońce było tak gorące, że śniegi które jeszcze rano spoczywały na dachach i drzewach praktycznie nikły w oczach pokazując szarość londyńskiego budownictwa oraz szkielety i badyle, które pozostały po zimowym mroźnym okresie. Teraz, nie otulone już śnieżną pierzyną zdawały się aż spoglądać i piąć do góry by móc zakwitnąć na nowo dodając życia i zieleni tej szarawej, mglistej metropolii. Kobiety usiadły na drewnianej ławce, która oparta o ścianę, służyła zazwyczaj jako siedzisko dla regularnych palaczy lecz jedynie z wydziału grafiki, obróbki tekstu i zdjęć. Reszta personelu korzystała z parteru lub mniejszego tarasu lecz ulokowanego kilka pięter niżej i po drugiej stronie biurowca.

Molly podała jeszcze ciepłą kawę, siedzącej już przyjaciółce po czym usiadła obok niej i w milczeniu czekała aż ta będzie gotowa by porozmawiać o tym co ją tak trapi. Nie musiała czekać zbyt długo. Już po jednym łyku usłyszała odpowiedź na swoje pytanie sprzed prawie godziny.

- Tak więc Molly, odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie ... nie, nie wszystko jest w porządku. Powiedziałabym nawet, że jest BARDZO nie w porządku ... - Quinn zrobiła dłuższą pauzę w czasie której wzięła większego łyka kawy

- Ok. Tak więc co jest NIE w porządku? - Molly postanowiła delikatnie posunąć rozmowę, nie z własnej zachcianki, lecz nie chciała by tu tkwiły do wieczora zwłaszcza, że Quinn miała zlecenie na 6 PM przed którym musi sprawdzić sprzęt, zrobić zebranie ekipy i dotrzeć na miejsce na co potrzebuje czasu

- Chodzi o to zlecenie na dzisiaj. To "specjalne i ważne dla firmy zlecenie" - mówiąc to akcentowała wyraźnie wymawiając słowa a dłońmi gestykulowała symbol cudzy-słowa

- Nie cieszysz się? - Jak tylko Molly usłyszała te słowa na głos, natychmiastowo po ich wypowiedzeniu, ręką chwyciła się za głowę z własnej głupoty. Quinn spojrzała na nią i otwierając szeroko oczy widać było, że chce przekazać coś w stylu " a-jak-Ci-się-kurwa-wydaje?"

- Wybacz, tak wiem głupie pytanie. Chodziło mi o to dlaczego się nie cieszysz? Z tego co Linda opowiadała to świetna szansa plus dostaniesz dodatkowy tydzień urlopu i to już w przyszłym miesiącu gdzie cała reszta musi czekać aż do kwietnia

- Nie zrozum mnie źle. Akurat ten bonusowy urlop to jest JEDYNA rzecz która mnie przekonała. W przyszłym miesiącu Beth ma urodziny. Dziesiąte. To wielka sprawa i pragnę odwiedzić ją z prezentem i w ogóle. Poza tym stęskniłam się za Rachel i Kurtem, którzy też są w Nowym Yorku. Marzyłam tez by odwiedzić rodzinne strony na parę dni. Wierz mi akurat urlop to jedyne na czym mi zależy jeśli chodzi o te zlecenie. Cała reszta nie ma dla mnie kompletnego znaczenia.

Ton głosu Quinn był już spokojniejszy lecz ze smutku zaczął brzmieć dość poważnie i przeradzać się w lekką złość jakby przez ciało Quinn co pięć minut inna emocja przechodziła.

- No dobrze ale, ja mimo to dalej nie rozumiem dlaczego ... no wiesz ...- Molly naprawdę intensywnie szukała sposobu by subtelnie zadać to pytanie lecz zajęło jej to ewidentnie za dużo czasu, tak dużo że rozmówczyni domyśliła się końcówki i już zaczęła odpowiadać

- Chodzi o pewną osobę z mojej przeszłości, którą widziałam na tej ostatniej gali i która zleciła to właśnie durne zadanie. Nie ukrywając faktu, ja nie wiem czy jestem gotowa na jakikolwiek kontakt z tą osobą. Dałam to jej odczuć na gali więc jako zabawę lub formę tortur zostałam przymuszona spędzić w jej towarzystwie dobre cztery godziny... - Quinn musiała zrobić pauzę i napić się kilka łyków kawy bo miała wrażenie, że nawet myśląc o "Rosario" czy opowiadając o niej, w ustach ma pustynię z kilogramem suchych kapci. Nie mogła i nie chciała jednak w sobie już tego tłumić z dwóch powodów: a) z polecenia lekarza i terapeuty powinna uzewnętrzniać swoje lęki, obawy i problemy b) chciała podzielić się tym z przyjaciółką, której wyznała sytuację o Beth. Zrobiła to poniekąd chcąc sprawdzić lojalność Molly i mile się zaskoczyła, że w końcu ktoś komu powierzyła osobistą tajemnicę zatrzymał ją dla siebie. Teraz wiedziała, że może stuprocentowo ufać przyjaciółce a skoro ta znała już najbardziej wstrząsające fakty z jej życia czyli Beth i fakt, że jest lesbijką. Informacje te nie spowodowały odtrącenia z jej strony a nawet zbliżyły je do siebie. Quinn miała większą pewność siebie by odkryć kolejną kartę swej osobowości. Pragnęła przez to również uzyskać jakąś radę gdyż mimo, że się starała to jednak co dwie głowy to nie jedna. Mimo konsultacji z Jess, nie była pewna czy aby na pewno to była trafna rada a może po prostu nie to chciała usłyszeć. Postanowiła więc zasięgnąć "drugiej opinii" a poza tym jeżeli chodzi o pewną latynoskę o czekoladowych oczach, potrzebowała neutralnej opinii oraz rady a nie przyćmionej żalem, smutkiem, złamanym sercem i tęsknotą.

- Czyli chodzi o kobietę? - to raczej było stwierdzenie niż pytanie, lecz mimo to Quinn odebrała to w tonie pytającym

- Tak

Ta krótka i zwięzła odpowiedz tak wygłuszyła odgłosy otoczenia, że można było usłyszeć trzepot skrzydeł muchy w zwolnionym tempie. Podczas gdy Moly wyczekiwała niecierpliwie kontynuacji, Quinn kilkoma łykami opróżniła kubek po czym wyrzuciła do kosza tuż obok

- Mam prośbę Molly, skoczyłabyś do maszyny kupić kilka puszek Pepsi?

- Że co? - zapytała Molly jakby wybita z rytmu

_"Chyba se jaja robisz żeby w takim momencie przerywać" _- pomyślała Molly

- Proszę Cię. Jest coraz cieplej a coś zimnego i gazowanego by się przydało. Poza tym trochę nam jeszcze zejdzie a bez picia to my tu uschniemy

Molly leniwie wstała, wyrzucając również pusty kubek. Zanim jednak weszła do budynku "po zakupy" dopytała się ile dokładniej tych puszek i czy wziąć coś do jedzenia przy okazji.

Podczas jej nieobecności Quinn wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon i wchodząc na galerie otwarła, dawno nie otwierany i zabezpieczony hasłem, folder. W czasie gdy telefon ładował zawartość folderu, co mu zajęło kilka minut

"_Pewnie też nie ogarnia bo zdziwiony, że ten folder tu jeszcze jest" - _pomyślała i zamknęła na chwilę oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech by po otwarciu ujrzeć zdjęcia których od 6 lat nawet nie miała odwagi otworzyć.

_"Rany ...wow ... jak ja was dawno nie widziałam... może i gadam w myślach do zdjęć na telefonie ale naprawdę się stęskniłam. może i jestem wariatką ale... _

Widząc stare fotografie, czuła się jakby wdrapała się na strych i w ostatnim pudle na dnie znalazła stare zakurzone zdjęcia. Nie mogła powstrzymać pojedynczej łzy która powoli spływała wzdłuż utorowanych wcześniej ścieżek. Nie śpieszyło jej się, jakby odporna na wiatr który zerwał się parę minut temu, powoli zmierzała swą wytyczoną ścieżką. Quinn czuła jak słona wilgoć ponownie pojawiła się na jej już suchym policzku lecz nie wytarła jej. Wiedziała, że tym razem to nie łza smutku i rozpaczy lecz szczęścia. A takie jej nie przeszkadzały. Przeglądając dziesiątki zdjęć, Quinn zatrzymała się w końcu na jednym - według niej najbardziej wyjątkowym. Miała na nim 12-13 lat. Dopiero co założyła po raz pierwszy w życiu, swój własny strój Cherios, który nie opuszczał jej aż do końca liceum - jedynie z drobnymi przerwami. Wtedy dla Quinn był to najszczęśliwszy dzień w życiu. Widziała to po swoim uśmiechu, który malował się od ucha do ucha - gdyby nie uszy to by zrobił pełne okrążenie. Sam fakt założenia uniformu nie był jedynym powodem tego wielkiego uśmiechu. Tuż obok niej siedział druga, nowo przyjęta cheerleaderka. W zbliżonym wieku lecz ze znacznie mniejszym uśmiechem na twarzy. Mimo to widać było jak jej czekoladowe oczy aż się śmieją i mają ochotę tańczyć. Jak zawsze, Quinn uważała, że oczy Santany to tak naprawdę forma ekspresji jej uczuć a uśmiechem jedynie nadrabia to co oczami już nie zdołała okazać. Tak, te same oczy których szukała na przedszkolnym podwórku - gdy nawet jeszcze jej imienia nie znała; te same pełne ciekawości i otwartości na nowe rzeczy podczas pierwszej klasy podstawówki - kiedy reszta rówieśników, łącznie z Quinn, było przerażone nową sytuacją; te same które podczas okresu dojrzewania, nawiedzały sny Quinn rozpoczynając jej pierwsze fantazje erotyczne. Nawet bez patrzenia na zdjęcia czy też bez niespodziewanego spotkania na Brit Awards, wystarczyło, że Quinn zamknęła oczy i jak żywe widziała te które skradły jej serce przeszywając jej dusze i ciało na wylot.

**WSPOMNIENIE**

SS - Mandy Walters, Santana Lopez...

_wow. wiedziałam, że jej się uda... z taką kondycją trener Sylvester była by idiotką gdyby jej nie przyjęła ... _

_no dobra, skup się Fabray. _

_Skoro Santana się dostała to ja MUSZE się dostać... _

_już nawet nie chodzi tylko o to, że marze o tym ale nie mogę przepuścić takiej okazji. muszę się do niej zbliżyć ... ją poznać... _

_skup się bo może już Cie debilko wyczytała!_

.

SS (kontynuując) - ...Kelly McIntosh, Susan Crisp, Brittany Pierce...

_ooo to ta głupiutka Britt ... skoro ona się dostała no to ej! ... _

_ale z drugiej strony ruchy ma zabójcze a ciało typowe dla tancerki np w klubie ... _

_aaaaaa... rany! ... _

_skup się Q, to jeszcze nie koniec listy ..._

SS (kontynuując) - ... Michelle Sommers oraz Diana Brooks

_niemożliwe!... _

_to po prostu niemożliwe! ... _

_przecież robiłam wszystko jak trzeba a nawet więcej plus te dodatkowe treningi ... dieta _

_(jeśli w ogóle picie zmiksowanych warzyw z mięsem bez przypraw jako jedyny posiłek RAZ dziennie, można nazwać dietą) _

_... i na co to wszystko? ... _

_O tak jeszcze tego brakowało! _

_Przez dwa tygodnie wspólnych treningów może cztery razy wymieniłyśmy "cześć, która już godzina?, w ten weekend ma być ładna pogoda i na razie" a teraz widzę kątem oka jak patrzy na mnie z żalem jakbym jej szczeniaka gazetą zabiła... _

_jeju niech już przestanie! ... _

_przez całe szkolenie nigdy nie zaczęła sama rozmowy, po prostu kompletny brak zainteresowania a teraz?... jakbym tylko ja tu była, nikt poza mną ... _

_ten wzrok, rany te oczy! _

_nawet nie mogę spojrzeć w nie bo wiem, że się zarumienię ... _

_...tylko nie wiem czemu? _

_przecież to dziewczyna..._

SS - Nie sądzicie frajerzy, że zostawię was bez opieki! W każdej armii nawet takich słabeuszy, ciamajd i lewonożnych kreatur jak WY musi by kapitan. Jest to osoba która zawziętością i oddaniem a mam nadzieje, że również przyszłą lojalnością i potencjałem, wyróżnia się z waszego stadka. Poza tym widzę w niej młodą Sue Sylvester i lepiej żeby się wzięła w garść jeżeli chce być KIMS w tym dupiastym świecie. Przed wami nowa kapitan i przewodnicząca Cherios ... Quinn Fabray

_o Boże_

Wszystkie członkini nowego składu Cherios zaczęły klaskać z uśmiechem na ustach, niektóre szczerym lecz większość zazdrość zżerała

_nie wierze ... jeju ... udało mi się ... _

_I TO JAK! ... _

_może faktycznie to nowy początek i ten rok nie będzie taki zły?... _

_O NIE, co ona robi?! ... _

_nie nie nie ja się nie zgadzam! ... _

_ok spokojnie Q, pewnie idzie tu pogratulować Ci. _

_Skup się i nie myśl o jej oczach ani o żadnej innej części jej ciała ... to koleżanka ... _

_ a... _

_na litość boską trzymaj fason Fabray i w żadnym wypadku nie rumień się!_

S: Hej gratulacje tytułu

_ale mi zaschło w gardle a do wody tak daleko_

Q - Dzie ... Dziękiiiii

_no tak uśmiechaj się dalej Santana a na pewno zaraz NIE zemdleje i wcale NIE będzie trzeba wzywać karetki ... _

_rany, dlaczego ja?!_

S - Pamiętaj, że ten tytuł to zaszczyt. Połowa tych dziewczyn z miłą chęcią Cie zastąpi jak coś spaprasz

Q - Mhm...

_wow ale Ty jesteś wygadana Fabray! ... _

_szlak by to trafił ..._

S - Ale spokojnie. Jesteś tutaj najbardziej utalentowana i masz najlepszą ...fi-figure więc jak dla mnie jesteś idealna...

_idealna? _

_i kto to mówi?! ... _

_nie no zdecydowanie można już wykręcać numer na karetkę ..._

S - Mam na myśli, że jesteś idealna do tego tytułu

Po tych słowach, Santana przytuliła gratulacyjnie osłupiałą Quinn, której już dawno szczęka z nadmiaru wrażeń, opadła

_truskawki ... poziomki...brzoskwinia ... _

_rany jakich ona kosmetyków używa? ... _

_są boskie ale przecież nie mogę jej teraz spytać..._

_jutro, poczekam do jutra ale _

_aaaaaaa ... _

_chyba mam zawał...nawet nie wiem czy to możliwe w moim wieku ale cholernie tak się czuje ... _

_truskawki, _

_te oczy... _

_jej ramiona ... _

_RIP_

Po rozluźnieniu uścisku, Santana puściła delikatnie oczko Quinn po czym wróciła do grupy pozostawiając jeszcze bardziej osłupiałą Quinn, bez tchu w piersi

_to oficjalne ..._

_mam przechlapane ..._

**TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ**


	4. Rodział 4

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

Tego samego dnia.

Studio G6, D&C Menagament. Dwie godziny wcześniej

Santana, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kiedy to ostatnio czuła się tak podekscytowana i przerażona, jednocześnie. Jej dzisiejsze spotkanie z przyjaciółką z liceum, zbliżało się coraz bardziej co powodowało kompletny brak koncentracji nad przygotowaniami do wieczornej sesji zdjęciowej.

Sporo czasu zajęło jej zapomnienie ich ostatniego spotkania. Było ono zbyt bolesne lecz zarazem fenomenalne. Obudziło ono, dawno zagrzebane i zapomniane uczucia, których ujawnienie mogłoby spowodować wiele bólu dla obydwu stron. Wybierając mniejsze zło, Santana musiała zaryzykować swą dotychczasową przyjaźń z Quinn by oszczędzić zarówno jej jak i sobie, rozczarowania i cierpienia. Wiedziała, że robiąc to, kładzie swe serce na szali i jak się później okazało - jej obawy były słuszne.

Od kilku lat, Santana broniła się przed wspomnieniami a nawet rozmyśleniami na temat pewnej blond piękności. Praktycznie stała się w tym ekspertem a całą swą uwagę skupiła na pogoni za marzeniem czyli zostaniem gwiazdą światowego formatu.

Sześć lat temu, usłyszała ona pewne słowa z ust swych ówczesnych współlokatorów Rachel i Kurta, które sprawiły iż Santana zaczęła nieco poważniej myśleć o swej przyszłości.

_**WSPOMNIENIE**_

R - Czy mogłabyś usiąść? Kurt i ja, chcielibyśmy z Tobą porozmawiać (...) Uważamy, że marnujesz swoje życie

K - (...) Podobno stoisz na bramce lesbijskiego, nocnego kubu!

R - A do tego jeszcze jestes tancerką Go-Go ... GO-GO!

S - No dobra, tańczę w klatce ... a to WIELKA RÓŻNICA. Jestem ubrana jak balerina i wybaczcie ale niektórzy muszą faktycznie zarabiać na utrzymanie

R - To nie o to chodzi. Santana masz taki talent! Jesteś jedną z najbardziej utalentowanych osób, jakie znam ... poza mną i Kurtem oczywiście. Twój głos jest elektryzujący a za połowę twoich tanecznych umiejętności, dałabym się zabić. Więc mówię Ci to co sama mi kiedyś powiedziałaś. Skup się na swoim talencie ...

S (przerywając jej) - A może ja nie marze o jakiejś wielkiej roli w musicalu ani nie chcę być śpiewającą kelnerką w jakimś przeciętnym barze. Przestańcie więc wmuszać we mnie wasze broadwayowskie marzenia w celu zastąpienia mojego zajefantastycznego marzenia

R - Czyli? Co to za marzenie?

_oto jest pytanie..._

S - Jeszcze próbuje to ogarnąć ... Czy jest coś nie tak, jeżeli ktoś potrzebuje dłuższej przerwy by zastanowić się nad tym?

K - Oczywiście, że nic ale w międzyczasie możesz na przykład ... uczęszczać na lekcje tańca

R - NYADA uruchomiła teraz znakomity program dla tancerzy spoza szkoły

K - Potrzebujesz czegoś co utrzyma Cię w tej formie, no wiesz ...

S - Moja "forma" ma się dobrze, dzięki conocnemu tańcowi w klatce. Doceniam jednak waszą litość lecz nie sądzę bym potrzebowała rad od osób które nigdy nawet nie wystąpiły na deskach jakiegokolwiek teatru poza licealnym audytorium...

Kilka dni po rozmowie, Santana postanowiła spróbować swych sił w show-biznesie.

Podczas gdy obydwoje lokatorów byli na zajęciach, Santana wyciągała nowo zakupiony sprzęt do nagrywania audio i zaczęła intensywną pracę nad płytą demo. Po dwóch tygodniach ciężkiej pracy i jeszcze bardziej uciążliwemu ukrywaniu tego faktu przed przyjaciółmi, płyta była gotowa a Santana była zadowolona z efektu jaki udało jej się osiągnąć. Następnym krokiem było skopiowanie materiału na 100 płyt i rozsyłanie oraz rozdawanie ich po wszelkich studiach nagraniowych z nadzieją, że znajdzie się ktoś kto zainteresuje się jej talentem i pozwoli jej rozwinąć skrzydła aby zaistnieć na rynku muzycznym.

Rachel miała rację. Głos Santany był elektryzujący i nie minęło nawet kilka dni jak telefony z ofertami zaczęły wypełniać ciszę pierwotnie panującą w mieszkaniu. Nigdy nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach, Santana nie spodziewała się aż takiego odzewu a tym bardziej w tak krótkim czasie.. Poinformowała zarówno Kurta jak i Rachel o swym sukcesie. Wciąż jednak miała dylemat, z którą wytwórnią podpisać kontrakt na swą pierwszą płytę. Jej lokatorzy byli beznadziejni jeśli chodzi o doradztwo w tej sprawie. W sumie Santana mogła się tego spodziewać - o ponad połowie większych wytwórni, które wysunęły ofertę .. oni nawet nie słyszeli. Santana czuła się coraz bardziej zagubiona w tym wszystkim a czasu na podjęcie decyzji było coraz mniej. Potrzebowała racjonalnej i w miarę rozeznanej w środowisku muzycznym, porady. Wiedziała dokładnie, kto może takowej udzielić ... Quinn. Zabawne jak jedyna osoba z którą nie możesz mieć kontaktu, jest jedyną która może uratować Cię z tak podbramkowej sytuacji.

Po znalezieniu, dawno nie używanego kontaktu w swej książce telefonicznej, na ekranie Santany telefonu pojawiło się zdjęcie, które aż zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Ponad pół roku temu po raz ostatni widziała ów fotografię i ponownie jak teraz, zastanawiała się nad tym czy nacisnąć, zieloną czy też może czerwoną słuchawkę. Wtedy ów wielominutowa, wewnętrzna debata zakończyła się wciśnięciem czerwonej i odłożeniem telefonu. W tej chwili, podobne emocje i obawy nią targały więc postanowiła się jeszcze wstrzymać z wykonaniem telefonu. Ostateczny termin miała za tydzień co oznaczało aż siedem dni na zebranie sił i zadzwonienie do byłej przyjaciółki.

Minął tydzień a za nim drugi oraz kolejne. W końcu mijały miesiące, które z biegiem czasu zamieniły się w lata a Santana wciąż nie zdobyła się na ten odważny gest. Wiedziała, że zbyt dużo czasu upłynęło od chwili gdy po raz pierwszy, stchórzyła wciskając czerwoną słuchawkę. Nawet nie wiedziała, czy Quinn ma wciąż ten sam numer.

_**TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ**_

Po otwarciu oczu, Santana wróciła z krainy wspomnień i spoglądając na swe odbicie, dodawała sobie wewnętrznie odwagi i wsparcia w tym co miało nastąpić już wkrótce.

Do 6 PM, zostało coraz mniej czasu co automatycznie sprawiało, że Santana była coraz bardziej podenerwowana. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zaczęła żałować decyzji czy też się z niej powoli wycofywać. Gdyby nie wczorajsze spotkanie zapewne by nawet o Quinn nie pomyślała. Stało się jednak inaczej a widok przyjaciółki, sprawił że wszelkie myśli do jakich się nie dopuszczała stawały się jedynymi, jakie wypełniały jej głowę. Spoglądając na telefon, gdy ten zawibrował z powodu nowej wiadomości, spostrzegła iż była już 4 PM. Oznaczało to jedynie dwie godziny na ostateczne przygotowania "Rosario Cruz" do jej pierwszego fotoreportażu do prestiżowego magazynu o modzie "Vogue". Jak dla niej, mógł to być nawet "Poradnik Ogrodnika". Dopóki Quinn Fabray stała za obiektywem, reszta się dla niej nie liczyła.

Aby stworzyć w miarę wygodne warunki pracy, Santana zleciła by na planie zostali jedynie niezbędni pracownicy D&C. Nie chciała przytłoczyć Quinn nadmiarem zbędnego tłumu w niezbyt wielkim studiu. Domowa i przyjazna atmosfera miała sprzyjać jej ponownemu kontaktowi z jej dawną przyjaciółką. Wiedziała jednak, że ta pojawi się zapewne z własnym sztabem pracowników. Była jednak przekonana, że jeżeli ponowny widok Quinn wywoła na niej chociaż w połowie taki efekt jak wczoraj, to nawet masa statystek paradujących topless, nie będzie w stanie odwrócić jej uwagi od najważniejszej, tutaj osoby.

Quinn wzięła ostatnie łyki z kolejnej puszki Pepsi, które już od ponad godziny, regularnie lądowały w pobliskim koszu. Molly dalej nie wiedziała jak zareagować na nadmiar świeżych i intymnych informacji, jakimi podzieliła się z nią przyjaciółka. Od 20min, w milczeniu konsumowała kolejną puszkę gazowanego napoju jednocześnie analizując to co usłyszała. Quinn wiedziała, że taka będzie jej pierwsza reakcja. Dała przyjaciółce chwile na przetrawienie lecz goniący ją czas, niestety wymusił w niej chęć poznania jej opinii a może nawet i porady.

- Molly powiedz coś... cokolwiek

Mimo, że ta dalej była w szoku, postanowiła opowiedzieć załamanej i skołowanej przyjaciółce

- Rosario Cruz... mhm ta piosenkarka? i ... i Ty?

Quinn spuściła głowę gdyż za każdym razem słysząc ten pseudonim, przed jej oczami wyświetlało się niczym film, sytuacja kiedy to po raz pierwszy miała styczność z tym nazwiskiem.

Każdorazowo gdy wspominała niedoszły ślub pana Shue - jej ciało przechodziło szturm emocji.

Wspominając okazywanie barmanowi ich fałszywych dowodów z nazwiskami: Emily Stark i Rosario Cruz - wiedziała, że to właśnie w tym momencie dotarł do niej fakt iż dotychczas budujące się uczucia wobec latino piękności u jej boku, osiągnęły maksymalny pułap. Quinn, w końcu uzmysłowiła sobie, że zakochała się w jednej ze swoich przyjaciółek. Powoli akceptując nową zmianę swej osoby, nie mogła powstrzymać się by nie skomentować sposobu w jaki tego wieczoru wyglądała jej towarzyszka. Skołowany i zdezorientowany wzrok odbiorczyni komplementu, był tak zabawny, że na samą myśl o tym, na ustach Quinn automatycznie pojawia się uśmiech.

Gdyby mogło, jej serce wyskoczyłoby z jej klatki piersiowej z radości - kiedy trzymała w ramionach obiekt swych westchnień. Jeszcze do teraz pamięta, jaka była pierwsza myśl, która pojawiła się podczas tego wolnego tańca:

_nawet nie wiesz jak długo czekałam na ten diametralny krok do przodu między nami..._

_tyle lat spędziłam na zaprzeczaniu swym prawdziwym uczuciom, okłamując zarówno innych jak i siebie, tracąc nerwy i czas by widziano mnie kimś kim tak naprawdę nie jestem a mogłam po prostu być sobą i zdobyć się na odwagę by ... w końcu się z Tobą umówić._

_Nie wiem jak by wtedy była odpowiedz lecz jeżeli ta chwila będzie naszą jedyną tak ... intymną to i tak był warto czekać._

_Ty jesteś warta jakiegokolwiek czekania ..._

Kolejne wydarzenia tamtego wieczoru, zawsze powodują, że jej policzka aż płoną rumieńcem lecz niczym lodowaty prysznic - widok liściku oraz brak śladu po Santanie, sprowadza ją na ziemie - po raz kolejny łamiąc jej serce

- To jedynie pseudonim a raczej nazwisko jakie sobie wymyśliła. Naprawdę nazywa się Santana Lopez - Quinn za wszelką cenę nie chciała słyszeć tego durnego pseudonimu.

Mimo tej informacji, Molly nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, że mowa jest to jednej z najbardziej obiecujących celebrytów. Nie wspominając już, że Rosario tzn Santana została okrzyknięta "najseksowniejszą kobietą świata" przez magazyn FHM, w zeszłym roku. Molly lubiła muzykę jaką artystka tworzyła czyli urban pop z nutą jazzu. Można nawet powiedzieć, że była poniekąd jej fanką lecz informacja jaką Quinn jej przekazała zszokowała ja na tyle, by ta aż zaniemówiła na pół godziny, co było wcześniej prawie nie możliwe.

- Wybacz Quinn ale jakoś nie potrafię tego ogarnąć

Quinn to wcale nie dziwiło. Przez cały okres ich znajomości, ta nawet nie wspomniała o jej bliskiej kiedyś znajomości z kimś sławnym. Problem w tym, że ona sama nawet nie była świadoma sławy tej osoby. Wciąż zastanawiała się jakim cudem, pracując w redakcji magazynu o modzie oraz wypełnionego masą zdjęć celebrytów, nie zorientowała się o tym fakcie wcześniej. To jednak było w tej chwili najmniej istotne.

- Molly zapomnij po prostu czym zajmuje się kobieta, która w taki a nie inny sposób, potraktowała twoją przyjaciółkę a teraz po latach milczenia nagle organizuje takie spotkanie. Co ja mam o tym myśleć?

- Może zwyczajnie robi to, żeby Cie przeprosić? Pewnie będzie chciała wyjaśnić dlaczego wtedy znikła bez śladu. Powinnaś iść a pewnie dostaniesz odpowiedź na masę swoich pytań, które Cię męczą

_dlaczego znikła?_

_czemu akurat mnie uwiodła?_

_czy to był tylko i wyłącznie szybki numerek?_

_jak mogła nie widzieć co do niej czułam?_

_jak mogła mnie tak zranić?_

_czy nasza przyjaźń nic dla niej nie znaczyła?_

_dlaczego nie odzywała się tyle czasu?_

Quinn wątpiła jednak by dzisiejsze spotkanie dało by jej odpowiedź na chociaż jedno z tych pytań. Puki co trudno jej było sobie nawet wyobrazić by w ogóle ten temat był poruszony.

Była profesjonalistką jeśli chodziło o jej pracę. Domyślała się, że Santana również. Musiała za wszelką cenę utrzymać to w charakterze stricte służbowym, niczym każda inną sesję którą przeprowadzała. Wiedziała jednak, że będzie to jedno z najtrudniejszych wyzwań w jej życiu, zwłaszcza iż chodziło tutaj o kontakt z jej największą słabością. Wystarczyłby jeden przenikliwy wzrok tych czekoladowych oczu a Quinn była w stanie zapomnieć, którym przyciskiem aparatu się robi zdjęcia. To ją najbardziej przerażało.

- Quinn, po prostu zachowaj pokerową twarz ... - przyjaciółka kontynuowała - Nie daj jej poznać jaki wpływ ma na Ciebie to spotkanie. Bądź profesjonalna i poruszaj jedynie służbowe tematy a będzie dobrze

- Łatwo się mówi. Może gdyby to było dziesięć lat temu i może gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego ... ale to San. Nie znasz ją tak jak ja. Cholera nie sądzę by było wiele osób, które ją TAK znają. Ona jest taka ... - Quinn zaczęła się zastanawiać nad słowem, które najlepiej by ją określiło. Molly nie chciała jednak by ta pogrążała się w tych myślach wiedząc, że to niczym otwieranie starych ran i postanowiła sprowadzić przyjaciółkę na ziemię, wtrącając jej się w zdanie

- To nieważne. Skup się na pracy. Na tym, że to zlecenie jest ważne jak nie NAJWAŻNIEJSZE dla magazynu. Myśl nad tym, żeby wykonać kawał świetnej roboty jak zawsze a stronę osobistą po prostu zepchnij na bok. Jak już będzie po wszystkim to przyjedź do mnie. Otworzymy butelkę wina i na spokojnie o tym pogadamy. Powiem staremu, żeby wziął dziewczynki do teściów to nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał. Puki co idź dokończyć kontrole sprzętu i NIE myśl już o tym. Zostało Ci jeszcze jakieś półtora godziny zanim musicie ruszać więc błagam skup się.

Quinn przytaknęła na znak, że zrozumiała słowa przyjaciółki. Mimo, że nie była to najłatwiejsza prośbą jaką miała wykonać, wiedziała że Molly ma racje i to właśnie tej logicznej i rozsądnej rady postanowiła się trzymać. Czas jedynie pokarze czy jej się uda.

Kwadrans przed umówioną godziną, na parking przed studiem G6 zajechał kremowy van. Ozdobiony jedynie po bokach, samoprzylepnymi winylami z nazwą "Vogue", zaparkował na jednym z niewielu wolnych miejsc. Po zgaszeniu silnika, Quinn siedziała bez ruchu jedynie spoglądając przez boczne okno. W czasie gdy drzwi się rozsunęły a jej pomocnicy zaczęli powoli wypakowywać sprzęt, ona motywowała się by WOGÓLE wyjść z vana i ruszyć w stronę studia. Czuła jak nogi ma niczym z waty - bezwładne. Nagle drzwi, przez których szybę wcześniej wyglądała, otwarły się a zdezorientowany Roger zapytał "- Idziesz Quinn czy nie?".

Biorąc oddech, Quinn przytaknęła i zaczęła powoli zbierać wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty i przepustki by chwile później, dołączyć do maszerujących już w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, współpracowników.

Podczas legitymowania się przy biurku recepcji i wypełnianiu potrzebnych formularzy, Quinn zauważyła, że na jednej ze ścian, wisiały zdjęcia Santany. Profesjonalnie wykonane fotografie, oddawały całkowicie urodę i seksapil artystki - co wcale nie ułatwiało Quinn wypełniania papierów a nawet dekoncentrowało ją na tyle, by ta zaczęła się jąkać podczas rozmowy z recepcjonistką. Roger byl zdziwiony. Quinn zawsze miała płynną i wyszukaną wymową. jeśli chodzi o kontakty zawodowe. Prywatnie to zupełnie co innego ale jąkającej się Quinn to nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Linda zbliżyła się nieco do niej i półszeptem stwierdziła "- Dobrze, że to JA robię wywiad". Po tym stwierdzeniu zaśmiała się delikatnie a Roger jedynie się uśmiechnął, słysząc te celne spostrzeżenie.

Gdy formalności były już odbębnione, recepcjonistka udzieliła im instrukcji w jaki sposób mają trafić do sali w której odbywa się sesja. Targając ze sobą dwie walizki sprzętu, cała trójka udała się w wyznaczone miejsce. Podczas tego, ponad pięciominutowego spaceru, minęli trzech ochroniarzy którzy widząc nadchodzących ludzi, otwierali im drzwi poprzez wpisywanie kodów bezpieczeństwa. Z każdymi otwieranymi drzwiami, Quinn czuła jak serce jej zaczyna przyśpieszać a oddychanie stawało się coraz trudniejsze. W końcu dotarli do miejsca docelowego. Przed dwu-skrzydłowymi, drewnianymi drzwiami stało dwóch ochroniarzy. Jeden sprawdził ich przepustki a drugi otwarł jedno ze skrzydeł. Zrobił przy tym hałas, na dźwięk którego Quinn aż podskoczyła.

Sala nie należała do największych w jakich udało im się pracować. Podzielona na 5 sektorów:

plan 1 - dla sesji Hugo Boss,

plan 2 - dla sesji Vogue,

sektor 3 - charakteryzatornia,

sektor 4 - bufet,

sektor 5 - miejsce gdzie udzielano wywiadów

Były one dość wyraźnie oddzielone lecz mimo to nie psuło to przytulnego charakteru tego miejsca. Jedynie nieliczna ilość personelu, zdziwiła cala trójkę. Wytłumaczyli to tym, że może po prostu taki skromny system pracy panuje w tym miejscu.

Roger automatycznie ruszył na Plan 2 a Linda zaczęła przeglądać notatki pytań, jakie planowała zadać. Quinn opuściła torbę z ramienia i po włożeniu rąk do kieszeni, zaczęła się dokładniej rozglądać po całej sali. Nigdzie nie było widać Santany. Po zerknięciu na zegarek okazało się, że ponad pięć minut temu minęła osiemnasta - godzina planowanego rozpoczęcia sesji. Normalka w tym biznesie. Wszyscy przed czasem a celebryt łaskawie zjawia się z godzinnym opóźnieniem.

Po podniesieniu torby z ziemi, Quinn udała się w stronę gdzie Roger już dostroił lampy i aktualnie sprawdzał całe oświetlenie. Przykucnęła wiec przy walizkach i po otwarciu jednej z nich, sama zaczęła regulować odpowiednio parametry swojego sprzętu. Proces ten wymagał od niej całkowitej koncentracji i skupienia. Wtedy Quinn wygłuszała się, odcinając mentalnie od zewnętrznego świata. Zrobiła to jednak w dość niefortunnym momencie gdyż pozwoliło to Santanie na zbliżenie się do kucającej i zajętej aparatem, Quinn - na bardzo bliska odległość. Gdyby chciała, mogłaby nawet podejść bliżej - na tyle niebezpieczną odległość by policzyć jej włoski na karku. Nie chciała jednak wystraszyć ani przytłoczyć przyjaciółki. Już miała się odezwać lecz kątem oka zauważyła coś niebywałego, Quinn Fabray miała tatuaż!. Poprzez jej przybraną pozycję,Santana zauważyła na jej lędźwiach, średniej wielkości tribala. Nie była w stanie zauważyć całego. Dolna część była bowiem zasłonięta czerwoną koronką z jej bielizny. Automatycznie przygryzła dolną wargę lecz karcąc się za nachodzące ją myśli, szybko podniosła wzrok od tak podniecającego rysunku. W końcu postanowiła zaznaczyć swą obecność. Ton głosu jakiego użyła był zupełnie inny od tego, którego zamierzała użyć - bardziej chrypliwy.

- Hej Q... Widzę, że jak zawsze profesjonalistka

Wygłuszanie się z otoczenia podczas pracy, zawsze wychodziło Quinn bezbłędnie i idealnie. Mimo jakichkolwiek czynników dekoncentrujących (jak na przykład nagie sesje króliczków Playboya) była w stanie skupić się na swoich przygotowaniach. Od tego w końcu zależała jej praca, jednakże usłyszenie chrypliwego głosu pewnej latynoski, obudził ją i przywrócił zewnętrzne dźwięki ze zdwojoną siłą. Quinn aż podskoczyła z zaskoczenia.

- Nikt Ci nie mówił, że nie powinno się tak zakradać bo można zafundować komuś zawał serca? - trzymając dłoń na klatce piersiowej, Quinn próbowała uregulować zarówno oddech jak i przyśpieszone tętno.

- Wybacz. Nie sądziłam, ze Cie wystraszę. Poza tym nie skradałam się - tym razem ton jej głosu był znacznie łagodniejszy. Quinn przytaknęła na znak przyjęcia przeprosin po czym wstała by znaleźć się na tym samym poziomie wzroku co jej rozmówczyni. Wciąż trzymając aparat, starała się zarówno dokończyć dostrajanie ów sprzętem równocześnie unikając wpatrywania się w oczy Santany. Wiedziała, że wtedy już będzie bezsilna. Wciąż na nią tak samo działały.

- Spóźniłaś się. Sesja miała zacząć się kwadrans temu - przejście na poziom zawodowy to jedyny sposób by jak najdalej zdystansować się od artystki. Quinn przypominała też sobie by za żadne skarby nie tracić pokerowej twarzy. W końcu jest profesjonalistką, czyż nie?

- Wiem ale to akurat wina windy. Cholerstwo nie zawsze działa jak trzeba. Nie panikuj. Ludzi z HB jeszcze niema a poza tym to zaledwie kwadrans spóźnienia

- Ja nie panikuje - obronnym tonem zaczęła – Po prostu nie lubię spóźnialstwa a zwłaszcza w pracy. To świadczy o braku szacunku i profesjonalizmu.

Santana nie mogła powstrzymać cichego śmiechu jaki nagle z siebie wydała. Tak poważny ton w głosie Quinn był niezwykle zabawny a Santana nie była w stanie zahamować swego rozbawienia. Z uśmiechem spojrzała na wciąż poważną fotograf

- Wybacz ale chyba nie pamiętam czy kiedykolwiek widziałam Cię aż tak poważna, z tak błahego powodu. Niestety ma to chyba na mnie odwrotny efekt niż zamierzałaś.

No tak, jeden uśmiech Santany wystarczył by i na jej ustach zaczął się takowy pojawiać. No i szlak trafił jej pokerową twarz. Po tym jak wzrok Santany praktycznie przeskanował jej całe ciało, od góry do dołu by ponownie spojrzeć w jej oczy, Quinn poczuła jak aparat powoli wyślizguje się z jej spoconych już dłoni. Jedynie wzmocniła uścisk na uciekającym sprzęcie lecz za nic nie chciała stracić kontaktu wzrokowego z Santaną, która w końcu przerwała ciszę miedzy nimi

- Dobrze Cię znowu widzieć Quinn. Poza tym wyglądasz fenomenalnie

Quinn musiała ukryć jakoś rumieniec, który zaczął pojawiać się na jej twarzy wiec sama zerknęła na swój strój by doszukać się, co w nim jest fenomenalnego. Ubrana w ciemnozielone cargo spodnie, dłuższy i luźniejszy bezrękawnik oraz czarną niezapiętą kamizelkę, nie dostrzegała nic "fenomenalnego" w tym stroju. Dziękując za komplement spojrzała ukradkiem na Santanę, lecz nie za bardzo wiedziała jak skomentować jej ubiór.

- Dzięki i też dobrze Cię widzieć. Muszę przyznać, że wyglądasz ... szlafrokowo

Określenie jak najbardziej trafne, zwłaszcza iż Santana miała na sobie jedynie długi szaro-srebrny szlafrok, szczelnie związany na przodzie. Quinn modliła się w duchu i błagała wszystkich świętych oraz bogów greckich by nie był on jedynym odzieniem Santany. Wiadome było, że na sesje zdjęciową będzie on zdjęty ukazując to co wcześniej zakrywał. Quinn modliła się żeby to był płaszcz zimowy z golfem i po kostki. Wiedziała jednak, że to złudna nadzieja gdyż nie widziała jakoś Hugo Bossa w roli projektanta takiego wytworu.

- No wiesz, postanowiłam delikatnie zmienić image na bardziej ... kąpielowy. Podobno to wlaśnie trafia do dzisiejszej młodzieży

Quinn nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu na ów stwierdzenie. Zrozumiała jak jej brakowało tych uszczypliwych i zabawnych tekstów. Santana zawsze potrafiła komuś tak dokuczyć, jednocześnie rozbawiając wszystkich na około. Najlepsze było to, ze nawet się nie starała przy tym. Taka po prostu była - uszczypliwa, zabawna i twarda.

- W końcu trzeba iść z nurtem mody. Czyli szlafrok trendy a reszta passe?

Pytanie Quinn i jej francuski akcent z jakim je zadała, wywołał w dziewczynach wybuch śmiechu. Scena ta, wzbudziła u innych delikatne zdziwienie. Nie codziennie widziało się jak gwiazda śmieje się do rozpuku razem z fotografem, którego wynajęła. Nawet Roger i Linda spojrzeli w ich stronę zszokowani. Nie sadzili, że ich zazwyczaj poważna i sztywna współpracownica, jest w stanie się tak śmiać i to jeszcze z kim? ... Rosario Cruz, jedna z czołowych gwiazd na topie.

Gdy już obydwie uspokoiły swoje rozbawienie, Quinn rozglądnęła się po sali a następnie zerknęła na zegarek. Dochodziła już prawie siódma a ekipy z HB ani śladu. Santana zauważyła zdenerwowanie, które zaczęło się malować na twarzy blondynki.

- Mam pomysł. Pewnie chcesz dostroić aparat a zanim sesja się zacznie, minie jeszcze pewnie z dobre pół godziny wiec może chcesz zrobić kilka próbnych fotek? Dodatkowo czas nam szybciej zleci

Nawet nie czekając na odpowiedz, Santana po prostu minęła ją i stanęła na miejscu gdzie naklejono symbol "x". Sugerował on domyślne miejsce gdzie modelka powinna stać podczas sesji. Powoli odwracając się, utrzymywała kontakt wzrokowy z Quinn, która wciąż nie dala odpowiedzi, gdyż starała się przetrawić wszystkie ruchy Santany. Nagle wybudziła się z transu by napotkać wyczekujący wzrok jej modelki.

- Dobry pomysł – w końcu odpowiedziała

Z racji, ze Santana pozowała w szlafroku, prawie każda poza jaka wykonała była ... zwariowana. Automatycznie rozbawiło to również i Quinn. Czuła jak napięcie w ciele schodzi z niej. Każda kolejna poza była coraz bardziej debilna i zwariowana a uśmiech na ustach Quinn coraz większy. Santana postanowiła delikatnie zmienić charakter sesji. Zaczęła delikatnie wprowadzać coraz to poważniejsze pozy i wyrazy twarzy. Udało jej się nawet okazyjnie dorzucić coś bardziej zmysłowego i uwodzicielskiego. Upewniała się jednak, ze jedynie Quinn na nią wtedy patrzy. Zwracała tez uwagę na jej reakcje. To dzięki nim była w stanie określić na co może sobie pozwolić a na co nie. Nieznikający uśmiech na twarzy blondynki, dawaj jej zielone światło. Grymas ten czasem zmieniał się w coś, co Santana mogła jedynie nazwać podnieceniem. Sposób w jaki Quinn delikatnie przygryzała róg swej dolnej wargi, był tak uwodzicielski dla Santany, ze powodował w jej modelingu, czerwone światło. Oznaczało to "stop zanim nie będę w stanie się kontrolować". Musiała wiec, wbrew temu co ciało jej podpowiadało, wyhamować i wrócić do wygłupiania się. Dało jej to czas na ochłodzenie pewnych części ciała. Nie zdążyła jednak osiągnąć pełnego "wychłodzenia" gdy usłyszała od Quinn - Wydaje mi się, ze wystarczy. Powinnaś odpocząć i może coś przekąsić. Ja na pewno muszę.

Po odłożeniu aparatu na krzesło, Quinn ruszyła do bufetu. Na szczęście nikogo poza nią tam nie było co pozwoliło jej na całkowite kulinarne szaleństwo. Widząc w bufecie jedynie delektująca się Quinn, Santana odwróciła się by sprawdzić czy aby na pewno nikogo za nią nie ma. Mimo, ze nie była głodna podeszła bliżej stołu. Oceniła to jako idealny moment by tak naprawdę porozmawiać z Quinn.

- Co robisz po pracy? - zapytała niezbyt głośno w obawie, że ktoś poza Quinn ją usłyszy

Santana zawsze była bezpośrednia. Quinn już o tym zapomniała wiec ów pytanie sprawiło, ze prawie zachłysnęła się kawa

- San przestań tak robić! Najpierw prawie zawał serca a teraz utopienie z oparzeniem drugiego stopnia. Co następne i o co Ci dokładniej chodzi z tym pytaniem? - zapytała, wycierając dłonie z wylanej na nie kawy

- Po prostu, czy masz już jakieś plany po pracy?

Quinn zwinęła zużyte chusteczki do kosza i wzięła łyk kawy

- Jeżeli ta sesja dalej będzie przebiegać takim tempem to zapewne skończymy o północy. Zanim zwiniemy cały sprzęt i dotrzemy do biura, zejdzie kolejna godzina. Już nie wspomnę o moim powrocie do domu. Jeżeli o trzeciej wyląduje we własnym łóżku, będę szczęśliwa. Tak wiec, odpowiadając ... moje plany właśnie poznałaś. Ekscytujące, co nie?

- Pomyślałam, że może zmieniłabyś je na odrobinę bardziej ekscytujące?

Quinn nauczyła się, ze jeśli chodzi o wypowiedzi Santany to zazwyczaj maja one podtekst seksualny. Była pewna, że i tym razem tak jest. Przekonywał ja w tym fakt, ze niektórymi pozami z "próbnej sesji", Santana flirtowała i uwodziła ją, osiągając zamierzony cel. Wbrew własnym zamierzeniom i prośbie Molly, Quinn pokazała ze nie jest w stanie się temu oprzeć. Nagle cale jej wcześniejsze nastawienie obróciło się o 360 stopni. W chwili obecnej, nic bardziej niż kontakt fizyczny z właścicielką tych czekoladowych oczu i zabójczego ciała, jej nie interesowało. Wiedziała, ze będzie tego żałować na ranem lecz względem jej rosnącego podniecenia i tęsknoty za elektryzującym dotykiem Santany, nic nie było jej w stanie przed tym powstrzymać.

Narodził się plan B, którego celem było całkowite spełnienie swych żądzy erotycznych i końcowe, lodowate zakończenie. Takie, jakim ona została potraktowana sześć lat temu. Tym razem jednak to ona zniknie nad ranem, bez słowa a nawet liściku. _Zemsta jest słodka _- pomyślała Quinn.

- Co masz na myśli dokładniej? - używając znacznie bardziej subtelnego tonu, Quinn zauważyła jak Santana powoli zbliża się w jej kierunku. Plan B rozpoczęty i już widać pierwsze efekty. Tak przynajmniej to wyglądało. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, w oczach jej ofiary nie było podniecenia, które aż emanowało wcześniej na sesji.

- Nie widziałyśmy się tyle czasu. Może byśmy po pracy wyskoczyły gdzieś pogadać? Jest tyle rzeczy, które chce i powinnam Ci powiedzieć - łagodny i skromny ton głosu całkowicie zbił Quinn z tropu. Wiedziała dokładnie co Santana ma na myśli, mówiąc te słowa lecz mimo tak bliskiej odległości do jej rozmówczyni, ta zmniejszyła ja jeszcze bardziej. Quinn poczuła jak Santana kładzie prawa dłoń na jej biodrze, jednocześnie nachylając się do jej ucha. Teraz, czując ciepły oddech na szyi i elektryzujący dotyk na jej biodrze, Quinn przełknęła ślinę z nadzieja, że promieniowanie z pomiędzy jej nóg, pozwoli jej się na nich utrzymać.

- Chce byś wiedziała dlaczego wtedy znikłam ... co było największym błędem ... - wyszeptała Santana

Ruch uliczny w centralnym Londynie spowodował, że ekipa Hugo Boss, dotarła do studia dopiero przed 8. Przygotowania do sesji zajęło im kwadrans w czasie którego, Santana otoczona sztabem charakteryzatorów i stylistów, przechodziła ostatnie poprawki odnośnie makijażu. Zainspirowało to Quinn by dokonać podobnych na sobie. Nie mogła jednak przeprowadzić zbyt drastycznych zmian by Santana nie domyśliła się jej planu. Bez wahania zgodziła się na propozycje piosenkarki lecz podczas odświeżania makijażu, nie mogła przestać myśleć o ich wcześniejszej interakcji oraz zastanawiać się, co tak naprawdę Santana chce jej powiedzieć i jakie da wytłumaczenie.

Gdy Quinn wróciła do głównej sali, zauważyła że sesja już się rozpoczęła. Wbrew temu co wcześniej myślała

_skup się San... jeszcze jedynie kilka fotek, wywiad i będziesz mogła w spokoju odetchnąć i w końcu wyjaśnić wszystko Quinn. _

_Mam tylko nadzieje, że będę w stanie się kontrolować żeby jeszcze bardziej wszystkiego nie skomplikować ... _- pomyślała

Jej skupienie nie trwało jednak zbyt długo. Kątem oka była w stanie zauważyć, że Quinn nie siedzi już tam gdzie Santana ją zapamiętała. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jej drobna lecz atletyczna postura, krążyła wokoło planu zdjęciowego i robiła zdjęcia. Trzymała się jednak w bezpiecznej odległości, nie chciała bowiem dekoncentrować fotografa z HB oraz krzyżować swoich flashy z jego. Z autopsji wiedziała jakie to denerwujące. Mimo tej odległości, czuła na sobie wzrok modelki. Nie sądziła, że stopień podniecenia w jakim jej ciało się znalazło, jest nawet osiągalne. Nie za bardzo wiedziała jak powstrzymywać jego ekspresje. Miała wrażenie, że wilgoć z pomiędzy jej nóg zostawia za sobą ślad na ziemi co byłoby zdecydowanie niebezpieczne. Jedyne co jej pozostało to przygryzanie dolnej wargi. Santana prawdopodobnie to wyczuła gdyż zaczęła pozować znacznie odważniej. Obserwując ją, Quinn czuła jak wraz z śliną przełyka również odrobinę krwi z przegryzionej już wargi. Po wykonaniu jeszcze kilku fotek, szybkim krokiem udała się do toalety. Santana wzrokiem ją odprowadziła. Chciała wybiec za nią ale wiedziała, że nie może tak po prostu wybiec w połowie sesji dla samego Hugo Bossa. Nie jest jakąś divą. Nie jest Rachel Berry. Mimo, że jej blond dekoncentratorki nie było na sali to myślami była przy niej, zastanawiając się co spowodowało tą nagłą ucieczkę.

_oddychaj Quinn ..._

_co ja wyrabiam? ..._

_jak do tego doszło? ..._

_oddech ..._

_oddech..._

Ze spuszczoną głową, oparta o umywalkę, Quinn próbowała złapać tak potrzebny jej oddech. Nigdy ta czynność nie była tak trudna. Mimo, że targała nią wściekłość i złość na Santanę, za to jak ta ją zraniła - podniecenie i potrzeba dotyku, smaku i zapachu ciała latynoski, spychały te negatywne emocje na boczny plan. Problem w tym, że siła z jaką napłynęły była tak silna, że Quinn nie mogła tego ogarnąć. Do głowy przychodził jej jedynie jeden sposób. Szczerze mówiąc nie była za praktykowaniem tego rodzaju "uniesienia" solo a zwłaszcza w miejscu publicznym. Obecna sytuacja była jednak nader wymagającą tego.

Powoli odwróciła się by spojrzeć czy kabiny są wolne. Po upewnieniu się, że jest całkiem sama, zajęła jedną z nich. Zamknąwszy zasuwkę na drzwiach, oparła się o nie plecami. Zwilżyła językiem wysuszone już usta po czym zaczęła odpinać guzik oraz zamek spodni. Prawą dłoń wsunęła w kierunku najcieplejszej części swojego ciała. Groziło to poparzeniem. Nie było to jednak tak groźne jak eksplodowanie lub gwałt na środku planu zdjęciowego. Tak jak przewidywała, basen jaki powstał w jej koronkowej bieliźnie był spowodowany wciąż pulsującą i powiększającą się łechtaczką. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund Quinn postanowiła pomasować ów narząd, by wkrótce wkroczyć wewnątrz swej "krainy". Delikatny, przytłumiony jęk wydobył się z jej ust a po zamknięciu oczu i mentalnemu powrotowi do sesji jaką opuściła, jej dłoń zaczęła stopniowo się poruszać...

_Oczy ... delikatne policzki ... apetyczne usta ... czekoladowe oczy ... silne ramiona ... atletyczne mięśnie brzucha ..._

... powoli nabierając szybszego rytmu ...

_kocie oczy ... niekończące się nogi ... aksamitna karmelowa skóra ... jędrne pośladki ..._

... coraz szybciej i szybciej, rozpędzając się do granic wytrzymałości. Oddech stawał się coraz szybszy i płytszy niczym łapanie wysysanego powietrza...

_idealne sutki ... sprężyste piersi ... miodowy smak rozkoszy płynącej z ..._

Kolejne myśli spowodowały, że ciało Quinn oblały zimne poty a drżenie zachwiało jej równowagą. Kilka minut uniesienia spowodowało, że pomiędzy jej palcami pojawiło się więcej gorącej cieczy. Potrzebowała jednak chwili aby jej ciało wróciło do normy. W końcu Quinn opuściła kabinę a po umyciu rąk, przeglądnęła się w lustrze. Musiała delikatnie poprawić włosy, które w skutek poprzednich wydarzeń, nieco się zmierzwiły. Postanowiła wrócić na sesję zdjęciową.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, sesja została już zakończona. W prawym rogu sali, Quinn dostrzegła siedzące Lindę oraz Santanę. Nie była ona już ubrana w wyzywający sposób - który wcześniej wymusił na niej wizytę w toalecie - lecz siedząc w czarnych jeansach oraz szarej bluzie, udzielała właśnie wywiadu. Quinn nie wiedziała jakie pytania przygotowała jej współpracownica Linda, gdyż ta zawzięcie ich strzegła. Całość i tak zostanie opublikowana na ramach "Vogue" więc Quinn nawet nie pomyślała o tym by podsłuchać. Jedyne co usłyszała to odpowiedź twierdząca na pytanie "Czy jesteś teraz singlem?". Słysząc pozytywną odpowiedź, na ustach Quinn pojawił się pół uśmiech lecz sama dokładniej nie wiedziała, dlaczego ten fakt ją tak ucieszył.

_wielkie mi rzeczy, jest wolna ..._

_co mi zależy? ..._

_i tak to niczego, kompletnie nie zmienia..._

_ona jest celebrytem a ja szarą płotką ..._

_nawet jeśli by chciała..._

_taaaaaa jasne! ostatnio pokazała za co ma Twoje uczucia idiotko!_

_Jess miała racje ... .tylko seks ..._

_do tego mi jesteś potrzebna ..._

_sam seks i nic więcej..._

_oj zapamiętasz to, uwierz mi!_

_ale to San ... dziew - kobieta, którą od zawsze adorowałaś ... przyjaciółka ... kochanka_

_kurwa przestań!_

_... no tak, jak już dwa wewnętrzne głosy się kłócą to na BANK nie wariujesz..._

Otrząsając się, Quinn zauważyła jak fotograf Hugo Bossa pakuje swoje manatki. Z racji, że wywiad jest ostatnim punktem programu, Quinn postanowiła wziąć z niego przykład. W końcu później miała spotkanie z "Rosario". Chciała więc jak najszybciej je zacząć by szybko skończyć i wpaść w odwiedziny do Molly. Myśl o rozmowie z prawdziwą przyjaciółką przy zapewne kilku butelkach wina, była niezwykle kojąca.

Pół godziny później, Linda i Roger odjechali vanem by zawieźć materiały i sprzęt do redakcji. W sali pozostała jedynie garstka osób. Czynili oni ostatnie porządki. Santana poprosiła Quinn by zaczekała na nią w czasie gdy ta poszła się przebrać. Przez cały czas oczekiwania, Quinn układała w głowie plan działania oraz kilka odrębnych scenariuszy na każdy ewentualny przebieg wydarzeń.

_...to tylko seks..._


	5. Rozdział 5

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY**

Kawiarnia "Studio Cafe", znajdowała się tuż obok recepcji, przy której wcześniej Quinn doznała ataku jąkania. Tym razem zupełnie inne emocje nią targały, podczas gdy razem z przebraną już Santaną, mijały ów miejsce. Ku zaskoczeniu Quinn, jej towarzyszka ubrała jedynie czarny, elastyczny golf bez rękawów, idealnie dopasowany i eksponujący jej umięśnione ciało. Dopiero gdy zdjęła szarą bluzę i powiesiła ją na krześle, Quinn dostrzegła artystyczne cięcia na bokach i plecach, eksponujące jej karmelową skórę. Pierwotnie zastanawiała się, jakim cudem tak mała przemiana zajęła jej aż kwadrans w przebieralni jednakże z chwilą gdy Santana stanęła w znacznie jaśniejszym oświetleniu, dostrzegła poprawiony makijaż. Oczy były sowicie podkreślone a usta nie miały wcześniejszej, krwiście czerwonej szminki lecz delikatny róż. Włosy miała wciąż rozpuszczone a w panującym w kawiarni świetle, jedwabiście się mieniły.

Santana spytała czego Quinn ma ochotę się napić lecz zaznaczyła, że niestety jedynie bezalkoholowe napoje są tutaj serwowane. Quinn zamówiła więc podwójną esspresso, z myślą o swych późniejszych planach. Te natomiast zdecydowanie były alkoholowe. Po kilku minutach, Santana wróciła z baru niosąc trzy filiżanki na tacy. Quinn zmarszczyła brwi w obawie, że ktoś do nich dołączy lecz widząc jej minę, Santana automatycznie odpowiedziała na jej nieme pytanie.

- Spokojnie mam Twoje espresso. Musisz jednak spróbować tego - wymawiając ostatnie zdanie, postawiła wszystkie naczynia na stole lecz przysunęła zdecydowanie wyższą filiżankę bliżej Quinn. Ta spojrzała na przezroczyste, wysokie naczynie. Zauważalne były cztery warstwy napoju. Na dnie niczym czekolada, brązowa gęsta ciecz, wyżej zielonkawy płyn a na nim jasnobrązowa polewa. Całość była otulona bitą śmietaną i posypana wiórkami czekolady. W naczyniu oprócz rurki, znajdowała się też laska cynamonu.

- Co to takiego? - Quinn ewidentnie nie spotkała się wcześniej z aż tak fikuśnym napojem

- Pistaciollada - odpowiedziała Santana, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy - Najlepsze co tutaj serwują i dość trudne do dostania w innych miejscach - kontynuowała dumnie

- Domyślam się, że to zielone coś to pistacje, a reszta? - Quinn ewidentnie była zainteresowana owym napojem. To spowodowało, iż Santana z jeszcze większym uśmiechem odpowiedziała

- Na dole jest gorzka czekolada, wyżej wspomniane już pistacje a to brązowe to masa karmelowa. Jest słodka ale nie do przesady. Poza tym w połączeniu z resztą składników oraz bitą śmietaną jest wprost idealnie zgrana.

- A cynamon? - Quinn czuła jakby wypytywała Santanę przed egzaminem "Skład i podział Pistaciollady"

- To jedynie dekoracja ale kto wie ... może znajdziesz dla niego inne zastosowanie

Quinn wiedziała dokładnie, że miało to podtekst seksualny. Nie tylko ton głosu Santany się zmienił na niższy i chrypliwy lecz również jej oczy stały się odrobinę ciemniejsze. Mimo, że w jej planie było wylądować w łóżku z ów prowokatorką, chciała jednak by było to na jej warunkach i z jej inicjatywy. Nie dała więc po sobie poznać efektu jaki miało na nią te zdanie. Czekała aż piłka będzie po jej stronie boiska.

- Na przykład jako ... łyżka

Oczy Santany aż się powiększyły ze zdziwienia. Nie sądziła, że ten strzał odbije się rykoszetem. Widząc jej reakcję, Quinn wzmocniła się w swym planie. Postanowiła jednak poczekac na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

Po kilku łykach pistaciollady, Quinn musiała zadać pierwsze pytanie, które miała nadzieję rozwinie całą rozmowę przerywając tą ciszę, która utrzymywała się już od kilku minut.

- Czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, dlaczego ja? Skąd wiedziałaś, że pracuję dla "Vogue" i dlaczego mnie poprosiłaś o sesję? Przecież jest tyle bardziej odpowiednich i doświadczonych osób.

Santana potrzebowała chwili by zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią.

_tęskniłam za toba i chciałam Cie znowu zobaczyć_

- Zauważyłam na twojej torbie logo magazynu, jak odchodziłaś przed galą. Poza tym wolałam mieć kogoś zaufanego na planie - odpowiedziała wymijająco i nie do końca, Santana

- Zaufanego? Przecież z tego co pamiętam to nigdy sobie nie ufałyśmy. Nawet nie widziałaś moich prac - Quinn z niedowierzaniem słuchała wypowiedzi przyjaciółki

- Mylisz się. Zanim zleciłam to wyżej, przeglądnęłam twoje prace i muszę powiedzieć, że jesteś naprawdę dobra Q. Gdzieś Ty chowała ten talent?

Nagły komplement z ust latynoski, zbił Quinn z tropu. Poczuła jak mały rumieniec próbuje przedrzeć się na zewnątrz lecz ogarnęła się na czas by uprzejmie podziękować i wyjaśnić poniekąd, jakim sposobem zajmuje się obecnie fotografią dla magazynu mody. Historię porzucenia Yale oraz przeprowadzki na inny kontynent, ograniczyła do minimum. Starała się nie za wiele uchylać swej przeszłości. Starała się przez to dać Santanie do zrozumienia iż gdyby ta łaskawie została do rana, pewnej walentynkowej nocy, zapewne byłaby na bierząco a może nawet byłyby to ich wspólne przeżycia. Reakcja celebrytki nie była jednak aż taka, jakiej się spodziewała lecz smutek w jej oczach był wystarczająco satysfakcjonujący.

Takt i dobre wychowanie wymagało by również zainteresować się historią rozmówcy. Wedle oczekiwań i na podstawie dotychczasowych doświadczeń, Santana używała jedynie szybkich, krótkich i zwięzłych zdań. Wydawałoby się jakby chciała jak najszybciej skończyć ten temat, omijając wiele faktów po drodze. Quinn to jednak nie przeszkadzało. To nie po to się spotkały, nie dlatego ta zgodziła się na to spotkanie. Historia niech zostanie historią. Ona chciała dowiedzieć się jedynie dlaczego obudziła się sama...

Zapadła kolejna cisza. Raczej nie tak odbywa się spotkanie po latach dwóch przyjaciółek. Gdyby chodziło o Mercedes albo nawet Rachel, cisza nawet nie miałaby okazji się pojawić. Tu jednak chodziło o dwie przyjaciółki, zranione własnymi czynami i poróżnione jednym nieporozumieniem. Quinn była już w połowie swego "drinka", gdy nagle ów ciszę przerwano. Santana przełknęła ślinę po czym nachyliła się w stronę siedzącej obok niej blondynki.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale zaprosiłam Cię tu z innego powodu i wolałabym mieć już to z głowy...

Quinn nic nie odpowiedziała. Przytakując ruchem głowy spojrzała w oczy piosenkarki, po czym skierowała je w dół na blat stołu. Dało to Santanie znak żeby kontynuować swą wypowiedz.

- Nawet nie wiem jak zacząć Q... - przez kilka sekund, Santana ewidentnie zastanawiała się nad tym, jak ma powiedzieć Quinn to, co od tylu lat już trenowała w myślach. Nie przewidziała jednak, że: siedząc obok niej, wdychając jej perfum i patrząc w jej oczy, jej uczucia ponownie się przebudzą by wymazać przygotowane wcześniej przemówienie.

Quinn podniosła wzrok znad stołu i spojrzała na Santanę. Widząc jej smutny i zagubiony wzrok, tym razem nie odczuła satysfakcji lecz smutek. Część złości jaką darzyła dotychczas względem latynoski, odszedł z niej. Nagle zrozumiała, że to co zrobiła nie było zimnokrwiste, jak wcześniej sadziła. Trud z jakim ta pragnęła w ogóle zacząć, dał Quinn nić nadziei, że ta również cierpiała.

Gdy Santana spojrzała na rozmówczynię, napotkała pytający i wyczekujący wzrok przyjaciółki. Tym razem Quinn nie speszyła się i nie odwróciła wzroku. Utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, wyczekiwała dalszej sentencji jednocześnie zagłębiając się w te czekoladowe oczy. Było w nich teraz tyle ciepła, że Quinn czuła się bezsilna wobec ich temperatury. Z drugiej jednak strony, za nic nie chciała tracić z nimi kontaktu.

- Wiem, że to co zrobiłam, zostawiając Cię całkiem samą ... pewnie mnie za to nienawidzisz i wcale Cie nie winię ale wiedz, że ... nie mogłam zostać. Nawet nie wiesz jak chciałam. Bóg mi świadkiem, że wiele rzeczy spieprzyłam w moim życiu ale gdybym wiedziała, że przez ten głupi błąd ... że stracę ...

_kobietę o której nie mogę przestać myśleć_

- ... najlepszą przyjaciółkę... to prędzej bym ... przespała się z Kurtem niż wyszła z tego durnego pokoju. Quinn nawet nie wiesz ile razy próbowałam się zdobyć na odwagę, żeby zadzwonić ... napisać...

- Trzeba było - przerwała Quinn - Czekałam

- Wiem ale kiedy już się odważyłam to ... minęło za dużo czasu, lat ... Jedynie udało mi się zadzwonić do Twojego domu ale Twoja mama powiedziała, że Cię nie ma

_Że co? Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem?_

- Kilkakrotnie nie udało mi się Ciebie zastać aż w końcu zmieniłaś numer... Teraz wiem, że się przeprowadziłaś ale wtedy ... myślałam, że naprawdę mnie znienawidziłaś i nie chcesz mnie znać. Zrozum, byłam młoda i ...

Quinn nie wytrzymała pod wpływem nowej informacji

- Kiedy to było? - Pytanie to wybiło Santanę z rytmu

- Słucham?

- Kiedy gadałaś z moją mamą? Kiedy to było? - wypytywała nerwowo Quinn

- Jakiś miesiąc po ... Walentynkach - Słysząc tą szokującą nowinę, Quinn aż oparła się o krzesło. Przerywając dotychczasowy kontakt wzrokowy z ciepłymi basenami czekolady w oczach Santany, spuściła wzrok i tym razem nerwowo obserwowała już pustą filiżankę

_Jakim cudem teraz się o tym dowiaduje?..._

_Przecież między nami nie ma tajemnic..._

_zawsze jej wszystko mówiłam ... no prawie zawsze ..._

_ale żeby o telefonach do mnie nic nie wspomnieć?_

_co tydzień dzwoniłam, co miesiąc jeździłam a ona ani razu nie wspomniała, że ktoś dzwonił..._

_Jak mogła? Plus wiedziała o karierze Santany... dlaczego to ukrywała?_

_Muszę z nią porozmawiać i to jak najszybciej._

_Załatwię tu sprawę, upiję się z Molly a z rana czas na przesłuchanie mamusi!_

Santana zmartwiła się długim milczeniem przyjaciółki

- Powiedz coś, proszę - błagalnym głosem próbowała wybudzić Quinn z jej myśli.

Ta ocknąwszy się, ponownie siadła we wcześniejszej pozycji lecz tym razem położyła swą dłoń na dłoni Santany, która spoczywała na stole stanowiącym dla niej podporę. Pocieszająco, delikatnie ja ścisnęła. Mimo, że jej ciało przeszył dreszcz w skutek dotyku, którego tak była spragniona to jej umysł był skupiony wyłącznie na cierpiącej i żałującej przyjaciółce. Mimo, że daleko jej było do wybaczenia, mogła jednak teraz zrozumieć jej czyny - zwłaszcza, że to co powiedziała o telefonach okaże się być prawdą.

- Cieszę się, że w końcu wyjaśniłaś dlaczego tak zakończyłaś naszą znajomość. Prawda jest taka, że już dawno Ci wybaczyłam...

_a więc Bóg istnieje_

- ... czekałam jedynie na jakiś krok z Twojej strony. Skrzywdziłaś mnie niemiłosiernie ...

- Wiem Q ... nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę - przerwała Santana

- Ale - kontynuowała z uśmiechem Quinn - nic nie jest w stanie zniszczyć "nieświętej trójcy". Może i minęły lata lecz ja wciąż traktuje Cie tak samo jak przed tymi cholernymi Walentynkami.

_taaaaaaa jasne_

Po tych słowach, Santana odetchnęła z ulgą a na jej ustach również pojawił się uśmiech. Quinn przytuliła latynoskę lecz w głowie układała już kolejne punkty planu na ten wieczór. Prawie wszystko co powiedziała dziś do swej "przyjaciółki" było fałszem. Musiała jednak trzymać fason by pomyślnie wykonać swoją misję.

Pozbywając się niezręcznej ciszy oraz zawartości filiżanek, Santana zaproponowała by uczcić to w odpowiedni sposób. Zasugerowała wypad do jednego z klubów i zarazem wypicie wszelkiego alkoholu jaki ów klub posiada. Quinn uradowała się na myśl o trunkach jakie ukoją jej nerwy. Mimo zewnętrznego spokoju i ciągłych uśmiechów, wewnątrz aż się w niej gotowało. Mimo, że przerażały ją myśli o tańczącej Santanie lub co gorsza, ich wspólnym tańcu - pocieszała się, że upojenie alkoholowe oraz klub to idealne warunki na egzekucję planu. Obawiała się jednak, że jej uczucia mogą przyćmić zamierzony cel. Musiała się więc najebać bo wtedy tylko jeden instynkt będzie nią kierował - zwierzęca rządzą.

Popularność "Rosario Cruz" uniemożliwiała im pójście do obojętnie którego klubu. Miała jednak swe plusy. Będąc dość znaną celebrytką, Santana miała otwarte drzwi do wszystkich prestiżowych klubów w centrum Londynu. Jej ulubionym zarazem ze względu na klimat jak i prywatność oraz wysoką ochronę, był klub "Sphinx". Quinn również była świadoma renomy jaką ów klub posiadał i szczerze mówiąc delikatnie ją to peszyło. Santana zapewniła ją jednak, że jest to jedno z tych miejsc gdzie nikt nie zadaje pytań i nawet jeśli zobaczy na przykład, pijaną Rihannę jak tańczy na rurze, nie wyniesie tej informacji poza ten klub. Klientelą bywali jedynie celebryci i ich znajomi. Żaden z nich nie "wkopywał" innych chociażby w obawie, że sam może oberwać w ten sam sposób. Najbardziej jednak ceniono to miejsce za to, że bez wścibskich fanów czy paparazzi, mogą pobawić się jak to na ludzi przystało. Uważano nawet, że "co stało się w Sphinxie - zostaje w Sphinxie".

W celu szybkiego dotarcia na miejsce, Santana zadzwoniła po swojego szofera, by zafundować zarazem sobie jak i przyjaciółce, podróż limuzyną. Było już po północy więc obydwóm, zależało na czasie. Nie wiedziały jednak, z jak skrajnie różnego powodu. Santana pragnęła jak najdłużej się wybawić gdyż wiedziała, że klub działa jedynie do 4AM z kolei Quinn, chciała w miarę szybko wprowadzić swój plan w życie i z zadowoloną miną zwycięzcy udać się do Molly.

Zachowanie Santany było nader "dziwne" w oczach Quinn. Zaczęło się od otwarcia jej drzwi z limuzyny i prowadząc za rękę, pomoc w ulokowaniu się w samochodzie. Tą szarmancką postawa była dość nienaturalna i zdecydowanie niepodobna do Santany - którą Quinn zapamiętała z liceum. Kiedy samochód ruszył już w wyznaczonym kierunku, Santana sięgnęła do wiaderka z lodem by chwilę później wyłonić z niego butelkę szampana "Crystal". Jego złota szata graficzna, aż krzyczała luksusem i bogactwem. Z tego co Quinn kiedyś wyczytała, był to ulubiony trunek gwiazd, gdyż jedynie one mogły pozwolić sobie na kupno butelki wartej £1200 (2000$). Oczami wyobraźni, była sobie w stanie wyobrazić jak Kurt lub Molly, piszczą z zachwytu jedynie na widok samej butelki. Jej jednak przypadł zaszczyt napicia się ów trunku. Szkoda jedynie, że okoliczności w jakich tego dokona nie są zbyt pozytywne - przynajmniej z jej strony. Santana, jak zaczarowana, zaczęła wypełniać dwie lampki by wkrótce znieść toast za odnowioną przyjaźń.

Symboliczny brzdęk uderzanych kieliszków, wypełnił limuzynę a osoby które go spowodowały, skupiły się na degustacji oraz konsumpcji ów wina musującego. W czasie gdy Quinn, ostatecznie dopracowywała swój plan, w głowie Santany, kłębiły się zupełnie inne myśli:

_To Twój wieczór Quinn._

_Dzisiaj potraktuję Cię jak prawdziwą księżniczkę ... którą zdecydowanie jesteś._

_Wiem, że straciłyśmy tyle lat._

_Gdyby nie moja głupota, kto wie ... może byś zobaczyła jak wiele dla mnie znaczyłaś_

_... wciąż znaczysz._

_Może wtedy zdobyłabym się na odwagę ..._

_Teraz już za późno ... wiem._

_Miałam swoja szanse i stchórzyłam._

_Wprawdzie jesteśmy jedynie przyjaciółkami ..._

_ty jesteś hetero ... ja nie ..._

_Nawet nie śnię by oczekiwać czegokolwiek więcej._

_Na tyle lat Cię utraciłam więc teraz, gdy już w końcu odnalazłam Cie,_

_przyjaźń w zupełności mi wystarcza._

_Wolę mieć Cię jako przyjaciółkę ..._

_niż nie mieć wcale ..._

- A jak tam sprawy sercowe Lopez? - Quinn postanowiła w końcu zacząć rozmowę. Skoro udawała przyjaciółkę, równie dobrze mogła zadawać bezpośrednie i wścibskie pytania (jak za dawnych lat)

- A spoko. W sumie ostatnio jestem samotnym strzelcem. Jakoś trudno o związek w tych czasach.

Quinn mogła się idealnie utożsamić z tą wypowiedzią

- Wiem dokładnie co masz na myśli. Nawet już nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz byłam w związku...

- Serio?! - Santana nie mogła ukryć zdziwienia - Wybacz ale w szkole to na palcach jednej dłoni byłam w stanie wyliczyć dni, kiedy byłaś singlem: Finn, Sam, Finn, profesor z Yale...

- Wiele się zmieniło od tamtego czasu... ja się zmieniłam...

- Wow, Quinn Fabray w końcu nie pozwoliła by jakiś facet ją określał! Alleluja!

- Nie drwij! - Mimo poważnego tonu oraz ostro wysuniętego palca w kierunku Santany, Quinn nie potrafiła ukryć rozbawienia ów tekstem, który niestety był prawdziwy.

Obydwie buchnęły śmiechem a po uspokojeniu się, Santana zaczęła nalewać kolejną lampkę. Przed nimi dobry kwadrans drogi plus korki. Musiały więc jakoś umilić sobie tą podróż.

Po kolejnym toaście oraz pierwszym przełkniętym łyku...

- A Ty jak tam? Jakiś stały facet? A może studencik? No chyba, że inny profesor … bez żony... - Quinn czuła, że ta wyliczanka może trwać wiecznie zwłaszcza, że Santana dopiero się rozkręcała. Szkoda tylko, że nie w tym kierunku

- Mój ostatni tak zwany "związek" z facetem to był ten z Yale o którym już wiesz - Słysząc to, Santana zmarszczyła brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc przekaz przyjaciółki. Ta postanowiła kontynuować, mentalnie wyczuwając grom pytań kłębiący się w główce latynoski

- To nie oznacza jednak, że to był mój ostateczny związek kiedykolwiek. Miewałam jeszcze kilka krótkotrwałych. Rekordowy trwał miesiąc a tak poza tym jedynie weekendowe schadzki. Najwięcej jednak było "jednorazówek". Z czasem nawet nie wymieniałyśmy się ani imionami ani numerami telefonu.

Po tych słowach, Quinn żałowała, że niema aparatu przy sobie. Wiele rzeczy można kupić kartą kredytową, ale mina Santany była bezcenna.

- Czy mi się wydaje, bo chyba tak, czy Ty właśnie powiedziałaś, że ...

Widząc jak Santana męczy się by dokończyć pytanie, postanowiła jej wejść w słowo, mówiąc na głos to co aż cisnęło się na język, jej przyjaciółce.

- Jestem lesbijką? Tak

- A więc nawet nie Bi? - zapytała Santana

- Nie. Obecnie mam całkowite obrzydzenie do facetów. Poza tym "bi" to dla mnie osoba niezdecydowana. Przyznaje, byłam taka do czasu jak nie przespałam się z Markiem. Mieliśmy razem zajęcia chemii gdzie go bliżej poznałam. Już w trakcie stosunku wiedziałam, że to zdecydowanie nie dla mnie. To było zaraz po rozpoczęciu studiów na londyńskim uniwersytecie. Do teraz jesteśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi a ja zdecydowanie wiem czego chce i żaden facet na pewno nie może mi tego dać - oznajmiła Quinn.

Sama zdziwiła się jej własną wylewnością i otwartością. Zaledwie dwie lampki szampana wystarczyły by poczuła się komfortowo w towarzystwie kogoś, komu jeszcze tydzień temu gotowa była kark skręcić. Santana dalej nie mogła uwierzyć w słowa, które usłyszała.

Dotarło do niej jak wiele straciła, trzymając w dłoni telefon i naciskając czerwoną słuchawkę. Zawsze odważna i bezwzględna, załamała się od stopnia tchórzostwa jakie ją ogarniało, każdorazowo gdy pragnęła zadzwonić do Quinn.

_Sześć lat ..._ _cholernych, długich i samotnych lat ..._

_Jak mogłam być taka głupia?_

_Wiedziałam, że mam racje... że to co czułam wtedy to i ona czuła:_

_... jak głośno jęczała z przyjemności jakie jej sprawiałam_

_... jak trzeba było ją uciszać żeby całego hotelu nie obudziła gdy szczytowała_

_... jak coraz wilgotniejsza była gdy dłońmi pieściłam jej całe ciało_

_wiedziałam, że dobrze czułam - że to nie moja wyobraźnia_

_dlaczego wyszłam?_

_bo co?_

_... nagle zaczęłam czuć?_

_... nagle nie był to jedynie pociąg seksualny?_

_... bo układ naszych ciał pasował niczym dwa idealne elementy układanki?_

_... rytm z jakim uprawiałyśmy akt trzeci był idealnie zsynchronizowany, jednostajny, powolny i subtelny?_

_... bo nie wierzę w miłość?_

_... bałam się zranienia? ..._

_W końcu to Quinn Fabray - lodowa królowa, łamacz serc_

_... ale to ja spieprzyłam sprawę..._

_to ja bojąc się o własne serce, złamałam jej ..._

_A może nie?!_

_Może to wszystko było moja wyobraźnią_

_... może to faktycznie był eksperyment - jednorazowe uniesienie..._

_Może dobrze zrobiłam wychodząc ..._

Limuzyna zatrzymała się w miejscu docelowym lecz Santana dalej była pogrążona w swych myślach. Quinn musiała interweniować. Pstryknęła więc kilkukrotnie palcami przed jej nieobecnym wzrokiem nawołując - San, jesteśmy na miejscu. Ziemia do Santany. Hallo. Ziemia do Rosario. Pobudka!. Brak reakcji. Quinn postanowiła więc zrobić coś czym wypełniona była ich licealna przyjaźń. Bez chwili wahania, wzięła uniosła prawą dłoń i z lekkim zamachem machnęła nią w kierunku policzka, otępiałej latynoski. Nie przewidziała jednak, że refleks Santany znacznie się polepszył. Chwyciła ona bowiem, jeszcze rozpędzoną dłoń za nadgarstek po czym rzuciła Quinn lodowe spojrzenie - Chyba nie mamy zamiaru ponownie tego przerabiać zwłaszcza, że mam niepodważalnie lepszą kondycję?. Quinn jedynie przygryzła wargi by ukryć swe rozbawienie sytuacją lecz widząc śmiejące się figlarnie, oczy Santany oraz pojawiający się na jej twarzy uśmiech, nie mogła się już powstrzymać więc uwolniła głośny śmiech, który jeszcze bardziej rozbawił Santanę.

Jakby sześcioletnia otchłań "bez kontaktu" nagle zanikła. Tak czuły się dwie przyjaciółki, które od niepamiętnych czasów, gościły w swoim życiu. Pięcioletnia Quinn uczyła swą koleżankę z grupy przedszkolnej, jak grać w gumę i klasy. Ta z kolei kilka lat później uczyła swą blond kumpele, zasad baseballu i gry w palanta - oraz różnic między nimi. To od 10-letniej Santany, Quinn najczęściej obrywała podczas gry w "Zbijanego". Nie pozostała jej jednak dłużną podczas lekcji pływania, żartobliwie podtapiając latynoskę. To jednak skończyło się tygodniowym zostawaniem po lekcjach. Santana nie mogła pozwolić by koleżanka cierpiała w samotności. Pomalowała więc pomnik patrona szkoły w różowe barwy, na znak protestu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wylądowała w ławce obok Quinn. Mimo zakazu rozmów, dziewczęta znalazły sposób komunikowania się. Liściki krążyły między ich ławkami a praktycznie na oczach nieświadomej nauczycielki.

Rok później, do szkoły przyszła nowa uczennica - zgrabna i wysoka blondynka, Brittany Pierce. Stopniowo wspólne przerwy nawiedzała ów uczennica, naruszając ich dotychczasową harmonię. Przez wzgląd na przyjaźń z Santaną, Quinn zaczęła akceptować a nawet poniekąd lubić Brittany. Wspólnie startowały do Cherios i pomyślnie zdały wymyślne zadania, wymagającej Sue Sylvester. Zdjęcie jakie sobie zrobiły podczas pierwszego dnia w nowym uniformie - było zarazem ostatnim, gdzie tylko one: Quinn i Santana były jedynymi pozującymi. Miały wtedy dwanaście a może trzynaście lat. Przez kolejne lata, Quinn czuła jak traci powoli przyjaciółkę a względem Brittany, zaczęła czuć niechęć oraz zazdrość. To z nią Santana dzieliła prawie każdą wolną chwilę między lekcjami.

Wraz z dorastaniem, jej uczucia względem latynoski przeradzały się w zupełnie coś innego niż Biblia czy też ojciec, jej wpajali. Była zagubiona i zdezorientowana. Nie miała nawet nikogo by spytać o radę, by odnaleźć siebie. Nawet jej chłopak Finn był w tej kwestii beznadziejny. Postanowiła więc zapomnieć lecz im bardziej się starała, widząc przy tym coraz bliższą więź między Santaną a Britt, jej zdezorientowanie było jeszcze większe. Zaczęła podążać ciemną drogą. "Pierwszy raz" miała z chłopakiem Santany, Puckiem i z własnej głupoty oraz braku ostrożności, w wieku 16 lat zaszła w ciąże. Po porodzie, jeszcze wstrząśnięta koniecznością oddania córki do adopcji oraz rozpadem małżeństwa rodziców - z tego samego powodu, jej drogi z Santaną coraz bardziej się rozchodziły. Kontakt, który niegdyś miały zatarł się a zamiast tego powstały kłótnie, bójki, okazjonalne policzkowanie oraz ciągłe obgadywanie i zniewagi. Były one o tyle dotkliwsze, że każda ze stron znała swe wady i najskrytsze tajemnice. Wiedziały więc, który guziczek nacisnąć by tą drugą jak najbardziej zranić. Lały się strugi łez, nie zawsze zakończone przeprosinami.

Dopiero w miarę zwiększenia swej aktywności i zaangażowania w New Directions, kontakty między nimi zaczęły się powoli odbudowywać. Wciąż występowały zniewagi oraz policzkowanie lecz nie było to aż tak intensywne, jak wcześniej. Quinn nauczyła się też akceptować obecność Britt u boku Santany. Wspólnie założyły "nieświętą trójcę" i w trójkę, rządziły szkołą. Kiedy Quinn odczuła ulgę i radość z jej odnowionego kontaktu z jej latynoską przyjaciółką, jej ex wygadał w szkole o rzekomym romansie między Santaną i Britt. Początkowo nie dowierzając, Quinn obserwowała ich zachowanie gdy były same i to co zobaczyła - przeraziło ją niczym ujrzenie ducha. Karciła się za to, że nie ujawniła swych uczuć względem latynoski, kiedy miała okazje. Wiedziała, że teraz było za późno.

Rosnące uczucie między dwiema cheerleaderkami, nie było już tajemnicą. Nawet po ukończeniu szkoły przez Quinn i Santanę, ich związek kwitł. Dopiero po kilku miesiącach, nie wytrzymał długiego dystansu i Brittany zakończyła go, wiążąc się z Samem (również jej ex). Mimo kilku związków w Yale, Quinn wciąż wracała do rodzinnej Lima gdzie to poznała właścicielkę tych czekoladowych oczu. Każdorazowe jej wizyty w szkole jak i samym mieście, przywoływały wspomnienia. Wiedziała jednak, że aby ruszyć w przyszłość musi zerwać z przeszłością. Tak więc ponownie podjęła się złej drogi, wiążąc się z żonatym profesorem z jej uczelni. To oczywiście spotkało się z wielką dysaprobatą ze strony Santany, która również odwiedziła rodzinne miasto, podczas Dnia Dziękczynienia. Chore napięcie ponownie doprowadziło do obelg oraz tradycyjnego już, policzkowania.

Kilku miesięczna przerwa, dała Quinn czas do przemyśleń nad samą sobą i nad jej uczuciami. Gdy Pan Shue, zaprosił ją na ślub odbywający się w dzień Walentynek, Quinn uznała iż lepszego momentu na wyjaśnienie spraw z Santaną, nie znajdzie. Sprawy jednakże nie potoczyły się wedle jej myśli. Koniec, końców ... jakikolwiek kontakt wcześniej miały: przyjaźń, zazdrość, złość, przyjaźń, zazdrość ... w tą noc Walentynkową, został on całkowicie zerwany. Na sześć lat. Aż do teraz.

Turlając się ze śmiechu i prowadząc się wzajemnie do głównego wejścia klubu, Quinn spojrzała na jeszcze chichrająca się Santanę i za nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć z jakim to zamiarem i planem, w ogóle tutaj przyszła. Wiedziała jedno: po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu ... była szczęśliwa.


	6. Chapter 6

**ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY**

Ogrom i luksus klubu "Sphinx", delikatnie przytłoczył młodą fotograf. Na szczęście miała ona u swego boku podporę. Ów podpora była krótkotrwała. Quinn była świadoma tego, że Santana po zakończeniu imprezy, zniknie z jej życia ... ponownie. Miała jednak nadzieję, że tym razem utrzymają ze sobą chociaż kontakt telefoniczny. Starała się jednak o tym nie myśleć. Postanowiła dla odmiany, żyć chwilą obecną. Idąc, przez długi korytarz w kierunku łazienek, Santana nachyliła się w stronę swej towarzyszki i wyszeptała - Pamietaj, że jestem Rosario ... Rosario Cruz. Jakby co to tak adresuj się w moim kierunku. W momencie gdy Quinn poczuła ciepły oddech przyjaciółki na swej szyji, przeszył ją dreszcz który automatycznie przypomniał jej o uczuciach jakie darzy ona "Rosario". Samą siebie zaskoczyła jej reakcja gdy półszeptem odpowiedziała - To może poprostu zagrajmy w gre, gdzie Ty jesteś Rosario a ja Emily... Emily Stark. Santana aż zachichotała słysząc znane jej sprzed lat nazwisko, które dość długo widniało na fałszywym dowodzie od Quinn. Każdy kto kiedykolwiek poznał Santanę, wiedział jak ona uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju gry. A zwłaszcza takie, które pozwolą jej na otwarte flirtowanie z seksowną blondynką u jej boku. Musiała jednak pamiętać, by się nie rozpędzać za bardzo - nie chciała powtórki sprzed lat. Mimo, że fantazje na temat Quinn wciąż były jak najbardziej aktualne, musiały pozostać jedynie fantazjami.

Przed wejściem do toalet, Santana stanęła na chwilę zatrzymując przy tym Quinn.

- Zawżyjmy pakt. Jestem jak najbardziej za "Emily i Rosario" lecz obydwie wiemy do czego między "nimi" doszło gdy ostatnio sie spotkały i piły alkohol. Umówmy sie, że tym razem powiemy im "stop" zanim wpadną na głupi pomysł. Zgoda?

_głupi pomysł?..._

_stop..._

_a co jeśli ja nie znam nawet znaczenia słowa "stop"? _

_... nie jeśli Ty jesteś obok... - _pytała się w myślach Quinn

Mimo swych sprzecznych z rzeczywistością przemyśleń, Quinn musiała po raz kolejny okłamać Santanę. Przypomniała sobie już plan z jakim tu przyszła lecz nie była pewna czy będzie w stanie opuścić łóżko ze śpiacą w nim kobietą ... jej prawdziwą i pierwszą miłością. Przytaknęła więc głową na znak zgody oraz uścisnęła, wyciągniętą dłoń Santany. Ta wciąż wyczekiwała odpowiedzi więc Quinn szybko wybełkotała - Zgoda.

W toalecie aż roiło sie od kobiet. Niektóre stały wężykiem w kolejce by skorzystać z wc a część czyniła ostatnie poprawki przed lustrami. Widząc ich zaangazowanie, Quinn spytała Santanę o dręczące ją zagadnienie, oczekując szczerej odpowiedzi.

- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale w porównaniu z nimi, wygladam jakbym z magazynu wróciła. Jesteś pewna, że mój strój jest wystarczający jak na standard tego miejsca?

- Q...ehem Emily - poprawiła się Santana - Juz Ci wcześniej mówiłam, że wyglądasz fenomenalnie

- No tak ... do pracy a nie do klubu i to jeszcze jakiego!

Nadeszła kolej by albo Santana albo Quinn skorzystały z wolnej kabiny. Santana zareagowała szybko, gdyż widac było zmartwienie w oczach przyjaciółki. Pchnęła więc delikatnie Quinn, prowadząc ją jednocześnie do wolnej toalety. Po zaryglowaniu drzwi, spojrzała na blondynkę ... od góry do dołu. Ta odczuła to niczym skan na lotnisku, gdzie wiesz że nic nie masz a jednak boisz się, że coś znajdą. W tym momencie Quinn bała się, że jej cienki top i kamizelka, nie będa w stanie ukryć, jej stwardniałych od podniecenia sutków. Jeszcze chwila a pakt zostanie zerwany. Na szczęście Santana zaprzestała "skanować" a jej słowa - Mam pomysł. Może faktycznie wyglądasz zbyt grzecznie - zostały upieczętowane zaskakującymi czynami. Bez jakichkolwiek ogródek czy też ostrzeżenia, obiema rękoma chwyciła klapy kamizelki Quinn a następnie zsunęła ją po ramionach blondynki aż na sam dół. Zdjetą z zaskoczenia część garderoby, położyła na pobocznym sedesie. To jednak nie był koniec "zmian"

- Zdejmij bluzkę - Słysząc te słowa, Quinn błagała by stanik który miała na sobie, zakamuflował jej rosnące podniecenie, całą tą sytuacją. Zamykając oczy, skrzyżowała ręce tuż przy podstawie bluzki by jednym ruchem, przeciągnąć ją nad głową i odłożyć na wcześniej zdjętą kamizelkę.

_Boże, daj mi siłę - _modliła się Santana

Przez ułamek sekundy dostrzegła ponownie zdobienie na dolnej partii pleców Quinn, co było jedynie dekoracją istnego piękna jakie stało przed jej oczyma. Czerwona, koronkowa bielizna nie ułatwiała sprawy oraz utrzymania "paktu". Pytający wzrok Quinn zdawał sie mówić "I co teraz?". Santana przełknęła szybko ślinę, by odpowiadając nie zdradzić co tak naprawdę chodzi jej po głowie.

- Załóż kamizelkę. Zapnij ją ale pozostaw jeden guzik otwarty

- Bez bluzki!? Naprawdę uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? - spytała zszokowana Quinn

- Zaufaj mi - odpowiedziała spokojnie i kojąco Santana

_rany, ja sama sobie nie ufam jeśli spędzimy tu kolejne pięć minut_ - pomyślała Santana

Quinn posłuchała instrukcji osoby znacznie lepiej obieganej w tym świecie niż ona. Gdy ponownie poddana została skanowi, uwaga Santany skupiła sie bardziej na spodniach. Czegoś brakowało...ale czego? Podczas gdy szukała natchnienia, obserwując zielone cargo Quinn, ta automatycznie odpowiedziała na proźbę która sie nigdy nie pojawiła

- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Spodnie zostają. Zrozumiano! - W celu zaakcentowania swej opinii, Quinn przybrała pozycję obronną, kładąc ręce na biodrach na znak protestu. Całość oczywiście miała odwrotny efekt i Santana buchła śmiechem - Spokojnie Em...nikt Ci nie karze ściągać spodni. No chyba, że sama bedziesz chciała...

- A co to ma niby znaczyć? - odpowiedziała Quinn. Ponownie chciała wyglądać groźnie lecz tym razem krzyżując ręce na piersi. Zapomniała jednak, że jej przeciwniczka "w walce" to mistrzyni ripost - Naprzykład jak sie będziesz przebierać w piżamę - Quinn nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie przymrożonymi oczami oraz grymasem "Ja-Ci-dam-cwaniaro" wyczekiwała aż Santana wkońcu powie o co jej chodzi. Ta jednak nic nie mówiąc, sięgnęła do kieszeni bluzy, wyciągając wsówkę do włosów. Delikatnie zdezorientowana Quinn dalej obserwowała latynoskę. Tak zapatrzyła się w jej czekoladowe oczy, że dopiero gdy poczuła zimny metal na nodze oraz usłyszała specyficzny dzwięk, dotarło do niej iż Santana szarpie dziury w jej NOWYCH spodniach.

- Nie, nie, nie! ... co Ty wyprawiasz? - zaczęła panikować

Santana nic nie odpowiedziała. Dokończyła ostatnią, trzecią dziurę poczym schowała spinkę i unosząc zalotnie brwi, uderzyła zszokowaną Quinn swym popisowym uśmiechem. W sekunde, Quinn opuściła wszelka złość.

- No teraz to wyglądasz fenomenalnie, czadowo i trendy. Tłum Cie pokocha

Quinn spojrzała w dół na swoje spodnie. Musiała przyznać rację. Znacznie lepiej wyglądała. Dwie dziury na udach i jedna pod kolanem, dodawały jej pazura. Nie chciała jednak dać "autorce" zbyt dużej satysfakcji. Uśmiechnęła się jedynie, dziękując przy okazji. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać przed zkomentowaniem czynów Santany.

- Po pierwsze, to moje nowe spodnie a dzisiaj może drugi raz je ubrałam a po drugie, żeby mi to było OSTATNI raz kiedy rozdzierasz mi garderobę - niczym zimny prysznic, dotarło do niej jak dwuznacznie zabrzmiała jej ostatnia kwestia. Spodziewała się nadchodzącej riposty a zwłaszcza, że grają w "Rosario i Emily". Ku jej zaskoczeniu, takowa nie nadeszła. W zamian, Santana zaoferowała, że zaniesie bluzkę Quinn do auta skoro i tak będzie nim wracać. Zanim wyszła, odprowadziła blond towarzyszkę do głównego baru by ta zamówiła coś i w czasie jak jej nie będzie, rozglądneła się po klubie.

Ogromna sala główna aż emanowała energią i masą kolorów, które aż zachęcały do zabawy. Przeważający fiolet, przecinany zielonymi strumieniami lasera tworzył niesamowity efekt. Dodatkowe światła, rozlokowane jedynie w narożnikach, dzieki swej czerwonej poświacie, nadawały temu miejscu nieco ciepła oraz romantyzmu. Loże ulokowane przy ścianach, były poodgradzane ściankami ze szkła dymnego w celu uzyskania prywatności. Na samym środku był wydzielony parkiet a tuż za nim, na delikatnym wzniesieniu kilku stopni, wysegregowano strefę dla vip-ów. Było to dość śmieszne gdyż jedynie elita showbisnesu oraz ich znajomi byli klientelą tego klubu. Zastanawiało ją więc kim musi być vip wśród vipów - królową? prezydentem? cesarzem?. Gdzie niegdzie zamontowano małe podesty i wzniesienia. Na niektórych z nich widniały nawet stare, dobre, aluminiowe rury do tańczenia i innych wariacji. Ukradkiem schowane, pomiędzy czerwonymi zasłonami widać było schody prowadzące do góry. Mogły prowadzić albo do jeszcze bardziej vipowskiej strefy - naprzykład dla przyszłego króla Europy; lub tak jak w niejednym klubie go-go - do private roomów. Jedno było pewne, to istnie tajemne miejsce i nie dziwne, że "co stanie się w shinxie - zostaje w sphinxie"

Raul Perez, osobisty szofer Rosario Cruz, zaraz po podwiezieniu pracodawczyni i jej przyjaciółki, automatycznie pojechał do bazy by odstawić wóz, przebrać się i wrócić do domu. Gasząc silnik nie spodziewał się, że ów pracodawczyni ponownie do niego zadzwoni. Będąc zdrowym heterykiem, nie był obojetny na jej wdzięki więc mimo, że pragnął już być w domu, nie mógł odmówić pięknej latynosce gdy ta zadzwoniła z proźbą jakiej nie mógł odmówić. Rosario nie była jednak divą, za jaką ją co poniektórzy brali. Poprosiła go jedynie by ten w drodze do domu zajechał pod klub taksówką, by ona mogła mu wręczyć przedmiot, który odbierze następnego dnia. Dodała również, że pokryje koszty transportu z bazy do klubu oraz do jego domu Dodatkowo wynagrodzi go napiwkiem za jego czas, po godzinach pracy.

Kwadrans później, po przekazaniu części garderoby, Santana ruszyła spowrotem do klubu. Nie musiała długo szukać Quinn. Po pierwsze, ta siedziała dokładnie w tym samym miejscu a po drugie była najpiękniejszą kobietą w całym klubie. Wliczając w to nawet Rihanne, która znowu nie wyczuła granicy i ponownie zalana przytulała "aluminiowego przyjaciela".

_Dzień jak codzień_ - pomyślała Santana

Tak jak Santana przewidziała, na około jej "przyjaciółki" stało juz stadko adoratorów - obydwu płci. Kiedy Santana podeszła bliżej zauważyła spora ilość kieliszków i szklanek z drinkami, które ewidentnie były podarkami w celu wyrwania świezej krwi. Rozbawiło to Santanę lecz czuła sie też poniekąd zazdrosna, gdyż to ona chciała adorować ów "świeżą krew".

Postanowiła zagrać zaborczą kartą i dać im dosadnie lecz delikatnie do zrozumienia iż "ta kobieta jest juz zajęta ... przez nią". Musiała jednak być ostrożna gdyż nie chciała jej przytłumić ani spłoszyć. Podeszła więc powoli za plecami Quinn. Nachylając się, prawą dłonią jedynie musnęła obejmująco ją w pasie dając delikatnego całusa w lewe ramię. Ignorując bliskość oraz zniewalający, miodowy zapach jej skóry i perfum, Santana nachyliła sie bliżej by wyszeptać dość głośno - Już jestem skarbie. Tęskniłaś? - Słowa te miały zostać usłyszane zarówno przez Quinn jak i pobliskie stadko adoratorów. Quinn zawsze umiała dostroić się do tempa, czy to na treningach Cherios czy też zajęciach w glee, więc nie było dla latynoski dziwne, że i tym razem zrobi to celująco. Quinn odwróciła delikatnie głowę w stronę nachylonej Santany. Sekundy minęły a ich twarze muskały się niczym poranna rosa na źdźbłach trawy. Wtulając swój policzek w policzek i rozgrzane usta Santany, Quinn równie "cicho" odpowiedziała - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Ni stąd ni zowąd, prawą dłoń otuliła nagle drugi z policzków Santany co spowodowało, że sytuacja stała się jeszcze bardziej napięta. Wkońcu Santana odważyła się by spojrzeć w te błyszczące szmaragdy. Starała się za wszelką cenę utrzymać dystans lecz zachowanie Quinn jej w tym wcale nie pomagało. Spoglądając w czekoladową odchłań jaką były dla niej oczy latynoski, wyszeptała - Mam nadzieję, że już mnie tak nie zostawisz ... błagam" - lecz tym razem, jej słowa nie były skierowane do wszystkich. Chciała, żeby jedynie jedna osoba ją usłyszała. Mówiąc je, wiedziała że z jej strony, wykraczało to znacznie poza granice "gry" jaką zgodziły się prowadzić. Teraz pozostało jej czekanie na ruch odbiorczyni tych słów. Jeżeli ją intuicja nie myliła to Santana lada chwilę, nachyli się by pocałować ją na znak, że jej nie zostawi. Ta jednak mimo, rosnącego napięcia i intensywnego wpatrywania się w oczy Quinn, nawet nie drgnęła.

_stop...stop...stop..._ - krzyczała wewnętrznie Santana

Nawet gdy kciuk Quinn gładził jej policzek w zapewnieniu, że ta udziela pozwolenia - nie sprowokowało to latynoski na tyle by chociażby mrugnąć. Nagle gdzieś niedaleko, mimo chwili która wygłuszyła je od świata zewnętrznego, usłyszały coraz wyraźniejsze nawoływania.

- Rosie? Rosie, czy to Ty? - początkowe słowa jedynie wybudziły zarówno Santanę jak i Quinn z transu. Kiedy skierowały wzrok w kierunku nawołującej osoby. Obydwie aż zatkało. Jednakże z dwóch różnych powodów.

- O Boże to faktycznie Ty! - szczupła brunetka z długimi czarnymi włosami, stała już tuż obok. Jej uroda była powalająca. Quinn zastanawiała się czy wszystkie kobiety o południowo-amerykańskich korzeniach, są aż tak zniewalające czy tylko te, obracające sie w showbiznesie.

- Nikki hej. Kopa lat - Santana podeszła do celebrytki i uściskała ją jakby były conajmniej bliskimi znajomymi - Co Ty tutaj robisz?

- To chyba ja powinnam zadać to pytanie ... i kim jest Twoja znajoma?

Quinn nagle poczuła, że się rumieni. No tak mało tego, że przerwano jej dość istotny moment z Santaną to jeszcze zostanie przedstawiona ulubienicy brytyjskiej publiczności "X Factora". Santana wyczuła, zakłopotanie przyjaciółki więc użyła jej "pseudonimu" w razie gdyby ta nie życzyła sobie podania prawdziwych danych. Znając Quinn, właśnie w tej chwili modliła się by zapaść się pod ziemię.

- Nicole, to jest moja przyjaciółka sprzed lat, Emily Stark - Santana przedstawiła pseudonim blondynki jako prawdziwe dane lecz dopiero po chwili orientując się, że to był ewidentny błąd

- Naprawdę?! - ton Nicole sugerował Quinn, że ta dokładnie wie kim jest ów "Emily". Santana jedynie upewniła się w swoim błędzie.

_kurwa_

- Miło mi wkońcu Cię poznać...

_jakie wkońcu? _- zastanawiała sie Quinn

_błagam, porzuć ten temat Nicole_ - błagała wewnętrznie Santana

- ...Tyle słyszałam o Tobie...

_ona...o mnie? _- Quinn dalej zadawała sobie pytania, na które za moment Santana obowiązkowo ma udzielić odpowiedzi

_niech by Ci szlak Nik!_ - klnęła wewnętrznie Santana

- Jestem Nicole Scherzinger - przedstawiła się wkońcu. Sama Santana nie uważała tego za konieczne gdyż Quinn ewidentnie wiedziała kim ona jest.. - Mi równiez miło poznać - aż zbyt spokojnie, Quinn odpowiedziała, ściskając dłoń celebrytki.

Na szczęście, późniejsza rozmowa z daleka omijała temat "Emily". Kręciła się wokół aktualnych aktywności w życiu zawodowym obydwu celebrytek. Nicole oznajmiła, że wystąpi w kolejnej edycji "X Factor" jako jury a Santana zdradziła jej swą zbliżającą sie trasę koncertową po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Słysząc zaproszenie w swym kierunku, Nicole obiecała że koniecznie wpadnie a nawet udzieli jej kilku lekcji tańca, którego sama ostatnio się nauczyła. Gdy temat kariery został wyczerpany, Nicole odniosła wrażenie iż przeszkodziła i nie chciała juz nadużywać cennego czasu "Rosario i Emily". Uprzejmie się pożegnała i ruszyła w stronę innych znajomych, których wypatrzyła.

Quinn upewniła się, że ta jest już poza zasięgiem wzroku by wkońcu zadać, nurtujące ją pytanie.

- Co to miało być, Rosie? - wiedziała, że mimo iż jest nikła szansa by były podsłuchiwane, obiecała zwracać się do Santany per jej "pseudonim artystyczny", przynajmniej dopóki są na terenie klubu. Santana wiedziała, że czeka ją ta rozmowa gdyż kochana Nikki nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami.

- Tak wiem, zaprosiłam Cię tutaj a gadam ze znajomą i to jeszcze o karierze. Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że ją tu spotkamy. Dobre pół roku jej nie widziałam i ... - Ta wymijająca lecz prawdziwa odpowiedź Santany, nie była jednak tą której Quinn oczekiwała. Widząc jak ta się mijająco rozkręca, musiała jej przerwać.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Skąd ona zna "Emilly"? Co jej ...

Zanim jednak i ona mogła dokończyć, Santana chwyciła ją za rękę i zaczęła prowadzić na parkiet, Kiedy Santana zaczęła poruszać się w rytm znanej piosenki, Quinn stała w miejscu wyczekując odpowiedzi. Gdy skrzyrzowała ręce na piersi, Santana wiedziała, że tak łatwo sie nie wymiga. Teraz jednak, gdy z głośników leciała jedna z jej ulubionych piosenek - pragnęła jedynie zatańczyć do niej z najważniejszą w tym klubie osobą. Nie przerywając ruchu bioder zbliżyła się do uparcie stojącej Quinn. Kładąc dłonie na jej biodrach, nachyliła się do ucha by poniekąd poczuć ponownie ten miodowy zapach a poniekąd przekonać blondynkę do zabawy

- Uwielbiam tą piosenkę. Chodź zatańczymy ten kawałek a potem na spokojnie pogadamy w lorzy.

Quinn nie od razu była przekonana ale fakt, że też lubi ten utwór a ruchy bioder latynoski były hipnotyzujące i zaraźliwe, postanowiła poddać się rytmowi.

Zarówno Santana jak i Quinn, starały się trzymać dystans. Żadna z nich nie była pijana a jedynie podpita, więc z łatwością wykonywały każdy obrót oraz skąplikowany krok. Były momenty gdy jedna zbytnio się kręciła co powodowało, że wpadała bardziej inwazyjnie na partnerkę co z kolei kończyło się salwą śmiechu. Tak zaobsorbowane tańcem, nie poczuły jak wprawdzie tępo sie nie zmieniło, jednakże przetańczyły wspólnie, nie jeden lecz aż trzy kawałki. Dopiero przy czwartym, DJ zdecydował spowolnić rytm. Nie była to żadna ballada lecz wolniejszy, soulowy kawałek. Santana poczuła, że musi się napić czegokolwiek więc przepraszając, zaczęła iść w stronę baru. Po chwili jednak usłyszała - Tchórzysz? - z ust samotnie stojącej partnerki tańca. Nie odwracając się, spojrzała jedynie przez ramię na osobę, która miała czelność jej coś takiego zarzucić - Nie! Poprostu idę się napić, to wszystko. Santana nawet kroku nie zdążyła zrobić gdy ponownie usłyszała "oszczerstwa" w swym kierunku - Czyli tchórzysz używając lamerskiej wymówki?.

_nikt nie będzie mnie wyzywał od tchórzy... _

_Santana Lopez to wiele ale napewno nie tchórz... _

_nawet Quinn Febrey czy też "Emily Stark" nie będzie mnie obrażać w taki sposób..._

_zaraz zobaczymy kto tak naprawdę jest tchórzem_

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Santana odwróciła się by przymrużonymi oczyma wyszukać ów prowokatorkę, która w ciągu najbliżych dwóch minut pożałuje, że rzuciła jej - Santanie Lopez - wyzwanie.

Quinn, kucając w iście arystokrackim półskłonie, wysunęła dłoń do Santany. Ta nie zastanawiając się długo, wzieła ją w swoją poczym gwałtownie przyciągła jej całe ciało by teraz pomiędzy nimi nie było nic poza materiałem ich ubrań. Zacieśniła uścisk, obejmując ją drugą ręką w pasie. Spoglądając w oczy prowokatorki, zauważyła nagłą zmianę odcienia - ze szmaragdów w bursztyn. Jedynie milimetry dzieliły ich twarze a nosy praktycznie się pocierały. Kilka sekund trwało zanim ruszyły w tango. Santana ani na sekundę nie odrywała wzroku od coraz to bardziej bursztynowych oczu Quinn. Na szczęście ta dała się prowadzić w tańcu, dając Santanie niezwykłą przewagę. Wkońcu to ona tańcem również zarabiała na życie. Nie wpominając już, że ukończyła kurs baletu na uczelni NYADA. Po dwukrotnym wygięciu w tył, Quinn postanowiła przejąć pałeczkę. Wyzwalając swą dłoń z uścisku latynoski, obydwiema uchwyciła jej twarz by po chwili obrucić się do niej plecami lecz wciąż utrzymując kontakt między ich ciałami. Gdy dłonie Santany spoczęły na, wirujących w BARDZO wyzywający sposób, biodrach blondynki - ta ujęła je swymi, zdejmując i przesuwając je w dół, wzdłuż swoich ud. Aby przywrócić bardziej wyprostowaną pozycję, zrobiła ten sam ruch jednak tym razem po wewnętrznej stronie. Zanim ręce Santany spoczęły z powrotem na biodrach blondynki - podczas swej wcześniejszej podróży, odwiedziły najgorętsze z możliwych miejsc na ciele partnerki. Trwało to jedynie chwilę, zaledwie kilka sekund lecz tyle wystarczyło, by Santana została uświadomiona o wulkanie, jaki tworzył się miedzy nogami pani fotograf. Gubiąc się we własnych myślach oraz zastanawiając się czy aby napewno ten taniec to jedynie "przyjacielski taniec", latynoska została kompletnie zaskoczona gdy jedna z dłoni "przyjaciółki" uchwyciła ponownie jej twarz. Quinn odchyliła delikatnie głowę w lewo by spojrzeć na reakcję i wyraz twarzy Santany. Ta jednak wszelkimi siłami, starała sie nie spoglądać w jej kierunku. W zamian, przesunęła dłońmi wzdłuż ciała blondynki a następnie delikatnie muskała ją wzdłuż ramion. Kiedy jej usta były bardzo niebezpiecznie blisko jej odkrytego karku, oczy napawały sie widokiem spod poluźnionej kamizelki a nozdrza wypełniła hipnutyzująca woń miodu i vanili - Santana zrozumiała, że nawet Hades z Lucyferem na zamarznietym piekle, nie będą jej w stanie powstrzymać przed złamaniem "paktu"

Nagle bańka pękła - czar prysł. Jeszcze zanim utwór się skończył, Quinn odwróciła się, dając tym zielone światło dla Santany a następnie patrząc jej głęboko w oczy i zagryzając dolną wargę zaczęła nachylać się do ewidentnego pocałunku. Santana aż ślinę ze zdenerwowania połknęła. Nie sądziła, że zaraz usłyszy - Rany padam z nóg. Ide do baru odpocząć i zdecydowanie się napić - po czym zostanie delikatnie odepchnięta i pozostawiona sama sobie, pośrodku zaludnionego parkietu oraz jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie niż zanim wsiadły do limuzyny.

Podczas gdy Quinn zaczęła opróżniać podarowane jej wcześniej drinki, Santana rozglądnęła sie po sali w poszukiwaniu wolnej loży. Bezskutecznie. Postanowiła więc dołączyć do drinkującej przyjaciółki. Będąc przy barze, musiała wypić trzy kieliszki by stopniem upojenia alkoholowego, dorównać towarzyszce. Pozatym, potrzebowła dodatkowej odwagi by stawić czoła nadchodzącym wydarzeniom i rozmowie jak i również, opanować rosnącą chęć spełnienia swych fantazji.

Teraz piłeczka była po stronie boiska Quinn i to ona dyktowała warunki. Dodało jej to pewności siebie a widząc zachowanie Quinn - chociażby podczas ich wcześniejszego tańca - sprawiło, iż Santana nigdy wcześniej AŻ tak jej nie pragnęła, jak właśnie teraz.

- Czy mogłabyś łaskawie wyjaśnić, co to do diaska było? - postanowiła zacząć Santana

Quinn wypiła duszkiem resztki wódki z colą, po czym odwróciła się by stanąć do niego bokiem lecz wciąż wspierając się na jednym łokciu. Uwielbiała pogrywać w tak niebezpiecznej gierce, w której zazwyczaj to Santana królowała. Tym razem to ona triumfowała i to ona miała kompletną kontrolę nad sytuacją. Dodawało jej to wewnętrznego powera. Nie było już miejsca na jakiekolwiek uczucia: miłość czy nienawiść. Jedynie instynkt i zwierzęca żądza, kierowała jej czynami.

W opowiedzi na pytanie, Quinn jedynie zrobiła zdezorientowana minę. Mimo, że wiedziała dokładnie, o co chodzi latynoskiej piękności, stojącej obok i emanującej seksapilem, chciała dalej ciagnąć tą erotyczną rozgrywkę. Santana wyraźnie irytowała się nagłą zmianą ról. Nigdy wcześniej nie była zwierzyną, nad którą myśliwy okrutnie znęca się, naginając jej granice wytrzymałości.

- Nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny. Bardzo dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi!

- Może i wiem - zaczęła Quinn - O tym jednak dowiesz się dopiero gdy wreszcie powiesz mi, jakim cudem odniosłam wrażenie, że Nicole Scherzinger wie zadziwiająco wiele na mój temat.

Santana wiedziała, że ów temat powróci w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Zrobiła więc mentalna notatkę by jutro zadzwonić do "papugi" i powiedzieć jej co nieco.

- To proste. Na jednej z imprez, upiłam się i niechcący wspomniałam o Tobie tzn o Emily. Od słowa do słowa, wyrzuciłam z siebie to co mnie bolało a pech chciał, że stało sie to w towarzystwie Nicole. Tak wogóle to było z cztery lata temu. Aż dziwne, że ta to jeszcze pamięta - Santana wzięła pauzę gdyż nagle zaschło jej w gardle - Zadowolona?

Quinn jedynie przytaknęła twierdząco głową. Santana postanowiła więc zmienić temat.

- Tak więc wracając do tematu tańca... - nie mogła jednak dokończyć gdyż Quinn zaczęła ewidentnie wypatrywać kogoś w tłumie gości

- Tak na marginesie, jakas laska ciągle nas obserwuje. Już wcześniej ją widziałam ale nic nie chciałam mówić. Może to paparazzi? - zapytała, wciąż zapatrzona w tłum

Santana prześledziła tłum i podążając za wzrokiem blondynki, dalej miała problem z lokalizacją ów kobiety. Quinn postanowiła udzielic jej wskazówki. Zaczęła więc szeptać - Nie odwracaj sie gwałtownie ale chodzi mi o tą pannę ubraną w skórzane spodnie i czerwoną tunikę. Trzymając się ów wskazówek, Santana dyskretnie spojrzała ponownie w kierunku tłumu lecz tym razem doszukiwała się konkretnej osoby.

_kurwa ..._

_dlaczego na tyle dziesiatek klubów w samym Londynie, ta musiała akurat dzisiaj tu się pojawić? _- zastanawiała się wewnętrznie Santana

Widząc reakcję brunetki, Quinn musiała wkońcu zapytać - Znasz ją?

- Niestety tak...to Ashley Tisdale ... moja ex - odpowiedziała, bez entuzjazmu Santana

- Znane nazwisko. Niech zgadnę, też celebrytka?

Milczenie Santany było dla Quinn wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Milczenie to zostało przerwane przez dzwięk komórki. Quinn rzuciła okiem na ekran ...

_o cholera... Molly ..._

Przepraszając przyjaciółkę, Quinn ruszyła w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do toalet by w spokoju odebrać telefon.

_02:48am ... niech by to ..._

Q - Hej. Wybacz ale dzisiaj nie dam rady

M - No witam jaśnie panią. Tyle, że nie dasz rady to wiem ale mogłaś chociaż zadzwonić

Quinn oparła się o ścianę a ręką przeczesała zmiezwioną fryzurę

Q - Wybacz. Straciłam poczucie czasu. Naprawdę chciałam wpaść. Jest tyle do obgadania...

M (przerywając jej) - A pro po, jak tam?

Quinn głośno westchnęła. Sama nawet nie wiedziała jakiej udzielić przyjaciółce odpowiedzi. Dla Molly jednakże, westchnienie i cisza było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

M - Słuchaj mała, uważaj na siebie dobra? Pamiętaj z kim masz do czynienia! Szalej, baw sie ale błagam nie rób nic czego będziesz żałować. Jak Cię jutro zobaczę ze łzami w oczach to wierz mi lub nie, ale nawet drzwi Ci nie otworze. Trzymaj się.

Po zakończeniu rozmowy,Quinn stała jeszcze w tym samym miejscu przez dwie minuty. Musiała przygotować się na rozmowę z Santaną. Słowa Molly, przypomniały jej jak bardzo została zraniona przez kobietę, która kilkoma słowami chciała naprawić to co zdaniem Quinn ... nie nadawało się nawet do demolki. Zaczęła nawet wątpić, czy jej dzisiejszy plan da jej więcej satysfakcji gdyż mogła sie zemścić czy wręcz przeciwnie, spowoduje jej ponowne cierpienie.

Po wzieciu kilku głębszych wdechów, ruszyła w stronę sali głównej. Zdecydowała, że puki co nie będzie nic planować a czas pokaże jaką decyzją zakończy ten wieczór. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Santany nie było już przy barze. Toaleta też odpadała gdyż minęły by się w korytarzu.

_czyżby już uciekła, zostawiając mnie samą ... ponownie..._

Zanim jednak opuści klub, postanowiła jeszcze rzucić okiem na parkiet. Tam też zgubę znalazła. Automatycznie żałowała gdyż znalezisko jakie ujżała, wzbudziło w niej poziom wżenia. Oto Santana, która wcześniej praktycznie wpadała w jej ramiona - trzymała w swoich ów ex, której podobno tak nie chciała widzieć. Rytm muzyki był dość szybki lecz one poruszały się własnym, znacznie wolniejszym. Ich ruchy były spoiste, jakby zgrane i przećwiczone do perfekcji. Wyzywające pozy oraz bezwstydne błądzenie rąk - przyprawiało obserwującą Quinn o mdłości.

to zdecydowanie był błąd...

to był koniec ...

Po zebraniu telefonu i kluczy, Quinn zaczęła rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu koszulki. Wprawdzie nie była ona zbyt gruba, musiała ją jednak znaleźć by chociaż z odrobiną godności opuścić to miejsce. Nagle oświeciło ją, gdzie ów nakrycie się znajduje.

jasny szlak...

Resztkami siły, ruszyła w stronę "wirującego seksu" i nie przejmując się, że przeszkadza czy też robi scenę, chwyciła Santanę za łokieć. Ta zupełnie sie tego nie spodziewała. Przyciągła ją delikatnie lecz stanowczo, do siebie. Czyn ten wzbudził w dziwce z którą Santana tańczyła, drobną irytacje - Oj, uważaj. Tu sie kurwa tańczy! Poczekaj na swoja kolej... - Zamknij się - Warknęła Quinn, niczym lwica broniąca młodych - Sprawa nie tyczy Ciebie więc wrzuć na luz. Zaraz Ci oddam Rosario.

- Spokojnie dziewczyny - Santana z nic nie chciała rozdzielać bójki, która aż wisiała w powietrzu. Uprzejmie przeprosiła Ashley i ruszyła w stronę oczekującej blondynki.

- Gdzie moja bluzka? - zapytała stanowczo Quinn

- Jakto gdzie? Przecież dawałam ją szoferowi. Ten pewnie zawiózł ja na bazę, czemu pytasz?

- Przekaż mu więc, że jutro odbierze ją znajomy. Ide do domu. Dobranoc

Quinn chciała zrobić krok w tył i z gracją odmaszerować do wyścia lecz nie przewidziała, że dłoń Santany zatrzyma ją w połowie kroku, chwytając za nadgarstek lewej ręki

- Dlaczego? Myślałam, że się dobrze bawisz...

- Tak było ale ...

Ruchem głowy wskazała kierunek gdzie stała dziwka Tisdale

- kontynuując - Ty ewidentnie bawisz się lepiej w jej towarzystwie. Nie chcę przeszkadzać a poza tym jest już późno. Było miło ale ...

Santana nie odpowiedziała lecz praktycznie ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciółkę, ruszyła w stronę toalet. O dziwo panowały tam pustki. Warunki były wręcz idealne by wkońcu pobyć same. Nie była to jednak wymarzona wizja żadej z nich.

- Co Ty wyprawisz Q?

Fakt iż Santana, użyła odnośnika do prawdziwego imienia Quinn, oznaczało poważny charakter rozmowy.

- O nic. Poprostu chcę iść do domu zamiast patrzeć jak migdalisz się z jakąś dziwką, nie tylko na moich oczach ale też całego zasranego klubu.

- Jakoś nie przeszkadzało Ci to, gdy to z Tobą robiłam DOKŁADNIE to samo

Quinn aż musiała wziąść głębszy oddech by nie wybuchnąć

- Po pierwsze, aż tak widowiskowe nie byłyśmy a po drugie ...

Santana wyczekiwała dalszej odpowiedzi lecz widząc jaki to stanowi problem dla Quinn, zbliżyła się co zdecydowanie nie pomogło lecz pozwoliło latynosce lepiej czytać z twarzy przyjaciółki

- Dobrze wiesz co mam na myśli - stwierdziła wkońcu Quinn, spuszczając wzrok

- Właśnie chodzi o to, że nie ... - Santana oddaliła się od przyjaciółki, by miec więcej miejsca na gestykulowanie i ekspresje myśli, które targały nią przez cały wieczór - Kiedyś, przyznaje, byłam w stanie czytać i zarazem przewidzieć Twoje zachowanie ale teraz? Dzisiaj? Jestem chyba najbardziej skołowana z całego mojego dotychczasowego życia. Rany Quinn, ja nie wiem czy miesiączka Cię męczy, czy co? ale rozdwojenie twojego zachowania a nawet roztrojenie jest tak cholernie irytujące i frustrujące, że musiałam wychlać sporo tych kieliszków, żeby wogóle Cię ogarnąć! Na litość Boską, najpierw jesteś wkurwiona, potem smutna by za chwilę być wesoła. Proponujesz durną gierke w "tchórza". Zbliżasz się do mnie, flirtujesz a za chwile sopel nie wiem, czy rajcuje Cie taka zagrywka nakręcania innych? Najpierw robisz mi wyrzuty, że wygadałam się komuś przed laty a pięć minut później praktycznie gwałcisz mnie na parkiecie. Dajesz zielone światło do działania ... ja robię krok i boom, juz jestem odepchnięta i skołowana. Ja nie wiem, jak to jest, że za każdym razem gdy napięcie między nami aż siega zenitu, co notabenę sama prowokujesz, to z chwilą gdy pozostają jedynie minisekundy, Ty niczym zimny prysznic odpychasz mnie by potem nagle przytulić. Teraz jeszcze ta scena zazdrości?! Jesteś gorsza niż baba w ciąży z syndromem napięcia przedmiesiączkowego! Może i nie powinnam akurat teraz i akurat tutaj tego wygarniać ale przysięgam, nie dałam rady już tego ogarniać! Nawet jak dla mnie to jest zdecydowanie za dużo. Czego Ty wogóle chcesz Q? Błagam określ się konkretnie bo niestety jak narazie jesteś dla mnie czarną magią,,,Quinn czy Ty wogóle wiesz, czego chcesz?

Po skończonej przemowie, Quinn podniosła wzrok z podłogi by spojrzeć roztrzęsionej przyjaciółce w oczy.

_to zupełnie nie tak miało wyglądać ... _

_miałam ją jedynie wysłuchać, uwieść oraz wykorzystać pozostawiając ją samotnie w wielkim łożu bez jakiegokolwiek liściku z wyjaśnieniami ... _

_nie mogłam jednak przyćmić uczuć..._

_są zbyt silne, by jakakolwiek ilość alkoholu mogła je wytłumić ... _

_nie sądziłam, że bycie "zimną bezduczną suką" jest takie trudne a zwłaszcza gy pała się uczuciem do "zwierzyny" i w głębi serca nie pozwoli by tej włos z głowy spadł. _

_Tak skrajnie różne emocje, przeplatane żalem i złością za wydarzenia sprzed lat, spowodowały że nie Tylko Ty jesteś skołowana... _

_Jednego jednak zawsze byłam i będę pewna... _

_Wiem czego chcę ..._

_Jej błyszczące szmaragdy, nie lśniły jeszcze aż tak jasno _- stwierdziła sama do siebie Santana. Nawet zbierające się w nich łzy nie były w stanie zakryć tego blasku. Wpatrując się w milczącą blondynkę, Santana miała wrażenie że za chwilę albo oberwie liścia albo Quinn wybiegnie, zalana łzami. Ta jednak zrobiła coś zupełnie innego. Odpowiedziała - Wiem...

Santana wiedziała, że resztę sentencji będzie musiała wydusić z blond piękności

- A więc czego? Czegóż to chce i pragnie Quinn Febrey...

Zanim ta mogła się rozpędzić do stopnia, że losowo wymienia różniste określenia, Quinn wypaliła niczym z procy napedzanej siłą rakietową.

- Ciebie...

Jak wcześniej latynoskę az nosiło by się wypowiedziećm tak teraz ... zaniemówiła. Quinn postanowiła ten moment wykorzystać więc kontynuowała

- Wszystkie te "niewinne" teksty jak i flirt oraz ... nasz wolny taniec, było po to aby pokazać Ci, uświadomić o tym, że ... pragnę Cię. Od chwili gdy dałaś mi pierwszy orgazm, poprzez kolejne aż do dzisiaj gdzie poprzez durną sesję, musiałam masturbować się w toalecie - pragnę Cię "Rosario Cruz". Widząc Cię z tą siksą, miałam ochotę odrąbać jej łapska za dotykanie tego, co wyobrażam sobie wieczorami, jak to JA pieszczę i dotykam...

Quinn nie miała pewności, czy którekolwiek z jej słów wogóle dotarło do Santany, gdyż ta dalej w milczeniu stała, opierając się o ściankę jednej z kabin. Niecierpliwość ogarniała Quinn gdy ta wciąż czekała na jakąkolwiek reakcję Santany.

Postanowiła ją wybudzic z transu. Tym razem bez nawoływania, pstrykania czy też policzkowania. Jedyny sposób jaki przychodził jej do głowy, skierował jej ciało bliżej osłupiałej celebrytki. Gdy stała tuż naprzeciw a odległość między nimi była znikoma, Quinn otuliła prawą dłonią jej policzek - brak reakcji.

Kiedy kciukiem lewej zaczęła muskać, delikatnie różane usta ... napierw dolną, później gówną by wkońcu przetoczyć delikatną linię przez środek obywdu ... poczuła jak te minimalnie się rozchyliły, uwalniając delikatny, ciepły podmuch powietrza. Czując, jak znikomy dymek oddechu przyjaciółki, muskając przedziera się między jej palcami, jej całe ciało przeszył dreszcz, stawiając na baczność każdy jeden włosek na jej ciele. Gdyby nie fakt iż jej sutki już od kilku godzin sterczały niczym antenki, w tej chwili z kopyta również przyjęły by istnie wojskową postawę. Mimo to, efekt nie ominął ich - sprawiając iż nabrzmiały jeszcze bardziej, utrudiając tym jakiekolwiek myślenie poza sposobami by ulżyć im w bólu.

Nagle na twarzy Santany pojawiła się oznaka "życia". Wciąż nie poruszając się, Santana mrugnęła kilka razy - zdawało by się pomyśleć, że w celu upewnienia się czy aby napewno to nie sen. Z każdym jej mrugnięciem, Quinn zauważyła jak baseny czekolady, które tak elektryzująco działają na jej wszystkie zmysły - z każdym mrugnięciem, pogłębiają się ciemniejąc stopniowo. Po chwili smoliste zwierciadła jej podniecenia, wpatrywały się jeszcze intensywniej w już bursztynowe oczy, Quinn. Lewy kciuk jej dłoni, poinownie znalazł się na wysokości twarzy latynoski z chęcią ponownej eksploracji, coraz to bardziej różowych - przez co trudniejszych do odmówienia - ust Santany. Tym razem latynoska poczuła skutki tak wypełnionej napięciem i oczekiwaniem, bliskości miedzy nią a seksowną blondynką - która pieściła jej ciało i zmysły, jedynie w fantazjach i mokrych snach. Poczuła jak zasycha jej w gardle a usta stają się wysuszone niczym winogron pozostawiony na słońcu. Zwilżyła więc je resztkami śliny, rozprowadzając ją delikatnie i równomiernie jezykiem. Napotkała jednak przeszkodę, która defakto wcale jej nie przeszkadzała. Kciuk Quinn delikatnie musnął wędrujący mięsień smakowy, który chwilę później ponownie pokazał się między soczystymi - niczym malina - ustami Santany. Tym razem, muśnięcie było bardziej zdecydowane. Spowodowało to, że kiedy Quinn przesunęła go w dół, ponownie kreśląc linię - większym naciskiem i bardzij zaborczym ruchem - bezwarunkowo naciągła dolną wargę. Ta z kolei sprężyście lecz w zwolnionym tępie, powróciła na swoje miejsce tuż po utracie kontaktu z prowodyrem. Wątpiąc by większe podniecenie mogło ogarnąć jej ciało, Santana mile się zaskoczyła, czując jak kciuk blondynki - niedocenianej w jej talentach d/s stosunków miedzyludzkich - pieścił jej delikatną skórę nad i wokół ust. Musiała wkońcu jakoś zareagować w bardziej zdecydowany sposób. Była już pewna, że to dzieje się naprawdę a wilgoć, jaka powstała w jej czarnych obcisłych jeansach, była tego fizycznym dowodem.

Wskazującymi palcami, obydwu rąk, chwyciła szefki znajdujące się poniżej linii bioder w zcustomanizowanych spodniach Quinn. Zacieśniając na nich palce w kształt haków, przyciągnęła ów właścicielkę jeszcze bliżej. Teraz nawet między ich biodrami był kontakt cielecny - gdyby nie warstwy odzieży. Swą lewą nogę, przesunąwszy delikatnie w bok, idealnie dopasowała do przestrzeni między nogami Quinn. Ta nie stawiała jakichkolwiek oprów a nawet gotowa była współpracować. Poprzez udo owej nogi, Santana nagle odczuła ponownie wulkan jaki powstał w najintymniejszym miejscu, idealnie zbudowanego ciała Quinn. Czując kontakt do jakiego doszło w jej "private area", Quinn zarzuciła obydwie ręce, na karku autorki ów doznania. Czyn ten sprawił, że Quinn wsparła swe czoło na czole Santany, nie tracąc przy tym kontaktu wzrokowego. Brunetka wiedziała dokładnie, niczym wyuczoną regułkę, jakie "czynności i zabiegi erotyczne" najbardziej pobudzają, zawieszoną na jej szyji Quinn. Wystarczyło kilka kołyszących ruchów lewej nogi, by ta z roskoszy zamknęła oczy a przygryzając dolną wargę, wydobyła z siebie subtelny jęk. Jedynie te kilka ruchów, musiało im tymczasowo wystarczyć gdyż to zdecydowanie i tak duża swoboda jak na toaletę w jednym z najbardziej prestiżowych klubów Londynu. Santana odsunęła minimalnie swą kończynę spomiędzy tych należących do Quinn a pustka, została automatycznie odczuta. Quinn otwarła oczy by ponownie spojrzeć w czarną odchłań, która wypełniała oczy jej przyjaciółki. GTym razem balansowała jednak wzrokiem pomiędzy oczami a ustami, latynoskiej piękności. Sama nie mogła uwieżyć iż zaledwie kilkoma ruchami potrafiła doprowadzić jej łono do "punktu wrzenia" gdzie, przeciętnie zajmowało to innym, znacznie dłużej a i efekt nie był nawet w połowie tak zadawalający.

To był ten moment kiedy zalecane jest zaprzestanie wszelkich działań, gdyż po przekroczeniu tej "granicy", hamulce nie działają. W obecnym stanie, Quinn zapomniała o jakichkolwiek konsekwencjach, które zapewne dadzą o sobie znaki, tuż nad ranem. Mimo, że była w stanie dokonać aktu - tu i teraz - wiedziała, że to głupi pomysł, którego napewno będzie żałować. Takowych jednak "pomysłów", Molly doradzała jej, by unikać. Nie mogła jednak opuścić tej o dziwo, długo nie obleganej, toalety bez uprzedniego zakosztowania się w malinowych ustach, które niczym magnez - przyciągały jej wzrok. Powoli zmniejszając przestrzeń między ich twarzami, Quinn delikatnie kiźnęła nosem, ten sam organ węchu od Santany a następnie, zwilżając swe usta złączyła je wraz z malinowymi. Początkowo, delikatnie muskała róź nałożony subtelnie przez właścicielkę lecz po chwili, poczuła jak jej dolna warga została uchwycona przez coraz to odważniejsze usta Santany. Delikatnie ssąc lecz jenocześnie pieszcząc językiem, ich wargi wydawały się tańczyć w jednym rytmie. Z każdą sekundą ich taniec stawał się coraz odważniejszy a ruchy, coraz to bardziej łapczywe i zachłanne - jakoby był to pierwszy i zarazem ostatni pocałunek.

Musiały jednak przerwać ów taniec. Ich organizmy domagały się tlenu. Kiedy Quinn łapała oddech, który utraciła gdzieś podczas "tanga", Santana, spoglądając głęboko w oczy dyszącej blondynki, wkońcu wyszeptała: - Jeżeli zaraz nie pojedziemy do mnie, nie ręczę za swoje czyny - Tak wyciszony ton głosu nie był planowany lecz jedyny jaki udało jej się z wykrzesać. Odpowiedz Quinn, nie różniła się zbytnio tonacją: - Czytasz mi w myślach...ale co z "paktem"? - To tyczyło "Rosario i Emily" a nie nas.

O dziwo miało to logiczny sens. Wkońcu żadna z nich od prawie 30min, nawet nie wymieniła ów psełdonimów ani jakiegokolwiek słownictwa. Quinn rozplotła ręce zza karku Santany. Wtedy to zorientowała się, że jej kamizelka jest praktycznie otwarta - eksponując jej czerwoną bieliznę. Z racji, że Santana poprostu UWIELBIAŁA pomagać ludziom w potrzebie - a Quinn właśnie w takowej była, nie wybaczyłaby sobie gdyby obojętnie koło niej przeszła. Nie daj Boże pozwoliła, by ta sama uporała się ze swym ciężarem! Obecny problem, który rzucił sie jej w oczy, wymagał ścisłego skupienia, precyzji oraz zwinności. Wszystkie te umiejętności, Santana uważała u swej osoby za najsilniejsze. Ochoczo ruszyła w stronę "damy w potrzebie" by odciążyć ją z jej problemu. Jak wiadomo, zarówno precyzjii jak i skupienia, nie należy popędzać. Potrzebowała więc kilku minut by zaplanować plan działania. Wkońcu podjęła ostateczną decyzję. Kiedy Quinn, śmiała się zarówno wewnętrznie jak i zewnętrznie z charyzmy i chęci pomocy ze strony Santany. Zwłaszcza, iż zadanie jakiego się podjęła czyli "zapięcie kamizelki" było niezwykle skąplikowane. Całkowitego odpięcia oraz zsunięcia - ponownie - ów kamizelki, nawet najstarsi jaskiniowcy nie byli w stanie przewidzieć. Zanim Quinn otwarła usta by donośnie wyrazić swą dysaprobatę, zaistniałą sytuacją, Santana zsunęła ze swych ramion bluzę poczym zarzuciła ją na ramiona, zaskoczonej do kwadratu Quinn. Bluza była wprawdzie luźna lecz gdy Quinn poczuła zapach, który ją tak hipnotyzowałi i uspakajał, opatuliła się nią, wtulając twarz w wiszący luźno materiał bluzy.

- Będzie Ci cieplej - zapewniła ją opiekuńczo Santana

- A Ty? Przecież zamarzniesz w samym topie i to z dziurami

- Spokojnie. Pogadam z Kevinem. On zawsze ma zapasowe ciuchy na wszelki wypadek a wyprzedzając Twe pytanie... tak, możesz ja zatrzymać na zawsze

Na ustach Quinn pojawił się szeroki uśmiech a jej oczy aż zaiskrzyły

- Naprawdę? A skąd wiedziałaś? - wypytywała Quinn

Santana zaśmiała się a chwytając podstawę bluzy, powoli zaczęła przyciągać drobną blondynkę, ku sobie.

- Przecież widziałam Twoją reakcję zaraz po ubraniu. Jakbym obserwowała dziecko otrzymujące szczeniaczka

Quinn cmoknęła ją w sam czubek nosa

- Dziękuję

Zbliżała się już godzina 4am i lada chwila, ochrona zacznie przeczesywać klub w poszukiwaniu ostatnich lecz nie koniecznie przytomnych gości. Dziewczyny postanowiły opuścić wkońcu toaletę oraz ostatecznie klub. Tuż w progu, zostały prawie stratowane przez różowowłosą murzynkę, która za wszelką cene chciała dotrzeć do kibla na czas. Bazując na jej stopniu nawalenia aż dziwne, że Rihanna trafiła bezpośrednio to sedesu w damskiej toalecie.

Otrząsając się z dość nietypowego zajścia ruszyły, juz po raz ostatni tego dnia, wzdłuż długiego korytarza. Nagle Santana przystanęła by powiedzieć swej towarzyszce coś, co nie koniecznie musi słyszeć każdy pozostały gość oraz obsługa klubu. Trzymając ją delikatnie za nadgarstek, nachyliła się by wkońcu przemówić

- Tak więc dwie sprawy. Pierwsza ... zapomnij o tym co przed chwilą widziałaś i ogólnie co tutaj miało miejsce i pod żadnym pozorem nie mów nikomu. Nawet ze mną nie poruszaj tego tematu poza klubem, oki?

Quinn twierdząco przytaknęła, na znak zrozumienia ów proźby

- Druga sprawa to to, że musimy wrócić taksówką więc błagam, zachowuj się grzecznie. Poprostu tak jakbyśmy się nie znały. Jazda taksówkami jest dla mnie ryzykowna więc, proszę Cię. Mogę na Ciebie liczyć?

Ponownie wykonała ów twierdzący ruch głową lecz nie mogła sobie odpuścić drobnej zabawy. W tym celu, chwyciła sprzączkę paska, potrzymującego spodnie Santany, a po mocniejszym pociągnieciu, spodnie rozchyliły się a Quinn niczym ciekawski szczeniak wśród toreb z zakupami, próbowała zerknąć do "jaskini". Santana natychmiast dała jej po łapskach i próbując sie ogarnąć dalej rzucała figlarny wzrok w kierunku rozbawionej "pani fotograf"

Santana nigdy nie była bardziej szczęśliwsza z opuszczenia taksówki niż właśnie w tej chwili. Podążając oświetloną aleją ku głównemu wejśiu do hotelu "Hilton", Quinn musiała ze wszystkich sił, powstrzymywać sie od realizacji myśli jakie wypełniały jej umysł. Mimo, humorystycznemu nastrojowi podczas opuszczania klubu oraz rozmowom miedzy taksiarzem a Santaną a raczej "Rosario", napięcie seksualne względem ów celebrytki, nawet nie opadło. Budowało sie ono przez te wszystkie lata ich znajomości, zaczynając od początku dojrzewania i pojawienia się świadomości seksualnej. Tytanowego wzmocnienia dostało podczas wielokrotnych i nieziemskich orgazmów, jakch doznała podczas felernej nocy walentynkowej. Jak dotąd, mimo swych licznych podbojów lub cytując pewnego uczonego "polowań", nikomu nie udało się nawet w połowie osiągnąć takich wyników. Całonocne starania wielu, naprawdę wielu kobiet - Santana osiągała już przy zwykłym pocałunku.

Teraz, zbliżając się do pokoju w którym tymczasowo pomieszkuje Santana, Quinn myślami już była pomiędzy kołdrą a prześcieradłem u boku najbardziej zmysłowej lecz zarazem o zabójczo boskim ciele, Santany. Kiedy ta próbowała znaleźć klucz-karte do pokoju, Quinn nie mogła już wystać bezczynnie, opierając się jedynie o ścianę. Podeszła więc do obiektu swych pragnień.Stanęła za jej plecami a ręce zaczęły błądzić wzdłuż bioder brunetki. - Q, przestań... Jak chcesz wejść do środka to pozwól mi się skupić, błagam.

Mimo tych słów, ręce blądynki nie zaprzestały działań lecz jedynie spowolniły swe ruchy. Quinn nie mogła tak poprostu wuhamować, nie teraz, nie kiedy jest już za późno. Swą uwagę skupiła chwilowo na prawym uchu Santany. Uprzednio odgarniając jej długie, kruczo czarne włosy na drugą stronę, obdarowała wyeksponowaną teraz skórę karku, dwoma soczystymi pocałunkami. Wkońcu wyszeptała - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo chce wejść do środka ... do pokoju też ...

_rany od kiedy Quinn serwuje takimi świnstewkami?_

_licealna Quinn, nie mogła nawet powiedzieć "vagina" czy też "penis" na głos _

_- mimo, ze są to terminologiczne nazwy, występujące w każdym podręczniku do biologi_

_a teraz?... mie do poznania_

_zaczynam coraz bardziej lubieć "nową" Quinn_

- Naprawdę nie ułatwiasz poszukiwań... - To może pomogę? ...

Po tych słowach oraz delikatnym przygryzieniu ucha, Quinn odsunęła się delikatnie. Teraz jej ręce zaczęły zwiedzać wszystkie kieszenie.

Jednocześnie włożyła obydwie dłonie do tylnich kieszeni jeansów. Gdy nie znalazły karty, delikatnie ścisły tak szczelnie chowane w jeansach, bułeczki. Santana aż podskoczyła lecz śmiejąc sie z własnego pisku jaki z siebie wydała, nie zauważyła a raczej nie poczuła jak jedna z "pomocnych" dłoni sięga do środkowej kieszonki jeansów czyli rozporka. Jak tylko dotarło do niej co się dzieje, automatycznie chwyciła zabłąkaną dłoń i zdzieliła ją kilkoma "klapsami". - Wybacz, ja nie chciałam. Myślałam, że to kieszonka. Też mnie miejsce zdziwiło ale sądziłam, ze to jakiś nowy design - broniła sie Quinn, lecz w odpowiedzi otrzymała jedynie - Taaaaaaaaaa. Dwie minuty później, Santana aż prawie krzykła, chwaląc się upragnionym znaleziskiem.

Po otwarciu drzwi, Santana chwyciła gościa za rękę i wprowadziła w głąb wnętrza pokoju. Quinn zawiesiła na klamce zewnętrznej, etykietę informacyjną z napisem "nie przeszkadzać". Santana, po wyciągnięciu klucza z drzwi, zamknęła ów "wynalazek" lecz nie zdążyła nawet włożyć karty do czytnika uruchamiającego wszelko bajery w pokoju, gdy poczuła jak z delikatną siłą, plecami uderza o "drewniany wynalazek". Wciąż trzymajac kurczowo kartę,, jej ciało zostaje przyparte do wciąż tych samych drzwi. Quinn była już na skraju wytrzymania i chciała by również Santana, sie o tym jak najbardziej przekonała.

Utrzymując ręce Santany, tuż nad jej głową, obsypywała jej kark kolejnymi soczystymi pocałunkami. Santana starała się utrzymać na nogachm co nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Poza tym, był to pierwszy raz w życiu, kiedy to ona jest obsypywana pocałunkami i pieszczotami a nie osobą, która dokonuje ów czynności. Fakt, że to właśnie Quinn jest tą pierwszą która "zniewoliła" Santanę Lopez, jest czymś czego nawet w jej najśmielszych fantazjach, nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić. Teraz była to rzeczywistość i z prawdziwą przyjemnością pozwoli, zaskakującej ją z minuty na minutę, blondynce - prowadzić pierwsze skrzypce w tej rundzie. Jest zaplanowane jednak znacznie więcej niż ta jedna...

Po zwolnieniu uścisku na nadgarstkach latynoski, Quinn zaczęłą błądzić pocałunkami, już nie tylko w rejonie karku. Z racji, że Santana miała na sobie golfik, który mimo ozdobnych cięć, zakrywał 70% jej tułowia. Początkowo wykonując szybkie i krótkie całusy na otulonej materiałem, klatce piersiowej, Quinn stopniowo kierowała się coraz niżej. Gdy już przyjęła "kościelną" pozycje, dłońmi chwyciła podstawę ów golfiku - który już zaczynał działać jej na nerwy" a następnie rolując go zaczęła podnosić go do góry. Pępek by punktem startowym jej podróży. Po obsypaniu, idealnie wyżeźbionych mięśni brzucha, namiętnymi pocałunkami - językiem zaczęła wodzić wzdłuż lini jakie były wyraźnie zaakcentowane, pomiędzy ów wytrenowanymi mięśniami. Kółka, kółwczka i owale, zataczała pieszcząc językiem wrażliwą skórę w okolicach "guziczka". Santana czując po raz pierwszy doznania, będące skutkiem pieszczot na jej pępku, upuszcza wcześniej kurczowo trzymany klucz a swe dłonie kładzie na głowie, klęczącej Quinn. Ta była świadoma wrażliwości ów nietypowego miejsca i czując jak ciało latynoski, powoli opada z sił jednocześnie spinając się za każdym razem gdy ta zagryza z wyjątkową delikatnością, cieniutkie fałdki ":guziczka" - wiedziała, że musi przerwać gdyż miała jeszcze inne "nowe" doznania oraz smaki do zaserwowania. Nie zdziwiło ją więc gdy poprzez ekspresję swych przeżyć, Santana zaplatała piąstki, ciągnąc ją delikatnie za wł po chwili, zdecydowała ruszyć "piętro wyżej".

Udoskoskonalenia jakich Santana dokonała podczas wakacji szkolnych, tuż przed ostatnią klasą, jak najbardziej odpowiadały Quinn. Jej piersi były niezwykle apetycznie wyglądające. Ich kształt i jędrność, potrafiły naprawdę namieszać w głowie. Mimo lat, które upłynęły od pierwszego razu gdy tak naprawdę mogła się im przyjglądnąć, wciąż pamiętała ich wszelkie walory i atrybuty wizualne. Pamiętała też, jak gwałtownie zareagowała słysząc nowinę o ów wakacyjnej "operacji" oraz do teraz czuła zadrapania i siniaki, pozostawione po ich bójce na korytarzu McKinley High. W tej chwili, podziwiając je - nie miała absolunie nic przeciwko. Ich rozmiar, idealnie pasował do jej dłoni. Były niczym szyte na miarę. Delikatnie masowała je, przez cienką wartstwę biustonosza z czarnej koronk,i gdy spostrzegła iż, dostęp do owych skarbów miała znacznie ułatwiony.

Fason w jakim uszyty był ów przedmiot, posiadał pół-miseczki. Takowy styl miał na celu unosić i ujędrniać biust. Santana i bez niego, utrzymałaby swoje skarby w niemienionej formie. Jedynie ogólny wizerunek, ozdobniki czy też kolor, mogłybyć jedynymi motywatorami do kupna.

Nie odrywając dłoni od swych "pacjętów", Quinn nachyliła się do lewej piersi a pomagając sobie kciukiem, dłoni, która ją masowała - delikatnie osunęła cieniutką siateczkę dekoracyjną po czym witając się z jedną ze swych ulubienic, soczystym pocałunkiem sprawiła iż obydwie brodawki były już twarde jak kamień. Nie sądziła, że tak szybko i tak efektownie będzie sie poruszać po mapie, którą dla niej jest ciało latynoskiej piękności.

Delikatnie przygryzając, brodawkę, słyszała jak jej czyny maja bardzo pozytywny odbiór. Wciąż masując lewą pierś, podniosła wkońcu głowę, spod linii dekoldu by spogladając na ekstazę, która w tej chwili malowała się na twarzy Santany, zaprzestać masarzu i z ciekawością oczekiwać reakcji odbiorcy. Może i było to poniekąd okrutne - lecz zdecydowanie odbiegało od rutyny łóżkowej, urozmaicając jednocześnie, doznania.

Gdy Santana otwierając oczy, które juz na etapie "guziczka" zostały szczelnie zmknięte, nie zdążyła nawet spojrzeć w oczy pani fotograf. Dłońmi objęła twarz brunetki by po chwili przywżeć swymi ustami do malinowych, aż ociekających słodyczą, ust Santany. Quinn miała wrażenie, że z każdym pocałunkiem ów latynoskie usta, smakuja coraz to lepiej. Myśl ta nasunęła jej kolejną. Tym razem smak zupełnie innych "ust", krązył po jej głowie. Podczas gdy zmysłowo całując Santanę, język Quinn błagalnie prosił o pozwolenie "wejścia na pokład", prawa dłoń blondynki, opuściła już twarz latynoski. Po przekroczeniu doliny między idealnymi wzgórzami, jednym palcem zaczęła kreślić idealnie prostopadłą linię przez sam środek twardych lecz jędrnych mięśni brzucha - by końcowym przystankiem stała się "kraina rozkoszy" do której, mimo zamknietej bramy, Quinn uwielbiała sie skradać. Prawie nieruchomym gestem, zaczęła masować najbardziej czuły punkt by stopniowo przygotować mięśnie do maratonu pełnego wartkiej akcji lecz przeplatanego zmysłowym i synchronicznym, kinem romantycznym. Nie chciała bowiem zbyt szybko zmęczyć swej towarzyszki.

Santana, pod wpływam pulsującej juz ochoczo łechtaczki, delikatnie rozchyliła usta zezwalając tym samym by dotychczas zmysłowy pocałunek stał sie bardziej namiętny. Języki niczym dwie połówki jabłka, idealnie zgrywały się w jednym rytmie. Synchronizacja ich tańca, rozpaliła już zarówno przewody Quinn jak i Santany, aż do czerwoności. Obydwie nie mogły się już doczekać, kiedy ból wywołany nadmiarem podniecenia, przejdzie wraz z wielokrotnymi, nieziemskim orgazmami - jedynie podczas ich wspólnych uniesień, są w stanie sobie je zagwarantować.

Quinn przerwała pocałunek a chwytając ponownie sprzączke spodni Santany, ruszyła w stronę sypialni - ciągnąc za sobą Santanę.

_Muszę to zrobić ..._

_zasłużyła sobie ... _

_nie mogę patrzeć jedynie przez pryzmat poprzedniej nocy ... _

_a co z setką innych?_

_...gdy z płaczem zastanawiałam się "dlaczego?" _

_...gdy ślepo wierzyłam, że jednak zadzwoni lub napisze... _

_...chociażby tylko po to by dać mi do zrozumienia, że nie jest zainteresowana _

_... przezyłabym i zapewne mniej cierpienia by mnie to kosztowało _

_... niewiedza "co było powodem jej nagłego opuszczenia nie tylko pokoju lecz również mojego życia" zbaijała mnie od środka ... _

_mówią "czas leczy rany" _

_...kłamcy..._

_Ja z doswiadczenia wiem, że rany może nie są aż tak widoczne lecz ciągle na "czuwaniu"_

_... wystarczy jedna iskierka, jedno ziarnko soli, jedno spotkanie by otworzyć ów rany, które znacznie dłużej bolą niż w momencie gdy były zadane_

_... nie chce ale muszę... resztki mej godności wymagają tego ode mnie..._

Quinn po cichu wstała z łóżka, gdzie wykończona Santana spała jak zabita, następnie zaczęła się ubierać. Założywszy jedynie spodnie i bluzę...

_wezmę ją _

_- wkońcu to prezent a takowych się nie wyrzuca ani nie zostawia_

_Muszę zapomnieć o tej nocy tak jak i poprzednich_

_,,, nie chcę jedynie zapomnieć ... jej ..._

...rzuciła jedynie okiem, czy aby napewno niczego nie zapomniała. Spoglądając na śpiącą - a raczej nieprzytomną - Santanę, ruszyła w stronę łóżka. Rozsądek nakazywał natychmiastowe opuszczenie "miejsca zbrodni" i nie oglądanie się za siebie. Z drugiej strony barykady, serce radziło by chciaż w skryty sposób pożegnać się z tak ważną dla niej osobą. Quinn wiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie dla nich przyszłości - nawet jeśli ona zostanie a Santana się zmieni i wyzna jakiekolwiek inne uczucia poza "żądzą" względem jej osoby. Były jednak aspekty w życiu Quinn, o których wiedzieli jedynie: Molly, Janine i Kurt. Jej wyjście było całkowitym zwycięstwem rozsądku. Pragnęła jednak dać pewnego rodzaju "nagrodę pocieszenia" swemu innemu organowi.

Po odgarnięciu kilku kosmyków z policzka Santany, Quinn nachyliła się obdarowując ją czułym, pożegnalnym buziakiem. Mimo, że odbiorczyni nawet o nim się nie dowie, dla Quinn był to zarazem kojący jak i destrukcyjny, gest. W chwili gdy przez ułamek sekundy, czuła na swych wargach dotyk tej słodkiej, karmelowej skóry, pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Wytarła ją szybko rękawem. Czas na nią. Zanim jednak zamknęła drzwi, spojrzała ostatni raz na nieprzytomną postać kobiety, która nigdy nie dowie się w jak znaczący sposób, ukształtowała jej charakter oraz, jak bardzo dodawała swą osobą, koloru tej szarej rzeczywistości.

Chwilę później drzwi pokoju się zamknęły.


	7. Rozdział 7

**ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY**

09:00 AM

W jednym z pokoi hotelu "Hilton", rozległ się uciążliwy dźwięk budzika. Przerwało to spokojny sen, szczupłej brunetki, śpiącej samotnie w królewskich rozmiarów, łóżku. Nie otwierając nawet oczu, przewróciła ona swą atletyczną figurę na drugi bok by ręką objąć blond towarzyszkę ich wczorajszej eskapady; od prestiżowej sesji zdjęciowej, zaczynając a na gorącej nocy kończąc. Jednakże, kiedy jej dłoń spoczęła na pustym, lecz jeszcze ciepłym, prześcieradle - oczy Santany, leniwie się otwarły.

Dobre kilka sekund zajęło jej zakodowanie informacji iż, ów towarzyszka nie leży u jej boku. Nie musiała nawet forsować swego wymęczonego ciała by opuścić sypialnię i sprawdzić resztę pokoju. Wystarczyło, że wszelkie elementy garderoby Quinn, nie dekorowały już podłogi. Quinn odeszła.

Latynoska celebrytka, przyjęła pozycję siedzącą by w pełni się obudzić. Po przetarciu, jeszcze wpół otwartych oczy oraz przeczesaniu splątanych włosów, głowę Santany zaczęły wypełniać przeróżne pytania.

_dlaczego wyszła? ... kiedy?_

_... tak bez pożegnania?_

_... czemu mnie nie obudziła?_

_... czy coś się stało? ... zrobiłam coś nie tak?_

Nagle dotarło do niej, że prawdopodobnie te same pytania, Quinn zadawała sobie sześć lat temu. Wniosek ten, oświecił jej umysł, dając jej jedną lecz konkretną odpowiedź - to była zemsta. Mimo, iż tego typy zagrywka, nie powinna dziwić jej - gdyż znała Quinn praktycznie od dziecka - Santana karciła się za swą naiwność myśląc, że ta noc jest początkiem czegoś wyjątkowego.

Zawsze pilnowała by mur obronny jej serca, pozostawał nietknięty. Nie powstrzymało to jej pierwszej miłości, Brittney by się na niego wdrapać. To doświadczenie, nauczyło Santanę wielu cennych lekcji, więc po rozstaniu wzmocniła straże oraz zamontowała drut kolczasty. Owe zabezpieczenia wydawały się nie istnieć, dla pewnej blond fotograf o anielskim głosie i szmaragdowych oczach. Przez lata, stopniowo luzowała ów mur, wyciągając cegłę za cegiełką. Dopiero sześć lat temu, udało jej się jednorazowo wyburzyć, nadszarpniętą budowlę. Od tamtej pory, serce Santany było całkowicie zamknięte dla kogokolwiek poza Quinn. Wczorajsza noc miała być "wielkim otwarciem" lecz okazała się jedynie kolejnym promieniem nadziei dla Santany, że ta w końcu będzie szczęśliwa.

Postanowiła się jednak nie poddawać, nie tym razem i na pewno nie tak łatwo. Sięgnęła więc po telefon i już miała zadzwonić do Quinn lecz wpadła na znacznie lepszy pomysł.

_muszę się z nią zobaczyć ... porozmawiać ... wyjaśnić ..._

Z takimi myślami, szybko wstała z łóżka i udała się do łazienki.

Boom... boom ... boom ...

W cichym i przytulnym mieszkanku, rozległ się donośny łomot. Quinn wiedziała dokładnie kto jest autorką ów hałasu, który zakłóca jej spokojne słuchanie muzyki.

Kilka godzin temu z racji swego niezbyt "sprzyjającego do pracy" nastroju i samopoczucia, Quinn zadzwoniła że nie będzie w stanie dziś przyjść. Nie powiadomiła jednak o tym Molly, która zapewne słysząc od szefa o jej nieobecności - zmartwiła się, że ostatnią rozmowę odbyły w środku nocy a zważając na to w jakim towarzystwie ją spędziła plus dzisiejsze chorobowe, zapewne aż ją nosiło z ciekawości a w powietrzu wisiała jej "niezapowiedziana" wizyta. Gdyby, Molly wstrzymała się czasowo i dopiero po pracy ją odwiedziła to Quinn zwątpiłaby w ich przyjaźń. Jednakże nie było powodu ku takowemu zwątpieniu gdyż prawie z zegarkiem w ręku, podczas przerwy na lunch - nadeszła nieustraszona Molly.

Boom...Boom...

Boom...

Kolejne dudnienie, zaczęło być już denerwujące. Quinn musiała jak najszybciej powitać gościa jeżeli planowała mieć jeszcze drzwi. Zarzuciwszy na siebie szlafrok, szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku źródła ów "dudnienia".

- Na litość Boską, słyszałam za pierwszym razem! Idę... - krzyknęła Quinn z nadzieją, że powstrzyma to stopniową dewastację jej mieszkania.

Po otwarciu drzwi, prawie została staranowana, przez rozpędzoną przyjaciółkę. Po zamknięciu drzwi, Quinn odwróciła się by stanąć twarzą w twarz z roztargnioną Molly.

- Napijesz się czegoś... kawy? herbaty? - zapytała spokojnie gospodyni

Molly jednak wydawała się nawet nie słysząc pytania. Wciąż ubrana w piaskowy płaszcz oraz przewieszoną przez ramie torebkę, w dłoni trzymała telefon i zawzięcie wpatrywała się w jego ekran. Po chwili, komórka Quinn zadzwoniła. Dźwięk dobiegał z sypialni lecz był przez obydwie panie, wyraźnie słyszalny.

- A więc działa! No patrzcie państwo! Niesamowite - donośnym głosem i aktywną gestykulacją, pragnęła wypomnieć swej przyjaciółce, brak kontaktu z jej strony MIMO, że jej telefon ewidentnie działa.

Quinn minęła swego gościa i ruszyła w stronę kuchni - Molly błagam. Niedawno wstałam więc nie miałam nawet kiedy zadzwonić - tłumaczyła Quinn. Nawet jeżeli Molly nie skusi się na gorący napój, ona sama miała nagłą ochotę na kawę. Gdy przy zlewie, napełniała czajnik wodą, Molly zasiadła już przy barze, będącym granicą między kuchnią a salonem. Torebkę położyła na blacie.

- Wybaczę Ci ten wybryk, jeżeli opowiesz mi wszystko

Quinn wiedziała, że takowa rozmowa a raczej "przesłuchanie", jej nie ominie. Nie miała jednak czasu by psychicznie się do niej przygotować. Od chwili, gdy przekroczyła próg mieszkania, jej myśli wciąż wirowały naokoło Santany. Jej wewnętrzna debata - "czy dobrze zrobiła wychodząc?" kontra "zemsta jest słodka!" - nie dopuszczały do głosu żadnych innych myśli. Cudem przypomniała sobie, że dzisiaj dzień roboczy. Kompletnie nie czując się na siłach, zadzwoniła do biura z prośbą o chorobowe. Po odłożeniu słuchawki, zawiesiła wzrok na aparacie telefonicznym, gdyż do debaty dołączyła się trzecia myśl - "może po prostu zadzwonię i wyjaśnię jej wszystko?". Zaniechała jednak by ta myśl spowodowała takowy czyn. Zamiast tego jak i z nadzieją o poprawę samopoczucia, Quinn ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Gorąca woda prysznica, stopniowo dawała jej zmęczonym mięśniom, relaksujące rozluźnienie. To jednak nie blokowało jej umysłu, przed wspomnieniami wczorajszej nocy. Układ nerwowy był wtedy na największych obrotach więc teraz, gdy była całkiem sama, postanowiła dać upust emocjom. Towarzyszyły jej od momentu, gdy u boku pewnej kobiety, obudziła się w hotelowym pokoju. Natychmiastowy wodospad łez, słynął po jej gorących policzkach a jego strugi łączyły się z gorącą wodą natrysku. Teraz również jej emocje, doznały rozluźnienia. Quinn straciła poczucie czasu. Gdy jej skóra zaczęła się marszczyć, dotarło do niej iż czas najwyższy zakończyć kąpiel. Po wysuszeniu się oraz ubraniu ciepłej piżamy, blondynka ruszyła do sypialni, by zaznać wymaganego przez jej organizm, wypoczynku. Mimo iż temperatura pokojowa jej mieszkania balansowała pomiędzy 20 a 23 stopni, jej ciało co chwilę przeszywał dreszcz. Ubranie zimowej piżamy było dla niej idealnym rozwiązaniem. Zakładając, że ów drgania jej ciała spowodowało jej półnagie paradowanie po klubie, połknęła dwie tabletki przeciw przeziębieniu i opatulając się kołdrą, miała nadzieję przyśpieszyć wyleczenie nadchodzącej grypy. Nie mogąc za nic usnąć, chwyciła więc odtwarzacz muzyczny. Zawsze miała go pod ręką, trzymając go na szafce nocnej. Było wiele nocy kiedy to głośna muzyka bębniąca z jego słuchawek, skutecznie wypierała dręczące ją myśli. Od kilku miesięcy, Quinn musiała trzymać go w ładowarce, gdyż częste go używanie, forsowało zbytnio baterię. Tym razem Quinn również miała nadzieję na pozytywny rezultat - a może nawet uda jej się zasnąć. Po założeniu słuchawek oraz zamknięciu oczu, wzięła głęboki wdech po czym wcisnęła przycisk "play".

Częściowe ukojenie dręczących ją myśli, przerwało dudnienie w drzwi. Autorka ów zjawiska, siedziała teraz przy blacie baru, wyczekując streszczenia wieczoru o którym Quinn, starała się za wszelką cenę zapomnieć.

- Ale o co Ci chodzi? - zapytała niewinnie Quinn, wciąż wypełniając czajnik wodą

- Dokładnie wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jak było wczoraj? Błagam powiedz, że wyjaśniła Ci wszystko a Ty najebałaś się więc wsadziła Cie w taksówkę i wróciłaś do domu, jeszcze zanim słońce wstało.

Quinn odwróciła się by wstawić pełny czajnik na kawę. Po przesunięciu guzika zasilania, kuchnię zaczął wypełniać delikatny szum grzałki. Był on coraz głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy, gdyż Quinn milczała a jedynie, niczym z poczucia winy i wstydu, przygryzała dolną wargę, unikając przy tym kontaktu wzrokowego z przyjaciółką. Widząc to, nastawienie Molly nagle złagodniało - Quinn, coś Ty zrobiła?. Ton z jakim zapytała był pełen współczucia i żalu. - Nic nie zrobiłam. Wszystko jest w porządku - kłamiąc zaczęła Quinn. Kiedy czajnik wydał dźwięk gotowości, gospodyni zalała dwie filiżanki kawy, jednocześnie myśląc nad idealną wersją wydarzeń. Po wzięciu, jednego z napoji, plecami oparła się o zlew lecz dopiero po wzięciu pierwszego łyku, postanowiła kontynuować opowieść

- Sesja przebiegła w miarę szybko, mimo spóźnienia ze strony projektanta. Rzeczywiście Santana wyjaśniła mi wszystko, dając odpowiedź na wszystkie moje pytania. Z czasem zapomniałam się więc gdy zaproponowała wypad do klubu, zgodziłam się. Pojechałyśmy do "Sphinks", kojarzysz go?

- No jasne. To przecież typowy klub dla celebrytów - odpowiedziała pewnie i spokojnie, Molly. Blondynka postanowiła kontynuować pasmo kłamliwej wersji, dokładnie uważając na słowa oraz pilnując się by nie zalać się łzami ... znowu. - Tak więc miałaś rację, zdecydowanie za dużo wypiłam. Widząc jak ledwo utrzymuję się na nogach, Santana zleciła kierowcy limuzyny by zawiózł mnie do domu. Kulturalnie się pożegnałyśmy po czym zanim się obejrzałam, byłam już w domu. Niestety od wschodu słońca, minęło parę godzin a ja wciąż byłam lekko wstawiona, więc: zadzwoniłam do pracy, wzięłam prysznic, przebrałam się a kilka godzin później ktoś próbował wybić mi drzwi z futryny. - kończąc wypowiedź, Quinn rzuciła rozmówczyni, lodowy wzrok pełen pretensji.

Ta jednak nawet nie postanowiła się bronić ani dopytywać o więcej szczegółów. W milczeniu otwarła leżącą koło niej torebkę i zaczęła w niej ewidentnie czegoś poszukiwać. Nie odrywając wzroku od "artystycznego nieładu" jaki panował wewnątrz ów torebki, Molly zaczęła powoli swą zaskakującą reakcje na wcześniejsze słowa Quinn.

- Orientujesz się pewnie, w jaki sposób lubię zaczynać nowy dzień, jak bardzo przy porannej kawie oddaję się lekturze porannego "Egzaminera" więc ... - znajdując w końcu to czego szukała, uderzyła wyciągniętą kopią gazety o blat eksponując wyraźnie pierwszą stronę - ... dzisiaj prawie zakrztusiłam się kawą widząc nowinki ze świata show-biznesu.

Quinn zmarszczyła brwi, wciąż nie wiedząc dokąd zmierza jej przyjaciółka z owa informacją. Dopiero gdy zbliżyła się do blatu, jej serce nagle przyśpieszyło a oczy powiększyły się zaznaczając jej nagłe, całkowite przebudzenie. Nawet kac, o dziwo znikł. Tuż pod nagłówkiem widniało, na całej powierzchni pierwszej strony, zdjęcie z "Rosario i Emily" w roli głównej. Tytuł artykułu, jakiego zapowiedzią była ów fotografia, głosił "Europejskie wojaże Rosario: Imprezowe Wyspy". W niektórych miejscach, losowo widniały zdjęcia ukazujące ich osoby w dość wyzywających pozach. Zaczynając od "prawie pocałunku", poprzez uchwycenie ich rozmowy przy barze - będąc zaledwie centymetry od siebie - a kończąc kilkoma ujęciami z parkietu, podczas nader wyzywającego tańca. Mimo, że znalazły się ze dwie lub trzy fotki ukazujące interakcje Rosario z Ashley Tisdale, oczy zarówno Quinn i Molly wydawały się ich zupełnie nie zauważać. Blondynka wzięła do rąk gazetę by bliżej spojrzeć na "fotoreportaż" jej koszmaru. Zanim jednak była w stanie racjonalnie zareagować, okłamana wcześniej właścicielka z wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy, powtórzyła pytanie

- Tak więc zapytam jeszcze raz i tym razem RZĄDAM prawdy. Quinn, co się wczoraj wydarzyło?

Odbiorczyni pytania wiedziała, że dalsze kłamanie niema sensu. Poza tym nie lubiła okłamywać Molly. Przerażona jednak, koniecznością powrotu do zdarzeń z poprzedniej nocy. powoli ruszyła w stronę przyjaciółki. Omijając bar udała się do salonu gdzie siadła na sofie. Biorąc głęboki oddech czekała aż Molly, zbierając się od baru, zasiądzie koło niej - udzielając jej tym samym wsparcia i poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Obydwa te zjawiska, tak bardzo potrzebne, nigdy nie będą jej ofiarowane ze strony pewnej latynoskiej celebrytki. Chwilę później, zaczęła swą opowieść - tym razem mówiąc jedynie prawdę.

Po dwudziestu minutach, podczas których Quinn zdała szczegółową lecz okrojoną z erotycznych szczegółów, relację - Molly potrzebowała kolejnych pięciu by zakodować nowe informacje. - Tak więc to tyle. To właśnie się wczoraj wydarzyło - dodała jeszcze Quinn. Po takowym zakończeniu, Molly spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

- I tak po prostu wyszłaś, zostawiając ją? - zapytała z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Znając całą historię jej znajomości z piosenkarką, sposób jakim ta zakończyła ów znajomość, była dość zaskakująca. Nawet jak na Quinn. Spokojnym tonem, wyjaśniła - To jedyne co mogłam zrobić czyli wyjść bez pożegnania czy też jakiejkolwiek wiadomości. W końcu sama mnie tego nauczyła. Ta surowa lekcja, sześć lat temu, była dla mnie tak traumatyzująca, że od tamtej chwili, uodporniłam się na jakiekolwiek uczucia. Miłość dla mnie nie istniała. Musiałam zamknąć ten rozdział, żeby wreszcie zacząć normalnie żyć. Teraz wiem, że to koniec a wymknięcie się z jej pokoju, było jedyną opcją.

Obserwując Quinn podczas przemowy, Molly wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć z jakim stoickim spokojem i opanowaniem ta wypowiadała się na temat, który przez ostatnie dni - kończył się intensywnym płaczem blondynki. Musiała jednak upewnić się, że gdy opuści niebawem jej mieszkanie, ta nie zamknie się w nim by rozpaczać w samotności.

- A jak się z tym wszystkim czujesz?

- Sama nie wiem - kontynuując odpowiedź, Quinn musiała nagiąć delikatnie prawdę oraz trzymać przy tym fason. Nie chciała by zmartwiona przyjaciółka, zarywała dzień w pracy i poświęcała go na niańczenie jej. Bo tak na pewno by było. - Poniekąd boli mnie, że musiałam wyjść bez jakiegokolwiek słowa. Zwłaszcza, że wczoraj czułam jakbym odzyskiwała dawną przyjaciółkę. W końcu to od tego zaczynałyśmy i to za tym tęskniłam, tego mi brakowało. Za dużo się jednak wydarzyło w międzyczasie, żeby tak po prostu wrócić do przyjaźni.

- Naprawdę podziwiam Cie za to co zrobiłaś. Wiem, że Ci na niej zależało - stwierdziła Molly

- I dalej tak jest. Wątpię by kiedykolwiek się to zmieniło jednak to co zrobiła było niewybaczalne. Mam nadzieję, że minie dekada zanim znowu ją spotkam. Puki co czuję ulgę że wreszcie zakończyłam ten bolesny etap swojego życia.

Słysząc to i wierząc, że jej przyjaciółka szczerze opisuje swe samopoczucie, obdarowała ją lekkim uśmiechem po czym objęła ją w przyjacielskim uścisku. Była dumna i zadowolona, ze swojej "siostry". Po rozluźnieniu uścisku, Quinn wstała z sofy by przynieść niedokończone napoje, których konsumpcja została na dość długo wstrzymana. Widząc jak ta, niosąc filiżanki mija jej torbę, Molly zerwała się gdyż miała jeszcze jeden rekwizyt. Ze swej torby wyciągnęła długą, białą kopertę i trzymając ją w obydwóch dłoniach, siadła ponownie na sofie. Quinn nawet nie zdążyła przełknąć smolistej i o dziwo jeszcze ciepłej, cieczy by zapytać o ów rekwizyt. Kiedy na ustach Molly pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- Żeby nie było, że ta wizyta to jedynie przesłuchanie i smętny dialog - zaczęła Molly - ... mam tutaj coś co zapewne poprawi Ci humor.

Quinn miała dość skołowany wyraz twarzy. Było bowiem po świętach a urodziny miała dopiero za ponad pół roku. Nie rozumiała więc z jakiej to okazji, przyjaciółka obdarowuje ją ... czymś. To jednak, nie powstrzymało jej przed odebraniem koperty, z wysuniętych rąk Molly. Podczas ostrożnego otwierania prezentu, kątem oka dostrzegła zniecierpliwienie i ekscytację, które aż promieniowały od darczyńcy. W końcu otwarła go a po wyciągnięciu, dotarło do niej co trzyma w ręku

- To bilet otwarty do Nowego Yorku, żebyś mogła odwiedzić Beth w dzień jej urodzin! - praktycznie wykrzyczała z ekscytacji Molly, nie mogąc się doczekać reakcji blondynki. Kupiła go na początku roku. lecz musiała czekać na odpowiedni moment. by go wręczyć. Każdy kolejny dzień był dla niej męczarnią gdyż chciała utrzymać go w tajemnicy. Nawet swojemu mężowi o tym nie wspomniała.

Widząc i czując w dłoniach, dowód rzeczowy iż nie jest to sen, oczy Quinn zaczęły się szklić a po policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Zarówno ona jak i osoba dzięki której, odwiedziny dawno nie widzianej córki oraz licealnych przyjaciół, staną się realne oraz wkrótce zostaną urzeczywistnione - wiedziały, że to łzy szczęścia. Spoglądając na Molly, Quinn uśmiechnęła się po czym rzuciła się przyjaciółce w ramiona. Nie mając wyczucia siły, Quinn kołysała ich ciałami na boki coraz to bardziej zaciskając ramiona wokół jej szyi. Dopiero gdy Molly jęknęła z bólu, jej bardzo wdzięczna przyjaciółka przystopowała - szepcząc swe podziękowanie za prezent, cichym lecz łamiącym się głosem - Dziękuję...

Na kuchennym zegarze dochodziła już 3 PM. Wciąż będąc w piżamie oraz po wizycie Molly, która wróciła do pracy prawie godzinę temu - Quinn postanowiła zadzwonić do kogoś, z kim zaniedbała ostatnio kontakty. Czuła jednak, że dzisiejszy dzień jest idealnym by je odświeżyć.

Dzisiejsze, trzygodzinne okienko między zajęciami, Kurt postanowił spędzić w swoim, przytulnym mieszkanku. Nowojorska pogoda nie była zbyt sprzyjająca na spacer po parku, który prawie dziennie - zarówno dla Kurta jak i jego współlokatorki Rachel - był tradycyjnym punktem dnia oraz idealnym lekarstwem na szkolne stresy. Po sukcesyjnym ukończeniu nowojorskiej akademii dramatu i tańca NYADA, ku swemu zaskoczeniu postanowił on kontynuować edukację. Robiąc sobie roczną przerwę od: wczesnych treningów, ćwiczeń oraz wymagających instruktorów, Kurt postanowił ponownie złożyć aplikację, do renomowanej uczelni Julliard. Podczas ostatniej klasy licealnej, zarówno on jak i Rachel, dostali odmowną odpowiedź na swe zgłoszenie. To wtedy, usłyszeli po raz pierwszy o New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. Informacji tej udzieliła im pedagog, która zmartwiła się ich stanem emocjonalnym. Jej mąż - będący nauczycielem hiszpańskiego oraz opiekujący się szkolnym chórem w McKinley High - przejął się "brakiem życia", jakie ogarnęło dwoje uczniów co automatycznie powodowało, że reszta grupy czuła iście depresyjną atmosferę. Pan Shuester postanowił więc zadziałać w tej sprawie, prosząc swą narzeczoną o pomoc. Dwa dni później, Emma wydrukowała ulotki informacyjne oraz zawołała do swojego biura, Kurta Hummel oraz Rachel Berry. Po kilku minutach spotkania, na którym głównie wręczono im wiele ulotek oraz informator uczelni NYADA - na nowo obudziła się w nich nadzieja, że pewnego dnia spełnią swe marzenia, stąpając po deskach Broadway jako wielkie gwiazdy.

Niestety dotarcie do chociażby drugiego etapu przesłuchań - jakiejkolwiek szanującej się sztuki - było o wiele trudniejsze, niż którekolwiek z nich przewidziało. Będąc jednymi z największych i najdoskonalszych głosów Lima - w wielkim mieście jakim jest New York, wmieszali się w tysiące innych - równie wybitnych głosów. Konkurencja była tak przytłaczająca, że podczas pierwszego roku akademii, Kurt nawet nie myślał by iść na jakikolwiek casting. Wolał skupić się na nauce i dorywczej pracy. Po bolesnym rozstaniu ze szkolną miłością, zdecydowanie nie był w stanie skupić się na czymś poza szkołą i pracą. Minęło kilka miesięcy zanim, był w stanie otworzyć się na poznanie nowych ludzi. Wprawdzie wciąż cierpiał po zdradzie licealnego chłopaka, Blaina postanowił nie marnować więcej swego cennego czasu, na użalanie się nad sobą. Z biegiem czasu, Kurt stał się, stałym klientem baru studenckiego "Apollo" - gdzie czwartkowe wieczory karaoke, przyciągały elitę akademii, niczym światło ćmy. To tam Kurt, występując na małej scenie, lecz kończąc z owacja stojącą - zauroczył swym anielskim głosem, brytyjskiego studenta tej samej uczelni. Wystarczyło żeby po jednym z występów, przedstawił się z angielskim akcentem i zaproponował drinka - by na twarzy Kurta, pojawił się tak dawno nie widziany uśmiech a z ust wydobył się speszony chichot. Zanim Kurt się obejrzał, ich wspólne spotkania odbywały się coraz częściej a z czasem wydłużały się do późnych godzin nocnych oraz porannych powrotów.

Siedząc w skromnej kuchni, dwupokojowego mieszkania które mimo przeprowadzki wciąż dzielił z – niegdyś największą konkurencją w starciu o solówki na zajęciach chóru lecz obecnie prawie siostrą – Rachel Berry, zaczął właśnie długo oczekiwany posiłek.

Wprawdzie lokum, które już od dwóch lat wynajmują, jest znacznie większe od tego w którym zaczynali swą podróż z Nowym Yorkiem – kuchnia jest zdecydowanie mniejsza i bardziej skromna. Czynsz jednak był w przystępnej cenie, co najbardziej skłoniło młodych artystów do wynajmu. Nie wspominając już, że po wyprowadzce Santany, ciężko było im opłacić „pomieszczenie" w którym zmuszeni byli improwizować, wydzielenie własnych sypialni. Nie oszukujmy się lecz podwieszone sznurkami na pranie, płachty materiału, nie stanowiły jakiejkolwiek prywatności – przynajmniej nie w strefie dźwiękowej. W ogólnym porównaniu, ich obecne mieszkanie było niczym Ritz na tle wcześniejszego.

Obydwoje lokatorzy, starali się więc jak najbardziej oszczędzać, by jeszcze móc go wynajmować, jak najdłużej. Owa zasada tyczyła też żywności. Wprawdzie spaghetti, które dopiero co opuściło mikrofalówkę i aktualnie czekało na spożycie, było przygotowane dwa dni temu – Kurt ze smakiem oczekiwał aż temperatura ów dania, opadnie do stopnia jadalności. To był jego pierwszy posiłek – nie wliczając jabłka – tego dnia, więc niecierpliwość oraz dziura w żołądku, pośpieszyły nieco jego ruchy. Po wzięciu pierwszego kęsa, gorący sos uderzył z wielką siłą parzenia w jego kubki smakowe. Kurt aż podskoczył z bólu. Z otwartą buzią, próbował chłodzić szybkimi wydechami, gorący pokarm by w końcu go przełknąć. Karcił się za własną głupotę i gdy już był prawie pewien, że jest już bezpiecznie chłodne by przełknąć, dźwięk dzwoniącej komórki sprawiła, iż się prawie zakrztusił. Gryząc i przełykając wciąż jedynego kęsa jaki udało mu się zażyć, spoglądał na ekran telefonu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, gdy przed jego oczami pojawiło się, dawno nie widziane zdjęcie. Otarł szybko ręce oraz usta chusteczką po czym pośpiesznie nacisnął zielona słuchawkę, dopóki miał jeszcze szansę.

K: Quinn, cóż to za okazja? Już myślałem, że zgubiłaś mój numer … - zanim jednak Kurt mógł rozkręcić się w udawaniu oburzenia i robieniu jej wyrzutów, Quinn musiała interweniować.

Q: Wybacz ale przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, miałam taki świder w pracy, że nawet z tutejszymi straciłam kontakt a tym bardziej, za oceanem.

Kurtowi jednak nie wystarczyło takie usprawiedliwienie jej „ciszy radiowej" od trzech miesięcy.

K: Nie wiem, czy wiesz ale podobno takie coś jak Facebook istnieje! Tam nawet dzwonić nie trzeba bo jedynie wystarczy napisać. Zwykłe „hej wam, u mnie spoko, żyje i mam się dobrze" powinno zając Ci średnio dwadzieścia sekund. Takie małe a jak cieszy tych co czytają

Słysząc typowe, sarkastyczne poczucie humoru – będące dość charakterystyczną wizytówką jej przyjaciela Quinn aż się zaśmiała

Q: Nazwa obiła mi się o uszy. Powinnam spróbować

K: Oooo widzę, że koleżankę na żarciki wzięło! To miłe, miłe. Na pewno jakaś odmiana od naszej ostatniej rozmowy.

Quinn automatycznie przypomniała sobie temat ich poprzedniej rozmowy. Mimo poważnego jej charakteru – wspominanie ów tematu - nie było w stanie, złamać jej pozytywnego nastawienia. Musiała jednak o tym napomknąć

Q: Kurt, mam nadzieję, że wciąż nie powiedziałeś nikomu. Nawet Rachel

K: Oczywiście – zaczął pewnym i poważnym tonem – Wiesz, że możesz mi ufać. Mimo, że boli mnie nakaz milczenia względem Rachel, gdzie nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic … to znaczy poza tą oczywiście, nikomu się pisnąłem ani słowa. Nie sądzisz jednak, że czas najwyższy by również inni wiedzieli?

Quinn wiedziała i spodziewała się takiego pytania. Jej powiernik i przyjaciel, każdorazowo zadawał to pytanie. Za każdym razem odpowiedź była „stanowczo nie". Teraz jednak, czas napierał na jej decyzję. Wniosek do jakiego doszła - nieco ponad tydzień temu - wypowiedziany na głos, zaskoczył obydwoje uczestników rozmowy.

Q: Wiem Kurt. Jest jeszcze za wcześnie ale obiecuje Ci, że zanim zacznie się wrzesień, osoby które powinny wiedzieć, sama osobiście poinformuję.

K: Wow. Dobrze to słyszeć. Nie wypal tylko z tym przed „Zjazdem Absolwentów McKinley" bo może to delikatnie zepsuć nastrój imprezy.

_Kurwa … zapomniałam o cholernym zjeździe... szlak by to_

_kurwa … kurwa … kurwa …_

Q: Spokojnie. Póki co, nie zgadniesz kto za miesiąc odwiedzi was i mając delikatną nadzieję, że będzie mogła zatrzymać się u was na dwa tygodnie? - Quinn musiała zmienić temat, żeby nawet nie myśleć o sierpniowym wydarzeniu szkolnym. Tak jak przeczuwała, reakcja Kurta na jej nowinę była wypełniona entuzjazmem. Dowodem tego był nagły pisk z jego strony

K: Naprawdę? Rany … rany! Rachel padnie, jak jej to powiem. A kiedy dokładniej?

Q: Jeszcze nie wiem. Na pewno w okolicach 17-go.

K: A no tak … urodziny Beth

Ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, jedyny powiernik jej sekretu, poza milczeniem na ten temat, znał też datę urodzin jej córki. Wiara w przyjaźń międzyludzką, ponownie w niej ożyła. Wiedziała też, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek poczuje potrzebę wygadania się to Kurt Hummel – jest idealnym kandydatem na słuchacza.


	8. Chapter 8

**ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY**

Szare, surowe ściany jej skromnego boksu, nigdy nie były dla Quinn tak uspakajające jak dzisiaj. Pomimo swej jednodniowej nieobecności, stęskniła się za swym miejscem pracy. Molly miała jeszcze godzinę do rozpoczęcia pracy co pozwoliło Quinn na spokojne, bezstresowe przeglądnięcie maili oraz zdjęć z poprzedniej sesji, którą przeprowadziła. Mimo iż fotografowana osoba, wciąż budziła w niej wiele emocji a przeglądanie dziesiątek ujęć z nią w roli głównej - zdecydowanie nie pomagało; Quinn starała się spojrzeć na nie służbowym okiem. To była jej praca. Za to właśnie jej płacono. Największym plusem całej sytuacji była możliwość jej oczekiwanych wakacji, gdzie spędzenie czasu z przyjaciółmi oraz córką, było jedyną myślą jaką Quinn dopuszczała do głosu. Po zamknięciu klasera z odbitkami, przyszła jej ochota na przeglądnięcie Facebooka. System nawet nie zdążył się do końca załadować, kiedy w progu jej boksu, pokazała się postać jej szefa – Dobrze widzieć Cię, zwartą i gotową do pracy Febray. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, jedynie przytaknęła w reakcji na uwagę szefa, który ewidentnie nie planował jedynie na tym zakończyć swej wizyty – Bądź gotowa za kwadrans i widzimy się w pokoju pokazowym numer dwa.

Już miał ruszyć w kierunku swego biura, lecz zdezorientowana Quinn, nie mogła jeszcze na to pozwolić – Wybacz szefie, ale w piątki nie odbywają się żadne zebrania – Zgadza się. Chodzi tutaj o ostatni projekt dla D&C. Nie zapomnij więc klasera i widzimy się na prezentacji. - James, zerknął na zegarek po czym w końcu ruszył do biura.

_ile to jeszcze potrwa?... _

_czy ten koszmar nigdy się nie skończy?... _- zastanawiała się Quinn

Mając zaledwie lekko ponad dziesięć minut, Quinn ruszyła do toalety by wyrzucić z siebie wszystko to, co nagle zaczęło napierać na jej przełyk – nie zapominając przy tym o przeklętym klaserze. Dodatkowo oprócz mycia rąk i płukania ust, musiała jeszcze wyzbyć się nieprzyjemnego posmaku wymiocin, który był dla niej wciąż wyczuwalny. Kładąc klaser na maszynie dyspozycyjnej, lekko drgającymi dłońmi wrzuciła kilka monet oraz wcisnęła przycisk, czekając aż upragniony napój w końcu wypadnie.

_Jeszcze sześć minut_ – pomyślała zerkając na zegarek

Po podważeniu paznokciem zawleczki, oparła się plecami o maszynę by praktycznie jednym haustem, opróżnić zawartość puszki. Mimo iż myśl o ponownym spotkaniu Santany, przyprawiała ją o kolejne mdłości, nie mogła sobie jednak pozwolić by spędzić kolejne minuty na wydalaniu wnętrzności. Musiała być silna.

Pokój pokazowy, jak zawsze był dobrze klimatyzowany. Wchodząc do niego, Quinn dziękowała wewnętrznie, zarówno wynalazcy „klimatyzacji" jak i monterowi który zamontował w nim ów urządzenie. Pomagało ono zdecydowanie, powstrzymywać napływy mdłości oraz nadmierne pocenie, jakie od kilku minut ogarniało jej ciało. Z ulgą odetchnęła, widząc obecnych tam nieznajomych jej pracowników D&C oraz swojego szefa. Z nadzieją, że jedynie niska starsza kobieta o miedzianych, długich włosach oraz wysoki, ubrany w markowy garnitur i okulary, mężczyzna - są przedstawicielami ich zleceniodawcy; Quinn pewnym krokiem ruszyła na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Na znajdującym się tam szklanym stole, położyła niesiony klaser a luźne arkusze z odbitkami, rozłożyła tuz obok. Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi oraz znajomy, niski głos - którym osoba przeprosiła za swe spóźnienie - wywołał zdrętwienie wszystkich mięśni ciała Quinn. Chciała zapaść się pod ziemię.

Stojąc plecami do wszystkich obecnych, musiała jednak odwrócić się by stawić im czoła. Robiąc to, starała się utrzymać pokerową twarz. Nie mogła zdradzić jakichkolwiek emocji, które targały ją od środka. Starała się również ograniczać kontakt wzrokowy z ostatnio przybyłym uczestnikiem prezentacji. Kiedy jednak, dobre wychowanie i takt wymagało by w końcu spojrzeć w te czekoladowe oczy, uwadze Quinn nie uszło jak zniewalająco wyglądała Santana. Spięte w wysoki kok włosy oraz wysokie szpilki butów sięgających kolan - to jedynie uzupełnienie efektu jaki dawała, czarna skórzana kurtka, narzucona na idealnie dopasowaną, czerwoną sukienkę której długość wykraczała nieco poza linię pośladków. Całkowity strój, w jakim zaledwie trzy metry od niej, prezentowała się Santana – całkowicie zaparł jej dech w piersiach. Nie dała jednak tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, słuchając jak jej szef opowiada w skrócie zleceniodawcom, w jaki sposób zdjęcia z sesji Hugo Bossa, zostaną wykorzystane przez „Voque". Po szybkim wprowadzeniu, James udał się wraz z okularnikiem do biura w celu podpisania kilku dokumentów. Na szczęście nie zabrali ze sobą niskiej, rudej kobiety gdyż wymusiłoby to na Quinn konieczność „sam na sam" z Santaną. Od wczorajszego poranka, Quinn nie planowała jakichkolwiek kontaktów z celebrytką a zaistniała sytuacja, zdecydowanie łamała te zamierzenia. Blond fotograf, sama nie wiedziała co tak naprawdę bardziej ją przeraża – konieczność wytłumaczenia swego wczorajszego zachowania czy obawa, że jej umiejętność tłumienia uczuć nagle osłabnie, eksponując to co tak szczelnie, latami ukrywała. Jakikolwiek by nie był rezultat jej rozmyślań, obiecała sobie iż zrobi wszystko co w jej mocy by odciąć się od latino piękności. To spotkanie jest ostatnim a zarazem pierwszym - idealnym by przypomnieć Santanie Lopez, znaczenie „Królowa Lodu" - przezwiska które sama jej nadała w liceum.

- Karen, czy mogłabyś skoczyć po kawę. Od rana chodzi za mną podwójna espresso z nutą wanilii i bitą śmietaną. Zdaje się, że widziałam „starbucks" po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Santana wiedziała, że dając takie polecenie swej asystentce, brzmiała jak rozpuszczona diva … jak Rachel Berry. To jednak nie było dla niej istotne. Bardziej zależało jej by zostawiono ja sam na sam z Quinn, pozwalając im na spokojną rozmowę. Zwołała ona to nagłe zebranie tylko dlatego iż wiedziała, że z miejsca pracy - Quinn nie będzie w stanie tak łatwo uciec jak nad ranem z jej łóżka. Potrzebowała tez efektu zaskoczenia oraz chcąc wynegocjować kolejne spotkanie, ubrała się tak – by Quinn nie była jej w stanie odmówić. Widząc coraz ciemniejszy wzrok blondynki, wiedziała iż jej strój odniósł zamierzony efekt. Musiała porozmawiać z nią dla wykończenia swego planu lecz obecność Karen, zdecydowanie w tym przeszkadzała. Jedynie wysłanie jej po durną kawę, dało im prywatność.

Jeszcze zanim drzwi po wyjściu Karen, mogły się zamknąć, Quinn odwróciła się plecami do Santany, skupiając się na rozłożonych arkuszach odbitek – dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie chce rozmawiać. Uodporniona na nieme polecenie blondynki, Santana zbliżyła się do pochylonej nad stołem Quinn. Ciężko jej było utrzymać skupienie w tak bliskiej odległości od latynoski. Również nachylając się nad odbitkami lecz obok fotografa, której prace podziwiała – Wiem dlaczego to zrobiłaś i nie winię Cie za to – powiedziała niskim i chrypliwym głosem Santana. Nie wywołało to odpowiedzi ze strony „skupionej" Quinn. Postanowiła więc kontynuować – Zjedz ze mną lunch Q. Tamta noc była...po prostu nie chcę Cie stracić, nie na kolejne sześć lat. Porozmawiajmy... - A niby o czym? - Quinn musiała w końcu coś powiedzieć. Odwróciła wzrok znad arkuszy by dalej podparta o szklany stół, spoglądać tym razem prosto w oczy Santany – Skoro wiesz czemu to zrobiłam, że było to niczym innym jak zemsta to po jaką cholerę chcesz o tym gadać?! Jesteśmy kwita i niech tak zostanie. - dokończyła Quinn. Miała nadzieję, że to wystarczy by zakończyć temat. Dla jej rozmówczyni to jednak był początek – Może i to była Twoja zemsta ale obydwie wiemy, że zdecydowanie wykraczała poza bezduszny akt seksu – No tak, w końcu jako ekspert w tej dziedzinie wiesz, co mówisz – riposta Quinn zabolała Santanę. Przez lata, jakie upłynęły od ukończenia szkoły, odzwyczaiła się o „Królowej Lodu". Zdziwiona powrotem tego zjawiska, nie dała jednak tego po sobie poznać – Wiem. Należało mi się. Nie wmówisz mi jednak, że nic wtedy nie czułaś. Pamiętaj, że byłam przy tym i doskonale wiem … - Santana swą lewą dłonią przykryła prawą przyjaciółki po czym lekko ściskając, kontynuowała - … co czułaś gdy byłam w Tobie, gdy Cię całowałam … pieściłam, gdy dochodziłaś przy mnie tyle razy.

Mimo napływającej fali gorąca, która zaczęła ponownie wypełniać jej ciało z każdym słowem Santany, Quinn starała się utrzymać pokerowy wyraz twarzy. Było to jedno z najbardziej wykańczających wyzwań z jakimi musiała się zmierzyć. Wspomnienie porzucenia oraz pustki, jakie wciąż czuła po ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy, dawało jej wystarczające ochłodzenie oraz dodawało jej wewnętrznej siły – Widocznie jestem lepszą aktorką niż myślałam.

Quinn, zakończyła swą wypowiedź zgorzkniałym półuśmiechem, chcąc uwolnić dłoń z uścisku lecz ten został wzmocniony a jego autorka niebezpiecznie zmniejszyła odległość między nimi. Akcentując każde słowo – Nikt … nie … jest … aż … tak … dobry ...- Santana stopniowo zbliżała swe usta do pocałunku, by w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, usłyszeć otwieranie drzwi. Karen była tak pochłonięta rozmową przez telefon oraz zręcznym utrzymaniem tacy z gorącymi napojami, że nie zauważyła jak jej pracodawczyni szybko odskoczyła od blondynki, zdejmując przy tym krępujący uścisk. Nie odrywała jednak od niej wzroku.

Zmieszana sytuacją Quinn, odwróciła się od swych prac. Opierając się plecami o stół, wzrokiem wodziła po podłodze wyczekując powrotu reszty uczestników prezentacji. Chciała mieć już to za sobą. Gniew i rozpacz, targały nią we wszystkie strony. Jej własna głupota i naiwność, podważały jej inteligencję co wpływało na jej samoocenę. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu była pewną siebie, stanowczą i odporną na wszelkie uczucia, inteligentną kobietą – a teraz? - czuła się jak głupia licealistka ze złamanym sercem. Tak. Ten koszmar zdecydowanie musiał się jak najszybciej skończyć.

Gdy drzwi ponownie się otwarły, James oraz okularnik praktycznie zostali stratowani przez mijającą ich Quinn. Usprawiedliwiając się złym samopoczuciem, zasugerowała imiona kliku innych fotografów, bardziej odpowiednich i wykwalifikowanych by dokończyć ów zlecenie. Wprowadziło to lekkie zamieszanie wśród zebranych a na twarzy Jamesa pojawiła się złość spowodowana nieprofesjonalnym zachowaniem pracownicy. Santana, udając generalne zmieszanie, czuła irytację i osobistą porażkę. Postanowiła nie poddawać się jednak. Do odlotu z wysp, pozostało jej prawie dwadzieścia godzin. Wiedząc, że ani jednej z nich nie będzie w stanie spędzić na śnie, dopóki sytuacja z pewną blondynką nie zostanie wyjaśniona – postanowiła posunąć się do ostateczności.

Wieczorny maraton filmowy, był idealną formą relaksu. Kiedy Molly zaproponowała go swej zakłopotanej przyjaciółce, ta z uśmiechem na ustach, zgodziła się. W drodze z biura, zatrzymały się w pobliskim markecie by kupić zaopatrzenie alkoholowe oraz zakąski po czym bezpośrednio ruszyły do małego mieszkanka Quinn. Podczas ów jazdy samochodem, ta wprowadziła swą przyjaciółkę w szczegółowy przebieg jej dzisiejszego dnia pracy. Jedynie słuchając, Molly pozwoliła przyjaciółce wygadać swe żale. Planowała bowiem, dopiero przy akompaniamencie alkoholu i niezdrowej żywności, udzielić jej porady i wskazówek.

Podczas napisów końcowych pierwszego zaplanowanego filmu, Molly wykonała telefon do pobliskiej restauracji z zamówieniem ich dzisiejszej „kolacji". Następnym telefonem, uprzedziła i przeprosiła swego męża Dereka, iż sprawa jest na tyle poważna, że będzie ona zmuszona nocować u przyjaciółki. Początkowo spotkała się z niezadowoleniem z jego strony, lecz po stanowczej ripoście - usłyszała wyrozumiałą akceptację jej decyzji.

Pozostawiona samotnie na kanapie, Quinn nie mogła powstrzymać się by jej myśli nie powracały do wydarzeń sprzed lat. Poniekąd winiąc, właśnie obejrzany film „Dziś 13, jutro 30", przed jej oczyma ukazały się obrazy z czasów, kiedy to ona sama miała 13 lat.

**WSPOMNIENIE**

J: Pamiętaj, że o 22:00 światło ma być zgaszone. Możecie rozmawiać ale po cichu.

Q: Dobrze mamo

Quinn była tak podekscytowana pierwszym nocowaniem przyjaciółek w jej domu, że gotowa była zgodzić się praktycznie na każdą dyrektywę matki. W końcu, po ponad roku członkostwa, jej mama zgodziła się by dwie najbliższe jej przyjaciółki z Cherios, mogły spędzić noc w jej domu. Quinn miała wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane. Po przyjściu gości: - przebiorą się one w piżamy - wspólnie obejrzą komedię romantyczną - podczas rozmów o słodkich chłopakach w ich szkole, będą malować paznokcie oraz czesać się w przeróżne fryzury – po zgaszeniu światła, uśpią się opowieściami o duchach. Dodatkowo zaopatrzone w chrupki, krakersy, ciastka i oranżadę, okrzykną ów wieczór za najlepszy ze wszystkich co poprawi reputację gospodyni oraz zawęzi ich przyjaźń.

Wprawdzie jedynie Brittany, wcześniej organizowała podobne spotkania we własnym domu to na obecności Santany, Quinn najbardziej zależało. Nie chciała jednak być niemiła i niewdzięczna więc zmuszona była zaprosić też blondynkę. Od kilku dni, Quinn czuła jak jej latynoska przyjaciółka oddala się od niej na korzyść Brittany. Poprzez organizowanie tej nocki, miała ona nadzieję poprawić ich relacje, jednocześnie dając „nowej" do zrozumienia, że to ona była pierwsza.

Od godziny niecierpliwie wyczekując gości, Quinn siedziała na kanapie. Ubrana w żółtą, dwuczęściową piżamę w grzybki, nerwowo spoglądała - to na zegar ścienny, to na drzwi wejściowe. Donośny dzwonek sprawił, że aż podskoczyła. Informując Janine o jej zamiarze otwarcia drzwi, podskokami ruszyła by powitać gości. Starała się za wszelką cenę nie zdradzić swej radości, gdy po drugiej stronie drzwi ujrzała Santanę. Z przewieszoną przez ramię torbą, latynoska przywitała się uprzejmie a uprzednio dając pożegnalnego buziaka stojącej obok mamie, przekroczyła próg domu Febray. Nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy uszy Quinn usłyszały najlepszą wiadomość jaką mogły sobie wtedy wymarzyć – Britt kazała Cię przeprosić ale nie będzie mogła dzisiaj przyjść. Podobno ma jakiś zjazd rodzinny w ten weekend.

Siedząc na kanapie, obydwie przyjaciółki, oglądały najnowszą komedię Jennifer Garner „Dziś 13, jutro 30". Quinn nie mogła zbytnio skupić się na seansie, gdyż zajęta była na dziękowaniu za zjazd rodzinny Brittany. Czuła się jak w niebie. W końcu mogła spędzić czas, jedynie w towarzystwie Santany, którą obawiała się powoli tracić. Nigdy wcześniej nie była zaborcza lecz jeśli chodziło o osobę z czekoladowymi oczami, jakiekolwiek wcześniejsze zasady nie obowiązywały. Kiedy Santana oparła swą głowę o ramię Quinn, motylki jakie pojawiły się w jej brzuchu, upewniły ją w przekonaniu - jak inna i wyjątkowa jest dla niej ta znajomość.

Nagle, niczym zainspirowana scenami z filmu, Santana zapytała – Jaki był Twój pierwszy pocałunek?. Minęła chwila zanim do Quinn dotarła treść ów pytania. Wciąż nie uzyskując odpowiedzi, Santana podniosła głowę z ramienia przyjaciółki by spojrzeć na nią. Chciała dodać odwagi blondynce więc odpowiedziała, niczym to do niej by było kierowane pytanie – Mój był podczas gry w butelkę. Dwa lata temu na urodzinach, Noah Puckerman praktycznie obślinił mi pół twarzy. To było okropne ale w końcu jest najfajniejszym chłopakiem więc jestem zadowolona. A Twój? Tylko nie mów, że tez z Puckiem – Santana wciąż wyczekiwała odpowiedzi, która zdawała się nie nadchodzić. Quinn w końcu opuściła z ekranu wzrok by, patrząc na swe kolana, zacząć ewidentnie krępujące wyznanie – Ja nigdy nie … no wiesz... Jeszcze nigdy się z nikim nie całowałam – wykrztusiła z siebie Quinn. Słysząc to, Santanie aż szczęka opadła. Nie wierzyła, żeby jedna z najładniejszych i najpopularniejszych dziewczyn w szkole, nigdy nie została pocałowana. Quinn milczała, wciąż obserwując swe nader interesujące kolana. Santana wzięła pilota i zrobiła pauzę w filmie, wiedząc iż jej zaplanowane działanie może spowodować sporą utratę fabuły filmu. - Mam pomysł – zaczęła – Może to nie jest wymarzona pora ani osoba ale jako przyjaciółka nie mogę pozwolić żebyś w tym wieku nie miała tego za sobą. Nawet Britt już to robiła. Tak więc w moim obowiązku jest dopilnować, żebyś i Ty miała za sobą pierwszy pocałunek. Zgadzasz się? - Nagle kolana, nie były już tak interesujące dla blondynki. Oczy Quinn, szeroko otwarły się ze zdziwienia na słowa Santany. Sama nie dowierzała czy aby na pewno słuch jej nie myli. Spoglądając na brunetkę i widząc jej spokojne, wyczekujące spojrzenie, przytaknęła powoli głową – godząc się na propozycję. Santana, prawą dłonią uchwyciła policzek przyjaciółki – Spokojnie Q. Będę naprawdę delikatna – półszeptem zapewniła ją o swych zamiarach. Powoli zmniejszając odległość między nimi, intensywnie lecz czule wpatrywała się w szmaragdowe, błyszczące oczy Quinn. Kciukiem muskając jej policzek, zapewniała ją iż nie ma się ona czego obawiać. Nieświadoma była jednak uczuć przyjaciółki, której pędzące serce mgliło jej trzeźwy umysł. Niczym pijana z ekscytacji nadchodzącym zdarzeniem, Quinn powoli zapominała łapać oddech. Pocałunek był skromny. Jedynie czubki ich ust, zetknęły się lecz odczuwalna dla obydwu stron, iskra - pojawiła się, prowokując by zagłębić ów pocałunek. Pokusa była tak silna, że ku swemu zaskoczeniu Quinn postanowiła się jej oddać. Obejmując dłońmi twarz Santany, przywarła mocniej ustami do rozchylonych warg przyjaciółki by wypuszczając delikatny jęk przyjemności – powoli lecz łapczywie pieścić je pomiędzy swoimi.

Identycznym pocałunkiem została zaatakowana, tuż po serii policzków jakie zaserwowały sobie, pięć lat później. Kwadrans po skończonym treningu, gdy wszystkie Cherios, opuściły już szatnię, Santana i Quinn miały wciąż nierozwiązany konflikt. Każda wypowiedziana zniewaga, kończyła się liściem z ręki obrażanej by w końcu, przerwać rosnące napięcie podczas niezręcznej ciszy, poprzez niespodziewany pocałunek. Tym razem został on szybko pogłębiony. Stojąc zaledwie w bieliźnie, przyparta do szafek Quinn, czuła się bezbronna względem nacierającej – wciąż ubranej w uniform – Santany. Czując nierówności oraz zimno metalu szafek, czuła też błądzące dłonie Santany – Przyznaj się. Tego zawsze chciałaś Q. Moich ust na Tobie, he? Nawet jak byłaś z Samem to właśnie mnie pragnęłaś – Zaskoczona własną obcesowością Santana, wiedziała iż mimo Quinn stara się zaprzeczyć to jej ciało mówiło jej zupełnie co innego – Pieprz się Lopez! – warknęła w końcu Quinn. To jednak było niczym „oliwa do ognia" dla latynoski, podsycało ją. Wciąż trzymając Quinn opartą o szafki, ze zwierzęcym wzrokiem, przeszywała ją na wylot – Oj nie martw się mała, na pewno będę Cie pieprzyć – Przycisnęła kolanem krocze blondynki. Pocierała je, by poczuć ciepło i wilgoć na swej nodze – Będę Cie tak pieprzyć, że gdy będziesz sama w swoim pokoju to będziesz myśleć o mnie, moim dotyku, moich ustach i moim języku na Tobie – Santana zbliżyła swe usta do ucha Quinn by poczuć jak ta drży – A Twoje sny nie będą o Samie czy jakimś innym facecie lecz o mnie – Dłoń Santany uchwyciła wilgotny punkt tuż pod przemoczoną bielizną Quinn – A kiedy nie zniesiesz już myśli o braku mych dłoni na Tobie, przybiegniesz do mnie błagając bym wzięła Cię ponownie … i znowu …. i znowu... a ja to może zrobię a może nie – Nigdy w życiu San – zdołała w końcu wypowiedzieć Quinn. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać tego, że jej ciało wygięło się dając lepszy dostęp dla Santany – Zaprzeczaj ile możesz maleńka, ale to mówi mi, że okłamujesz zarówno mnie jak i siebie – Wskazujący palec Santany, był już w coraz bardziej wyginającej się blondynce. Jej unoszące biodra aż błagały o kontynuację pieszczot – Założę się, że smakujesz równie dobrze – ekstaza jaką Quinn przechodziła, jakiej od dawna pragnęła przyćmiła jej rozsądek – Może po prostu spróbujesz i się sama przekonasz – stanowczym tonem odpowiedziała Quinn – Może i tak by było – zaczęła Santana – gdybym … była lesbą! - kończąc, gwałtownie puściła zdezorientowaną, rozpaloną blondynkę. Po zrobieniu kilku kroków wstecz, wytarła dłonie w ręcznik po czym rzuciła nim w osłupiałą Quinn, - Ogarnij się bo wyglądasz obleśnie...

**TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ**

Mieszanka pozytywnych i negatywnych wspomnień, mimo lat oraz hektolitrów spożytego alkoholu, wciąż bolała. Pomimo tego bólu, Quinn bezwarunkowo powracała do nich, zwłaszcza teraz gdy ponowne spotkanie z prowodyrką ów cierpienia, przywróciło jej zapomniane uczucia na powierzchnię. Kończąc swe trzecie piwo tego wieczoru, usilnie starała się odeprzeć swą przeszłość a zwłaszcza gdy wybudzając się z transu, napotkała wyczekujący wzrok przyjaciółki. - Wybacz. Zamyśliłam się – tłumaczyła. Molly jednak uodporniła się na takowe zagrywki – No mam nadzieję, że to ostatni raz bo będąc tu dziś, ryzykuję życiem małżeńskim. Sama dobrze wiesz jaki Derek potrafi być upierdliwy jeśli chodzi o moje nocne wypady.

Nagle rozległ się dźwięku dzwonka do drzwi. Molly pośpiesznie wstała, zabierając gotówkę by zapłacić za pizze. Ponownie zostawiwszy Quinn, ruszyła by otworzyć dostawcy drzwi. Zamiast jednak handlowego dialogu, Quinn usłyszała ciszę, po czym przyjaciółka zawołała ją po imieniu. Quinn leniwie wstała z wygodnej kanapy i trzymając butelkę trunku w ręku, drugą chwyciła portfel po czym ruszyła w stronę drzwi. - No nie gadaj, że znowu trzeba zapłacić za dostawę? Już kolejny raz z rzędu …. - nie mogła jednak dokończyć, zdziwiona widokiem jaki zastała. Osłupiała przyjaciółka stałą naprzeciw gościa, który swą obecnością otępił jej zmysł mowy i ruchu. W progu stała Santana. Ubrana identycznie jak wcześniej gdy zaskoczyła ją w pracy, robiąc jeden krok wewnątrz holu – Quinn, możemy pogadać? - całkowicie zaskoczyła zarówno Quinn jak i Molly, która nie spodziewała się nocnej wizyty Rosario Cruz. Wyczuwając moment – To ja będę w sypialni – oznajmiła, dając Quinn i Santanie, odrobinę prywatności. Gdy już były same, Santana zamknęła za sobą drzwi a Quinn, po odstawieniu butelki na pobliski stolik, skrzyżowała bojowo ręce na klatce piersiowej – Jak mnie znalazłaś? Skąd wiedziałaś gdzie mieszkam? - Naprawdę sądziłaś, że nie uda mi się to zwłaszcza, ze wiem gdzie pracujesz? - odpowiedziała Santana. Quinn nie zareagowała lecz przeszła bezpośrednio do sedna sprawy - Czego chcesz Lopez? - zapytała chłodno. Santana nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Było tyle co chciała powiedzieć przyjaciółce lecz jak na złość, nie mogła wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Postanowiła więc się powtórzyć – Chcę porozmawiać – Chyba już wszystko zostało powiedziane, nie sądzisz? Ale w porządku. Porozmawiajmy ale z tą różnicą, że to JA mówię a Ty słuchasz – zaczęła Quinn

– To co wydarzyło się między nami to nic, absolutne zero. Jedynie seks pod wpływem alkoholu i nieistotne jak TY to odebrałaś, dla mnie to był tylko i wyłącznie seks. Nic poza tym. Proszę Cię więc, zapomnij o tym. Nie doszukuj się drugiego dna bo go i tak nie znajdziesz. Nic do Ciebie nie czuję i nie czułam a na pewno już nigdy nie poczuję. Brzydzę się Tobą. To co zrobiłaś na weselu uzmysłowiło mi tylko jak pustą, bezduszną i zimną suką jesteś. Nie wiem jakim cudem Britt z Tobą tyle wytrzymała no ale w końcu rzuciła Twoją żałosną dupę na zbity pysk …

To ja zerwałam Q, nie ona. Nie mieszaj jej w to. Ona nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – przerwała Santana – Tak więc wracając do tematu, podczas naszej rozmowy w kawiarni kłamałam. Nie wybaczyłam Ci i wątpię bym była w stanie, patrząc na wszystkie zniewagi i sposób w jaki traktowałaś mnie przez te wszystkie lata – O co Ci chodzi? - O co? O CO? - Gniew ogarnął Quinn. Jej spokojny głos zanikł już, gdy nagle coraz głośniejszym zaczęła praktycznie wykrzykiwać co ją boli.

- O to kurwa jak od samego początku, pogrywałaś mną jak yoyo, jak po pierwszym pocałunku obgadałaś mnie w całej szkole, że to ja rzuciłam się na Ciebie błagając o buziaka; jak rok później zrobiłaś zdjęcie gdy się przebieram i dodając na szkolny serwer, rozesłałaś wszystkim uczniom. Nie wspomnę już jak praktycznie gwałcąc mnie w szatni, wyzwałaś od lesb i oczywiście robiąc ze mnie pośmiewisko, rozgadałaś że to ja zaatakowałam CIEBIE. Czy Ty kurwa wiesz jakie piekło zaserwował mi ojciec jak się dowiedział? NIE! Bo skąd? Przecież gdy poobijana i zapłakana, szukałam pocieszenia to Ciebie nawet to nie obeszło na tyle, żeby kurwa zasrany telefon odebrać! Tak samo gdy wyjebał mnie z domu gdy dowiedział się o ciąży, gdzie wtedy byłaś?! Teraz to mnie nawet nie interesuje bo jedyni przyjaciele na jakich mogłam liczyć to Mercedes, która przygarnęła mnie pod swój dach i Rachel, która pozwoliła bym wypłakała się na jej ramieniu. A Ty?! Pieprzyłaś się gdzieś z Puckiem albo innym frajerem. Kiedy na glee wszyscy zaśpiewaliście „Lean On Me" dając do zrozumienia mi i Finnowi, że możemy na was liczyć, myślałam że Ci splunę prosto w ta zakłamaną mordę. Santana, jest masa innych przykładów „o co mi chodzi" ale zestarzeje się zanim Ci wszystkie przypomnę bo kurwa ewidentnie Ty zapomniałaś. Co mnie w ogóle nie dziwi – Po twarzy Quinn zaczęły spływać łzy. Otarła je szybko rękawem, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z Santaną. Tej również oczy zaszły łzami, słysząc słowa przyjaciółki. Bolało ją, że jej własne błędy przed którymi przez cały czas próbowała uciec, dogoniły ją w tak brutalny sposób – Quinn wiem, że nie byłam najlepszą przyjaciółką … ale chcę się zmienić, naprawdę – szyderczym śmiechem, wyśmiała jej wypowiedź Quinn. Energicznie mijając skruszoną celebrytkę, otwarła drzwi – Wypierdalaj ze swoimi żalami i tłumaczeniami do dziury z której wypełzłaś – słowa Quinn, wynurzyły Molly, która stojąc w progu sypialni, opierała się o framugę drzwi i dawała tym samym, wsparcie swej przyjaciółce. Santana próbowała objąć w pasie rozgoryczoną Quinn lecz ta zrzuciła jej planowany uścisk po czym odepchnęła ją w stronę wyjścia – Mam gdzieś Twoje przeprosiny. Nie chcę Cie widzieć. Z naszą znajomością koniec. Wynoś się z mojego domu i mojego życia – Pozwól mi chociaż wyjaśnić … - Quinn ponownie pchnęła latynoskę, tym razem bardziej zdecydowanie – Na uszy Ci padło? Wypad! - Wiedz jedno, nigdy nie przestanę próbować, nigdy rozumiesz? - Gniew Quinn sięgnął zenitu – WYPIERDALAJ! - krzyknęła już przez łzy.

Chwile później, cel osiągnęła gdyż Santana znikła zarówno z mieszkania jak i pola jej widzenia. Ciało Quinn przeszło zarówno gniew, cierpienie jak i rozpacz nad utraconą miłością. Czuła jak serce jej pęka a jej krucha postura nie jest w stanie wytrzymać ów zjawiska ... nie ponownie. Osłabione nogi nie były w stanie jej utrzymać. Wyginając się pod ciężarem, opadała w dół. Gdyby nie asekuracja Molly, która szybko chwyciła ją w locie, ta zapewne już dawno wylądowała na ziemi. Zanosząc się płaczem i krzykiem, wtulała się w komfortowe ramiona przyjaciółki, pociągając ją lekko ku dołowi. Przygotowywała się na to starcie, zbierając w sobie odwagę i siłę lecz nie sądziła, że gdy już będzie po wszystkim – ból jaki pozostanie, złamie ją na milion kawałków bez nadziei na to, by kiedykolwiek jeszcze poczuć a tym bardziej pokochać.


	9. Rozdział 9

**OD AUTORA: **

**Dziękuje wszystkim za ciągłe czytanie mojej pierwszej FanFicki :) **

**Chciałabym jednak poznac również wasze opinie co do „fabuły" tak więc proszę o komentarze. **

**Zapowiadam, iż ta fancicka będzie dość długa (dopiero załadowałam może 1/10 hehe)**

**Z góry dziekuje za uwagę i ewentualne komenty:)**

**Pozdrawiam serdecznie wszystkich wytrwałych czytelników...**

**xo Hanna**

**ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY**

Kalifornijskie słońce, zawsze otulało swymi promieniami, tętniące życiem Miasto Aniołów. Populacja tej prawie cztero-milionowej metropolii, w większości składał się z artystów, muzyków i aktorów – podążających za spełnieniem swego „amerykańskiego snu". Nie każdemu jednak udaje się chociażby na pięć minut zaistnieć a zaledwie jeden procent z nich na stałe zapisuje swe nazwisko w kartach show-biznesu. Nie zraża to jednak kolejnych, ciągle nadjeżdżających artystów przed spełnieniem swych marzeń poprzez przyjazd do Los Angeles. Nie bez powodu więc, ów metropolia jest najbardziej znaną i najbardziej renomowaną w świecie show-biznesu oraz celebrytów.

To właśnie tutaj znaleźć można Beverly Hills, Disneyland, Aleję Gwiazd na Hollywood Boulevard, Capital Records, Walt Disney Concert Hall, Universal Studios, Hollywood Sign oraz wiele, wiele innych. Okrzyknięta „Światową Stolicą Rozrywki" poprzez przodowanie w produkcji filmów, programów telewizyjnych, sztuk scenicznych, gier wideo oraz muzyki - ów metropolia posiada również szeroko rozwiniętą oświatę (UCLA, prestiżowa uczelnia wyższa University of California in Los Angeles; USC School of Cinematic Arts – najstarsza szkoła filmowa w Stanach Zjednoczonych), kulturę (Public Library of Los Angeles, obejmująca 72 biblioteki publiczne na terenie miasta; Los Angeles County Museum of Art) oraz sferę sportową (będąc domowym miastem: Dodgers MLB, Kings NHL, Clippers i Lakers NBA, D-Fenders NBDL oraz Sparks WNBA)

Renoma i prestiż tego miejsca, przyciąga również już istniejące na mapie sukcesu, gwiazdy przeszłości jak i teraźniejszości kina oraz sceny muzycznej. To właśnie tutaj, decydują się one na zakup wielomilionowych posiadłości. Mimo ich dokładnej lokalizacji na „Star Map", sprzedawanej turystom na każdym rogu, są one pilnie strzeżone. Wypełniając głównie wzgórza Hollywood Hills, posiadają najlepsze widoki na miasto ze swych tarasów i dachowych basenów. Rosario Cruz, nie chcąc się wyróżniać, również wybrała ów okolicę w poszukiwaniu swej wymarzonej hollywoodzkiej posiadłości. Po całym dniu oglądania i porównywania kilkumilionowych nieruchomości, jej serce urzekła dwupiętrowa, skromna posiadłość. Szary surowy beton, dekoracyjnie przyozdobiony czarnym drewnem idealnie odzwierciedlał jej osobowość. Ogród był duży a jej trasa spod głównej bramy aż do drzwi wejściowych, trwała z dwie minuty. Nie był jednak przesadnie i z rozpychem, zagospodarowany. Jedynie kilka pojedynczych krzewów oraz schludnie przystrzyżony trawnik, wydawał się skromnie zdobić teren posiadłości. Mimo wygórowanej ceny, Santana zapłaciła 1,3 miliona za akt własności i jeszcze tego samego dnia zaczęła przeprowadzkę.

Trzy lata później, wizerunek zewnętrzny posiadłości, nie zmienił się. Jedynie obecność dwóch samochodów: czerwonego Ferrari 599 oraz srebrnego Porsche Cayenne Magnum, świadczyły o zakwaterowaniu ów miejsca. Santana zawsze była fanką minimalizmu. Nie przepadając za zbieraniem niepotrzebnych gratów które poza zabieraniem przestrzeni, zbierają wszelaki kurz. Mimo iż mając pomoc, której głównym zadaniem było sprzątanie jej „casa" nie chciała zagracać się niepotrzebnymi rupieciami. Tak więc po otwarciu wejściowych, widać było jedynie schody prowadzące na górne piętro oraz jeden niski stolik, na którym zazwyczaj spoczywały kilogramy poczty. Kierując się w lewo, ilość mebli nieznacznie się zwiększała. Wielka kwadratowa, trzyczęściowa sofa stanowiła centrum salonu a mały stolik oraz bar w rogu pomieszczenia, były jego jedynym umeblowaniem. Nie wliczając 50-cio calowej plazmy, która zdobiąc większą część ściany była chlubą i chwałą Santany. Zataczając pełne koło za schodami, trafiło się do kuchni, która znajdując się tuż na prawo od wejścia – była jedynym pomieszczeniem domu, którego fabryczne umeblowanie nie zostało w żaden sposób naruszone przez Santanę. Jedynie poprzez kupno kilku magnesów na lodówkę oraz przymocowanie nimi losowych zdjęć, można było poczuć ingerencję gospodyni. Takowa jednak była intensywnie wyczuwalna na górnym piętrze posiadłości. Najwięcej serca, wniosła ona do sypialni – gdzie notabene spędza najcenniejszy czas. Malując wszystkie ściany na popielato, przyozdobiła je czarnym i czerwonym drewnem. Niskie łóżko, również utrzymane w tej kolorystyce, zaścielone było czerwoną satynową pościelą i skierowane na olbrzymie, rozsuwane szklane drzwi. Takowe prowadziły na taras z którego rozciągał się widok na panoramę miasta oraz, niedaleko znajdujący się Hollywood Sign. Po wychyleniu się przez betonową barierkę, można było praktycznie wskoczyć do poniżej ulokowanego basenu. To właśnie tutaj, siedząc na barierce ów tarasu, Santana spędzała najwięcej czasu na rozmyślaniach czy też inspiracjach w pisaniu piosenek. Posiadając już zarys tekstu nowej piosenki, przechodząc przez sypialnię, ruszała do pomieszczenia tuż na jej przeciwko. Niezbyt duży pokój, umeblowany jedynie licznymi instrumentami oraz sprzętem elektronicznym, stanowił jej samotnię. Nikt poza nią samą, nie miał do niego wstępu – ani przyjaciele, ani kochanki ani służba. To był jej dom, jej samotnia – to tutaj czuła się bezpiecznie.

Z myślą o swej samotni, za którą stęskniła się podczas dwutygodniowej wizycie w Europie - tuż po otwarciu drzwi, Santana ruszyła do baru. Po nalaniu sobie whiskey oraz wrzuceniu kilku kostek lodu, udała się na taras. Kiedy zimny trunek chłodził i palił jej przełyk jednocześnie, Santana oparta o barierkę, zapatrywała się przed siebie, stopniowo gubiąc się w myślach odnośnie jej europejskiej wizyty. Wciąż słysząc, dzwoniące w jej uszach, słowa dawnej przyjaciółki z liceum, wciąż nie mogła w nie uwierzyć. Gdyby tylko ta dała jej szanse wyjaśnić, usprawiedliwić swe nikczemne czyny z młodości – które ją samą wypełniają obrzydzeniem do niej samej. Gdyby Quinn wiedziała co nia wtedy kierowało, co sprawiło jej takie a nie inne zachowanie. Może wtedy na spokojnie, byłaby w stanie powiedzieć co tak naprawdę czuła już od pierwszego dnia treningów Cherios oraz jak strach przed takowymi uczuciami, zmusił ją do wczesnego opuszczenia pokoju – łamiąc jej serce i zabijając cząstkę jej duszy. Widząc jednak gniew i nienawiść w szmaragdowych oczach blondynki, jeszcze większy strach ją obleciał – strach przed odrzuceniem. Teraz jednak, patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, dotarło do niej iż ostatecznie utraciła nie tylko kobietę, która skradła jej serce lecz również przyjaciółkę – którą zna całe swe życie, którą traktowała niegdyś niczym siostrę. Pustka po stracie tak istotnej osoby, bolała bardziej niż wszystkie jej nieudane związki, razem wzięte. Santana zaczęła już rozmyślać w jaki sposób powinna zacząć proces „leczenia" lecz jej rozmyślania, przerwał znajomy męski głos – Jesteś w mieście zaledwie od godziny a już upijasz się a co najgorsze to, że beze mnie – Santana odwróciła się by spojrzeć na znajomą postać – Puck. Miło Cie widzieć. Bar jest otwarty więc częstuj się – Spokojnie. Już to zrobiłem – Wysoki, młody mężczyzna, wyciągnął chowany za plecami drink. Z uśmiechem podszedł do wciąż siedzącej na barierce Santany.

Ubrany w metaliczny garnitur, czarną koszulę z poluźnionym kołnierzykiem oraz schludnie ściętymi, krótkimi włosami – zupełnie nie przypominał swego licealnego wizerunku – irokez w akompaniamencie kurtki drużyny futbolowej. Będąc byłym chłopakiem, ojcem małoletniej córki Quinn, łamaczem kobiecych serc - dla Santany był teraz niczym brat, bliski przyjaciel i asystent ds. public relations, w jednym. Po tym jak kilka lat temu, ukończył z wyróżnieniem UCLA na wydziale „media kreatywne – public relations jako wizerunek medialny", Santana poprosiła go by dołączył do jej raczkującego wtedy, sztabu pracowników. Będąc świadomy, negatywnej popularności „Santany Lopez" w serwisie społeczno-medialnym YouTube, stał się on pomysłodawcą użycia przez nią, pseudonimu artystycznego. W taki to sposób, narodziła się Rosario Cruz – nazwisko zaproponowane przez nią samą. Z czasem Noah Puckerman, okazał się cennym atutem, zarówno jako pracownik Rosario jak i przyjaciel Santany. Pierwsze wrażenie odnośnie jego osoby to: chamski i zboczony lecz gdy bardziej pozna się Pucka – tak jak to zrobiła Santana – dostrzeże się jego przyjaźń, zrozumienie i lojalność. Dlatego też, mimo swej historii oraz upływu siedmiu lat od ukończenia liceum, stali się sobie bliscy niczym rodzina.

- Jak tam wrażenia z Europy? - tak proste pytanie z ust Pucka, nie mogło wzbudzić bardziej skomplikowanej odpowiedzi. Myśląc usilnie nad w miarę dyplomatyczną, Santana przymrużyła oczy

- Było w porządku. Żadnych rewelacji – w końcu odpowiedziała.

- Tylko tyle? W porządku? - nie dowierzał jej przyjaciel

- Co tu wiele mówić? Europa to Europa. - wahała się czy wspomnieć o nieoczekiwanym spotkaniu pewnej blondynki – Tak na marginesie, nie zgadniesz kogo spotkałam w Londynie? – zdecydowała się jedynie nadmienić. Dziękując samej sobie, za dyskrecję odnośnie walentynek, wiedziała iż nie wzbudzi to podejrzeń – Quinn – dokończyła w końcu, odpowiadając na swe własne pytanie.

- Quinn? Quinn Fabray? Naszą Quinn? - dopytywał zaskoczony Puck. Kiedy brunetka potwierdzająco kiwała głową, ten postanowił kontynuować przesłuchanie – A więc co u niej? Co ona w ogóle robiła w Londynie? Z tego co pamiętam to poszła na Yale

- Aktualnie pracuje jako fotograf dla „Vogue". Z tego co wiem, rzuciła Yale i ukończyła jakąś brytyjską uczelnię. Spotkałyśmy się na Brit Awards a później robiła reportaż z mojej sesji dla Hugo

- Wow – Noah ewidentnie był zaskoczony, usłyszanymi informacjami. Widząc jednak, poważną i zamyśloną minę Santany, wiedział że ta nie mówi mu wszystkiego – Na pewno wszystko ok San? Myślałem, że ten cały incydent z Dnia Dziękczynienia to już przeszłość. Wprawdzie nieźle wtedy dałyście sobie popalić ale to było jakieś sześć lat temu. Nie sądzisz, że już czas o tym zapomnieć? - zapytał zmartwiony Puck.

Santana przypomniała sobie ów „incydent", kiedy to na przemian zniewag i oskarżeń, obsypywały się „liściami"

- Nie Puck, to nie o to chodzi.

Słysząc smutny ton głosu brunetki oraz widząc jak pochylając głowę, wierci wzrokiem dziurę w drinku, Puck podszedł do niej kładąc dłoń na jej plecach. Chciał przez to okazać wsparcie, ewidentnie cierpiącej przyjaciółce – A więc o co? - spokojnym i troskliwym tonem zapytał. To nie był czas by przedstawić mu całą historię. Santana wiedziała jednak, że jedynym sposobem na jej otrząśnięcie się jest właśnie rozmowa o tym. Miała dość ukrywania swych uczuć i trzymania ich wewnątrz. Za dużo energii ją to kosztowało a poza tym, Puck był jedyną osoba w jej życiu, komu mogła tak naprawdę zaufać. To on powie jej swoją szczerą opinię, czy jej się to podoba czy nie.

- Pewnego dnia … powiem Ci wszystko. Teraz jednak marzę o kąpieli i łóżku. Jestem wymordowana po podróży. Wybacz stary

Santana dopiła drinka, zeskoczyła z barierki a mijając zdezorientowanego przyjaciela, ruszyła w stronę sypialni. Zaledwie dotknęła klamkę rozsuwanych drzwi gdy za plecami usłyszała słowa, których znaczenie jedynie przypominało jej o wczorajszym rozstaniu

- Pamiętaj mała, że nie przestanę próbować

- Ja też – wyszeptała, czując jak łzy nachodzą jej oczy

Ulice tej wielomilionowej metropolii, świeciły jeszcze pustkami kiedy o siódmej godzinie tego poniedziałkowego poranka, czarna limuzyna mknęła ulicą wzdłuż Hollywood Bulevard. Spoglądając za okno, Santana wciąż wracała do jej europejskiej wizyty, która dwa tygodnie temu, wstrząsnęła jej całym światem. Lata minęły zanim zdołała przyzwyczaić się do jej nowego życia, szybkiego tępa, fleshy, czerwonych dywanów, sceny. Kiedy już zaakceptowała swoją nowa drogę, tuż za zakrętem dostrzegła znajomą twarz. Wpadając w poślizg, uderzyła w pobliskie drzewo. Teraz jednak musiała pozbierać się z miejsca wypadku i przede wszystkim zapomnieć o wypadku oraz o osobie, która go spowodowała. Musiała w końcu zapomnieć o Quinn. Całkowicie o niej zapomnieć. Nie było to jednak takie łatwe. Spędzając ostatnie dwa tygodnie w domu, mimo ciągłych wizyt i prób Pucka w jej rozweseleniu, myślami wciąż wracała – czy to do ich wspólnej nocy w Hiltonie, czy też do krzykliwego pożegnania a raczej zakończenia ich znajomości. Wszystkie gniewne słowa, które usłyszała, jak najbardziej jej się należały. Była tego świadoma lecz nie zmniejszało to bólu jaki czuła wtedy i jaki zżerał ją do teraz. Znała tylko jedno lekarstwo. Wyciągnęła więc z kieszeni kurtki telefon, po czym napisała:

„Yo stary, masz jeszcze kontakt z Diego? S."

Nawet sekunda nie minęła, gdy jej telefon zawibrował

„No jasne, a co? Chcesz? P."

„Tak. Podwójny. S."

„Ok. Daj mi godzinę. P."

Mimo pozytywnej odpowiedzi, na jej twarzy nie pokazał się uśmiech. Zagryzając szczękę, wciąż błądziła wzrokiem za oknem samochodu. Mając cały dzień pracy przed sobą, starała się powoli skupiać na swoim dzisiejszym grafiku. Z racji kręcenia teledysku do nowego singla, zmuszona była odwiedzić kilka szkół tańca. Plan jaki ubzdurał sobie reżyser, uwzględniał obecność kilku tancerek. Santana miała zaledwie cztery co automatycznie oznaczało nabór kolejnych. Musiała się więc skupić by podczas całodniowego tournée po mieście, wybrać te najlepsze i najseksowniejsze. Chodziło tutaj w końcu o teledysk Rosario Cruz – tętniący seksem lecz najbardziej od wokalistki.

Po – wydającej się wiecznością – godzinie jazdy, limuzyna Santany zaparkowała pod szarym, niewielkim budynkiem. Otwierając drzwi, Santana założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne. „To tutaj? Nie wygląda to zbyt obiecująco" stwierdziła artystka, po trzaśnięciu drzwiami. Towarzyszący jej sztab, zapewnił ją o trafności miejsca. Kiedy rudowłosa Karen z pasją wyczytywała z dokumentów, podstawowe informacje na temat studia - z równą pasją Santana jej nie słuchała lecz wpatrywała się w wizerunek jednorożca, stanowiącego logo studia „Rainbow". Uśmiechając się pod nosem z tandety i debilizmu ów zarówno nazwy jak i loga, Santana przekroczyła próg studia. Zapach cukierków oraz waty cukrowej, prawie spowodował rezygnację z dalszych oględzin miejsca. Słysząc jednak jak właścicielka ów „przesłodzonego do stopnia lukru na oczach" studia, wyszła im na powitanie „Witam państwa w Rainbow. Nazywam się Brittany Pierce i jestem właścicielką oraz założycielką tego studia tańca", Santana zamarła. Opuszczając okulary z nosa, musiała upewnić się, czy aby na pewno nie śni. Nagle jednorożec, cukierki, róż a nawet nazwa – nabrały dla niej sensu. Oto stała przed nią wysoka, szczupła, seksowna blondynka. Jej nogi wciąż nieziemsko długie a włosy niczym nici złota, długie i faliste. Tak to ona. Brittany S. Pearce. Jej Brittany.

- Sanny, to Ty? - z równym nie dowierzaniem zapytała Brittany.

Santana uśmiechnęła się szeroko po czym ruszyła w kierunku blondynki by przytulić ją, gdy ta już praktycznie zaczęła biec w jej stronę. Przez te kilka sekund, gdy trzymała ją w swych objęciach, Santana delektowała się wspaniałym zapachem jej perfum i szamponu … maliny i wanilia – idealne połączenie ów zapachów, przywołało wiele wspaniałych wspomnień, kreując uśmiech na twarzy brunetki.

Chwilę później, cały sztab Rosario Cruz był oprowadzany po terenie studia. Brittany pokazała im cztery sale taneczne, będące w całości wyposażone w lustra, poręcze i drągi; stołówkę; siłownię; jacuzzi; saunę oraz pokój gier. Całość była dość imponująca jak na obskurny wygląd zewnętrzny. Wnętrze było estetyczne, zadbane, nowoczesne … no i oczywiście, jak na Brittany przystało, różowe. Jedynie gdzie nie gdzie widać było przebicia innych kolorów – jednakże wciąż tworzących tęczową atmosferę. Po wycieczce, Santana została zaproszona do biura właścicielki w celu obgadania ewentualnych planów angażu.

Po zamknięciu drzwi, Brittany ponownie rzuciła się na szyję Santany, mocno ją przytulając.

- Jejku, jak to dobrze Cie widzieć – uśmiechająca się Santana, odwzajemniła uścisk oraz również odpowiedziała jej tym samym. Gdy ich uścisk poluźnił się, Santana wciąż nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać. Minęły lata od kiedy widziała swoją pierwszą miłość i zarazem najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Mimo rozstania, wciąż darzyła blondynkę wielkim uczuciem, które z czasem zmieniło się z namiętnej miłości w miłość pomiędzy siostrami. Zupełnie odwrotnie było w przypadku innej blondynki, lecz ponowne spotkanie Brittany, chwilowo oddaliło negatywne emocje związane z Quinn.

Brittany w końcu odeszła od dawno nie widzianej ex a następnie zasiadła za biurkiem. Santana poszła jej śladem, zajmując wolne krzesło, tuż naprzeciw niej. Czas na rozmowy biznesowe. Podczas gdy właścicielka zachwalała swe studio, chwaląc się się jego poprzednimi osiągnięciami, Santana uważnie słuchała. W tym jednak przeszkadzał jej wizerunek ów właścicielki. Jej ciało, było jeszcze zgrabniejsze i atletyczne niż w liceum. Santana nie sądziła by było to w ogóle możliwe. Nie chciała jednak wyjść na natarczywego prześladowcę który skanuje swą rozmówczynię zbyt długimi spojrzeniami. Starała się z całych sił utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy lecz widok tych błękitnych, niewinnych oczu - jedynie zwiększał jej podniecenie. Wyczuwając dobry moment by się odezwać, bezpośrednio zapytała – Hej Britt, co robisz wieczorem? Może miałabyś ochotę wyskoczyć na drinka?

Zamknięcie drzwi.

Ciężki oddech.

Skórzana kurtka na balustradzie.

Dwa oddechy.

Schody.

Szpilki,

Szybki oddech.

Suwak spodni.

Dotyk.

Jęk przyjemności.

Bluzka.

Język.

Dwa oddechy.

Ściana.

Guziki.

Usta.

- Mam coś … zajebistego, Nie pożałujesz …

Spodnie.

Portfel.

Woreczek.

Karta.

Banknot.

Stolik.

Proszek.

Kreska. Nos. Wdech.

Kreska. Wdech.

Usta.

Język

Łóżko

Noga.

Udo.

Biodro.

Biustonosz.

Kark.

Usta.

Piersi.

Język.

Sutki.

Brzuch.

Usta.

Dziura.

Język.

Oddech.

Wargi. Język. Palec. Jęk.

Dwa palce. Jęk. Oddech. Język. Mruk. Jęk.

Trzy palce. Krzyk. Pot. Oddech. Usta.

Drżenie.

- O tak! Mmmm szybciej...głębiej...mocniej...

Oddech. Jęk. Usta. Język.

- O boże!

Usta. Powolny oddech.

Sen

Wschodzące słońce, obudziło swymi jaskrawymi promieniami, śpiącą brunetkę. Mimo zmęczonych mięśni oraz godzinnej drzemki, Santana czuła się nader obudzona. Czując w sobie jeszcze resztki wczorajszego alkoholu, odczucia jakie ją obiegły po spojrzeniu na drugą stronę łóżka, były znacznie bardziej niepokojące. Pomimo satysfakcji seksualnej czuła się winna, niczym kilkuletnie dziecko przyłapane na kradzieży łakoci. Spoglądając na obok śpiącą blondynkę, nie mogła powstrzymać myśli o innej blondynce – którą chciałaby w tym momencie i w tym miejscu, oglądać. Zacisnęła więc oczy by wymazać te myśli a gdy poczuła pojedynczą łzę żalu, spływającą po jej policzku, natychmiast ją wytarła.

_Jak mogłam to zrobić?_

_Miałam się zmienić..._

_Obiecałam się zmienić..._

Ostrożnie podnosząc się z łóżka, zerknęła na szklany stolik na którym leżała przezroczysta torebka z białym proszkiem. Santana wiedziała, ze to w tej chwili najlepsze lekarstwo. Nie chciała myśleć. Nie chciała cierpieć. Nie chciała czuć. Nie chciała kochać.

Woreczek.

Karta.

Banknot.

Proszek. Kreska. Nos. Wdech

Świat zaczął lekko wirować. Gdy proszek pokonywał teren w nozdrzach Santany, poczuła lekkie pieczenie lecz pociągnięcie nosa automatycznie załagodziło proces, spychając ziarenka przełykiem, pozostawiwszy gorzkawy posmak w gardle. Musiało minąć kilka sekund zanim Santana poczuła jego działanie. Świat stał się bardziej akceptowalny a jej umysł automatycznie wytrzeźwiał. Nie odczuwała już kaca ani wcześniej kłębiących się myśli o Quinn a co za tym idzie, wyrzutów sumienia odnośnie poprzedniej nocy. Po chwili, oczy Brittany również się otwarły – Zrobiłabyś mi też jedną? - zapytała, widząc siedzącą przy stoliku brunetkę. Santana bez słowa przygotowała jej porcję. Blondynka wstała leniwie. Nie zakrywając się nawet prześcieradłem, podeszła nago do siedzącej Santany a po nachyleniu się nad białym proszkiem, wciągnęła przygotowaną kreskę.

- Tak na marginesie. Świetnie się wczoraj bawiłam. Już prawie zapomniałam, jak nam było dobrze razem.

Santana jedynie przytaknęła. Dialog z jej wczorajszą „zdobyczą", był jak dla niej całkowicie zbędny, nawet jeżeli ów zdobycz była jej pierwszą miłością. W chwili obecnej, żadne romantyczne uczucia nie wchodziły w rachubę. To był czysty seks – bez emocji, myśli, uczuć, zwierzęcy seks. Wciąż milcząc, latynoska obserwowała jak Brittany zaczęła zbierać swoje ubrania z podłogi.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli wezmę prysznic przed wyjściem?

- Spoko. Nie krępuj się

Chwilę później, blondynka znikła jej z pola widzenia. Jedynie na moment wychyliła głowę z łazienki z zapytaniem, czy ta do niej dołączy. Otrzymując jednak odmowę, kontynuowała samotnie zaczynając od odkręcenia wody. Słysząc dźwięk natrysku, Santana chwyciła szlafrok. Opatulając się nim, ruszyła na dół by mimo iż była całkowicie obudzona, zrobić sobie filiżankę świeżej kawy. Woda nie zdążyła się jeszcze do końca zagotować, gdy drzwi wejściowe wszedł pogodny Noah.

- Cześć mała. Już na nogach? Sadziłem, że po wczorajszej popijawie, będziesz gnić w łóżku do południa

- Hej. Chcesz kawę?

Wyczuwając niezbyt komunikatywny nastrój przyjaciółki, po prostu przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

- Nie dzięki. Piłem po drodze tutaj. Słuchaj, zarząd firmy pyta czy zdecydowałaś się już na studio z którym będziemy kręcić.

Po wczorajszej wizycie w „Rainbow", Rosario odwiedziła jeszcze dwa studia tańca. Jedno w Venice oraz jedno w Westwood. Obydwie lokacje były znacznie obszerniejsze powierzchniowo od „Rainbow". Konkurowały również z jego renomą. Jedynie wyposażenie jakie posiadały, miało znacznie niższy standard. Rosario jednak nie mogła się do końca skupić na ich eksploracji. Mając w głowie obraz zgrabnej i seksownej właścicieli „Rainbow" oraz tekstowe potwierdzenie zamówienia u Diego, jej umysł już planował wieczorny wypad do „The Hit Bar", lesbijskiego nocnego klubu w West Hollywood.

Dzięki swej pozycji medialnej oraz seksapilowi, Rosario poznała właścicielki ów miejsca, już pierwszego dnia gdy postanowiła sprawdzić najlepszy branżowy klub w tym rejonie miasta. Niegdyś dziedziczka wielkiej fortuny, Helena Peabody oraz czarnoskóra – wciąż występująca lokalnie piosenkarka blusowa – Kit Porter, mimo różnicy wiekowej okazały jednymi z najbardziej wyluzowanych i lojalnych znajomych w życiu Rosario. Mogła ona robić praktycznie wszystko na terenie klubu. Jedynym „nie" był seks na parkiecie oraz ewidentne zażywanie narkotyków. Takowe atrakcje musiała albo egzekwować w toalecie, loży vipowskiej albo po prostu w domu. Mimo to mogła czuć się bezpieczna od paparazzi oraz natarczywych fanów. Swoboda jakiej doświadczała w „The Hit" sprawiała iż to właśnie tam Rosario, będąc w mieście, spędzała wolne weekendowe wieczory. Tak tez było wczorajszego wieczora, gdy zaprosiła pewną blond laskę o zabójczym – na nielegalnej granicy – ciele, by ta jej towarzyszyła przy kilku drinkach. Od słowa do słowa, od kieliszka do kieliszka i zanim klub przestał serwować drinki, Rosario i Brrittany wylądowały razem w łóżku. Dziki i niezobowiązujący seks, przekonał Rosario by kontynuować ów znajomość lecz wyłącznie pod takowym kątem. Decyzja więc była prosta.

- Zdecydowałam, się na „Rainbow"

Puck zmrużył oczy ze zdziwienia. Widział wcześniej prowizoryczne zdjęcia ze wszystkich lokalizacji, więc gdy jego przyjaciółka podjęła decyzję o współpracy ze różowym studiem, stał się dość podejrzliwy. Zaczął doszukiwać się drugiego dna lecz gdy skąpo ubrana Brittany zeszła schodami, nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Świadom był jej roli w „Rainbow" jak również tego, która głową podjęta została zawodowa decyzja Rosario. Widząc jego reakcję, Santana nachyliła się nad blatem wyspy kuchennej i wymamrotała – Nic nie mów. Po prostu nie komentuj.

Blondynka radośnie powitała obydwojga a na widok dawnego znajomego, jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.

- Hej Puck. Ale niespodzianka. Co Ty tu robisz?

- Hej Britt. Tak się składa, że pracuję dla Santany. Jestem jej gościem od pr-u. To raczej ja powinienem zapytać, co TY tutaj robisz?

Brittany podeszła bliżej Santany i dała jej całusa w policzek

- A raczej chyba „kogo"

- Nie zaprzeczam. Stęskniłam się za naszymi figlami i „lady kisses"

- Nie wątpię

- Kawy? - zapytała w końcu Santana, nie chcąc by którekolwiek z nich wdawało się w niezręczną dla niej rozmowę.

Na szczęście ta odmówiła. Przeprosiła również obydwojga, lecz jej zobowiązania zawodowe nakazywały by już wyjść. Santana aż skakała wewnętrznie z radości. Nie chciała bowiem komplikować tego poranka, jeszcze bardziej poprzez awansowanie z jednorazowego numerka do przyjacielskich wspomnień sprzed lat. To mogłoby wywołać wspomnienia odnośnie ich dawnego związku i uczuć. Santana nawet nie wiedziała czy Britt ma kogoś. Takowe pytanie nie wystąpiło wczorajszego wieczoru jak i również wiele innych, odnośnie jej własnego życia uczuciowego. Bogu dzięki gdyż analiza własnych uczuć i możliwość ponownego związania się z blondynką, kosztowały by ją zbyt wiele energii. Na szczęście, ów temat został pominięty nawet teraz. Podczas gdy Britt szukała swojej kurtki, Santana dołączyła do niej by po chwili podać jej zagubiony element garderoby, który znalazła zawieszony o balustradę u podnóża schodów. Zanim jednak Brittany opuściła dom Rosario, z lewej kieszeni wyciągnęła wizytówkę. Po kolejnym buziaku w policzek brunetki, powolnym ruchem wsunęła ją do kieszeni szlafroka Santany.

- Zadzwoń, jak będziesz chciała się znowu zabawić – wyszeptała.

Po zamknięciu drzwi, Santana dokładnie wiedziała co czeka ją w kuchni. Zastanawiała się czy w ogóle tam wchodzić. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że to głupi pomysł zwłaszcza, że Puck i tak ją znajdzie i przepyta. Poza tym, jej kawa tam została.

- No to już wiem, czemu wybrałaś akurat to studio … żeby pieprzyć właścicielkę.

_No i się zaczęło – _pomyślała


	10. Rozdział 10

**ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY**

Poniedziałek

Woreczek. Karta. Banknot. Proszek. Kreska. Nos. Wdech

Wtorek

Woreczek. Karta. Banknot. Proszek. Kreska. Nos. Wdech

Środa

Woreczek. Karta. Banknot. Proszek. Kreska. Nos. Wdech

Blaszany, szary budynek z napisem „Studio 4", wyglądem przypominał magazyn handlowy aczkolwiek nie różnił się niczym od sąsiadujących budowli na terenie Sherazi Studios. To właśnie tutaj podjęto współpracę między Rosario Cruz a właścicielem terenu w celu nakręcenia jej najnowszego teledysku do singla „Into You". Ekipa filmowa oraz rerzyser, zaczęli swa prace dość wcześnie. Jeszcze zanim słońce zdążyło nagrzać blaszany dach budynku, rozstawiono dekoracje, oświetlenie oraz rozpoczęto stylizacje statystów oraz tancerzy. O godzinie 09:00AM, na miejsce dotarła również Santana. Mając na sobie dres oraz duże ciemne okulary, trzymała w dłoni spory kubek z logo pobliskiego „Starbucksa". Nawet po wejściu już na plan filmowy, dalej nie ściągała ów okularów tylko udała się bezpośrednio do charakteryzatorni.

Przez ostatni tydzień, jej schadzki z Brittany, stały się regularnym zakończeniem każdego dnia. Pomimo to, nie prowokowało to żadnych rozmów odnośnie jakiegokolwiek, romantycznego przywiązania. Będąc mężatką, Brittany doskonale wiedziała jakie podejście do wszystkiego ma Santana, co bardzo jej odpowiadało. Mimo historii między nimi, aktualnie poza zwyczajnym seksem, nic je nie łączyło. Dodatkowym atutem wszystkiego były kilogramy anfetaminy oraz hektolitry alkoholu, którymi urozmaicały swe spotkania. To jednak nie uszło uwadze Pucka. Mimo iz to on wprowadził Santanę w owe kręgi i kontakty, na chwilę obecną martwił się częstotliwością nadużywania ów używek. W przeszłości miało to zaledwie miejsce raz na miesiąc, przy okazji większych imprez. Teraz ilości znacznie się zwiększyły jak i dni w miesiącu, kiedy to zostawały zaaplikowane. Fart ten, stawał się dla niego niepojacy. Postanowił jednak wstrzymać się ze wzywaniem kawalerii wojskowej.

Pomiędzy figlami, Santana i Brittany nie zamieniały zbyt wielu słów lecz kiedy takowe się pojawiały, Santana zaproponowała by Brittany użyła swego ognistego ciała nie tylko w jej pościeli lecz również jako główna tancerka w jej teledysku. Otrzymując w zamian zgodę oraz orgazm na kuchennym blacie, nie poinformowała jednak o tym Pucka. Był on dość negatywnie nastawiony do całej tej sytuacji a kolejne wyrzuty oraz kazania, były czymś czego w tej chwili naprawdę nie potrzebowała. Widząc jego brak w studiu, spowodowany sprawami organizacyjnymi jej nadchodzącej trasy, czuła ulgę i swobodę. Wiedziała dokładnie jakie plany ma Dennis, który swym reżyserskim umysłem zaplanował dość zmysłowy i wyzywający videoklip. Znając nadopiekuńczość Puckermana, nie powstrzymałby się przed wnikliwymi - a co za tym idzie - upierdliwymi komentarzami. Na szczęście był on uziemiony w biurze a anfetamina wciąż pulsująca w jej krwiobiegu, pozwalała Santanie na spełnienie wszelkich zaleceń i życzeń reżysera.

Stojąc przed lustrem, Santana wpatrywała się w swój wizerunek. Miała nadzieję iż profesjonalny makijaż, jaki za moment zostanie jej nałożony, zakryje cienie i worki pod jej oczami. Minęły dwa dni od kiedy ostatni raz spała. Mimo to nie planowała ów procesu, zbyt szybko. Sen oznaczał duże prawdopodobieństwo na to, że to Quinn będzie w nim gościć. Od takowych myśli starała się jednak uciec. Skoro czas leczy rany, musiała jak najdłużej odwlekać tak potrzebny jej organizmowi wypoczynek. Santana, znała swe granice. Z autopsji wiedziała, że po trzech dniach = padnie wykończona by w ogóle pamiętać jakikolwiek sen.

Podczas gdy Shane, jej osobista stylistka i fryzjerka, nakładała kolejne warstwy makijażu, Santana czuła na sobie przenikliwy wzrok. Nie musiała nawet spoglądać by wiedzieć iż należy on do pewnych błękitnych oczu pewnej blondynki. Mimo iż błękit nie równał się z paraliżującą mocą szmaragdu, na chwilę obecną był idealnym rozwiązaniem. Godzinę później, ślad po cieniach zaginął a jej twarz wyglądała promiennie – co świadczyło o wysokich umiejętnościach Shane.

Toaleta. Woreczek. Karta. Banknot. Proszek. Kreska. Nos. Wdech

_no to czas na show – _pomyślała Santana

Kiedy ciało latynoski, opadło z wysiłku na kanapę, jej blond towarzyszka zaczęła zbierać części swej garderoby. Mineta w wykonaniu tancerki, zawsze wykańczała Santanę. Odczuwalne było jej szlifowanie ów umiejętności, przez co nawet atletyczna i wytrzymała brunetka, nie była w stanie ruszyć którąkolwiek częścią ciała. Praktycznie leżąc na kanapie, obserwowała już prawie ubraną autorkę jej paraliżu. Zdołała jedynie podciągnąć i zapiąć spodnie by osoba, która kluczowała w zamku drzwi wejściowych, nie doznała traumatycznego widoku - „No w końcu Cię dorwałem" – usłyszała zza pleców, znajomy lecz niechciany głos. Noah minął w milczeniu Brittany, po czym okrążając spory mebel - jakim była kanapa - mrużąc oczy, spojrzał na wykończoną Santanę. Gdy drzwi w końcu się zamknęły, usta troskliwego przyjaciela, ponownie się otwarły. Wprawdzie intencjonalnie z troski, jego głos był pełen gniewu i rozczarowania.

- Co Ty kurwa wyprawiasz?

- To się nazywa seks. Kiedyś potrafiłeś rozpoznać ten proces … a nawet bardzo. Czyżbyś się wypalił w latach licealnych?

- Nie zmieniaj tematu San! Wyglądasz tragicznie. Kiedy ostatni raz spałaś?

- Ty tez nie najlepiej lecz ja trzymam takowe uwagi dla siebie – Santana miała dość nadopiekuńczości z jego strony. Była już w końcu dorosła a sposób w jaki Noah monitorował każdy jej krok, był nader irytujący. Słysząc jej uszczypliwą odpowiedź, ogarnęła go dodatkowo złość.

- Santana! Na litość boską ogarnij się!

- Jestem bardziej ogarnięta niż Ci się wydaje Puck

Chwilę później, nie leżała już na kanapie lecz sięgnęła do skrzynki, która wcześniej leżąc na dolnej półce ławy, nie rzucała się nawet w oczy. Teraz jednakże, stanęła się głównym punktem zainteresowania. Gdy Santana podniosła wieczko, oczy Puckemana otwarły się na maksa. Zawartość ów szkatułki, go przeraziła. Dotarło do niego iż nie może dłużej zwlekać. Musi coś z tym zrobić.

Woreczek. Karta. Banknot. Proszek. Kreska.

- Chcesz? Zrobić Ci jedną żebyś przestał marudzić?

- San … Santana . Co … to … kurwa … ma … być? Jaja sobie robisz?! - Noah sięgnął po zawartość szkatułki. Trzymając w ręce około dziesięciu wciąż pełnych woreczków, zacisnął na nich pięść po czym kontynuował z jeszcze większym gniewem – Czy ty już do reszty oszalałaś? Chcesz wykitować? Taka ilość może Cie zabić idiotko!

- Hej – przerwała Santana – Przecież kurwa nie wezmę tego naraz. Już mi lewa dziurka nie działa a co dopiero … - DZIWISZ SIĘ! Kurwa od trzech dni najebałaś z pięć worów jak nie lepiej – Odczep się! Nie twoje worki i nie za twoje pieniądze więc to NIE twój zasrany interes...

Puck nie wytrzymał. Wziął zawartość garści po czym ruszył w stronę zlewu. Jego szybkie kroki, były zdecydowanie za szybkie jak na wciąż osłabioną Santanę. Gdy już znalazł się nad zlewem, Santana dopiero opuszczała otępiale teren salonu. Rozrywając jeden po drugim, wysypywał ich zawartość nad odpływem. Gdy brunetka w końcu dotarła do kuchni, usłyszała silny nurt wody. Podczas gdy narkotyk był skutecznie i efektownie spłukiwany, jej ciało nagle doznało nadludzkiej siły. Adrenalina pozwoliła jej na to by wtargnąć gwałtownie do pomieszczenia. Puck nie wycofał się, mimo iż widząc nacierającą przyjaciółkę, wiedział co go czeka. Jednym szybkim i zdecydowanym ruchem, został pchnięty w środek kuchni. Tam jednak zamontowana wyspa, zablokowała jego dalszy bezwładny lot. Puck uderzył o kant blatu. Nie miał nawet czasu by poczuć cokolwiek, gdyż atakująca go Santana, dopiero się rozkręcała. Jej szybki prawy sierpowy, ogłuszył go chwilowo jednakże gdy, jej zaciśnięte na jego koszulce pięści, uniosły go nieco wyżej a odległość między ich twarzami była znikoma – Noah dostrzegł ogień wściekłości, jaki wypełniał jej oczy. Bestia z Lima Hights powróciła.

- Jeszcze raz … kurwa chociaż raz dotkniesz albo popatrzysz na mój towar … pożałujesz tak bardzo, że na czworakach będziesz mnie kurwa błagał o litość jak połamie Ci te jebane przeszczepy a twoja rodzona matka puzzle z nich będzie układać... KAPUJESZ!

Puck jedynie potwierdził ruchem głowy. Wściekłość w oczach Santany, przeraziła go.

Gdy w końcu popuściła uchwyt na jego koszulce, powolnym krokiem wyszła z kuchni. Wtedy dopiero ból pleców niczym aktywowany za pomocą przycisku, wykrzywił jego twarz lecz naderwana dolna warga po spotkaniu z pięścią latynoski, jedynie pogorszyła to fizyczne cierpienie. Wyprostowując koszulkę, opuścił dom szefowej.

_czas na kawalerię_ – pomyślał

Duże, przed weekendowe promocje sprawiły iż Quinn niosła aż sześć jednorazówek z zakupami dla Janine. Zostawiła pozostałe dwie w samochodzie gdyż kupiła również bukiet kwiatów. Nie chciała więc ich połamać nadmiarem niewygodnego obciążenia. Chwilę później mogła już odetchnąć z ulgą gdy położyła ów pakunki, uprzednio mijając swą matkę w progu, gdy ta trzymała otwarte dla niej drzwi.

- Aż tyle? - zdziwiła się Janine – Zostawiłaś chociaż w sklepie coś dla innych do kupienia?

- Wierz mi mamo – wydyszała z siebie, zmęczona Quinn po odstawieniu zakupów na kuchennym blacie – To właśnie zostało po inwazji Pakistanek. Niby takie stare ale na dziale owoców, jedna prawie mi oczy wydrapała gdy wzięłam pudełko truskawek. Przysięgam, momentami czułam się jak na wojnie.

Zanim Quinn wzięła się za pomoc w rozpakowywaniu, w oko Janine wpadły kwiaty, które leżały tuz obok jednorazówek – Lilie?

Quinn odkręciła kran a wodą wypełniła pobliski wazon – Tak wiem. Nie były w promocji ale są takie piękne, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Poza tym chyba lubisz lilie

- Lubię ale nie sądzisz, że lepiej by było gdybyś kupowała kwiaty komuś innemu niż swojej matce?

- Mamo – Quinn oparła się plecami o zlew, wycierając dłonie w ręcznik – Już o tym gadałyśmy a poza tym obiecałaś porzucić temat do końca roku. Zostało Ci jeszcze dziesięć miesięcy – Gdy jej dłonie już były suche, odwiesiła ręcznik na uchwyt piekarnika

- Tak wiem. Dałabym spokój ale przecież widzę, że coś się zmieniło. Ty się zmieniłaś. Od prawie miesiąca jesteś inna.

- Wydaje Ci się. Zacznij rozpakowywać a ja skocze po pozostałe torby – zmieniła umiejętnie temat Quinn. Jednakże jej rozmówczynie wciąż chciała zagłębić zagadnienie

- Mniej więcej od tego rozdania nagród, jesteś jakaś inna. Rozmawiałam z Molly i wiem, że od momentu gdy spotkałaś się z Santaną tzn Rosario, nie byłaś ani razu w klubie. Jess nawet dzwoniła zmartwiona czy coś Ci się nie stało. Kochanie czy do czegoś doszło między Toba a Santaną? Wiem, że nie zawsze byłyście w dobrych stosunkach …

- Naprawdę mamo, nic mi nie jest – wtrąciła w końcu Quinn po czym ruszyła w kierunku drzwi wejściowych – Teraz naprawdę muszę iść bo auto mam otwarte a to niezbyt bezpieczna dzielnica.

Chwilę później, Quinn kroczyła już podjazdem w stronę swojej zielonej Hondy Civic. Obydwie wiedziały, że akurat ta okolica jest jedna z najbezpieczniejszych. Słysząc imię latynoski, brakowało jej powietrza w płucach więc musiała się czym prędzej wydostać na zewnątrz. Świadoma wznowienia tematu po jej powrocie do domu matki, musiała pozbierać swe myśli a wyjście po pozostałe zakupy było świetna wymówką. No i powietrze. Tlen tak bardzo jej potrzebny.

Otwierając bagażnik, poczuła jak jej telefon wibruje w lewej kieszeni. Zmarszczyła brwi widząc znajomą nazwę kontaktu, która po raz pierwszy od kilku lat, intensywnie świeciła na ekranie.

- Puck? - zapytała z lekkim nie dowierzaniem

- Hej Quinn. Kopa lat – otrzymała odpowiedź. Mimo iż znała doskonale głos rozmówcy, był on inny, poważniejszy – Słuchaj dzwonię do Ciebie z wielka prośbą. Chodzi o Santanę

Nagle Quinn poczuła jakby na zewnątrz było jeszcze mniej tlenu niż w mieszkaniu Janine.

- Santanę? - wykrztusiła w końcu nie wierząc iż ów imię w ogóle wyszło z jej ust

- Słuchaj Quinn. Z nią jest źle, mam na myśli bardzo źle jak nie coraz gorzej

- Co się stało? Miała wypadek? Nie jest chyba w szpitalu? - milion wersji przychodziło jej do głowy a każda z nich, coraz gorsza. Aż poczuła kłucie w sercu a oddychanie z niewiedzy było coraz trudniejsze

- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Z drugiej jednak strony, jak tak dalej pójdzie to pewnie w nim wyląduje

- Powiedz wreszcie o co chodzi! – jej oczy zaczęły nachodzić łzami – Przestań mnie straszyć

- Chodzi o to, że od jakiegoś czasu ma doła i to konkretnego. Zaczęła intensywnie pić, nawet jak na jej możliwości, codzienne upijanie się do snu nie jest zdrowe. Nie wspomnę już, że jeszcze intensywniej ćpa. Ja rozumiem, że jako osoba publiczna jest pod wielkim napięciem ale to jej nie tłumaczy. Kiedyś, raz w miesiącu na imprezę, potrafiłem zrozumieć ale teraz? Quinn ona śpi może dwie noce na tydzień a jeszcze mniej je. Zaczęła diametralnie chudnąć bo dziennie chodzi naćpana i świata poza tym oraz butelka nie widzi – Quinn stała w bezruchu, nie dowierzając informacjom – Dwa dni temu spuściłem jej towar a ona praktycznie mnie zabiła wzrokiem a już nie wspomnę o wpierdolu jaki dostałem. Do teraz mam siniaki ale wiesz jaka ona jest. Jak już uwolni bestię … - Po co mi to mówisz Puck?

Quinn nie chciała już słyszeć ani jednego słowa. To co już usłyszała, dobijało ją wystarczająco

- Mówię Ci to bo dzieje się to od kiedy wróciła z Europy. Wiem, że widziałyście się wtedy. Nie wiem czy to przez to czy coś innego …

_o nie_

- Powód jest nieważny. Dzwonię do Ciebie bo wiem, że jedynie Ciebie posłucha

- Skąd ta pewność? Pomijając spotkanie na Britt Awards, nie miałyśmy kontaktu od lat

- Od kiedy sięgam pamięcią, zawsze Cię szanowała i wiem, że jedynie Ty jesteś w stanie przemówić jej do rozsądku. Posłuchaj Quinn, za tydzień są urodziny Beth. Dzwoniłem do Shelby i wiem, że potwierdziłaś obecność. Poza tym gadałem tez z Rachel i wiem, ze będziesz przez tydzień w mieście. Tak się składa, że wtedy Rosario rozpoczyna amerykańska trasę i da w Nowym Yorku dwa koncerty. Kiedy dokładniej przylatujesz?

- Szesnastego

- Idealnie. Santana będzie w mieście od piętnastego. Będziesz wtedy mogła z nią pogadać. Błagam Quinn, jesteś ostatnią deską ratunku. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to San skończy jak Amy Winehouse czy Kurt Cobain.

Quinn przeczesała swe blond kosmyki, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Mimo ich historii, dalej darzyła Santanę sympatią. W końcu były kiedyś przyjaciółkami. Przez wzgląd na ów fakt, postanowiła się zgodzić. Po rozłączeniu połączenia, wzięła pozostałe torby z bagażnika i zamknęła auto. Powolnym ruchem zaczęła ruszać po podjeździe Janine. Kiedy w końcu przekroczyła próg, w milczeniu odłożyła pakunki obok poprzednich, których jej matka nie zdążyła jeszcze rozpakować. Widząc ją, Janine automatycznie wiedziała iż coś jest nie tak. Jej córka była blada jak ściana

- Kochanie co jest? Wyglądasz jakbyś ducha zobaczyła

Quinn wciąż milczała. Powoli wysunęła taboret spod blatu po czym na nim usiadła. Janine podeszła nieco bliżej córki, zamykając uprzednio lodówkę. W końcu gdy stała dość blisko a jej dłoń troskliwie toczyła kręgi na plecach Quinn, ta poczuła się nieco lepiej i w końcu przerwała milczenie

- Przed chwilą dzwonił Puck …

- Ten z liceum? Ojciec Beth?

- Tak

Nagle Janine zakładając najczarniejszy scenariusz, poczuła jak jej serce staje a ciało powoli staje się coraz słabsze

- Czy coś się stało Beth? - jej głos aż zadrżał z troski o jej jedyna wnuczkę

Mimo iż zaakceptowała ona decyzję córki by oddać Beth do adopcji, wciąż przeżywała ów decyzję. Rozumiała, że nastoletnia Quinn nie była w stanie wychować córki. W końcu sama wtedy była jeszcze dzieckiem. Podziwiała jednak ją za podjęcie tak ciężkiej i dorosłej decyzji – mimo iż serce jej pękało za każdym razem, gdy ta pokazywała jej comiesięczne zdjęcia, otrzymane od adopcyjnej matki, Shelby. Ponad wszystko wciąż czuła się babcią a teraz słysząc o telefonie od biologicznego ojca jej wnuczki oraz widząc reakcje jej własnej córki, nie mogła powstrzymać czarnych myśli, przed atakowaniem jej umysłu.

- Nie chodzi o Beth – odpowiedziała w końcu Quinn – Chodzi o Santanę

Janine poczuła lekką ulgę iż nie tyczyło to jej wnuczki lecz wciąż była zmartwiona reakcją córki.

- Podobno wpadła w tarapaty i to dość konkretne. Boje się, że to wszystko … że to przeze mnie

Oczy Quinn zaszły łzami. Starała się to ukryć przed matką, opuszczając głowę lecz ta nie dała się oszukać. Przykucnęła przed córką by spojrzeć w jej załzawione oczy

- Kochanie, nie sądzę by to była prawda. Może opowiesz mi wszystko od początku i wtedy ocenimy czy to była czyjakolwiek wina

Quinn przytaknęła, przyjmując propozycję matki. W czasie kiedy ona starała się w miarę ogarnąć wciąż nacierające łzy, Janine zaparzyła dwie zielone herbaty.

Chwilę później, siedziały obydwie na sofie w salonie. Janiene wyczekiwała aż córka w końcu opowie jej co tak naprawdę się stało. Quinn, trzymając w dłoniach kubek z parzącym się napojem, wpatrywała się w niego, wyszukując sposobu w jaki zacznie swą opowieść.

- Prawda jest taka … wszystko w sumie zaczęło się jeszcze w podstawówce. Santana była pierwszą i chyba jedyną dziewczyną, którą … do której … to dzięki niej wiedziałam kim jestem, że … że jestem lesbijką – zaczęła od początku swą pierwszą szczerą rozmowę odnośnie męczących uczuć do Santany. Przeprowadziła swą matkę, krok po kroku, przez całe liceum oraz ślub pana Shue - poprzez jej złamane serce a na rozdaniu nagród oraz wizycie w jej domu, kończąc. Nadmieniła również treść rozmowy z Puckiem lecz wspominając jedynie o alkoholu, pominęła wątek narkotyków. Podobnie jak ona, Janine była całkowitą przeciwniczką takowych używek – nawet ze sporadycznym paleniem Quinn, miała problem. Minęło kilka minut a pomimo spożywania „uspakajającej" herbaty, Quinn była coraz bardziej roztrzęsiona. Wspomnienia wciąż uderzały jej umysł a stan w jakim aktualnie znajdowała się Santana, wzbudzał w niej mimo wszystko, coraz to większe poczucie winy. Nagle poczuła na swych dłoniach, które teraz spoczywały na jej kolanach, troskliwe dłonie matki. Spojrzała więc w jej równie troskliwe oczy, które wypełnione były współczuciem oraz matczyną miłością.

- Kochanie. Naprawdę sądziłaś, że jestem ślepa. Od początku wiedziałam, że bardziej darzysz sympatią Santanę niżeli Brittany czy którąkolwiek ze swoich koleżanek. Nie sądziłam jednak, że aż tak. - Quinn milczała. Nie za bardzo wiedziała jak zareagować na to oświadczenie. Postanowiła więc dalej słuchać – Wiem, że to co Santana zrobiła na ślubie, było okrutne i wierz mi oberwie za to ode mnie jak tylko ją spotkam. Nie obchodzi mnie jak znana i lubiana jest. Zobaczysz. Już ja jej dam popalić. Z Fabray się nie zadziera – Na twarzy Quinn pojawił się delikatny uśmiech na słowa matki. Szybko jednak znikł – Jednakże, z tego co mówisz, jak Cie przepraszała i chciała wszystko naprawić, wyjaśnić. Po tym jak znalazła Cię w pracy i w mieszkaniu, sądzę że sama również wiele z tego powodu wycierpiała i szczerze żałuje. Przede wszystkim wiem, że zależy jej na Tobie – Ale mamo ona mnie wykorzystała i znikła a potem zachowywała się jakby nigdy nic – tłumaczyła Quinn

Quinn ukryła twarz w dłoniach, powstrzymując się od płaczu. Bezskutecznie. W końcu przetarła nimi twarz, wycierając nowo powstałe łzy. Mimo iż starała się utrzymać fason, podczas gdy spoglądnęła ponownie w oczy matki, jej drgająca broda zdradzała jej emocje.

- Jak można tak postąpić? Znała mnie prawie całe życie i wiedziała, że coś do niej czułam a mimo to tak mnie potraktowała. Jak ja się miałam czuć? Gdyby to była jakakolwiek laska, pobolałoby i przeszło … ale to San … moja Sanny … moja bratnia dusza ….

- Kochanie wiem. Im bliższe nas osoby nas ranią, tym bardziej ranią. Zrozum tez ją. Nie myśl, że ją bronię czy usprawiedliwiam, bo tak nie jest ale nie sądzisz, że lekko przesadzasz?

Quinn już miała się wtrącić lecz Janine znaczącym głosem kontynuowała

Tak to bolało i tak to było okrutne ale nie sądzisz, że kara jest zbyt duża względem wykroczenia. Sama widzisz, w jakim stanie się znalazła. Nie wiadomo czy to z tego powodu ale co jeśli tak? Może powinnaś spróbować jej wybaczyć i wysłuchać jej strony wydarzeń zanim zamkniesz całkowicie ten rozdział? Kto wie, może ona jest Twoją bratnią duszą a przez to jedno okrutne nieporozumienie odbierasz sobie szansę na szczęście. Sama wiesz, że życie jest krótkie a nawet Biblia głosi by wybaczać.

Quinn milczała

- Kochasz ją? - zapytała w końcu Janine

- Nie wiem … tak … chyba … na pewno. Tak kocham ją – uzmysłowienie sobie własnych uczuć, doprowadziło do jeszcze większej rozpaczy Quinn

_cholerna herbata powinna mnie uspokoić a nie rozkleić_ – pomyślała Quinn, szlochając

- Więc wiesz co powinnaś zrobić – skwitowała Janine

Wieczór był niezwykle ciepły. Zważając iż jest luty a powietrze powinno być chłodne, ten wieczór do takowych nie należał. Owe anomalia pogodowe, zachęciły Santanę by rozkoszować się swym drinkiem na tarasie. Owinięta jedynie w koc, usiadła na murku a spoglądając na panoramę miasta, sączyła whiskey z lodem. Mimo fantastycznego widoku, jej umysł wykraczał milami poza granice miasta aniołów. Poza przestrzenią, również bariera czasu została pokonana. Wspomnienia jej szkolnych lat w Lima, całkowicie wypełniały jej umysł.

Pamiętała, jakoby to było wczoraj gdy będąc na szczycie hierarchii, razem z Britt i Quinn, praktycznie rządziły szkołą. Ich „Nieświęta Trójca" była nie do zdarcia. Mogły mieć każdego faceta, którego tylko zapragnęły. Chłopaki z drużyny padali im do stóp a kujony i frajerzy, chodzili sparaliżowanie ze strachu. Każda dziewczyna w szkole chciała być jak one lub ich koleżankami a faceci chcieli je przelecieć. Wspominając ich wysoką pozycję, Santana aż uśmiechnęła się dumnie pod nosem. Role się jednak z czasem zmieniały. Z każdym mijającym miesiącem, coraz trudniej było im utrzymać ów wysoką pozycję by z czasem wylądować na samym dnie hierarchii. A wszystko zaczęło się w momencie gdy wstąpiły do chórku „New Directions". Początkowo jako szpiedzy, dawały radę pogodzić treningi cheerleaderek z próbami chóru. Z czasem jednak musiały wybierać. To właśnie ich decyzja by pozostać w chórku, zadecydowała o ich ostatecznym upadku. Zdumiewające było jednak, jak przez szpiegowanie - wspólne spędzanie czasu z największymi ofermami i frajerami, sprawił iż w końcu czuły się doceniane za ich własne „ja" a nie status społeczny czy też wizerunek. To tam szukały wsparcia podczas ciąży Quinn czy też niespodziewanego „coming-outu" Santany. Podczas gdy wszyscy naśmiewali się, obgadywali czy tez wytykali palcami, to właśnie zgraja oferm i frajerów stała za nimi murem i wspierała je na każdym kroku. Mimo wielu wcześniejszych zniewag względem ich osób, o dziwo zostało to wybaczone i zapomniane. Zanim Santana kończyła liceum, z dumą mogła stwierdzić oraz określić dzieciaki z „New Direction", jej rodziną. Myśląc o wszystkich próbach, występach, konkursach – tych początkowo przegrywanych oraz z czasem zdobywanych mistrzostwach regionu, stanu oraz kraju – na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Odczuwając lekka nostalgię i melancholie, postanowiła zadzwonić do jedynej osoby, której nigdy nie podejrzewała o jakiekolwiek dalsze kontakty. Rachel Berry zawsze była jej wrogiem numer jeden, Niska żydówka z krzywym nosem, zawsze nosząca obciachowe sweterki ze zwierzątkami często stawała się obiektem drwin i obelg z jej strony. Ocenianie książki po okładce, nie mogło być bardziej trafne. Lata docierania ich skrajnie różnych osobowości sprawiło iż odnalazły w sobie przyjaciółki, Podczas prób, ich silne głosy współgrały ze sobą idealnie a po dorzuceniu głębokiego i jeszcze mocniejszego głosu, otyłej czarnoskórej Mercedes – stawały się tajną i zabójczą bronią.

Spoglądając na telefon, Santana zorientowała się, iż w przeliczeniu na nowojorski czas jest środek nocy. Postanowiła wię zaczekać z wykonaniem ów telefonu, do dnia następnego. Powróciła więc do wspomnień, które od zawsze uspakajały ją wewnętrznie. Nie było jednak do uniknięcia, by jej umysł nie krążył wokół wspomnień dotyczących pewnych dwóch blondynek. Pierwsza, przez przyjaźń okazała się jej pierwszą miłością. To właśnie dzięki Brittany, Santana nauczyła się podstawowych informacji o związkach, zrozumiała siebie a co za tym poszło – zaakceptowała się. Po tym jak brutalnie zakończył się ten związek – brutalnie iż została zastąpiona facetem, w końcu mogła wziąć swe życie we własne ręce. To jednak uzmysłowiło jej jak bardzo brakuje jej innej blondynki – tej jedynej, która zawsze sprawiała iż na jej twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech; tej która objęciem sprawiała, że czas się zatrzymywał a ona czuła się bardziej bezpiecznie niż we własnym domu, niż gdziekolwiek. To właśnie Quinn znała ją na wylot. To ona wiedziała co robić gdy Santana zaczęła świrować, jak ją sprowadzić na ziemię lecz jednocześnie – jednym spojrzeniem, jednym dotykiem dłoni – sprawić, że ta szybuje między chmurami. Nawet teraz, zamykając oczy, Santana widziała te niewinne szmaragdowe … jak ich blask w połączeniu z tym anielskim uśmiechem, aż rozświetlały pomieszczenie.

- Jesteś sama, czy mam spodziewać się gości?

Nagły głos Pucka, wybudził ją z transu. Mimo iż od kłótni minęło kilka dni, Puck dopiero teraz zawitał w jej domu. Nie wiedział za bardzo czego się spodziewać. Mimo iż Santana oficjalnie go nie przeprosiła za atak, on również tego nie zrobił. Byli jednak na tyle ze sobą blisko tudzież takowe przeprosiny były zbędne. Fakt, że wciąż powracali do siebie, mówił więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Santana powoli spojrzała w kierunku przyjaciela.

- Jestem sama. Sytuacja z Britt skończona więc możesz być spokojny

- A alkohol i dragi? - zapytał bezpośrednio

- To mój trzeci drink dzisiaj a co do dragów … ograniczę do weekendów

Puck wiedział, że więcej z niej nie wykrzesać. Mimo to nie żałował swego telefonu, wykonanego kilka dni temu. Mimo ewidentnych postępów w zachowaniu przyjaciółki, wciąż martwił się by ta ponownie nie stoczyła się do tej samej ciemnej dziury. Wiedział, że tym razem może już z niej nie wyjść.

Słysząc pozytywna odpowiedź Santany, z uśmiechem zbliżył się do murka po czym zajął miejsce naprzeciw latynoski. On również trzymał w ręce drinka.

- Denerwujesz się? Mam na myśli trasę. Jutro o tej porze będziesz dawać pierwszy koncert w Las Vegas

- Trochę. Nie oszukujmy się, to pierwsza taka trasa na taką skalę. Pocieszam się, że może uda mi się trochę pozwiedzać. Salt Lake City, Houston, Detroit, Orlando, Miami, Nowy Jork, New Yersey, Chicago, Santa Fe, San Francisco. Nigdy nie byłam w żadnym z tych miast, no może poza Nowym Jorkiem. À propos, dzwoniłeś do Berry i Gejucha?

- Jeszcze nie

- Nie dzwoń, ok? Ja jutro zadzwonię. Jakoś stęskniłam się za głosem hobbita a w NJ będziemy dopiero za cztery dni

- Spoko

Puck podniósł szklankę z drinkiem by wznieść toast – Wypijmy za … nadchodzącą trasę Rosario Cruz! Żeby zapisała się w historii jako najbardziej zajebista impreza roku! - Uśmiechając się, obydwoje stuknęli się szklankami po czym wzięli głębokie łyki trunków.


	11. Rozdział 11

**ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY**

_16 luty 2011, sobota_

**PERSPEKTYWA QUINN [PQ]**

Dziesięciogodzinny lot to wciąż za mało, żebym wiedziała co ja w ogóle jej powiem. Jak zacząć taką rozmowę? Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam się z taką sytuacją. Mimo wciąż odczuwalnego bólu, słowa matki miały wiele sensu. Poniekąd wciąż winiłam Santanę za zerwany kontakt. Wina leżała jednak po obydwu stronach. Teraz to zrozumiałam. Aż do dzisiaj, miałam kilka dni na przemyślenie tej kwestii. Wywnioskowałam iż każdy popełnia błędy – ja sama również miałam kilka na swoim koncie. Nie chciałabym jednak by przez to bliscy odwrócili się ode mnie, uprzednio wypominając mi je na każdym kroku. Postanowiłam więc zmienić nico swoje nastawienie. Chciałam dać tej długoletniej przyjaźni szansę. Kto wie, może uda nam się dojść do porozumienia i odbudować zerwany kontakt. Nie licząc na nic więcej, próbowałam ogólnikowo, zaplanować tygodniowe wakacje w Nowym Jorku.

Oczy aż błagają o odpoczynek a jednak mózg nie pozwala chociaż na odrobinę. Masakra. Całe szczęście, z tego co Kurt wspominał – Santana dopiero wpadnie wieczorem. Daje mi to jakieś pięć godzin na ogarnięcie się po podróży a może i nawet jakiś wypoczynek. Tak na marginesie, nawet jeśli coś teraz zaplanuje to wiem że jak ją tylko zobaczę, wszelki plan szlak trafi. Nie wiem nawet jak ją dorwać na osobności. Kurt i Rachel zaplanowali już cały wieczór czyli „rodzinna" kolacja a po posiłku, maraton filmowy. Przecież ja zwariuję z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu, bez wyjaśnienia sobie wszystkiego. A do tego czeka mnie jeszcze oglądanie ckliwych komedii romantycznych lub co gorsza … musicali. Rany to naprawdę jest wyjazd przetrwania. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że tak rozpoczną się moje wakacje. Bogu dzięki, już jutro zobaczę Beth. To godne wynagrodzenie. To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że za pięć godzin stawie czoła mojemu największemu wyzwaniu jakim jest Santana Lopez.

Idąc po ogromnym lotnisku Kennedyego, ciągnęłam za sobą jedynie jedną walizkę. Nie sądzę bym potrzebowała więcej rzeczy na zaledwie tygodniowy pobyt w „wielkim jabłku" - jak nazywano Nowy Jork. Ogrom tego miasta zawsze mnie fascynował i przerażał jednocześnie. Nie była to wprawdzie aż taka fascynacja jaką wzbudzał w dwóch divach, lecz wciąż było to dość niesamowite miejsce. Podczas gdy Kurt i Rachel, spuszczali się nad deskami znanych teatrów ja od zawsze wolałam nocne życie, miasta „które nigdy nie śpi". Wprawdzie byłam tu jeż dwukrotnie, nigdy tak naprawdę nie zakosztowałam uroków tej metropolii. Tym razem jednak obiecałam sobie, że nadrobię straty. Bez względu na wynik starcia z Santaną, postanowiłam korzystać z wizyty u dawno niewidzianych przyjaciół oraz spędzić trochę czasu z Beth – nawet jeśli zostanę przedstawiona jako „ciocia" lub „przyjaciółka rodziny".

Tak więc wypełniona pozytywnym nastawieniem, wyszłam w końcu głównym wyjściem by zostać powitana piskliwymi krzykami. Automatycznie wiedziałam, że lada moment zostanę zmiażdżona silnymi uściskami. Spojrzałam uprzednio w kierunku źródła pisków by po sekundzie zostać wieszakiem dla niskiej brunetki – Quinn! Quinnie jak to dobrze Cie widzieć - Podczas gdy ta ściskała ze mnie resztki życia, kątem oka widziałam podekscytowanego Kurta. Podskakując z szerokim uśmiechem, klaskał entuzjastycznie. Tak więc będzie runda druga. Gdy już Rachel popuściła na tyle żebym złapała oddech, czas na kolejne uściski. Kurt oczywiście nie spoczął na tym. Urozmaicił je bowiem skakaniem w kółko, co po moim bezsennym locie, było dalece wskazane. Upłynęło kilka minut zanim zostałam uwolniona. Spoglądając w dół na swój strój zauważyłam staranie wygnieciony fioletowy bezrękawnik – który godzinę prasowałam przed wyjściem – oraz nad gniecione jasne jeansy. Generalnie całość wyglądała, jakbym spała w ów ciuchach. Miodzio. Na szczęście zdążę się przebrać przed wieczorną kolacją gdzie podobne skoki radości, zdecydowanie nie groziły mi ze strony czwartego gościa.

Godzinna jazda z lotniska, była wypełniona szybkimi uzupełnieniami informacji z życia, każdego z nas. Rachel w kółko zdawała relację z jej przesłuchań oraz końcowej otrzymanej roli w musicalu „Funny Girl". Kurt rozgadywał się o jego kwitnącym związku z anglikiem Adamem. Gdyby nie ingerencja Rachel, która z ciekawością i błagalnym głosem zapytała – A co tam słychać na wyspach? - pewnie trwałoby to aż do kolacji. Czyli nie tylko mi robiło się nie dobrze podczas słuchania zwierzeń Kurta. Udzieliłam w miarę szybkiej i bezpiecznej odpowiedzi. Zaczęłam od uczelni a skończyłam na tym jak dostałam pracę w Vogue. Wtedy oczywiście Kurt nadmienił o swoim stażu dla internetowej wersji magazynu czyli – o czym doskonale wiedziałam. Nie chciałam jednak by Rachel odniosła wrażenie, iż poprzez nasze częste telefony z Kurtem, moja i jej przyjaźń, traci na mocy. Znając wrażliwą stronę Rachel, tak właśnie by było. Nie miałam jednak ani ochoty ani siły na kolejny „babski" dramat. To w końcu moje wakacje a nie odcinek programu „Wybacz mi". Słuchałam więc z uwagą gdy rozgadywał się na temat stażu. Z dwojga złego wolałam to a niżeli „Adam jest taki …. Adam powiedział... Adam to... Adam tamto". Wolałam najpierw skupić się na moim własnym życiu uczuciowym – jeżeli takowe istnieje. Rachel choćby czytając w mych myślach, zapytała – Quinn a wiedziałaś, że Santana występuje jako Rosario Cruz?. No tak. Nawet Rachel jest świadoma czegoś tak oczywistego o czym ja przez te wszystkie lata nie miałam pojęcia. Nie wspomnę nawet jak się poczułam. Nie dałam jednak niczego po sobie poznać. Liceum ukończyłam z paskiem a nawet dostałam się do Yale – jednej z najlepszych uczelni w stanach – więc jeżeli przyznałabym się do swej niewiedzy, poza dwoma divami ja również zwątpiłabym we własną inteligencję … ponownie. Przytaknęłam więc grzecznie, sprawiając wrażenie iż Rachel stwierdza fakty tak oczywiste jak, że niebo jest niebieskie.

Bóg wysłuchał moich próśb i w końcu o piętnastej, zaparkowaliśmy w podziemnym parkingu apartamentowca, gdzie przenocuję gościnnie przez sześć kolejnych nocy. Kurt zaoferował się w pomocy przy moim bagażu, co było mi na rękę. Widząc jak ciągnie za sobą różową walizkę, która nie należała do najlżejszych – rozbawiłam się nieziemsko. Nawet Rachel zaoferowała pomoc w jego pomocy, lecz została odrzucona. Mimo że gej to wciąż miał męską dumę. Po pokonaniu dziesięciu schodów oraz wjechaniu czterech pięter, znaleźliśmy się pod mieszkaniem Kurta i Rachel.

**PERSPEKTYWA SANTANY [PS]**

Uwielbiam podróżować prywatnym odrzutowcem. Nie dość, że cała kabina jest do Twojej dyspozycji to jeszcze pokonujesz teren w rekordowym czasie. Normalnie, lot czarterowy z Los Angeles do Nowego Jorku, trwałby niecałe sześć godzin. Jednakże z racji iż Rosario ma do dyspozycji swój własny samolot, trwało to zaledwie ponad dwie. Nawet nie zdążyłam uciąć sobie drzemki. Trasa koncertowa - wymagała ode mnie całkowitego skupienia więc mimo znajomości tekstów oraz wykucia wszystkich układów, owe dwie godziny spędziłam na przypominaniu oraz wertowaniu materiału. Niby nudne ale jednak pozwoliło mi to na szlifowaniu swego „fachu" oraz odciągnięciu umysłu od niektórych myśli.

Gdy wylądowaliśmy na jakimś prywatnym lotnisku, czas było na przesiadkę do limuzyny. Zanim się obejrzałam, lokaje wnosili moje bagaże. Po pokonaniu drzwi wejściowych hotelu Hilton, obładowane wózki bagażowe, mknęły w stronę wind. Widząc oczekujące sępy prasowe (czyt: paparazzi), ochrona okrążyła mnie na tyle żebym mogła w spokoju wejść do windy.

Pen House w którym zatrzymam się na kolejne cztery noce, był dość skromny. Patrząc na renomę hotelu oraz jego lokalizację to strasznie się zawiodłam. Mimo że pomieszczenia były przestronne i jasne, to ewidentnie dekoratorem był ktoś w wieku co najmniej pięćdziesiątki. Seryjnie, moja własna babcia ma więcej nowoczesności w sobie. No cóż, wytwórnia płaci więc nie powinnam narzekać. Jedno jednak muszę przyznać – łóżko dobrali idealnie. Będąc rozmiarów chyba master king size, zajmował dwie trzecie sypialni. Aż korciło mnie, żeby wskoczyć i odbić się kilkakrotnie od materaca – jak mała dziewczynka. Nie byłam jednak sama w apartamencie a poza tym musiałam trzymać pewien wizerunek …. poczekam na inną okazję.

Tak jak sądziłam, wygoda ów mebla równała się jego rozmiarom. Mimo zaledwie pięciu godzinom snu, czułam się jak nowo narodzona. Byłam gotowa stawić czoła wszystkiemu i wszystkim – nawet bliźniczkom „broadway twins", podczas kolacji na którą mnie zaproszono. Na szczęście towarzystwo Pucka, sprawi iż ów wieczór nie straumatyzuje mnie do końca. Ów „proces" był bardzo blisko, gdy kilka miesięcy po maturze, postanowiłam się przenieść do Nowego Jorku. Mając w głowie jedynie marzenia o sławie (lecz nie dokońca ukierunkowanej) postanowiłam się zatrzymać u Kurta i Rachel. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę liczyć na apartament w Manhatannie lub tudziesz innej znajomej i renomowanej okolicy. Potrzebowałam jednak miejsca by sie zatrzymać, oczywiście poszukując jednocześnie pracy jak i własnego kąta. Na pierwszym się jednak skończyło. Długie i nieregularne, godziny pracy całkowicie ograniczały mój czas wolny a nie wspomnę juz o poszukiwaniach lokum. Nawet czasu na przeglądnięcie ogłoszeń nie miałam. To mianowicie skutkowało moim dwuletnim pobytem w „mieszkaniu bez ścian" z dwoma rozśpewanymi divami. Przyznaję, że z czasem nasze relacje się polepszyły. Staliśmy się sobie zdecydowanie bliźsi. Mimo to, docieranie naszych skrajnie różnych charakterów nie odbywało się bez turbulencji. Poranne „ćwiczenia głosu" (mam na myśli tutaj 7:00am!) Rachel, wielokrotnie psuły mi dzień już na starcie, zanim oczy otwarłam. Kurt całą swoją osobą i zachowaniem, działał mi generalnie na nerwy. Oczywiście, każda moja uszczypliwość czy też szczera uwaga lub rada – kończyła się natychmiastowym nakazem mej eksmisji. Słysząc słowa „Santana, za kwadrans zebranie mieszkańców w salonie", wiedziałam że to JA coś zbroiłam, źle powiedziałam lub czegoś nie zrobiłam. Po zebraniu, pakowałam podstawowe rzeczy i opuszczałam teren loftu by przenocować u którejś z dziewczyn z którymi pracowałam. Z czasem juz na zebrania przychodziłam spakowana Jak dla mnie to było błędne koło, każdorazowo się powtarzające. Mimo: akcji, zgrzytów, prawie rękoczynów, krzyków i pisku, nasze relacje stopniowo łagodniały a zebrania odbywały się zaledwie raz w tygodniu. Jedyną diametralną zmianą był fakt iż, pomimo swej licealnej wzajemnej nienawiści (moje dręczenie Kurta i Rachel, ciągła walka o solówki pomiędzy nimi oraz strach i nienawiść za prześladowania względem mej osoby) to właśnie przez dwuletnie dzielenie jednej przestrzeni mieszkalnej – sprawiło, że staliśmy sie sobie bliscy niczym rodzeństwo, które za pozostałą dwujkę, gotowe jest oddać prawą rękę. Moja późniejsza wyprowadzka do pobliskiego budynku, jeszcze bardziej nas zbliżyła. Tym razewm jednak bez turbulencji. Cieszę się więc, że to właśnie z nimi zamieszkałam na samym początku swego dorosłego życia. Gdyby nie to, kto wie czy dalej utrzymywalibyśmy kontakt a napewno nie zyskałabym dwojga najlepszych przyjaciół. A wracając do tematu ...

Po dokonaniu odnowień higieniczno - kosmetycznych, wcisnęłam się w ciemne skinny jeansy i szary top bez rękawów, lecz z zaakcentowanym dekoltem. Całość wykończyłam czarną, krótką kurtką a włosy spięłam w wysoki kucyk (zupełnie jak w liceum). Słysząc natarczywe dopytywania ze strony Pucka – Gotowa już? Rosie bo naprawdę się spóźnimy!.

Słysząc skrót swego pseudonimu, miałam wrażenie że wołają jakąś staruszkę lub opiekunkę do dziecka. Koszmar. Zdecydowanie coraz mniej odpowiadał mi ten pseudonim.

Kiedy miałam już pewność, że mój wizerunek jest bez jakichkolwiek zastrzeżeń, założyłam ciemne okulary – których wielkie szkła zakrywały mi połowę twarzy, a następnie ruszyłam ponownie otoczona ochroną – w kierunku windy.

Przemierzając ulice miasta, zagubiłam się wzrokiem, podziwiając piękne widoki z okien limuzyny. Zaczęło się już robić coraz szarzej a metropolia powoli budziła się do swego nocnego życia. Większość kolorowych reklam i telebimów, oświetlała już ściany budynków oraz wystaw sklepowych. Kocham to miasto. Mimo że mieszkam w pięknym i słonecznym Los Angeles, wiele bym oddała by to właśnie tutaj zamieszkać. Niestety kontrakt z wytwórnią, uwiązał mnie na kolejne dwa lata w słonecznej kaliforni – gdyż, siedziba i studia nagraniowe, tam się znajdują. Kto wie może po wyczerpaniu kontraktu, zastanowię się nad przeprowadzką do Nowego Jorku, za którym tak tęsknię. Dopiero przyjazd tutaj oraz kurs głównymi ulicami i alejami, uzmysłowił mi jak bardzo.

- Ciekawe czy zmieniły się coś te nasze divy. W końcu to …. sześć lat minęło. Rany ale szmat czasu, co nie?

- Co? – zapytałam nie słysząc pytania

Jak ja nie lubię gdy ktoś do mnie gada kiedy nawet nie patrzę w ich kierunku. Co ja uszy naokoło głowy mam?

- Mówiłem tylko, że dawno nie widzieliśmy Rachel i Kurta

- Aha … no tak

Jakoś nie byłam zbytnio zainteresowana rozmową. Wprawdzie stęskniłam się za bliźniakami, nie oznaczało to jednak chęć obgadania ów kwestii. Zwłaszcza teraz gdy trzymając w dłoni telefon, zauważyłam przypomnienie w kalendarzu. Wiedziałam dokładnie, jaki jutro wypada dzień nawet i bez tego. Nawet do teraz pamiętam jak prawie dziesięć lat temu, po raz pierwszy trzymałam na rękach tak małą istotkę.

_Naprawdę starałam się postępować jak trzeba – trzymałam pewnie lecz delikatnie, uważając przy tym na główkę. Wielkie szmaragdowe oczy Beth aż rozświetlały pomieszczenie a uśmiech świeżo upieczonej matki, dopełniał ów zjawisko sprawiając że prawie oślepłam. Już od kilku tygodni wiedziałam o decyzji Quinn i muszę przyznać, była to dokładnie taka sama decyzja jaką ja bym podjęła, będąc w jej sytuacji. Wiedziałam jednak, że mimo swego przekonania – serce Quinn aż krzyczało z bólu i rozpaczy. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, co powiedzieć by jej ulżyć. Co wogóle powinno się zrobić? Nie byłam nigdy w takiej sytuacji więc nie miałam prawa jej pouczać. Jedyne co przychodziło mi do głowy to wziąć ją w swe objęcia, zapewniając że wszystko się ułoży – chociaż sama nie byłam tego pewna. Mimo to starałam się być dla niej silna. Wiele razy w przeszłości, zawiodłam ją właśnie wtedy, kiedy potrzebowała mnie najbardziej. W tamtym momencie, postanowiłam już zawsze wspierać jedyną osobę, która znając me wady i kompleksy - pomimo nich została przy mnie. Zadeklarowałam wewnętrznie i w milczeniu iż resztę swego życia, spędzę na spłaceniu tego długu wdzięczności._

- Hej Puck. Jutro urodziny Beth – sama nie wiem czy było to stwierdzenie czy upewnienie się, że ojciec dziecka jest poinformowany o tak ważnym dniu

- Wiem. Już zapowiedziałem Shelby swoją wizytę. Spokojnie, spodziewa się mnie jutro.

- Idziesz … sam? - oto jedno z durniejszych pytań jakie kiedykolwiek zadałam. Nic nie poradzę iż ciekawość mnie aż od środka zżerała. Puck odwrócił się w moją stronę by umiejętnie coś wyczytać z mojej twarzy. Ta jednak pozostała pokerowa.

- San, czy to subtelny sposób by spytać czy Quinn tam będzie?

No tak, Puck zawsze ogrywał mnie w pokera. Pewnie poniekąd dlatego, że widział na wylot przez maskę którą nosiłam.

- Może …

- Tak. Tak się składa, że idziemy razem

A więc Quinn będzie jutro w Nowym Jorku? „Super" nie jest nawet bliskie by opisać moją wewnętrzną radość. W końcu będę miała szansę wszystko wyjaśnić a może nawet postarać się by tym razem, żadna z nas nad ranem, łóżka nie opuszczała. To jednak były złudne nadzieje. Mimo to myśl o nich, zdecydowanie poprawiła mi nastrój.

- No dobra, muszę zapytać. Męczy mnie to od kiedy wróciłaś z Europy. Czy między wami do czegoś doszło? - nikt tak umiejętnie jak Noah Puckerman, nie potrafi zmienić tematu

- Powiedziałam Ci, że kiedyś Ci powiem. Jeszcze nie teraz

- A kiedyyyy? - niecierpliwość aż nim wierciła na prawo i lewo. Mimo to, nie chciałam rozmawiać na taki temat w limuzynie. Urwałam więc krótkim – Wkrótce – a następnie kontynuowałam podziwianie miejskiego krajobrazu „Wielkiego Jabłka", który niegdyś nazywałam oraz w niedługiej przyszłości ponownie nazwę, swym domem.

**PERSPEKTYWA QUINN [PQ]**

- Rany Quinn … ja naprawdę muszę! Jesteś tam już od ponad godziny!

W końcu otwarłam drzwi toalety, by wpuścić zniecierpliwionego Kurta. Ależ on potrafi być upierdliwy! Jako gej. powinien zrozumieć jak cenny jest czas spędzony na dopracowywaniu ostatnich szczegółów, przed ważnym spotkaniem. Gdy już stałam w otwartych drzwiach, Kurt przestał tańczyć taniec „u siu siu, u siu siu siu". W zamian tego, stał milczący z rozdziawionymi ustami

- Kurt! Podobno Ci się chciało TAAAAK bardzo – zaczęłam pstrykać palcami by wybudzić go z transu

- Q … Quinn Ty ….wyglądasz ….

O masz... Nie dość, że dwie godziny się szykowałam to jeszcze w efekcie wyglądam jak pajac. Zmartwiona spojrzałam w dół na swój strój, doszukując się ewentualnych defektów czy niedociągnięć.

- A co źle? Wybacz ale dawno nie jadłam uroczystej kolacji w większym gronie niż dwie osoby. Poza tym znasz Rachel i jej tendencje do perfekcji …..

- Quinn, wyglądasz fenomenalnie, pięknie … czadowo …..

Że co?

- Czadowo? - zapytałam dla pewności, nie będąc świadoma rozwiniętego słownictwa w komplementowaniu kobiet przez Kurta

- No wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jak Santana Cię zobaczy to na pewno czad jej uszami pójdzie

Jakim cudem, Kurt trafił na taki trop?

- Przestań. Kto powiedział, że interesuje mnie opinia Santany co do stroju?

Kurt przekrzywił głowę i z poważną miną, rzucił spojrzenie spod byka mówiące „no proszę Cię!"

- Daj spokój oki? Nie znamy się od dziś

Kierunek tej rozmowy zdecydowanie zmierzał nie według mej myśli

- To Ty daj spokój. Nawet nie wiem o co Ci chodzi ….

Ten chyba całkowicie już zapomniał o niedawno pilnej potrzebie fizjologicznej, ponieważ chwytając mnie za łokieć, praktycznie zaciągnął mnie do kuchni – z dala od Rachel. Temat ewidentnie go pochłonął za to ja z każdym słowem, czułam się jak na przesłuchaniu. Brakowało jedynie lampy w oczy i byłby komplecik.

- Słuchaj. Już w liceum mój gaydar wariował: na Santane, na Britt i ... na Ciebie. Wprawdzie Britt okazała się jedynie bi ale wciąż … drgania były. Za to u Ciebie i Santany, wariował jak szalony! Wprawdzie Blaine mi nie wierzył ale ja wiem co mówię a widząc Cię taką ... – jednym tchem wyrecytował a rękoma wskazał moja sylwetkę od góry do dołu – mam już całkowitą pewność. Zaraz napisze Blainowi „ha ha a nie mówiłem"

Wprawdzie nie tak wymarzyłam sobie ujawnienie prawdy przyjaciołom, ale teraz nie było już odwrotu. Kurt miał rację i dokładnie o tym wiedział. Musiałam jedynie powstrzymać go przed klapaniem jadaczką.

- Ok Kurt. Zgadza się. Jestem lesbijką ... - chłopak aż zapiszczał z ekscytacji, zakrywając usta – ale po pierwsze: ani słowa o tym dzisiaj. Nie chce się ukrywać ale też nie chcę robić sensacji. Ten wieczór ma być dla nas a nie o moim życiu seksualnym – Kurt przytaknął, wciąż zakrywając usta dłońmi – A po drugie: To, że gram w tej samej drużynie wcale nie oznacza, że lecę na Santanę … kapujesz? - tym razem, zamiast zgodzić się na stwierdzenie z moich ust, po prostu wyszedł z kuchni

_Co jest? Przysięgam … im bardziej poznaje Kurta, tym mniej go rozumiem. _

Zanim zdążyłam również opuścić kuchnię, we framudze drzwi pojawił się Kurt. Tym razem jednak, przyprowadził Rachel. Widząc mnie stanęła jak wryta - oczy prawie jej wypadły z oczodołów a dolna szczęka, prawie uderzyła o panele podłogi.

- Wow Quinn. Kurt nie kłamał. Wyglądasz czadowo! – wydusiła wkoncu, podnosząc szczękę lecz bez ani jednego mruganięcia, Rachel

_A co to? Słówko dnia? „czadowo"_

- No nie powiem … Gdybym nie była hetero tak jak i Ty…. to na bank już bym się za Ciebie brała... – wystrzeliła jak z procy, uruchamiając jenocześnie „proces" mrugania.

Nikt tak nie potrafi walnąć podkręconej jak Berry. Nagle zapadła cisza, tak zręczna – że można żonglować. Obydwoje z fascynacją wpatrywali się we mnie, skanując od góry do dołu jak jacyś zboczeńcy.

_To pewne. Divy do reszty powariowały we własnym towarzystwie a ja muszę się przebrać i to natychmiast!_

- Koniec show – ruszyłam przed siebie, mijając inwazyjnie wpatrzone bliźniaczki – Idę się przebr...

Nawet nie dokończyłam, gdy w mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk domofonu. Goście idą.

_Zajebiście – niezręczny wieczór, ciąg dalszy_.

**PERSPEKTYWA SANTANY [PS]**

Rany. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że wizyta u „hobbita i laleczki", będzie tak stresująca i tremująca. No tak … błahostką jest występować na żywo przed tysiącami ludzi ale jeśli chodzi o spotkanie z przyjaciółmi z liceum, trzęsiesz gaciami – nieźle Lopez, naprawdę nieźle.

Po, wydawać by się mogło, sekundowej podróży windą w końcu znaleźliśmy się przed drzwiami wejściowymi do mieszkania. Słysząc zamieszanie za drzwiami, delikatnie pukając i nie czekając na zaproszenie, otwarłam bramę piekieł. Gdybym tylko wiedziała co kryje się po drugiej stronie – poczekałabym na durne zaproszenie.

Na starcie zauważyłam wpatrujące się, szmaragdowe oczy – należące do kobiety, na spotkanie której dopiero miałam się szykować... jutro!. Gdyby nie piszcząca i machająca energicznie rękoma, Rachel, zapewne nigdy nie udałoby mi się wyrwać spod zaklęcia - jakie rzucała na mnie Quinn, za każdym jednym razem gdy nasze oczy się spotkały. Ściskając niską, rozweseloną brunetkę, nie mogłam wyjść z podziwu, jak olśniewająco Quinn wyglądała. Spod luźnego beżowego golfa - dzięki zbyt dużemu, opadającemu na ramiona dekoltowi - widać było czarną bokserkę. Golf był nawet przydługawy lecz idealnie pasował do czarnych, obcisłych, skórzanych spodni. Przez ostatni miesiąc, włosy jej delikatnie podrosły lecz widząc je efektownie wyprostowane i lekko natapirowane, dodawały jej niegdyś niewinnej postawie, zadziornego pazura – aż poczułam motylki na sam jej widok. Kiedy powitalnie uśmiechnęła się do mnie, automatycznie straciłam czucie w nogach. Na szczęście Rachel zawsze „intensywnie" się witała, co dało mi czas na odzyskanie sił. Kiedy Puck przejął „hobbita", na mojej szyi zawisł Kurt. Oprócz powitania, mamrotał tam coś pod nosem mi do ucha lecz widok pewnej blondynki, całkowicie zaćmił mi umysł a jak się okazało również i inne zmysły. Po chwili on również popuścił uścisk, by powitać Pucka.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza wam, że zaprosiłam Pucka? Szwendał się taki po ulicy a ja serca nie miałam go tak poprostu zostawić

Kiedy Rachel, kiwnęła dłonią zapewniając „Im nas więcej tym weselej" na ramieniu poczułam lekkie pchnięcie. Mogłam jedynie domyślać się, iż to Puckermanowa forma „Ej, czuje się urażony". „Domyślać" to jak najbardziej trafne określenie, gdyż nie byłam w stanie nawet spojrzeć w jego kierunku. Czar wciąż działał nawet na tyle, że darowałam sobie uszczypliwą uwagę w stronę Pucka, typu „uwarzaj sobie kogo klepiesz bo jak się odwinę ..."

Oto nadeszła chwila prawdy.

Kultura osobista oraz dobre wychowanie, nakazywało mi również się przywitać z „czarodziejką". Tak więc kiedy Quinn ruszyła w moim kierunku, sama do końca nie wiedziałam, czego się spodziewać i co mnie za chwilę czeka. W głowie wirowały mi różne warianty – od negatywnych typu strzał w pysk i wyzwiska do nader pozytywnych jak gorący pocałunek. Ku memu zaskoczeniu, powitanie było pozytywne (chociaż nie aż tak, jak bym sobie mogła wymarzyć) Banalny przyjacielski uścisk, był czymś tak zwyczajnym jak i niezwyczajnym, jednocześnie. Trwał zaledwie kilka sekund lecz gdy ramiona Quinn oplatały moją szyję, moje nozdrza wypełniła znajoma woń wanilii. Nie dałam po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ten kontakt zadziałał na mnie, nikomu obecnemu – jednakże martwił mnie lekko, dziwny wyraz twarzy Kurta. Szybko jednak odepchnęłam ów zmartwienie, gdyż nasilający się hałas i gwar, blokował mi nawet moje własne myśli.

Rachel i Kurt, zaczęli nakrywać do stołu a Puck i Quinn, rozsiedli się wygodnie na sofie – pogrążeni w jakiejś dyskusji. Postanowiłam wykorzystać ten moment by odetchnąć i słysząc własne myśli, ogarnąć to szarpiące mną, tornado emocji. Chwyciłam więc butelkę wina, które przynieśliśmy z Puckiem i postanowiłam je schować do lodówki. Od razu dorwę szklankę wody, skoro już będę w kuchni (niewiadomo czemu nagle miałam suche gardło co utrudiało nawet przełykanie śliny) Dodatkowo, ciągłe oblizywanie suchych ust, mogło zakończyć się tym, że zostanę posądzona o skrajne wariactwo. Na to jednak nie mogłam sobie pozwolić. Nie kiedy „o ironio", Quinn była w pobliżu. Ironią było to, iż właśnie z jej powodu, nagła susza wystąpiła.

**PERSPEKTYWA QUINN [PQ]**

Widząc jak Santana oddala się do kuchni wiedziałam, że teraz mam swoją szansę. Przeprosiłam uprzejmie Pucka, którego już od jakiegoś czasu przestałam słuchać w jego szkolnych opowieściach, po czym wstając ruszyłam powoli do kuchni. Mimo iż serce nakazywało mi biec, by dorównać mu tempa, nie mogłam jednak dać Kurtowi amunicji do kolejnego przesłuchania.

Widząc jak łapczywie opróżnia zawartość szklanki, podeszłam bliżej lecz nie na tyle, by czuć jej perfumy. Nie mogłam ryzykować by emocje wzięły górę nad mym umysłem (a tak zapewne by było). W chwili gdy drzwi loftu ukazały mi tak stęsknioną mi posturę Santany, poza faktycznym uzmysłowieniem mi jak bardzo za nią tęskniłam, motylki zaczęły wirować w praktycznie każdym zakamarku mego ciała. Czułam nawet jak me serce przyśpieszyło, upłycając muj oddech a nogi zmieniając w watę. Nawet nie wiem jakim cudem, udało mi się ruszyć w jej kierunku by kulturalnie się z nią przywitać. Początkowo, mój mózg nie zarejestrował nawet obecności Pucka. Czekoladowo ogniste spojrzenie, całkowicie mnie omamiło a zapach jej perfum, dodatkowo zaczął budzić uśpiony żar między moimi udami. Resztkami sił, wytrąciłam owe myśli i wspomnienia by powitać równie kulturalnie, piatego uczestnika kolacji.

Pamiętając jednak jaki efekt wywarł na mnie widok Santany, która wyglądała jeszcze bardziej zniewalająco niż ją zapamiętałam w połączeniu z tyyyymiiii perfumami, musiałam trzymać dystans by całkowicie się nie zatracić. To nie o to tutaj chodziło. To nie z tą myślą przyjechałam. Na to również przyjdzie czas lecz najpierw musiałam pozwolic działać jedynie umysłowi. Musiałam wszystko wyjaśnić. MUSIAŁAM dowiedzieć się prawdy i na czym tak naprawdę stoję.

Oparłam się powoli o blat kredensu a dłońmi, wspierałam się o jego krawędź. W końcu usłyszałam brzdęk pustej szklanki w zlewie. Czas mnie gonił z sekundy na sekundę. Musiałam zacząć, zanim ta postanowi dołączyć do reszty w salonie i jadalni.

- Hej. Masz chwilę pogadać?

Santana, odwróciła się z półobrotu by spojrzeć w moim kierunku. Ciałem była już zwrócona ku wyjściu z kuchni więc praktycznie wyrobiłam się w ostatnim momencie by zwrócić jej uwagę. Przeciągając swe spojrzenie, zmrużyła oczy. Oznaczać to mogło kilka emocji: złość, skupienie lub zdziwienie. Jeśli chodzi o Santanę Lopez to ZDECYDOWANIE nie była otwartą księgą. Perfekcyjnie wyrobiona w liceum „pokerowa twarz", ani odrobinę nie ukazywała jakichkolwiek emocji (tzn kiedy mury obronne stały twardo uniesione a sama Santana, nie pozwalała ów emocjom na wypłynięcie)

- Spoko ale nie sądziłam, że w ogóle chcesz ze mną gadać … tak normalnie. Z tego co pamiętam to ostatnio nawet do słowa nie dałaś mi dojść

No tak. Oczywiście, że pamiętała o owym „monologu". Miałam jednak nadzieję iż temat wypłynie znacznie później. Nie wiem czemu ale poczułam się paskudnie. Nie mogłam nawet patrzeć na nią … bez wyrzutów sumienia. Tak bardzo wstydziłam się tego, co wydarzyło się na naszym ostatnim spotkaniu. Spuściłam więc głowę by nabrać odwagi. Kilka sekund minęło. zanim znów spojrzałam w te czekoladowe kamyki.

- Santana, nawet nie wiesz jak jest mi przykro, Zrozum, że byłam zła i zmęczona. Naprawdę nie chciałam powiedzieć tych wszystkich rzeczy. Nie powinnam była Cię w ten sposób atakować. Szczerze żałuję tego co powiedziałam. Nikt nie zasługuje na takie ... coś, a już napewno ... a zwłaszcza Ty.

- Nie zaprzeczam, niezbyt miło się tego słuchało. Należało mi się. Tak na marginesie, nie powiedziałaś wtedy niczego co nie było prawdą

- Mimo wszystko. Naprawdę żałuję, że w taki sposób zakończyłyśmy sprawy między nami

Santana nic nie odpowiedziała. Przyglądała mi się jedynie w milczeniu. Z każdą mijającą sekundą, coraz bardziej chciałam podejść i ją przytulić, pocałować. Jej intensywny, przenikliwy wzrok, działał na mnie niczym magnez. Również i ta cisza została przerwana. Widząc jak Santana powoli rusza w stronę drzwi do salonu, musiałam działać.

- Czy ta propozycja wspólnego lanczu, jest dalej aktualna? - bezpośrednio zapytałam

Santana powoli przystanęła w połowie kroku by chwilę później, ponownie spojrzeć w moją stronę.

- Lancz? - zdecydowanie, nie miała pojęcia o czym mówię

- Pamiętasz jak przyszłaś do mojego biura, by pogadać o tym co wydarzyło się wcześniejszej nocy? - powolne skinienie jej głowy było wystarczającym dla mnie znakiem by kontynuować - Zapytałaś wtedy, czy nie wybiorę się z Tobą na lancz aby wszystko wyjaśnić. Tak więc pytam, czy to dalej aktualne?

Szczerze mówiąc, sama nie spodziewałam się aż takiej bezpośredniości. ze strony swej osoby. Równie zdziwiona była Santana. Przysięgam, że mimo swej pokerowej miny, udało mi się dostrzec jak na jej twarzy, zaczyna pojawiać się delikatny półuśmiech – Czemu pytasz? - usłyszałam

- Po prostu sądzę, że nasza długoletnia przyjaźń mimo kilku problemów, zasługuje chociaż na jedną szansę żeby sobie wyjaśnić co nieco. Jak myślisz?

Nie musiałam długo wyczekiwać odpowiedzi. Dostrzegając powoli budzący się błysk w oczach Santany oraz jak jeden z kącików jej ust (ach te usta...) się unosi w zarysie uśmiechu, otrzymałam niemal idealną odpowiedź.

- Myślę, że to świetny pomysł. Może jutro?

Do kolacji, zasiedliśmy przy czteroosobowym stoliku. Była nas jednak piątka, więc musieliśmy ścisnąć się. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Siedząc pomiędzy Kurtem i Rachel, byłam wdzięczna iż nie wylądowałam obok Santany lecz naprzeciwko. Mogłam podziwiać kobietę, która całkowicie przestawiła mi życie o 180 stopni, w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca – bez ryzyka dotyku, który mógłby jedynie wzniecić niezręczną sytuację. Dodatkowo mój miesięczny brak seksu (oprócz doprowadzania mnie do wariactwa) zapewne dałby o sobie znak. Zwłaszcza, iż chodziło o jedyna kobietę, która w tak intensywny sposób, na mnie działała. Puki co, byłam zwolenniczką kontaktu z dystansu.

Podczas spożywania posiłku, każdy z nas wymieniał się historiami ze swojego aktualnego życia. Rachel przedstawiała wszystkim, krok po kroku, przebieg przesłuchań do głównej roli w musicalu; Puck zachwalał ekscytujące strony jako pracownik „Rosario Cruz"; Kurt oczywiście nie wspominał o niczym innym jak o Adamie a ja starałam się jedynie ogólnikowo, przedstawić moją historię przeprowadzki do Europy. Mimo, iż kariera Santany była najbardziej prestiżowa z naszej piątki, jako jedyna, wyłącznie słuchała uważnie naszych opowieści. Nie zabrakło również wspomnień z liceum. Na szczęście wszystkie z nich były pozytywne. Podczas gdy wszyscy wysłuchiwali oraz wypytywali się o resztę klubu, moje oczy wciąż krążyły wokół Santany. Nie sądziłam, że nawet po tym wszystkim, dalej będzie mnie przyciągać niczym magnes. Naprawdę starałam się skupić na czymkolwiek innym (miasto, talerz, Adam, piski i kwiki Kurta i Rachel, serwetka, kieliszek ... cokolwiek!) – lecz nawet szokujące wieści od szatynki, nie były w stanie mnie zdekoncentrować od spoglądania w stronę latynoski – ukradkiem oczywiście. Kilkakrotnie, przyłapała mnie na tym lecz jej pokerowa twarz nie zdradzała jakichkolwiek reakcji. Jedynie jej brązowe oczy, przeszywały mnie, powodując że poczułam się winna niczym prześladowca.

_Weź się w garść Fabray_ – powtarzałam sobie.

Kiedy nasze oczy spotkały się na dłuższą chwilę, czułam jak mój oddech przyśpiesza. Gdyby nie obecni Kurt, Rach i Puck, zamknęłabym przestrzeń między nami, gorącym pocałunkiem. Pozostało mi jedynie obserwowanie jej z daleka. Nie powstrzymało to jednak mojego umysłu przed fantazjowaniem „Co by było gdybyśmy były tu same?..."

_Oskarowe branie się w garść typu „z deszczu pod rynnę" Bravo Fabray, naprawdę godne osiągnięcie._

- Normalnie nie wytrzymam – usłyszałam pół-pisk Kurta – Miałem nic nie mówić ale już dłużej nie wytrzymam.

_Przyznaję, już sam początek wybił nawet MNIE z mojego transu fantazji ... ech_ ...

- Quinn jest lesbijką! – wypalił nagle z piskiem – Wybacz Quinn – przeprosił, nachylając się lecz wciąż na głos dla wszystkich dostępnych osób

_Zabije go! Przysięgam!_

Podczas gdy myślałam nad odpowiednią karą dla niego, Santana wycierała z twarzy wino, którym zakrztusiła się słysząc „nowiny" a Rachel, praktycznie dolną szczęką uderzyła w blat stołu (jak tak dalej pójdzie to będę zmuszona opłacać jej wizyty stomatologiczne). Jedynie Puck wydawał się w miarę normalnie do sprawy podchodzić, czym zgdziwił chyba każdego. Jego licealny wizerunek ... nie do końca krzyczał „dojrzałość".

- Wow. Jak długo? - zapytał dość skołowany Puck. Nie dziwię mu się, w końcu mamy razem dziecko. Zanim jednak reszta zasypie mnie pytaniami – mimo iż to nieuniknione – postanowiłam rozwinąć temat w miarę wyczerpująco.

- Tak więc, zgadza się jestem lesbijką. W sumie nie wiem dokładnie od kiedy. Od zawsze czułam się … inna. Dopiero jak poszłam na studia, postanowiłam …

- Eksperymentować – wtrąciła Santana. Spowodowało to oczywiście, że spojrzałam w jej kierunku.

_Przysięgam, jej oczy nigdy nie były tak błyszczące._

- Tak. Z czasem zrozumiałam, że to nie przejściowa faza. Taka po prostu już jestem – Rachel dalej próbowała ogarnąć napływ nowych informacji a Puck, nie wiadomo czemu, nagle skierował się do siedzącej obok Santany – Wiedziałaś o tym? - Widać było zarówno zmieszanie jak i rozbawienie na jej twarzy. Sporo czasu zajęło jej udzielenie dyplomatycznej odpowiedzi. Wyczekujące cztery pary oczu, były wkońcu dość silną presją.

- Wiedziałam – odpowiedziała krótko Santana

- Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś? - rozległ się głos Rachel Berry – Gadamy ze sobą na skype i facebooku. Poza tym dzwonimy co kilka miesięcy a Ty nawet nic nie wspomniałaś! Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nie mamy przed sobą sekretów... - w jej głosie, wyczuć można było rozczarowanie oraz pretensję. „Biedna Santana" - pomyślałam. Cała wina spadła na nią. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że broniąc się nie wygada się odnośnie naszych dwóch, wspólnych nocy. Wtedy lawina pytań, zabiłaby nas obie.

- Nic nie mówiłam bo to nie mój sekret by o nim opowiadać – po tych słowach, rzuciła lodowate spojrzenie na Kurta.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Przerażona mina Kurta była bezcenna. Nie próbował się nawet bronić. Wiedział, że źle postąpił. Zapewne przed oczami niczym filmik, widział JAK podobna sytuacja skończyła się dla niejakiego Finna Hudsona. Obecność oraz TO lodowate spojrzenie, przeciwniczki numer jeden względem „outowania przez osoby trzecie" zdecydowanie zabierały stopniowo kolor jego twarzy. Z jego zaróżowionych policzek, pozostało jedynie echo. Spuszczając głowę, całkowicie pochłonął się wygrzebywaniem resztek ze swojego talerza. Ciepłym uśmiechem, podziękowałam Santanie za to, że stanęła w mej obronie. Oczy miała pełne troski i współczucia. Wiedziała dokładnie, że nie taki coming-out miałam w planach lecz dzięki jej duchowemu i milczącemu wsparciu, poczułam się znacznie pewniej.

- Masz kogoś? - wyskoczył Puck

- Przestań. To chyba trochę osobiste, nie sądzisz? - skarciła go Rachel.

Po chwili zwróciła się do mnie

- Quinn, nie musisz odpowiadać jak nie chcesz

No tak. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Miałam dość mało czasu na przemyślenie odpowiedzi. Wybrałam więc mniej szkodliwą

- Tak

Starałam się nie patrzeć nawet w stronę Santany, lecz kątem oka widziałam zmianę w jej pokerowej twarzy. Niczym po zdjętej masce, widać było zaskoczenie a jej oczy wypełnił smutek. Ewidentnie byłam dobrą aktorką, skoro nawet ona uwierzyła w to kłamstwo. Nie miałam jednak wyjścia. Gdybym odpowiedziała szczerze, końca swatania by nie było. Kurt automatycznie miałby pełny magazynek by atakować odnośnie Santany – tak jak to poniekąd zaprezentował przed kolacją a Rachel, której hobby jest swatanie znajomych – miałaby pole do popisu mimo iż kontakty branżowe, są poza jej ekspertyzą. Znając ją, uczęszczałaby na kursy zaoczne a noce zarywała, wyczytując wszelkie informacje by w końcu uderzyć.

Żal mi było Santany lecz, właśnie z myślą o niej skłamałam. Również jej, chciałam zaoszczędzić durnych i niezręcznych pytań. Szkoda tylko, że nie mogę jej teraz tego wyjaśnić ... gdyż widząc jej spuszczone na talerz oczy, nie mogłam wybaczyć sobie, iż to ja spowodowałam wypełniający je smutek. Zwłaszcza teraz. Zwłaszcza dzisiaj. Zwłaszcza, kiedy WKOŃCU przełamałam własny upór i cholerną dumę by skupić się na znacznie ważniejszych aspektach ... by wszystko wyjaśnić ... by pomóc zarówno jej w domniemanych nałogach jak i sobie, dając upragnioną szansę na szczęście.

- No to gadaj. Jak ma imię? Długo jesteście razem? - przesłuchania ciąg dalszy. Słysząc pytanie, odwróciłam wkońcu wzrok od zamyślonej nad talerzem Santany a uwagę skierowałam na resztę gości. Przysięgam, Puck nadaje się na wścibskiego dziennikarza – Dlaczego nie przyjechała z Tobą? - również Kurt dorzucił swoje dwa grosze.

- Po kolei, ok? Tak więc ma na imię Molly...

_Wybacz Molly ale musiałam szybko reagować a jedynie Ty mi przyszłaś do głowy._

- Jesteśmy razem od prawie roku. Pracujemy razem i tak się poznałyśmy – chciałam umiejętnie wyprzedzić pytanie, które aż cisnęło się PONOWNIE Kurtowi na usta – Nie mogła przyjechać bo jedynie mi zgodzili się dać urlop

- Jak wygląda? Jest gorąca? Masz jej zdjęcie? - Puck ewidentnie dopiero się rozkręca. Praktycznie dostrzec można było, jak owy temat (poza byciem jednym z nielicznych, który interesował go podczas tego wieczoru) napędza zębatki w jego mózgownicy a uśmiech i błyszczące oczy były niczym fotografia, tego samego Noah Puckermana, który „dojrzałością emecjonalną" wojował w murach McKinley. Jeszcze moment a będę wypytywana o „mój typ".

- Jedynie na komórce ale się rozładowała. Muszę najpierw ją podładować. Wtedy wam pokaże.

Zainteresowanie ze strony Kurta i Pucka, mnie nie dziwiło lecz jego brak ze strony Rachel, był dość niespotykane. Zazwyczaj wścibska i ciekawska szatynka, zasypywała mnie masą pytań – chociażby odnośnie przepisu na ciasto. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. To mogło oznaczać jedynie dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze złość odnośnie niedoinformowania, po drugie to brak akceptacji. Późniejsze raczej wykluczałam, zwłaszcza, że od kilku lat przyjaźni się i mieszka z gejem (a w przeszłości również i z lesbijką). Nie wspominając już, że przez parę gejów, była wychowywana.

Z drugiej strony, milczenie i dystans Santany, był mi całkowicie zrozumiały. Prawdopodobnie tak samo bym się czuła, będąc w jej sytuacji. Ba! Sama nawet nie wiem, czy tak nie jest. Poza rozmową w kuchni oraz grupowo przy stole, nie zamieniłyśmy ani słowa. Unikając kontaktu od naszego spotkania, nie miałam bladego pojęcia o jej sytuacji uczuciowej. Kto wie, może i ona „też" ma kogoś?

_Jakim chorym i dziwacznym cudem dopiero TERAZ nad tym myślisz debilko? Nie żebyś od kilku godzin była w mieście! Zapomnijmy tez o godzinach rozmów w aucie, przed kolacją i ... przez telefon gdzie mogłaś nadmienić ten temat. Ale NIEEEE, bo po co? Przecież to zaledwie mały nieistotny detal ... który całkowicie stawia sprawy w innym świetle! Ponowna nominacja do Oskara ... Tym razem w kategorii: „Wążne i kluczowe sprawy, bezbłędnie omijane do momentu ostateczności"_

Obawiając się pogorszenia jej stanu – z powodu którego, Puck zadzwonił o moją pomoc – musiałam jej wszystko jak najszybciej wyjaśnić.

_Jak i może ... przypadkiem, sama zapytać o co nie co, he? _

Jutrzejszy lancz, będzie do tego idealny.

Minimalna ilość informacji, jakie zdradzałam odnośnie mojej „dziewczyny" sprawiło ogólne porzucenie tematu.

_Nareszcie._

Kurt i Rachel zaczęli sprzątać ze stołu a Puck zaoferował przygotowanie salonu.

No tak … wieczorek filmowy.

Santana pośpiesznie poszła do łazienki. Postanowiłam wykorzystać to by podłączyć telefon do ładowarki.

Idąc do sypialni Rachel, gdzie znajdowały się moje bagaże, czułam dyskomfort długotrwałego siedzenia w skórzanych spodniach. Musiałam się przebrać skoro planowane było jeszcze dłuższe siedzenie.

**PERSPEKTYWA SANTANY [PS]**

Molly? Co za Molly? Dlaczego nic nie wspominała?

Skoro są razem tak długo, dlaczego się ze mną przespała? Zdradziła swoją dziewczynę … dla mnie?

To nie ma sensu. Quinn Fabray jaką znam, nie zdradziła by … znowu. Jedyne taki przypadki były w liceum. Była wtedy młoda. To było dekade temu. Teraz jednak to inna sprawa. Zmieniła się. Wiem o tym.

Jak mogła nic nie wspomnieć o jakiejś Molly?

Molly?!

Co to za imię? Quinn powinna być z kimś jak … Nicole, Louren albo …

Rosario …

Tak bardzo chciałam przepłukać twarz, żeby wytrzeźwieć. Zrujnowany makijaż, byłby jednak nie do przyjęcia. Ewidentnie, pół lampki wina zbytnio na mnie podziałało. Gdyby nie torebka w salonie, walnęłabym kreskę i po problemie.

Molly...

Przyglądałam się jeszcze swemu niewyraźnemu odbiciu. Zastanawiałam się co robić. Dalej chciałam Quinn. Chciałam za wszelką cenę z nią być. Obiecałam zarówno jej jak i sobie, że nie przestanę próbować ale to było zanim wiedziałam o dziewczynie.

Nie rozwalam związków. Nigdy taka nie byłam – PO LICEUM – i nie będę. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Q. Nie jeżeli jest szczęśliwa z M ... Mary? Mandy?

_Kurna wafel, wiem na bank, że to jakieś imie na M. _

_No tak, co sie dziwisz Lopez ... zapamiętywanie nieznaczących imion nigdy nie było twoją mocną stroną._

Ale problem w tym, że ona jest znacząca ... dla Quinn. Mojej Quinn ...

Wiem, że z jednej strony powinnam odpuścić lecz … tutaj chodzi o Quinn a nie o jakąś tam „laskę". Muszę o nią walczyć. Nie podaruję sobie dopóki wiem, że jest jeszcze nić nadziei.

Jutro idziemy na lancz ale ... nie wiem czy dam rade wytrzymać tak długo w niewiedzy.

Nagle wpadłam na genialny pomysł. Nagłe oświecenie.

_ALLELLUJAAAA!_

Wyjęłam telefon z tylnej kieszeni spodni i zaczęłam wybierać numer.

**PERSPEKTYWA QUINN [PQ]**

W czasie gdy telefon zaczął czerpać świeżą energię życiową, przeszukałam walizkę w poszukiwaniu wygodnych ciuchów. Skórzane spodnie, zamieniłam zielonymi dresowymi oraz zdjęłam ten cholerny golf. (współgrając ze skórzanymi spodniami, absolutnie nie ułatwiały mi opanowania - rosnącego żaru, pomiedzy nogami - a dodatkowo, uzupełniały ów odczucie również zewnętrznie. Taki cholerny komplecik).

Sekundę po tym jak odłożyłam wszystko na krzesło, reanimowany smartphone nagle zawibrował. Spojrzałam na ekran. Widząc wyświetlające się imię „Molly", uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Jej wyczucie czasu, nie mogło być trafniejsze.

- Hej Molly, co tam?

- Wow... Ty żyjesz?

Dotarło do mnie, że od przylotu nie kontaktowałam się z nadopiekuńczą przyjaciółką. Biorąc pod uwagę jej strach przed lataniem, spodziewałam się iż ta odgórnie założy katastrofę lotniczą. Aż miałam wyrzuty sumienia.

- Tak wiem. Miałam dać znać ale telefon mi padł. Potem nie było czasu. Tu zdecydowanie za dużo się dzieje.

- Oooo no to gadaj. Wybaczone jak zdradzisz mi jakieś pikantne szczegóły – Molly ewidentnie ucieszyła się pomimo mojego milczenia. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam jak trzymając drinka, wygodnie rozsiada się w fotelu by uważnie wysłuchać nowości.

Temat Santany, był poruszany każdorazowo podczas naszych „babskich wieczorków" a wraz ze zbliżającym się wyjazdem, coraz częściej i nawet w godzinach pracy.

Usiadłam więc na krawędzi łóżka Rachel. Zanim byłam gotowa by zaspokoić jej ciekawość odnoście postępów z latynoską, za bardzo nie wiedziałam jak ugryźć temat, którego centralnym punktem, była właśnie Molly.

- Tak się składa, że godzinę temu … wytargano mnie z szafy. Chciałam uniknąć swatania bo jakoś w twoim wydaniu, wystarczająco mnie to ztraumatyzowało … Musiałam więc skłamać, że mam kogoś od roku no i ...– przez telefon znacznie odważniej mogłam o tym mówić, gdyż byłam poza zasięgiem jej sierpowego i obcasów – iiii … pomyślałam o Tobie. Wybacz ale to była szybka reakcja. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz ….

Po drugiej stronie telefonu zapadła cisza. Lecz nie na długo. Nagły, głośny śmiech Molly, aż odrzucił mnie od słuchawki, gdyż już mi zaczęło dzwonić w uszach od ultradźwiękowego śmiechu. Chwilę trwało zanim ta była w stanie mówić w miarę zrozumiale.

- Zajebiście.! No co Ty Quinnie! … Za co mam się niby gniewać? Przynajmniej w wyimaginowanym świecie, nie jestem uwiązana do garów, męża i dzieci. Rządzę! - prawdopodobnie to jedna z tych reakcji, których nikt by się nie spodziewał. Aż się szeroko uśmiechnęłam, słysząc jej reakcję.

- Naprawdę?

- No ba! Tylko powiedz im same pozytywy. To samo tyczy fotek. Jak pokarzesz te z „Xero" to na pewno się pogniewamy. Mimo swojego wieku wciąż ze mnie gorąca laska i niech taki wizerunek pozostanie. Nie muszą koniecznie podziwiać mnie zalanej na rurce ze stringami na głowie. Kapujesz?

No tak, cała Molly.

Nie wiedząc co ją tknęło (aczkolwiek jakiekolwiek zachowanie wykraczające poza normalność, w żaden sposób mnie już nie dziwiło ... tzn w jej wykonaniu) lecz nagle zaczęła wymyślać historyjkę swojej alter-ego oraz „jak ten romans się zaczął". Przysięgam, ta dziewczyna marnuje się w redakcji. Jej powołaniem jest zdecydowanie pisanie książek fantasy. Aż czekałam jak dorzuci coś o elfach lub czarodziejach.

Słuchając jej wersji wydarzeń, nie miałam serca jej przerywać by wspomnieć o obecności Santany. Kulturalnie wysłuchiwałam jak to „miłość od pierwszego wejrzeniaoraz przeznaczenie, splotło nasze serca". W trakcie takowej wersji okazało się, że to ONA mnie uwiodła mimo mych oporów i zgrywania niedostępnej.

_Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

**PERSPEKTYWA SANTANY [PS]**

Po moim wyjściu z łazienki, zauważyłam czysty stół. Całe szczęście, porządki mnie ominęły. Rozglądając się po mieszkaniu, dostrzegłam Pucka i Rachel jak w salonie, debatują na kolejnością i rodzajem filmów. Za plecami słyszałam jak Kurt zmywa naczynia, nucąc jakiś hicior z jakiegoś tam musicalu. Po Quinn ani śladu. Widząc jej buty w holu, wiedziałam że gdzieś w mieszkaniu, jednak jest.

Słysząc znajomy i zaraźliwy śmiech, okazało się iż autorka tych słodkich dźwięków siedzi w sypialni Hobbita. Zmrużyłam oczy, widząc zakradającego się do drzwi Kurta.

_Ale jak? ... Dopiero co zmywał!_

Widząc mnie, zakrył palcem usta na znak ciszy. Ewidentnie chciał podsłuchać rozmowę telefoniczną Quinn. Nie przejęłam się tym zbytnio. Ja mu dupy nie będę ratować jak Quinn go dorwie … a może nawet jej pomogę.

_Mam już nawet kilka upatrzonych miejsc na schowanie zwłok, hehe_

To co dzisiaj odstawił, automatycznie przypomniało mi jak to mnie wytargano „z szafy". Było to jeszcze w liceum. Spędzając dużo pozalekcyjnego czasu z Brittany, zbliżyłyśmy się do siebie do takiego stopnia, że nasze „lady kisses" czyli typowe „obmacywanki", stały się codziennym punktem naszych dni.

W kwestii własnej seksualności, Britt była geniuszem. Wiedziała dokładnie czego chce, co było przeciwnym do tego jak ja się czułam. Wmawiałam zarówno jej jak i sobie, że za tymi czułościami, nie kryją się żadne uczucia. Od kiedy pamiętam, ów zjawisko czyli „uczucia", było tematem o którym z niechęcią – jeżeli w ogóle – rozmawiałam. Britt coraz bardziej zakochiwała się we mnie a ja coraz bardziej ją odpychałam. Nadszedł jednak moment kiedy, uświadomiłam sobie prawdę - którą Britt próbowała mi pokazać od miesięcy oraz tą samą, którą wygłosił niejaki Finn Hudson.

Od kiedy sięgam pamięcią - przerośnięty rozgrywający; naiwny na tyle by łyknąć bajkę o ciąży w jacuzzi; ślepy na tyle by uganiać się za Hobbitem i jeszcze przed maturą, wziąć z nią ślub …. Finn Hudson – działał mi na nerwy. Poniekąd przez jego pół-chrząknięcia jako wypowiedź, poniekąd przez sposób w jaki pogrywał z Quinn. Nie wspominając już o wypadku samochodowym, jaki ją spotkał właśnie przez głupotę „Drągala i Hobbita". Oczywiście - będąc do bólu szczerą osobą – zawsze mówiłam co o nim sądzę (zarówno w twarz jak i za plecami). Nic nie poradzę, że licealna „ja" miała na wszystko wyjebane. Każdy kto mnie znał tzn do kogo się odzywałam lub znał mą reputację, wiedział czego się spodziewać.

Nadszedł jednak dzień, kiedy KAZANO mi być miłą. Tak szczerze, „miła, sympatyczna" to słowa nieistniejące w słowniku licealnej Santany Lopez. Jedynymi wyjątkami były Britt i Quinn – jak miałam dobry dzień. Tak więc jeżeli ktoś, kazał mi coś zrobić lub czegoś zabraniał, ja robiłam dokładnie na odwrót.

Muszę przyznać, że tego dnia serwowałam chamskimi uwagami, spostrzeżeniami oraz obelgami – na prawo i lewo. Normalnie aż byłam z siebie samej dumna. Pech chciał, że biednemu dryblasowi, obrywało się najbardziej.

**WSPOMNIENIE**

Po kolejnym wygranym starciu, odwróciłam się od - bezsprzecznie zamurowanego z wrażenia, nad mym ciętym językiem – Finna, po czym zaczęłam iść w przeciwną stronę głównego korytarza McKinley. Z szyderczym uśmiechem oraz trzymając przed sobą książki i zeszyty - z każdym krokiem, czułam coraz większy triumf...

F – A może byś tak wyszła z szafy?!

… która prędko została zastąpiona, największą porażką. Po usłyszeniu tych słów, to mnie zamurowało i niejako byłam pod wrażeniem jego bezpośredniości oraz bezwzględności. Z czasem zrozumiałam, że po tylu latach, nawet taki ciemniak jak on, w końcu pęknie. Na daną chwilę, stałam w bezruchu lecz wiedziałam, że Finn zbliża się w moim kierunku. Jak się okazało, to był dopiero początek jego monologu, którego nawet nie otulił chociażby jednym chrząknieciem. Wciąż stojąc plecami do niego, godnie wysłuchiwałam jego słów.

F – Wiesz co? Chyba wiem, dlaczego jesteś taka dobra w dołowaniu i dobijaniu innych … bo nieustannie sama się dołujesz i dręczysz, gdyż nie potrafisz przyznać się przed wszystkimi, że kochasz Brittany … a ona może tego nie odwzajemniać …

Kończąc swój chód zwycięzcy, przystanął za mymi plecami by „dobić leżącego"

F – To musi boleć … niemoc wyznania wszystkim, co tak naprawdę czujesz. Wiesz kim ja myślę, że jesteś? ... Tchórzem. ...

Myślałam, że serce mi stanęło z nadmiaru usłyszanej prawdy. Wszystko to co czułam względem Britt oraz myślałam o sobie … zostało wypowiedziane na głos. Prawda strasznie bolała lecz cios byłby lżejszy gdyby ów prawda nie wyszła z ust Hudsona – jednej z nielicznych osób, którymi szczerze wtedy gardziłam.

Jego ów „oświadczenie" na środku korytarza szkoły, podczas gdy korytarze wypełniali uczniowie – zostało usłyszane przez kogoś kto zdecydowanie nie powinien tego słyszeć.

Myślałam, że gorzej być nie mogło. Dopiero wezwanie do gabinetu trenerki Sylvester – rozwiało mi ową nadzieję.

Sam widok obecnych tam pana Shue oraz ojca Kurta, zdziwiło mnie odrobinę. Nie pokazałam jednak tego po sobie. Z uniesionym czołem, ruszyłam w stronę biurka, za którym siedziała trener. Wykonując jej polecenie, usiadłam wciąż za bardzo nie wiedząc w jakim celu zostałam wezwana.

SS – Obawiam się, że mamy złe wieści. W mojej kampanii wyborczej na kongresmena stanu Ohio, powiedziałam kilka rzeczy, które nie są prawdą. I jest mi z tym źle. Sprawiło to iż, zmienił się ton tejże kampanii. Jeden z moich oponentów zrobił coś …

pS – Chcę byś wiedziała, że mam numer do doracy, który specjalizuje się w tego typu sprawach …

BH – Sam to przeszedłem. Jestem gotowy pomóc Ci w rozmowie z rodziną …

Każda ich wypowiedź, jeszcze bardziej mnie kołowała.

Ja – O czym … czym wy mówicie?

Ojciec Kurta, kręcąc się za moimi plecami przystanął przy telewizorze, na którym zazwyczaj oglądamy nasze konkursy i mistrzostwa Cheerios. Musiałam więc odwrócić się za siebie, by utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy.

BH – Reggie Salazzarr, wysłał mi kopię swojego najnowszego spotu reklamowego... - powiedział, wkładając kasetę vhs do odtwarzacza.

SS – Okazało się, że jesgo siostrzenica chodzi do tej szkoły... - mój wzrok, wrócił w kierunku trenerki - Podczas jednej z przerw, podsłuchała pewną rozmowę ... pomiędzy Tobą a Finnem Hudsonem

Nagle wszystko się stało jasne. Koszmar sprzed kilku dni, powrócił ze wzmocniona siłą. Bart jeszcze nie wcisnął [play], a moje oczy już zaczęły nachodzić łzami. Biorąc głęboki oddech, skierowałam swą uwagę na telewizor.

„ Sue Sylvester, chce reprezentować Ohio.

Głosi, że popiera wasze wartości moralne. Skoro to prawda, no to mamy kilka pytań! …

Skoro popierasz rodzinne wartości, dlaczego awansowałaś lesbijkę na stanowisko kapitana cheerleaderek? …

Widząc swoje zdjęcie z zakreślonym czerwonym kółkiem, pękłam. Nawet nie chciałam oglądać do końca. Poniekąd mi się udawało, gdyż łzy atakujące me oczy, stopniowo rozmazywały mi obraz.

… i kiedy planujesz o tym powiedzieć rodzinom w Ohio? Oto kolejne pytanie. Dlaczego nie masz męża? Czy jest coś, czego nam nie mówisz? Sue Sylvester …. tak wiele pytań"

Po wyłączeniu kasety, wciąż wpatrywałam się w czarny ekran. Moje odbicie mnie przerażało. Wyglądałam tragicznie: blada z rozmazanym makijażem. To jednak było niczym w porównaniu do tego, co czułam w środku.

Ja (płacząc) – Nie wierze, że to się dzieje naprawdę...

SS – Tak mi przykro – szczerze i z troską, powiedziała trenerka

Dla mnie jednak to było za mało. Mój świat, jakim go znałam, legł w gruzach. Musiałam wyjść … uciec … uciec stąd …. gdziekolwiek byle daleko, daleko ….

Wstałam więc gwałtownie a wybiegając z gabinetu, krzyknęłam jedynie – Nie powiedziałam tego jeszcze nawet rodzicom...

Biegnąc przez pusty korytarz, wycierałam wciąż napływające strugi łez. Mój mózg był całkowicie wyłączony. Zachwiało to lekko moją równowagą. Otrząsnęłam się dopiero gdy po pokonaniu drugiego zakrętu, solidnie do kogoś dobiłam. Niczym bila bilardowa, odbiłam się od intruza. Nie zatrzymało mnie to jednak zbytnio. Wolniej biegnąc, słyszałam jedynie zmartwiony głos drugiej bili … Quinn. Przez kilka metrów słyszałam jak nawołuje mnie po imieniu. Nie mogłam jednak pozwolić, by widziała mnie w takim stanie.

Ze wszystkich sił, starałam się dojść do siebie. Nie chciałam ominąć ani jednego dnia w szkole. Mimo iż na drugi dzień, wszyscy uczniowie obserwowali jak kroczę korytarzami szkoły – ewidentnie widząc wcześniej spot wyborczy, nie pozwoliłam by widzieli jak cierpię. Szłam z wysoko uniesionym czołem, chociaż wewnątrz modliłam się by zapaść się pod ziemię. To dzięki wsparciu Britt, udało mi się ogarnąć na konkurs w chórku – mashup.

W skład mojej drużyny wchodziły: Mercedes i Britt oraz kilka nowych dziewczyn. Przez miniony tydzień, przygotowałyśmy mashup z dwóch utworów Adele. To właśnie dzisiaj miałyśmy go przedstawić. Będąc fanką tej wokalistki, byłam podekscytowana możliwością zaśpiewania „Rumor Has It / Someone Like You". Jedynym dla mnie problemem był fakt, iż wystąpimy przed innymi grupami z chórku – to oznaczało też … Finna „Jebanego" Hudsona.

Już na samym początku występu, niepotrzebnie zaczęłam analizować tekst utworu. Otwierał on rany, które szczelnie starałam się zamknąć. Widząc jak w pierwszym rzędzie, Finn szepcze coś do Rachel a ta nagle chichocząc się, spogląda w stronę sceny – mój agresor z ledwością to wytrzymywał. Na koniec utworu, gdy Mercedes perfekcyjnie wykańczała wysoką nutę, ruszyłam w stronę widowni. Moja dość krótka, czarna sukienka, nie powstrzymała mnie by zeskoczyć ze sceny i gwałtownymi ruchami stawić czoła zdziwionej parce.

Ja – Coś Ty jej właśnie powiedział? - ton mojego głosu, był daleki od spokojnego i opanowanego a wzrokiem gotowa byłam spalić każdego kto wejdzie mi w drogę.

F – Powiedziałem, że uważam iż jesteście dobre...

Ja – Kłamiesz! … - coraz mniej opanowania a coraz więcej agresji, wkładałam w tą rozmowę

R – Naprawdę, dosłownie to powiedział – Hobbit musiała się udzielić, choć jej sprawa nie tyczyła

Ja – Jej też powiedziałeś?

Kątem oka zauważyłam jak, siedzący kilka rzędów dalej Pan Shue, wstawał by mnie uspokoić. Nie było to jednak takie łatwe. Nie teraz. Nie kiedy, gniew i nienawiść, kontrolują moim ciałem.

Ja – Wszyscy teraz się dowiedzą – palcem wytknęłam prosto w kierunku winowajcy – Wszystko przez Ciebie...

F – Cała szkoła już wie. I wiesz co? Mają na to wyjeb ….

Naiwność i głupota Finna, przerosła samą siebie

Ja – Nie tylko szkoła idioto … WSZYSCY!

F – O czym Ty …

Moja dłoń nie pozwoliła mu nawet dokończyć żałosnego pytania, kiedy z dźwięcznym echem, uderzyła policzek Hudsona.

Rachel automatycznie przykryła obolałe miejsce swymi „męskimi dłońmi" a mnie było wciąż mało. Wyszłam więc z audytorium, jednakże nie bez efektu. Kolejnym echem jakie wypełniło sale, był brzdęk metalowego kosza na śmieci, który odbił się od ściany.

**KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA**

Wspomnienia tamtych wydarzeń, dalej bolały. Mimo iż z Finnem sprawy się rozjaśniły, wciąż obwiniałam go, gdyż nie tak planowałam ujawnienie prawdy. Nie jest to wprawdzie dobre porównanie – mój globalny, telewizyjny comingout kontra kameralny wyskok wśród przyjaciół, Quinn – lecz mimo to, wiedziałam dokładnie co czuje osoba, której sekret zostaje wyznany przez osoby trzecie (te same którym się zaufało i dobrowolnie go powierzyło).

Pozostawiając szpiegującego słuchacza, postanowiłam dołączyć do Rachel i Pucka. Ich dyskusja, wydawała mi się o niebo bardziej fascynująca od tego czegoś, co odstawiał Kurt.

**PERSPEKTYWA QUINN [PQ]**

Kolejne powołanie z jakim Molly się minęło, to praca w radiu. Słuchając, jak ta nawija i gęga o praktycznie wszystkim co działo się od mojego wyjazdu (czyli niecałej doby), musiałam zmieniać zarówno dłonie do trzymania telefonu jak i strony. Czułam jak wibracje i natężenie jej głosu, rozpala mi uszy do czerwoności. W końcu wyczułam dobry moment, by wtrącić swe kilka słów.

- No ja też tęsknię. Normalnie żałuje, że nie przyjechałaś ze mną. Poznałabyś prawie cały gang McKinley.

- No wiem. Może następnym razem, co?

- Zdecydowanie – na moich ustach pojawił się kolejny uśmiech.

- Póki co, uważaj na siebie. Baw się dobrze i pozdrów wszystkich. Powiedz, moja ukochana...najwspanialsza … idealna kobieta, kazała was pozdrowić.

- Nie przesadzaj – odpowiedziałam chichocząc się jak nastolatka – Molly, muszę kończyć. Dzisiaj mamy wieczorek filmowy więc pewnie wszyscy na mnie czekają. Ty też uważaj na siebie

- Dobrze „kochanie" - jakim cudem jest mężatką z tak nieudanym głosem podczas flirtu? nigdy się nie dowiem

- Pa M... kocham Cię

- Ja ciebie też. Nie rozrabiaj mi tam!

Po rozłączeniu, wciąż czułam wewnętrzne rozbawienie. Po podniesieniu wzroku znad telefonu, spostrzegłam Kurta. Stał leniwie oparty o framugę drzwi.

- Kocham Cie? - zapytał unosząc obydwie brwi w geście zaskoczenia

No tak. Zapomniałam, ze zatrzymałam się u dwóch par gumowych uszu. Z dwojga złego, dobrze że to jego podsłuchiwały rozmowę.

- Tak. Kocham ją – oczywiście nie skłamałam, aczkolwiek końcówkę „jak siostrę" celowo pominęłam. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to małe kłamstewko nie zajdzie za daleko.

Wstałam w końcu z łóżka Rachel i ruszyłam w stronę salonu. Zostałam jednak zatrzymana przez Kurta, który jednym krokiem w lewo, kompletnie zablokował mi drogę wyjścia z sypialni. Spojrzałam na niego. Nagle jego wyraz twarzy nie był już ciekawski ani zdziwiony. Był wypełniony żalem i troską.

- Przepraszam Quinn – zaczął wreszcie – Za to, że wcześniej atakowałem Cię odnośnie Santany ale przede wszystkim, za nietrzymanie języka za zębami.

Miło z jego strony, że przeprosił lecz prawdę mówiąc, nie gniewałam się na żadną z tych kwestii.

- Spoko Kurt, nie gniewam się. Szczerze mówiąc, jedynie Ty, Puck i Rachel nie wiedzieliście. Wszyscy pozostali znajomi już dawno wiedzą. Nie ma sprawy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że co do innego sekretu to nie pisnąłeś ani słowem … - dla dosadnego efektu, że NIE żartuję, rzuciłam moim słynnym „śmiertelnym spojrzeniem". To przed takowym, wszyscy trzęśli portkami w Lima. Widząc to, Kurt obronnie uniósł dłonie – No co Ty? Może i czasem wypsnie mi się coś ale jeśli chodzi o poważne sprawy to milczę jak grób. Jeśli chodzi o to, możesz spokojnie mi zaufać.

- Cieszę się – uśmiechnęłam się do poważnej divy co również wywołało uśmiech na jego ustach – A teraz choć, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie to film zaczniemy jutro …

Obydwoje ruszyliśmy do salonu, gdzie trwała zacięta dyskusja odnośnie kolejności puszczanych filmów.

**PERSPEKTYWA SANTANY [PS]**

Trzyosobowa sofa, nijak nie była w stanie wszystkich pomieścić. Mimo że Puck wyszedł jeszcze zanim film się zaczął (zapewne poddał się podczas kłótni z Rachel o tematykę filmu „horror vs musical"), to pozwoliłam „dziewczynom" zająć ów wygodny mebel. Z racji iż jako jedyny gość bo taksówką wrócę do hotelu – w przeciwieństwie do Quinn, która tu zostaje na dłużej – przypadł mi zaszczyt wybrania jedynego filmu. jaki zostanie puszczony. Przeglądając videotekę gospodarzy, wybrałam najmniej irytujący z musicali – gdyż ewidentnie Rachel wywalczyła swoje.

_SZOKUJĄCE_

Wprawdzie widziałam go setki razy to minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy odtwarzałam go po raz ostatni.

Pokazując opakowanie płyty, nie koniecznie szukałam opinii, zgody czy komentarza. W końcu to do mnie należała decyzja.

- Rent? - zapytał skrzywiony Kurt

- Tak. Jest w miarę względny a poza tym, odnośnie naszych dzisiejszych rewelacji przy posiłku, jest branżowy.

Po spojrzeniu na Quinn, nie mogłam się powstrzymać i puściłam jej oczko w akompaniamencie mojego słynnego półuśmieszka. Ta uśmiechnęła się jedynie, kiwając delikatnie głową. Zapewne niedowieżała mej zajebistości ... lub szczerości i bezpośredńości. Jak zwał tak zwał.

- Jakbym miała patrzeć na jakąś mdłą, heterycką komedie romantyczną – kontynuowałam - lub ckliwy musical to równie dobrze, mogę już dzwonić po szofera. Nie chce wam zarzygać salonu więc to raczej w waszym interesie. Bez obrazy Rach

- Spoko. Jako jedyna hetero, nie czuję się urażona

- Ale on trwa prawie trzy godziny... - marudził Kurt

- Przestań marudzić. Układ był prosty, Santana wybiera...razem oglądamy. Następnym razem Ty wybierzesz – zakończyła dyplomatycznie Quinn.

Kwadrans później, salon wypełniały dźwięki pierwszego utworu z filmu. Kurt usadowił się na środku kanapy, a Rachel i Quinn po jego lewej i prawej stronie. Mimo iż trzy osoby siedziały na „trzyosobowej" kanapie, to wciąż wyglądali na ściśnięte sardynki. Z jadalni, przytargałam sobie krzesło. Stawiając je obok strony Rachel, dołączyłam do grupy. Gdyby nie pewna Megan? Marry? Molly? _(aahh jakie to było imie?),_ zapewne wybrałabym przeciwną stronę. Świadomość o istnieniu poważnego związku Quinn z Molly _(HA ..._ _zgadłam)_, blokowała wszelkie próby flirtu. Nie poddałam się. Zdecydowałam walczyć lecz nie teraz …. nie dzisiaj. Mimo iż Quinn przebrała się w „domowe" ciuchy, wyglądała jeszcze lepiej, niż jak ją po raz pierwszy dzisiaj zobaczyłam. Z naturalnym makijażem, czarnej bokserce oraz luźnych spodniach dresowych – była dla mnie ideałem kobiety. Można nawet powiedzieć, że była urzeczywistnieniem „mojego typu".

Zaraz na początku ostatniego utworu, dostałam wiadomość od szofera. Bez gwałtownych ruchów, powoli wstałam ze skrzypiącego krzesła. Nie chciałam bowiem budzić śpiących gwiazd. Rachel położyła się w poprzek a jej głowa spoczywała na kolanach Kurta, którego wystylizowana czupryna oparta była o wciąż obudzoną Quinn.

- Zaraz wracam – wyszeptałam do Quinn, żeby nie wpadł jej głupi pomysł, by wybiec za mną na klatkę schodową. Widziałam jej zszokowany wyraz twarzy co wywołało u mnie uśmiech. Uwielbiałam ją zaskakiwać i trzymać w niepewności. Jej twarz robiła wtedy urocze ekspresje.

Po odebraniu paczek z rąk Raula, uprzejmie mu podziękowałam i odpaliłam mu jedną pizze w ramach podziękowania. Kiedy wróciłam do salonu, napisy końcowe przepływały przez ekran telewizora. Nie musiałam nawet nic mówić, gdyż na sam zapach – Quinn automatycznie skierowała swa uwagę na mnie. Przykleiłam więc najbardziej „nie do odrzucenia" uśmiech i zapytałam – Co Ty na to żeby przełożyć nasz lancz na teraz? Mam pizze...

Nie musiałam nawet czekać na jej odpowiedź. Jej uśmiech oraz błyszczące oczy, były dla mnie wystarczającym znakiem.


	12. Rozdział 12

**ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY**

Wyjście na balkon, nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, nie zamontowano drzwi. Zamiast tego, obok wielkiego okna znajdowało się mniejsze, które po podniesieniu i otwarciu – udostępniało wyjście na zewnątrz. Sporych rozmiarów balkon, obudowany był metrowym murkiem. Spowodowane było to, jego dość wysoką lokalizacją. Siódme piętro to nie żart. Nie zrażało to jednak Santany, która po odłożeniu pudełka z pizzą, podskoczyła by w końcu – okrakiem na nim usiąść. Tuż za nią, na teren balkonu weszła Quinn. Dość chłodna temperatura, zmusiła ją do ubrania szarej bluzy. Santana również zarzuciła na siebie kurtkę, lecz ani odrobinę nie wyglądała ona na ciepłą.

Tuż po zasunięciu okna i spojrzeniu w stronę Latynoski, Quinn nie mogła wyjść z podziwu nad pięknem Santany. Siedziała bowiem na tle oświetlonych wieżowców, ze zmieżwioną już fryzurą – dzięki wiatrowi, który regularnie powiewał pomiędzy kosmykami jej czarnych włosów – oraz szerokim uśmiechem w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie ich wieczornego posiłku. Santana nigdy nie wydawała się Quinn tak piękna i niewinna, jak właśnie w tej chwili. Aby uspokoić swe przyśpieszające serce, blondynka skupiła się na zapięciu bluzy. Celowo motała się z istnie banalnym „urządzeniem" by dopiero po uspokojeniu nerwów oraz ustabilizowaniu rytmu serca, poczuć się wystarczająco pewnie.

Zdziwił ją fakt iż, od momentu niedoszłego ślubu oraz ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy, Quinn stała się bezwzględna w swym życiu seksualnym. Jej kolejne, liczne podboje stopniowo - oprucz zastrzyku adrenaliny (wiele z nich miało miejsce w publicznych toaletach klubów lub w zaułkach), dodawały jej pewności siebie oraz uodparniały ją na uczucia. Trzymając się swej zasady „niesypiania ponownie z tą samą kobietą", stawała się nawet we własnych oczach, zimną suką. Latami prowadziła samotny lecz aktywny tryb życia i powoli godząc się z losem, zaczęła akceptować fakt, iż nie każdemu piasany jest schemat „stały partner, dom, rodzina ... dzieci, miłość ... szczęście". Sama siebie, nie była w stanie określić jako „szczęśliwa". Z drugiej strony, sama do końca nie wiedziała na czym tak naprawdę ów „stan duchowy" polega, gdyż nie miała z nim jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia czy też styczności. „_Nie tęsknisz za czymś czego nigdy nie miałaś_" – to jedno z motywów przewodnich jej dorosłego życia. Równie prawdziwe jak i bolesne. Zagłębiając się jednak w owy wątek, najtrafniejszym określeniem na „stan duchowy" blondynki były słowa „zadowolona i usatysfakcjonowana".

Tak więc, latami sunęła przez swe życie rodzinne, zawodowe oraz osobiste, wierząc iż osiągnęła maksimum. Odpowiadało jej to, dopóty dopuki ponad miesiąc temu, nie przyjęła w pracy specjalnego zlecenia.

Nagle w jej przekonaniach pojawił się cień zwątpienia, żalu oraz masa innych emocji i uczuć, o których istnieniu tak ustannie starała się zapomnieć. Mając silną wolę, dumę i upór – byłaby w stanie ponownie je zakopać, gdzieś w zakamarkach pamięci ... GDYBY ... nie zrobiła ponownie tego w czym, stała się ekspertem a co zmieniło nieodwracalnie jej pogląd na świat, ludzi oraz uczucia. Tym krokiem milowym był seks. Lecz nie z byle kim. Seks z osobą, dzięki której zmieniła się w „zimną sukę" traktując w identyczny sposób innych ... Seks z Santaną Lopez.

Ironią, która od jakiegoś już czasu nękała Quinn był właśnie fakt, że ta sama kobieta co zmieniła ją w oziębłą i nieczułą łamaczkę kobiecych serc, właśnie w tej chwili ... właśnie teraz ... obudziła w niej „Lucy Quinn Fabray, lat 13" – nieśmiałą, spokojną i skromną nastolatkę, która nawet nie wiedziała jak się całować a której serce było nieskalane oraz tętniące życiem.

Jedno spojrzenie ... Jedno spojrzenie tych czekoladowych, wielkich i błyszczących oczu wystarczyło, by Quinn całkowicie utraciła pewność siebie a jej ciało wypełniał wir ciepłych i gorących emocji, budząc tym uśpione „serce" do życia.

Dalej nie dowierzając ów ironi wydarzeń oraz jak diametralnie zmienił się jej cały schemat życiowy, Quinn zasunęła w końcu suwak bluzy. Opanowywując emocje, wzięła głęboki wdech by po ponownym spojrzeniu na brunetkę, pewnie ruszyć w jej kierunku. Przed nią jeszcze dłuuuuga noc zanim dozna upragnionego odpoczynku dla zarówno umysłu jak i ciała.

Santana zaczęła już konsumpcję włoskiego wypieku.

- Nie ruszaj się – nakazała Quinn. Brunetka pozostała w bezruchu, wciąż mając w ustach róg kawałka pizzy – Dlaczego? - spytała z pełnymi ustami. Nie otrzymała jednak werbalnej odpowiedzi. Kątem oka zauważyła jednak jak Quinn, umiejętnie celuje obiektywem z telefonu.

_No tak bo w końcu tą fantastyczną pozę, trzeba uwiecznić... cholera_

_Pal licho, że nawet za dekoltem czuje cieknący ser_ – pomyślała Santana

Dopiero po usłyszeniu dźwięku „zrobionego zdjęcia" oraz zobaczeniu flesha, Santana wgryzła się do końca pizzy. Przeżuwając ów kęs, wpatrywała się w uśmiechnięta Quinn. Ucieszyła się wewnętrznie widząc, iż ta wciąż praktykowała swoje hobby.

Nie każdy, kto znał Quinn, wiedział o jej zamiłowaniu do fotografi. Zaledwie garstka osób, w tym również ona, poznali tą artystyczną cząstkę blondynki. Od niepamiętnych czasów, takowa forma ekspresji, uspakajała Quinn lecz również pomagała przetrwać jej niezbyt kolorowe dzieciństwo. To właśnie aparat najlepiej rozumiał jej rozsterki oraz ból więc do niego, najczęściej sięgała po zrozumienie, ulgę i ukojenie. Jeszcze mniejsza ilość osób, widziała jej prace. Tutaj również Santana została wzięta pod uwagę. Oprucz, poniekąd intymnego zbliżenia do przyjaciółki, odczuwała również wyróżnienie i zaszczyt.

Nie sądziła jednak, że po tylu latach oraz przejściach ta wciąż pozostała wierna swej pasji. Gdyby nie upór, skromność i strach – Quinn by już dawno otwarła własne studio oraz galerię. Przez lata, Santana nasłuchiwała jakichkolwiek wieści o jej rozkwitającej karierze fotografa. Zawiedziona głuchym echem już prawie zapomniała o magii jaką jej zdolna przyjaciółka, potrafiła uchwycić w jednym sekundowym ujęciu. Tak więc, pomijając jej własną osobę jako cel komórkowego obiektywu, pragnęła zobaczyć tą samą unikalną magię - po raz pierwszy od wielu lat.

Poprosiła więc o zobaczenie fotki. Musiała jednak wcześniej obiecać, że jej nie usunie. W zamian, ukradkiem wysłała sobie kopię oraz numer Quinn, uprzednio wpisując w listę jej kontaktów, swój numer. Quinn była tak zajęta usadawianiem się na rusztowaniu schodów przeciwpożarowych, że nie zauważyła ile tak naprawdę operacji, wykonała Santana na jej telefonie. Całość zakończyła, usuwaniem swej wiadomości z listy wysłanych. Kiedy Quinn zajęła już wygodną pozycję – brunetka podała jej telefon, pozytywnie komentując obejrzane zdjęcie. Ta ewidentnie dawno nie słysząc komplementu - a tymbardziej odnośnie jej zdjęcia i to z ust Santany – zarumieniła się. Mimo iż był środek nocy a Quinn skuliła twarz w celu ukrycia rumieńca, Santana doskonale dostrzegła ów zjawisko. Dużą rolę odegrał w tym fakt, że od momentu gdy blondynka zaczęła układać się w obecnym miejscu, jej wzrok nie opuszczał twarzy Quinn, ani na sekundę. Ideał kobiety, jakowym okrzykła ją wewnętrznie Latynoska, był zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Santana mimo swego porywczego temperamentu, musiała jechać ostro po hamulcach by w chwili gdy nareszcie zostały same, nie rzucić się o te 80cm - czule całując i poczuć w ramionach tak brakujący jej element.

Podając telefon, dłonią pokonała ów dystans. Pomiędzy ich postaciami, spoczywało jedynie pudełko z pizzą. Santana, ruchem dłoni wskazała towarzyszce tenże karton, sugerując tym samym poczęstunek.

Wcześniejsza kolacja, była podana w małej ilości oraz pozbawiona większości przypraw więc Santana dokładnie wiedziała, że jej genialny pomysł – łazienkowe natchnienie – będzie strzałem w dziesiątkę. Będąc zarówno tego pewna - podczas jej telefonu do szofera, była również pewna teraz. Wedle oczekiwań, kilka sekund zdążyło minąć a usta Quinn prawie się nie zamykały. Całą jamę ustną miała wypełnioną ciastem, sosem czosnkowym, serem oraz pepperoni i pieczarkami. Nawet nie przegryzła do końca gdy przemówiła.

- Rany … San … To jest zajebiste … To chyba najlepsza pizza jaką jadłam

Takowy komentarz, wywołał uśmiech na twarzy latynoski. Póki co wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

- Wiem i cieszę się, że Ci smakuje - z dumą odpowiedziała latynoska

- Musisz mi powiedzieć z której pizzerii – powiedziała, przełykając ostatni kęs Quinn

W odpowiedzi, Santana jedynie się zaśmiała

- Wybacz blondi ale nie ma szans. Może kiedyś pójdziemy tam a nie chcę żebyś poszła tam wcześniej sama. To będzie taki mały sekret

- Obiecuję – zaczęła kładąc prawą dłoń na sercu – Nie pójdę tam ani nie zamówię telefonicznie. Po prostu chcę znać nazwę

- Skoro nie pójdziesz i nie zamówisz, to po co Ci nazwa? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem – poza tym, nawet jak zrobisz maślane oczka to i tak Ci nie zdradzę

- Chcę wiedzieć z czystej ciekawości …

_trzy, dwa, jeden ... – _odliczała brunetka

- Plose Sanny... - błagalnym głosem w akompaniamencie maślanych oczu, dokończyła Quinn

Santana pokiwała jedynie głową. Lata jej zajęło by nauczyć się odporności na tą zagrywkę. Może kiedyś udawało jej się wymusić i wyprosić praktycznie wszystkie informacje – BA na każdego to działało, nawet na twardą Santanę – lecz aktualnie, takowa odporność była wyszlifowana przez latynoskę do perfekcji … przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Patrząc w błagalny wzrok i minę Quinn, Santana czuła jak całe jej ciało aż mięknie i staje się niczym z waty - od efektu jaki autorka ma na nią.

**[PS]**

_Rany, przestań już wreszcie... błagam ... _

Nie dam się. Jestem w końcu suką z Lima Hights - Santana Lopez!

Jeśli nie przestaniesz, kark sobie skręcę od tego kiwania.

Muszę być stanowcza bo jeszcze trochę a wymięknę

- Quinn, nie powiem i koniec tematu.

Wow. O dziwo podziałało … ufff. Mało brakowało a bym pękła. Wprawdzie porzuciła „maślane oczka" lecz tym razem, ze wzrokiem skarconego szczeniaka, sięgnęła po kolejny kawałek. Nie mogłam ani powstrzymać ani ukryć rozbawienia.

Nagle dotarło do mnie, co tak naprawdę robimy na tym balkonie … bez drzwi!

Serio?! Kto projektował ten budynek?!

Nieważne. Fakt jest taki, ostatnio gdy widziałam Quinn – praktycznie cięła mnie swoimi krzykami i słowami a wzrok nienawiści, wypalał mi dziury w sercu. Jakim cudem, miesiąc później, siedzimy razem na balkonie i zajadamy się pizzą jakby nigdy nic?!

Nie żebym narzekała na towarzystwo, wręcz przeciwnie … nie mogłam trafić lepiej

Ale co się stało? Co się zmieniło?

Czyżby ... Molly? _Wow chyba naprawdę zapamiętuję to cholerne imię ... kurwa..._

Musiałam wiedzieć.

Tak tak, wiem …. miałam poczekać. Teoretycznie jest po północy i to solidnie więc … tak jakby jest jutro, co nie?

To nie naiwna wymówka! Takie są fakty!

**[PQ]**

Rany ta pizza to pokarm bogów. Zdecydowanie muszę wyciągnąć nazwę pizzerii. Jak San nie pęknie to uderzę do Rach albo Kurta. Oni na pewno mają namiary. Póki co, jeżeli Santana nie weźmie jeszcze kawałka, lub nie zwiąże mi rąk to PRZYSIĘGAM zjem całą pizze sama – a to nie może być zbyt zdrowe. Wyliże nawet pudełko – tak, to zdecydowanie chore.

- Kochasz ją? - zapytała nieśmiało Santana

Prawie się zakrztusiłam. Przyznaję, blokada przełyku oraz usilne odkaszliwanie zagubionego kawałka, automatycznie zablokowało mi chęci na kolejny kawałek – czyżby Santana czytała w myślach?

- Kogo? - zapytałam

Wiedziałam dokładnie o kogo chodzi. Ucieszyła mnie jednak, wyczekiwana reakcja ze strony Santany.

_No wreszcie!_

Zaczęłam się już martwić, że jej przestało zależeć ... mimo, że obiecała „nie przestać próbować". Naprawdę straciłabym do niej szacunek, gdyby poddała się przy takiej błachostce. Nie wspomnę już, że serce by mi pękło gdyby okazało się, że tak naprawdę uczucia którymi twierdziła, że mnie darzy to w rezultacie puste słowa i obietnice.

Od kiedy narodziło się kłamstwo odnośnie mojej rzekomej dziewczyny, Santana miała dość trudny do odczytania, wyraz twarzy. Sama nie wiedziałam jak to odebrać. Słysząc jednak, jak po dziesięciu minutach naszego pobytu na balkonie, automatycznie przeszła do sedna sprawy, odczułam radość z jej zainteresowania sprawą. Poniekąd wyczułam nutę zazdrości. A może to moja wyobraźnia plecie mi figle?

Musiałam pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią i umiejętnym przeprowadzeniem nadchodzącej rozmowy. Chciałam jej powiedzieć tak wiele, lecz nie za dużo. Musiałam też wyczuć ją oraz co najistotniejsze (_BA_) to czy jest z kimś związana. Pomimo mej narastającej ciekawości, to musiało poczekać. Najważniejsze było dla mnie, poruszenie tematu jej nadużywania używek.

- Molly oczywiście. Kochasz ją? - zapytała ponownie

Zgrywałam z siebie głupka lecz mimo światła w jakim mnie to stawiało, dało mi to wystarczającą ilość czasu by zaplanować początek tej trudnej rozmowy.

- Tak. Kocham Molly … – odpowiedziałam szczerze. Z dalszą „wyjaśniającą" częścią, chciałam poczekać. Kolejne sekundy były dla mnie kluczowe. Wpatrując się w Santanę, próbowałam wyczuć jej podejście do owego oświadczenia.

- Aha – wydusiła z siebie, opuszczając wzrok. Chwilę później, straciłam kontakt z jej czekoladowymi oczyma. Skierowała je bowiem na swe dłonie, nerwowo skubiąc skórki palców.

Dostałam więc odpowiedz. Nie mogłam jednak przeciągać tej farsy. Ostatnie czego chciałam to powodować w Santanie smutek, rozczarowanie i masę innych negatywnych emocji – jakie udało mi się wychwycić w ostatnich sekundach, zanim straciłam kontakt z jej pięknymi oczyma. Byłam nimi już tak pijana, że nawet zerwany od minuty kontakt z nimi, doprowadzał mnie do szału. Jak to możliwe, że już za nimi tęskniłam?

**[PS]**

To koniec. Przejebałam sprawę. Jak zawsze zresztą.

Dlaczego zawsze PO fakcie, wszystko staje się dla mnie jasne?

Czy ja cierpię na jakąś „ślepotę umysłową"

Znam Quinn praktycznie całe życie. Zawsze byłyśmy nierozłączne: cheerleaderki, chórek. Nie zawsze zgadzałyśmy się we wszystkim … właściwie to rzadko kiedy tak było. Lubiłyśmy sobie dokuczać, obrażać się, policzkować a nawet robić świństwa za plecami. Poniekąd to napędzało naszą specyficzną przyjaźń.

Pogłoski o seksualności Quinn, słyszałam od kilku osób, jeszcze w pierwszej klasie liceum. Wypierając się tego samego u siebie, igrałam z owymi plotkami. Musiałam sama się o tym przekonać. Inwazyjnie zaatakowałam ją w szatni, gdy byłyśmy same. Wtedy czułam … wiedziałam, że plotki są prawdziwe. Reakcja mojego ciała na tak intymny kontakt z Quinn, przeraził mnie. Było to znacznie wcześniej niż pierwsze pocałunki z Britt. Zrobiłam więc to, co robiłam najlepiej – wyzwałam, obraziłam i wyśmiałam. Wychodząc wtedy z szatni, słyszałam iż jednak nie byłyśmy wtedy same, jak mi się oryginalnie wydawało. Wściekła na fakt, brutalności jaki wypełniał ściany tej instytucji edukacyjnej oraz zdezorientowana własnym ciałem – które wydawało mi się doskonale mi znane jak dotąd – ponownie zareagowałam jak „suka z Lima Hights". Używając jedynego mi znanego mechanizmu obronnego oraz zaprzeczając sama sobie, poza krzywdzeniem siebie – zaczęłam krzywdzić też innych. Do dnia dzisiejszego, pluję sobie w brodę za swoje chore, szczeniackie i fałszywe podejście do sytuacji, jakim było banalne stawienie czoła prawdzie. To właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy otrzymałam fizyczny dowód na swe dotychczasowe domysły odnośnie swej seksualności. Gdybym wtedy poszła za intuicją i nie była takim tchórzem, może pozostałe lata szkoły, minęły by znacznie przyjemniej; może uniknęłabym: złamanego serca przez Britt, wytargania z szafy przez Fina, wielokrotnych pomyłek z większością drużyny footballowej a Quinn nie wpadła by przy pierwszym razie czy też nie wylądowała na wózku po wypadku samochodowym. Może wtedy miałybyśmy znacznie więcej pozytywnych wspomnień z tamtego okresu. Zamiast tracić energię na banalne kłótnie i wojny, przekierowałybyśmy ją by iść za głosem własnych uczuć. Wiele bym dała by cofnąć się w czasie do właśnie tamtego przeklętego dnia ... by wszystko zmienić, naprawić. Kto wie, czy nie byłybyśmy swymi pierwszymi kochankami by skąpletować, już obecne wspomnienie pierwszego pocałunku (pierwszego Quinn). Z drugiej jednak strony ... nie wiadomo, czy to właśnie te wydarzenia nie ukształtowały naszych charakterów i to właśnie dzięki nim - jesteśmy dwoma z niewielu silnych kobiet, którym udało się wyrwać z zapyziałego Lima. Jedno jest pewne, zdecydowanie i najbardziej na świecie żałuję iż to właśnie od Quinn i dręczeniu jej, zaczęłam swój podbój ogólniaka.

Od następnego dnia po szatniowym incydencie, nasze kontakty oziębły się do stopnia epoki lodowcowej. Nie winiłam Quinn. W końcu to ja – wbrew temu co powiedziałam innym – zaatakowałam ją. Lukrem wykańczającym były plotki jakie rozsiałam na całą szkołę. Kilka osób nawet dokonało graficznych uwag, na drzwiach damskiej toalety, np.: „Raz dwa trzy .. lesba Fabray patrzy". Nie byłam jednak bez uczuć. Zżerające mnie sumienie, sprawiło iż kilka dni później dopilnowałam by wszelkie graffiti znikło. Trzymałam to jednak w tajemnicy. Moja duma suki, nie pozwalała mi na to. Musiałam utrzymywać swój status i reputację. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że widząc każdorazowo łzy w szmaragdowych, smutnych oczach Quinn – nie czułam jak mikroskopijne kawałki mego „oziębłego" serca, kruszą się za każdym razem gdy spojrzałam w te niegdyś wesołe szmaragdy.

Dopiero lata minęły od matury – dokładniej dwa miesiące przed nieudanym ślubem pana Shue – kiedy zrozumiałam, że w prawdziwym świecie, status i reputacja są gówno warte. Dlatego tez wciąż utrzymywałam kontakt z wszystkimi z New Directions, nieustannie żałując w jaki sposób ich wcześniej traktowałam. Nic nie dorównało (nawet gdyby zsumować wszystkich członków klubu) wyrzutom mojego sumienia za piekło, jakie zgotowałam Quinn – pierwszej dziewczynie przy której, moje ciało odczuwało nieziemskie podniecenie. To dzięki niej, zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad własną seksualnością. Gdyby nie moje ego, duma oraz debilizm – to właśnie z nią, zagłębiałabym praktyczne strony ów zagadnienia a nie Brittany. Może wtedy, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej? Świadoma drugiej strony, nie mogłam jednak powstrzymać się przed gdybaniem ... Co by było gdyby?

_Ale nie!_

Santana „pieprzona" Lopez, musiała wszystko spierdolić...

Tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz ….

- ... jak siostrę … - usłyszałam niczym przez mgłę – Kocham Molly jak siostrę

_Że co? Siostrę?_

Nie za bardzo wiedziałam jak na to zareagować. Po pierwsze: jaka jest prawidłowa i taktowna reakcja na takie ... coś? Po drugie: nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, czy aby napewno to co usłyszałam to tak naprawdę zostało powiedziane ...

_Nie oszukujmy się. To nie byłby pierwszy raz kiedy umysł płata mi figla, aczkolwiek „słyszenie głosów" przyznaję, byłoby czymś nowym ... hmh_

_Zero pojęcia co do reakcji VS Już do końca zwariowałam_

_A co najlepsze ... to nie wiem jakiej opcji kibicować ... co gorsze?_

Podniosłam wzrok by spojrzeć ponownie w oczy Quinn. Ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy wyczekiwała mojej reakcji. Przysięgam … widziałam nawet delikatny uśmiech z jej strony.

_Co tu do cholery jest grane? _

- Q, to dość … dziwne a nawet …chore?

_No tak ... zajebioza! _

_Świadoma swego wariactwa NATURALNYM odruchem jest wpajanie tego samego jej!_

_A nagrodę za „debila roku w wybitnym całokształcie twórczości, otrzymuje ... JA! _

_Niech mnie ktoś zastrzeli..._

Nagły wybuch jej śmiechu, skołował mnie jeszcze bardziej. Obserwowałam więc ewidentne rozbawienie Quinn. Mi zdecydowanie nie było do śmiechu a wręcz przeciwnie. Wciąż nie wiedziałam o co w tym wszystkim cholera chodzi. Wyczekiwałam więc aż ta uspokoi się na tyle, by udzielić mi jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia.

**[PQ]**

Po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

To było zbyt zabawne a w dodatku widząc zszokowaną minę Santany - wszystko można kupić kartą master card lecz TA mina jest bezcenna – powstrzymanie śmiechu było nieosiągalne. Ucieszył mnie jednak ponowny kontakt z brązowymi oczami Santany. Mimo że, praktycznie wypadały jej z oczodołów to wciąż były fenomenalne i magnetyzujące.

Chwilę mi zajęło zanim opanowałam swą rozbawioną reakcję na jej komentarz.

- Głuptasie, nie o to mi chodziło. Zanim posądzisz mnie o kazirodztwo ... chodziło mi o to, że Molly to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka z domu. Kocham ją jak siostrę … TYLKO jak siostrę. Ona ma męża i dwójkę fantastycznych dzieci. Ja jej nie lubię w taki sposób jak …

_uważaj na słowa zanim palniesz głupotę_

- … Powiedziałam tak reszcie, żeby mnie nie swatali z kimkolwiek. Wierz mi, przeszłam to już z Molly a sama wiesz jak jest Rachel. Z dwojga złego wolałam ściemnić. Jedynie Tobie chciałam to sprostować zanim większy syf się z tego zrobi. Poza tym, Kurt jest święcie przekonany, że na Ciebie lecę więc zaoszczędziłam tym też Tobie kłopotu. Tak w ogóle, nie ma za co

W miarę wyjaśnień, twarz Santany łagodniała a jej oczy wracały do normalnych rozmiarów. Widać było, że uważnie słucha – docierały do niej moje słowa.

_nadszedł moment prawdy _

Jedno było pewne - nadchodzący komentarz nie będzie nawet w połowie tak zabawny jak poprzedni.

- Mówisz poważnie, Quinn? - zapytała, na co jedynie przytaknęłam – Czyli ta cała Molly to twoja przyjaciółka? Nic poza tym? - ponownie w milczeniu wykonałam potwierdzający ruch głową. Dorzuciłam nawet delikatny uśmiech, by upewnić ją w mej odpowiedzi. Wyraz jej twarzy sugerował jej trawienie nowych informacji. Nagle przymrużone oczy i intensywne wpatrywanie się, sugerowało coś zupełnie innego.

- Kapuję i rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłaś. Zastanawia mnie jedno, dlaczego mi chciałaś powiedzieć prawdę? Poza tym, wspomniałaś, że jej nie lubisz „w taki sposób jak" i urwałaś. Kogo w taki sposób lubisz?

No tak. Mimo upływu czasu, niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Wychwytywanie szczegółów, przenikliwość i bezpośredniość Santany – to niektóre z nich. W sumie, nie zaskoczyło mnie to. Byłam nawet pod wrażeniem jej wciąż działających „umiejętności" etykiety towarzyskiej. Odwzajemniłam więc jej intensywny wzrok, wpatrując się – tym razem bez ogródek – w jej wyczekujące, figlarne oczy.

- Pozwól drogo panno, że udzielę Ci jednej odpowiedzi na obydwa pytania. Nazwijmy to „upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu" …. Tak więc odpowiedź jest prosta … - trzymając Santanę w niepewności i napięciu, sama dokładniej nie wiedziałam jak będzie jej reakcja. Jej wcześniejsza, dodawała mi jednak siły więc każde wypowiadane słowo, niosło się z coraz większą pewnością w moim tonie głosu (_och „pewności siebie" jak ja za toba tęsknię. Gdzie jesteś jak Cie potrzeba?_) – To Ciebie „w taki sposób" lubię i dlatego Tobie chciałam wszystko wyjaśnić …

Dah dah daaa

**[PS]**

_Że co?_

_Ale jak?_

Te i inne pytania, wirowały mi w głowie po usłyszeniu … albo przesłyszeniu … słów Quinn.

_Jakim cudem?_

_Ja?_

_Tak na marginesie jestem już pewna ... mój wewnętrzny głos JA to zdecydowanie nie rozgadana debilka!_

Przyznaje, spałyśmy ze sobą dwa razy co mogłoby mnie poniekąd naprowadzić. Nie wyklucza to jednak jakie miałyśmy wtedy stosunki. Cywilizowane? ... to zdecydowanie wielkie kłamstwo. Ciągłe krzyki, słowa nienawiści, wypominanie starych grzechów, unikanie …. to zaledwie czubek góry lodowej.

Skąd nagle takie wyznanie?

Ostatnim „wyznaniem" z ust Quinn były wykrzyczane słowa „Nie chcę Cie widzieć. Z naszą znajomością koniec. Wynoś się z mojego domu i mojego życia. Wypierdalaj"

Skąd więc...?

Naprawdę próbowałam to ogarnąć ale nadmiar pytań, powodował u mnie zawroty głowy. Moje milczenie, nie pozostało jednak Quinn, obojętne.

- Zastanawiasz się pewnie, jak to możliwe skoro miesiąc temu zakończyłam naszą znajomość wyrzucając Cię z mieszkania i oświadczyłam, że nie chcą Cię znać... - przytaknęłam delikatnie, przypominając sobie dokładny przebieg, wspomnianej rozmowy. Quinn kontynuowała – Przyznaję, że mówiłam wtedy szczerze. Tak się czułam i zdecydowanie chciałam wykreślić Cię z mojego życia.

Możliwe, że pożałuje tego pytania ale ton tego „lanczu" sugeruje szczerość i wyjaśnienia. Musiałam więc zaryzykować. Teraz albo nigdy …

- Co się zmieniło Quinn? Wybacz, ale miesiąc to krótko jak na AŻ taki obrót uczuć...

- Właściwie. Jeszcze tydzień temu, miałam ochotę skręcić Ci kark... A odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie, co się stało? Właściwie nie CO lecz KTO... W końcu opowiedziałam co mnie męczy matce. Kiedy każdy wokół doradzał mi brnięcie w błędny krąg nienawiści, ona przedstawiła mi sprawę w zupełnie innym świetle. Pokazała mi coś czego wcześniej ewidentnie nie widziałam. Nie zrozum mnie źle, dalej boli mnie „walentynkowa noc". Powoli jednak staram się o tym zapomnieć … wybaczyć. Z czasem na pewno mi się uda. Zrozumiałam, że pozwalałam by, tak jak kiedyś faceci tak ta cholerna noc, mnie określała. Nie chciałam wciąż żyć przeszłością na którą nie mam wpływu. Poza tym, Janine pozwoliła mi zobaczyć, jak bardzo wyolbrzymiam całą sprawę. To z kolei sprawiło, że żałowałam tego jak wymknęłam się wtedy z hotelu. Bóg mi świadkiem, że chciałam zostać …

- Wiem – przerwałam krótko – Może to dziwnie zabrzmi ale, czy przed wyjściem pocałowałaś mnie w policzek?

Mina Quinn sugerowała zaskoczenie tym pytaniem.

- Skąd wiesz? Czułaś to?

- Po pierwsze: dzięki Bogu bo myślałam, że mi się wydawało, że wariuje (_to nie byłby pierwszy raz)_. Po drugie: nie wiem czy odczułaś ale bliski kontakt z Twoimi ustami, stawiał cały mój układ nerwowy na baczność. Tak więc … tak czułam.

Znowu zapadła ta cisza. Nie było w niej jednak nic niezręcznego. Właściwie jeśli chodzi o mnie, mogłabym w niej spędzić godziny.

Najwyższy jednak czas by dopełnić obietnicy, że nigdy nie przestanę o nią walczyć … nie przestanę próbować … nie poddam się.

- Umówisz się ze mną? - wyskoczyłam jak Filip z konopi. Raz kozie śmierć. Wszystko albo nic.

Milczenie z jej strony, to zdecydowanie nie jest dobry znak. Nie chciałam naciskać. Wiedziałam, że Quinn słyszała pytanie. Postanowiłam jej dać trochę czasu.

Każda sekunda wydawała się minutą – minuta, godziną z przemijaniem których - czułam się ponownie zdezorientowana. Pamiętając wyznanie Quinn, nie pojmowałam co powstrzymuje ją przed odpowiedzią.

Czyżbym przekroczyła jakąś granicę?

Modliłam się wewnętrznie by tak nie było a znając moje „szczęście", tak właśnie się stało.

**[PQ]**

To idealny moment na wypełnienie prośby Puckermana.

Mam nadzieję, że zadziała.

Jeżeli dobrze udało mi się ocenić sytuację, powinno efektownie zadziałać.

Jeżeli błędnie to mogę ją stracić …

- Pod jednym warunkiem … - zaczęłam. Czułam jak dłonie zaczynają mi się pocić a serce przyśpieszać. Stawiałam wszystko na jedną kartę. Wyczekujący wzrok Santany, wywierał na mnie presję. Mimo ryzyka, starałam się jednak myśleć o celu do jakiego to wszystko prowadzi - Umówię się z Tobą pod warunkiem, że odstawisz wszelkie dragi na dobre a alkohol ograniczysz do okazyjnych spotkań oraz uroczystości... Co Ty na to? Decyzja należy do Ciebie

Stało się. Zaryzykowałam. Pozostało teraz czekać na odpowiedz ... ponownie.

Spoglądając na poważną i skupioną twarz Santany, wiedziałam o dosadności z jaką wycelowałam w czuły punkt. Zastanawiała się zapewne skąd wiem o jej „hobby". Wciąż czekając na odpowiedź, sięgnęłam do pudełka po zimny już kawałek pizzy. Nie zniechęciło mnie to. Musiałam czymś się zająć, żeby nie zwariować. Jadłam więc małymi kęsami, powoli przegryzają powoli ...

Ukradkiem, zaledwie na kilka sekund, spojrzałam na panoramę miasta. Nie była oszałamiająca gdyż większość widoku, blokowały wieżowce. Coraz bliżej było do wschodu słońca, dlatego też widać było jak pomiędzy drapaczami chmur, przebijają się wczesne promienie słońca. Gdy z powrotem skierowałam się w stronę Santany …. tej już nie było.

Zamknęłam oczy, walcząc z nacierającymi łzami.

Straciłam ją.

Po skończeniu ostatniego kawałka pizzy, Quinn ponownie spojrzała na wieżowce. Nie wiedząc nawet ile czasu minęło od jej ostatniego zerknięcia, zauważyła jak budynki są już całkowicie otulone porannym słońcem. Nie miała siły nawet wstać by wejść do środka mieszkania. Czuła się psychicznie wykończona co ewidentnie miało również oddźwięk na jej fizycznym samopoczuciu.

Nie była nawet senna. Niewiedza o miejscu pobytu Santany, trzymała ją na całkowitym przebudzeniu.

Nagle usłyszała donośny łomot. Aż podskoczyła. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś strzela. Nie zmotywowało jej to jednak wystarczająco by odwrócić wzrok od panoramy, budzącej się do życia, metropolii. Czuła się niczym zahipnotyzowana.

Dopiero słysząc – Kurwa! Jebana go mać! - wiązankę, wypowiedzianą znajomym jej głosem, przerwało jej hipnozę i zmotywowało do spojrzenia w stronę z której, ów słowa dochodziły. Mimo wewnętrznej radości, na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie

- San, gdzieś Ty była?

Latynoska, powolnym krokiem zbliżała się do murka na którym wcześniej siedziała. Podczas gdy prawą dłoń trzymała zaciśniętą w pięść, lewą gładziła się po czole.

- Może się powtarzam ale, pierdolony architekt chyba kupił licencję na e-bayu!

Quinn była rozdarta. Zaskoczenie, radość, współczucie oraz rozbawienie – oto emocje, które niczym wir bębna pralki automatycznej, krążyły w jej ciele.

Santana w końcu przestała przecierać obite czoło. Zamiast udzielić odpowiedzi, kierowała się powiedzeniem „czyny mówią więcej niż słowa". Z tą myślą, otwarła wcześniej zaciśniętą dłoń. Na widok jej zawartości, to tym razem oczy Quinn, praktycznie wytoczyły się i to na sam chodnik – siedem pięter w dół. Dodatkowo aż wstała z wrażenia. Obserwowała z ciekawością i szokiem, jak Santana przygląda się kilkudziesięciu małych woreczków, wypełnionych białym proszkiem. Czując bliską obecność Quinn, która znalazła się tuż obok niej, spojrzała jej prosto w oczy – Mogę jedynie domyślać się, skąd o tym wiesz. Strzelam, że pan Noah „wtrącam się nie w swoje sprawy" Puckerman, maczał w tym swoje łapska. Dlatego zgarnęłam tez jego działkę w podziękowaniu za jego trudy. Zajęło mi to trochę czasu, bo ostatnie czego chce to obudzić kanapowe bliźniaki...

Quinn nie myślała nawet o tym żeby jej przerywać. Uśmiechnęła się jedynie na znak wsparcia. Domyślała się, że nie jest to dla Santany łatwe. To... co sama za bardzo nie wiedziała, czym jest. Wciąż była zdezorientowana lecz jeśli intuicja jej nie myli … czekała ją wkrótce pierwsza oficjalna randka z niejaką Lopez. Ta z kolei, kontynuowała – Chcę żebyś wiedziała Q, że mimo mojego zachowania w przeszłości, zawsze byłaś mi bliska. Wiem, że wiele spieprzyłam ale najbardziej żałuję, że przez to raniłam Ciebie. Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas …. - Przestań – przerwała w końcu Quinn. Prawą dłonią objęła ramiona latynoski – Co ja niedawno mówiłam? Nie zmienisz przeszłości. Co się stało się nie odstanie. Nie warto tracić czasu ani energii na rozpamiętywanie – Wiem. Po prostu chcę żebyś wiedziała, że żałuję wszystkiego... no prawie.

Quinn, pytająco spojrzała na brunetkę, która tłumacząc - przytoczyła jeden z incydentów z przeszłości. Miał on miejsce pewnego Dnia Dziękczynienia - w sali chóralnej - pierwszego po maturze, gdy wedle obietnicy – chór postanowił spędzić to razem.

**WSPOMNIENIE**

Santana weszła do sali. Mijając niską blond cheerleaderkę, ruszyła w kierunku pianina obok którego stała Quinn.

Na prośbę Finna Hudsona – tak, tego samego który w fantastyczny sposób zgotował Santanie piekło na skalę całego stanu Ohio – większość zeszłorocznych maturzystów, zgodziło się pomóc nowemu rocznikowi New Directions, w przygotowaniach do Konkursu Stanowego. Każdemu przydzielono podopiecznego. Marley Rose – najbardziej utalentowana lecz najskromniejsza i nie do końca świadoma ogromu swego talentu, była pod bacznym okiem Santany. Podczas próby w audytorium, idąc za głosem intuicji a po przeszukaniu jej torebki, pochwaliła się za bezbłędność jej „trzeciego meksykańskiego oka jasnowidzenia". Znajdując tabletki na przeczyszczenie, wiedziała automatycznie – ktoś wciska jej kit o nadwadze w celu podkopania jej, już i tak niskiej samooceny. Z wszystkich młodzików oraz pomiędzy Artiem, Tiną, Mikiem, Samem oraz Britt – czyli tegorocznych maturzystów – podejrzenia śmierdziały jedynie naokoło pewnej małej, wyszczekanej Cherios. Jak się okazało – podopiecznej Quinn. Przyszedł więc czas na konfrontację.

Z tą właśnie myślą, wtargnęła niczym ogień do sali. Bliska stłuczka z prowodyrką zamieszania – Kitty Wilde – jedynie, podsyciła Santanę.

Quinn uważnie wysłuchała Santany, zarówno opowieści o jej odkryciu jak i jej osobistego zdania na temat Kitty.

Q – To właśnie przewidział mój profesor psychologii … przekierowujesz Kitty na mnie. Jesteśmy już po maturze Santana. Czas najwyższy sobie odpuścić...

S – Co odpuścić?

Q – Twoją zazdrość o mnie

S – A czemu to niby, miałabym być zazdrosna … o Ciebie? Tylko błagam nie mów tylko, że jesteś w jakimś tajnym nazistowskim stowarzyszeniu

Q - Słuchaj. Pewnego weekendu, wylądowałam na balu u Jodie Foster a ten profesor o którym wspominałam? … ma 35 lat, pali fajkę... rozwodzi się z żoną, która go nie tknęła od trzech lat...Jesteśmy razem.

S – WOW. Aktualizacja Twittera!... Quinn jest cała podjarana kolejnym facetem, który definiuje jej życie

Quinn powoli nachyliła się, by w końcu oprzeć się na łokciach o pianino, stojące między nimi.

Q – A Ty czym się jarasz? Trzęsieniem pomponów w Kentucky? Chcesz sprawiać wrażenie twardej suki chociaż tak naprawdę jesteś małą, wystraszoną dziewczynką z niską samooceną i strachem by podążać za marzeniami...

Teraz również i Santana, oparła się o pianino by znaleźć się na tej samej linii wzroku co Quinn.

S – Czy profesorek Cię tego nauczył, pomiędzy szybkimi numerkami na biurowej kanapie? Czy tak bardzo go kręci nastoletnia matka, która prawie nie odwiedza dziecka?

Quinn spoliczkowała w odpowiedzi brunetkę, która nie pozostała jej dłużna. Kto wie, jak rozkręciłaby się konfrontacja gdyby nie Britt, która nagle weszła do sali.

B – Co wy robicie?!

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy widziała dwa najbardziej wzburzone charaktery podczas wymiany ciosów czy obelg. Za każdym jednak razem, równie zaskoczona była owym zjawiskiem.

Quinn, przetarła obolały policzek a przeczesując włosy – Nic. Całkowite … nic – opuściła salę. Santana stała wciąż w miejscu, lecz była lekko zaskoczona całym wydarzeniem.

S – Quinn zawsze genialnie policzkowała

**KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA**

Quinn aż chwyciła się za ten sam policzek, który został wtedy spoliczkowany.

- Dlaczego akurat tego nie żałujesz? - musiała spytać

Bo właśnie wtedy, zrozumiałam że stać mnie na więcej. Uświadomiłaś mnie o mojej wartości a poza tym … ten liść był wyśmienity

Santana w końcu uśmiechnęła się, co również wywołało uśmiech u Quinn. Lewą dłonią dotknęła policzka Santany, tego samego który został wtedy zaatakowany

- W końcu …. miałam lata praktyki. Wygląda na to, że uczeń przerósł mistrza...

Santana zamknęła oczy, wtulając swą twarz w dłoń blondynki, która powolnymi ruchami gładziła jej skórę. Nagle poczuła jak delikatne usta Quinn, obdarowały jej obolałe czoło, czułym buziakiem. Po otwarciu oczu, mimo iż dystans między nimi, znacznie się zmniejszył – Santana musiała się skupić na „warunku" dzięki spełnieniu którego, będzie mogła urzeczywistnić wszystkie – kłębiące się w jej głowie, myśli.

_Ooojjjjjj a działo się tam, oj działo ..._

Quinn opuściła dłoń, którą wcześniej gładziła policzek Santany. Latynoska, powoli zaczęła otwierać każdy z trzymanych woreczków a ich zawartość wysypywać za murek. Poranny wiatr był niezbyt porywisty aczkolwiek stabilny. Nie minęło pięć minut a zawartość czternastu woreczków, została rozsypana nad ulicami i chodnikami Nowego Jorku. Spoglądając przed siebie, to w dół to na wprost horyzontu, Santana poczuła nagle jak dłonie – stojącej za nią – Quinn, obejmują ją w pasie a ta opiera swój podbródek na jej lewym ramieniu.

- Q, czy ty wiesz ile właśnie wysypałam kasy? Dobre $250 jak nie lepiej – podczas gdy Santana, dokonywała trudnych obliczeń matematycznych, Quinn jeszcze bardziej wtulała się w brunetkę. Poruszyła się delikatnie by wyszeptać jej do ucha – Jestem z Ciebie dumna San.

Ta delikatnie się odwróciła. Wciąż będąc w objęciach blondynki, stała z nią twarzą w twarz

- Na tyle żeby się ze mną umówić? - zapytała ze swym popisowym usmieszkiem

Quinn, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytaknęła głową. Oparła swe czoło o czoło latynoski, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. Niczym zsynchronizowane zegarki - Quinn obejmując Santanę w pasie, która zaplotła swe dłonie na karku Quinn, pomniejszyły dystans między nimi – wtulając się w siebie, jakby owa chwila była tą upragnioną. Nieświadome, iż to dopiero początek – napawały się ów momentem. Nie otwierając oczu, Santana spytała:

- Q …. Czy to Ty czasem, nie masz na sobie mojej bluzy?


	13. Rozdział 13

_**OD AUTORA: **_

_**WITAM I DZIĘKUJE WSZYSTKIM CZYTAJĄCYM :))))**_

_**OSTATNIE WYDARZENIA SPOWOLNILY ZNACZNIE MOJA WENNE ZA CO PRZEPRASZAM. TEN ROZDZIAL NIE POSIADA ZWYT WIELE AKCJI LECZ MAM NADZIEJE, ŻE MIMO TO SIĘ SPODOBA:) **_

_**JUŻ JESTEM W POLOWIE KOLEJNEGO LECZ UKONCZENIE JESZCZE TROSZKE POTRWA**_

_**PUKI CO ZYCZE MILEGO CZYTANIA **_

_**I **_

_**MAM NADZIEJE NA KOMENTARZE:P**_

_**PS: RIP CORY MONTEITH**_

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY**

17 luty, niedziela

Tuż po otwarciu oczu, Quinn leżała w łóżku, spoglądając na sufit. To właśnie dzisiaj zobaczy Beth. Ostatnia jej wizyta miała miejsce ponad dwa lata temu. Mimo, iż na bieżąco jest informowana o dorastaniu jej córeczki w domu adopcyjnej matki, Quinn nie mogła powstrzymywać się przed tęsknotą. Myśl o dzisiejszej wizycie, wywołał u niej natychmiastowy uśmiech. Dodatkowo, wyjaśnienie nieporozumienia pomiędzy nią a Santaną, jeszcze bardziej wpłynęło na jej poranny nastrój. Pomimo gestu ze strony Latynoski, wiedziała iż będzie musiała bacznie obserwować Santanę by upewnić się, że ta wywiązuje się z „umowy". Nawet Quinn nie jest na tyle naiwna by uwierzyć, że jednorazowy gest oraz obietnica, wystarczą by zerwać z narkotykami Dodatkowo, wciąż pamiętała w jaki sposób Noah przedstawił jej ową sytuację – fakt, że to do niej zadzwonił z wołaniem o pomoc, stwierdzał powagę tej sytuacji. Quinn wiedziała, że może to zająć trochę czasu lecz była zdeterminowana, by pomóc przyjaciółce. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów, wiedziała iż może liczyć na wsparcie Rachel i Kurta jak i Pucka. Wiązało się to oczywiście z koniecznością ujawnienia jej nałogu. Takowe jednak wyjście było ostatecznym, nad którym Quinn nawet nie chciała jeszcze zbytnio rozmyślać. W chwili obecnej, była pochłonięta znacznie inną osobą – na wizytę u której, z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała.

Spoglądając na zegarek, znajdujący się na szafce nocnej po jej lewej stronie, dostrzegła wyświetlającą się godzinę. Wybiła właśnie dziewiąta rano. Quinn mimo to czuła się już wypoczęta. Jej nocny lancz, zakończył się grubo po piątej a jej samej, udało się usnąć dopiero przed szóstą. Po pożegnaniu Santany, myślami wciąż była przy niej. Zadowolona z rezultatu rozmowy, wspominała cały wczorajszy dzień – od długiego lotu zaczynając, a na obejmujących ją ramionach Santany kończąc. Kładąc się do wolnego łóżka Rachel – gdyż ta wciąż spała na kanapie z Kurtem – już zaczęła zastanawiać się nad jej nadchodzącą randką. Wprawdzie, Santana nie określiła dokładniejszej daty to wiedziała, iż odbędzie się ona niedługo. Rosario, była w mieście zaledwie jeszcze przez kilka dni. Z tą myślą, oczy blondynki w końcu się zamknęły, dając jej tym samym oczekiwany odpoczynek.

Bezszelestnym ruchem, przekręciła gałkę drzwi sypialni. Starała się uważać by nagłe skrzypienie drzwi, nie obudziło nikogo. Było już za późno, jak się zorientowała po uprzednim zaglądnięciu do salonu. Dostrzegła jak zaspany Kurt, ścieli koce i składając je w kostkę, kładzie pod poduszkami na sofie. - Dzień dobry. Jak się spało? - zapytała uprzejmie Quinn, przemierzając pomieszczenie w kierunku kuchni. Kurt jedynie odburknął

_ktoś tu nie jest porannym ptaszkiem_ – pomyślała Quinn

Jej punktem docelowym był ekspres do kawy. Prawą ręką podniosła pojemnik lecz zauważając, że jest pusty, jęknęła z niezadowolenia.

- Kurt, dlaczego nikt nie zrobił kawy? - zapytała rozczarowana Quinn

Kurt, wciąż ścielił sofę lecz słysząc zażalenia ich gościa, stanął w bezruchu oraz obrzucił ją lodowatym spojrzeniem

- Tak dla twojej informacji, dopiero co wstałem a jeszcze trzeba ogarnąć ten syf. Nie wspomnę nawet, że po spaniu na tym „czymś" - wskazał z obrzydzeniem na sofę – co uchodzi za tanią imitacje sofy, kwadrans rozciągałem swe delikatne mięśnie by w ogóle z niej wstać! Wybacz więc, że w międzyczasie, nie podskoczyłem dziesięć metrów dalej by zrobić Ci cholerną kawę! - uniósł się Kurt

Quinn podniosła brwi z zaskoczenia na jego ton. Automatycznie podniosła dłonie w geście obronnym, niczym znajdując się na celowniku broni.

- Rany, wybacz. Ja po prostu zapytałam – spokojnym tonem wytłumaczyła się Quinn. Lekko zawiedziona, usiadła więc przy stole by przeglądnąć kolorowe czasopisma, które na nim leżały. Po przewertowaniu kilku stronic, spojrzała w kierunku gospodarza, który trzymając plastikowy worek, wrzucał do niego śmieci po wczorajszym wieczorze. - A gdzie Rachel? - zapytała

- Ona od ponad roku nie pija już kawy więc wątpię byś mogła kiedykolwiek na nią w tej kwestii liczyć – odpowiedział chłodno, nie przerywając oczyszczania podłogi z papierków i plastikowych kubków

- Rany a Ty dalej o tym? - teraz nawet jej ton głosu, stał się bardziej oziębły – Pytam bo ostatnio widziałam, jak jeszcze nad ranem spała na sofie. Tak na marginesie to jesteś okropny nad ranem

Kurt położył worek na ziemi lecz lewą dłonią, wciąż trzymał jego krawędź. Prawą natomiast wsparł na biodrze, delikatnie wyginając się w przeciwną stronę. Przyjmując ów bojową postawę, spojrzał na Quinn, która z delikatnym (lecz ukrytym) rozbawieniem obserwowała marudzącą divę.

- Po pierwsze Rachel miała wczesny trening a wiesz jak ona poważnie do tego podchodzi. Po drugie, miło by było gdyby KTOŚ zamiast oglądać gazetę, pomógł posprzątać bałagan do którego się przyczyniła, nie sądzisz? Za dwie godziny muszę wychodzić a konieczna dla mnie jest kąpiel. Jak nie zmyje z siebie tej woni tego … mebla a moje mięśnie nie zostaną odmoczone w gorącej wodzie to ….

- Kurt ja jestem gościem – przerwała Quinn. Wiedziała doskonale, że igra z ogniem. Nigdy jednak wcześniej nie widziała Kurta w takim stanie. Santana miała rację, mówiąc iż niewinne dokuczanie Kurtowi to niezła frajda. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie wypada wymagać ani prosić o takie rzeczy gościa – dla dodania dramatyzmu, położyła dłoń na piersi udając urażoną w iście arystokracki sposób.

Kurt aż zaniemówił. Jedynie kilkakrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta, chcąc wtrącić krzykliwą ripostę. Prawie się zapowietrzał z oburzenia. Gdy już prawie był gotów, jego plany pokrzyżowało pukanie do drzwi. Z wyszukaniem zmrużył oczy. Miał nadzieję iż takowy gest, nastraszy Quinn. Tej odpowiedzią, było żartobliwe wysunięcie języka oraz wybuch śmiechu. Jeszcze bardziej zirytowany Kurt, ruszył w końcu by otworzyć drzwi.

Uśmiechnięta twarz Santany, jeszcze bardziej wzburzyła jego emocjami. Po powitaniu gościa powrócił do porzuconego worka, wpuszczając tym samym Santanę do środka. Ubrana dość formalnie, w czarne jeansy oraz bordową koszulę z lekko uniesionym kołnierzykiem, trzymała w dłoni podstawkę z trzema wysokimi kubkami. Quinn aż podrzuciła dłonie do góry, w iście zwycięskim geście – KAWA. San, normalnie spadłaś mi z nieba.

Zdejmując okulary przeciwsłoneczne, Santana spojrzała zalotnie w kierunku uśmiechniętej blondynki.

- I dopiero teraz to do Ciebie dotarło?

Zdecydowanie coraz lepszy humor, Quinn zademonstrowała również Latynosce. Jej również żartobliwie pokazując język.

Kiedy taca z napojami, znalazła się już na stole, łapczywe dłonie Quinn, chwyciły za jeden z kubków. Z uśmiechem i zamkniętymi oczyma, chłonęła ona aromat świeżej i ciepłej kawy. Santana jedynie obserwowała siedzącą blondynkę.

- Tobie również „Dzień Dobry" - z udawanym oburzeniem, stwierdziła Santana

Nie mogła wyjść z podziwu jak prawie trzydziestoletnia kobieta, zachowuje się właśnie niczym pięcioletnie dziecko. Widok wydał jej się uroczy i słodki. Również Kurt nie pozostał obojętny aromatowi jaki stopniowo zaczął wypełniać mieszkanie. Po szybkim podziękowaniu za napój, chwycił ostatni kubek po czym udał się do łazienki. Santana odprowadziła go zdziwionym wzrokiem – Normalnie, tylko „Panienka Hummel" jest w stanie zabrać kawę pod prysznic... A myślałam, że po dwóch latach mieszkania z nim, niczym mnie już nie zdziwi – oznajmiła, siadając na wolnym krześle, obok Quinn.

Po potrząśnięciu głową z niedowierzania, jej wzrok wrócił w stronę, mruczącej z rozkoszy Quinn. Ta wyczuwając obserwujące i milczące spojrzenie Santany, odsunęła delikatnie usta od krawędzi kubka a wzrok uniosła, by spojrzeć na siedzącą obok Latynoskę.

- Pyszna kawa San. Dzięki – powiedziała skromnie

- No ja właśnie widzę. Przypomnij mi, żebym następnym razem, grę wstępną zaczęła od kawy – zakończyła szybkim ruchem podwójnego uniesienia brwi, Santana.

W odpowiedzi, otrzymała delikatnego kopniaka pod stołem.

- Tak w ogóle poza świeżą kawą, co Cię sprowadza?– zapytała Quinn. Nie miała oczywiście nic przeciwko takowej wizycie, jednakże ciekawa była prawdziwego jej powodu.

- Tak więc – zaczęła Santana, wyciągając trzy plakietki – przyniosłam waszej trójce plakietki vip-owskie na jutrzejszy koncert. Oprócz wejścia za kulisy, macie zarezerwowane miejsca w odrębnym sektorze. Ja wiem, że dla Ciebie kulisy to nic nowego z racji pracy i w ogóle ale dla Kurta i Rach to dość wyjątkowe. Nie mogę jednak pozwolić, żeby dwie zakręcone divy biegały i piszczały energicznie, bez dorosłej i rozsądnej superwizji.

Po tych słowach, plakietki położyła na stole, tuż obok tacki. Quinn podziękowała uprzejmie, wciąż delektując się pysznym napojem.

- A po drugie … gadałam z Puckiem i wiem, że umówiliście się z Shelby na trzecią. Chciałabym zapytać więc czy masz już jakieś plany na wieczór? Czy może divy, wmusiły w Ciebie kolejne musicale lub broń Boże … zwiedzanie?

Quinn doskonale wiedziała, do czego dąży pytająca Santana. Stawiając kubek na blacie, uśmiechnęła się więc szeroko – Tak się składa, że nie mam planów. Szczerze powiedziawszy z Rachel nie widziałam się od wczoraj a Kurtowi, zdecydowanie nadepnęłam na odcisk wystarczająco by planów na dzisiaj nie kręcił. A czemu pytasz?

Biorąc łyka kawy, Santana nie odrywała oczu od rozmówczyni. Jej figlarny wzrok, powodował u Quinn podobne zachowanie. Odwzajemniając ów spojrzenie, przygryzała delikatnie dolną wargę w wyczekiwaniu na oficjalne pytanie. Po przełknięciu łyka, nachyliła się nieco w stronę Quinn.

- Co powiesz na, wyjątkową i niezapomnianą pierwszą randkę z najseksowniejszą, najwspanialszą kobietą?

- Zapytam … kim ona jest? Bo chyba jej nie znam – drocząc się, odpowiedziała. Po chwili jednak spoważniała … odrobinkę – Odpowiem, że bardzo chętnie pod warunkiem, że będziesz ... grzeczna.

- Ja? Ale przepraszam, o co Ci chodzi? - zapytała niewinnie Santana. Poważna mina oraz ukośny wzrok Quinn, wydawał się być wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Postanowiła więc kontynuować – Wpadłabym po Ciebie tak myślę … o ósmej? Pasuje?

- Pasuje – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Quinn po czym ponownie chwyciła, ciepły jeszcze kubek kofeinowego napoju

Zerkając na zegarek, Santana przeprosiła za nagłą konieczność wyjścia. Jej grafik jest nieziemsko napięty. Trasa koncertowa to nie piknik. Mimo tej świadomości, udało jej się wskoczyć do kawiarni i chociaż przez chwilę napić się kawy w towarzystwie Quinn – towarzystwie, za którym tak tęskniła, którego tak jej brakowało i którego tak bardzo pragnęła.

Pożegnała się z Quinn, która jeszcze zdążyła po raz kolejny podziękować jej za kofeinowy ratunek. Santana usłyszała również dodatkowo – Lopez pamiętaj, nie oddaje się na pierwszej randce. Słysząc te słowa, mimo iż już była przy drzwiach, po ich otwarciu odwróciła się by z efektem skomentować – Tak sobie to tłumacz. Zobaczymy wieczorem blondi...

Po mrugnięciu okiem w stronę blondynki, Santana założyła okulary po czym wyszła z mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Uśmiech, od ucha do ucha, nie schodził Quinn z twarzy aż do ostatniego łyka kawy.

Jeszcze kilka minut po skończeniu ów niebiańskiego trunku, Quinn delektowała się jego pozostawionym smakiem, gdyż był on wciąż przez nią wyczuwalny. Dopiero sygnał jej dzwoniącego telefonu, wybił ją z transu. Quinn pośpiesznie wstała i ruszyła do sypiealni Rachel, gdzie wciąż podpięty pod ładowarkę, wyświetlał zdjęcie dzwoniącego. Uśmiechając się pod nosem z ponownego wyczucia czasu przyjaciółki, odebrała siadając na łóżku, nie tracąc uśmiechu z ust.

- Witam serdecznie stęsknioną przyjaciółkę

Ooooo cóż za powitanie – zachichotała Molly – muszę jednak sprostować iż nie z tego powodu dzwonię. Przecież ktoś musi Cię sprawdzać regularnie plus, wczoraj tak się rozgadałam, że zapomniałam spytać o sprawy z Santaną. Jak tam?

Nagle uśmiech blondynki, jeszcze bardziej się powiększył

- O dziwo …. dobrze

- Uuuuuuuu. No to gadaj. Derek w pracy a dzieciaki w szkole więc mam mnóstwo czasu i zamieniam się w słuch. Dajesz...

Tym razem to Quinn odpowiedziała chichotem a na jej policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec

- Powiem nawet lepiej niż dobrze … jest wspaniale. Po wczorajszej kolacji, zrobiliśmy sobie wieczorek filmowy. Kurt i Rachel usnęli już w połowie filmu …

- Przypomnij mi – wtrąciła Molly – Kurt i Rachel to te dwie divy o których wspominałaś, tak?

- Zgadza się

- Ok, kontynuuj

Kolejny chichot wydobył się z ust blondynki. Zabawne było w jaki sposób z wszystkich opowieści z czasów liceum Quinn, jej przyjaciółce utrwalił się właśnie ten fakt

- Tak więc. Gdy DIVY zasnęły na kanapie, nie wiem kiedy ani nawet jak ale Santana zamówiła pizzę. Poszłyśmy więc na balkon żeby …

- Balkon?! - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Molly. Przez lata znajomości z zakręconą szatynką, Quinn wiedziała, że jeżeli ta ma pytania dotyczące jakichkolwiek opowiadań czy relacji zdarzeń to automatycznie je zadaje tuż po tym jak takowe pojawiają się w jej głowie. Wydłużając tym wypowiedź jak i też odwlekając puentę. Każdego innego człowieka mogłoby to wyprowadzić z równowagi. Quinn wiedziała jednak lepiej. Wolała na bieżąco zaspakajać ciekawość Molly a niżeli zostać zasypaną miliardem pytań po skończeniu wypowiedzi.

- Tak. Wprawdzie był środek nocy ale nie było zbyt zimno a poza tym Nowy Jork nocą to coś wyjątkowego. Ale wracając do tematu...

- Tak tak, przepraszam. Już siedzą cicho

- A więc … Podczas gdy zajadałyśmy się pizzą. Tak na marginesie to najlepsza pizza jaką jadłam w życiu! Mówię Ci M, padłabyś z wrażenia! Ciasto było idealne a ten ser... mmmm

Oczami, oddała się wspomnieniom tego wspaniałego wypieku. W jej mniemaniu, sami bogowie greccy ją upiekli. Nigdy sama nie przepadała wyjątkowo za pizzą a zwłaszcza brytyjską. Ta jednakże pobudziła jej kubki smakowe o których istnieniu Quinn nie miała nawet pojęcia.

Takowa rozkosz wspomnieniami, całkowicie ją wygłuszyła. Dopiero, któryś z rzędu dźwięk nawoływania a raczej krzyku w słuchawce, otwarł jej oczy przywracając do teraźniejszości.

- Quinn!

- Mhm? - zapytała wybita z transu blondynka

- Na litość boską, już myślałam że odleciałaś. Przestań rozmyślać i przejdź do sedna. Co z Santaną? - głos Molly był ewidentnie coraz bardziej zirytowany brakiem konkretnych informacji.

- A tak, sorki. Jeśli chodzi o Santanę, powiedziałam jej automatycznie, że jesteśmy jedynie przyjaciółkami i nic poza tym. W sumie nie powiedziałam tylko odpowiedziałam. Jak tylko siadłam wygodnie, ona automatycznie zapytała o Ciebie. Zdziwiłam się bo od kilku godzin wcześniej czyli generalnie od kiedy walnęłam tekstem o naszym rzekomym związku, nawet nie zareagowała...

- W ogóle?

- To znaczy, faktycznie zdystansowała się odrobinę na samym początku ale później jakby o tym zapomniała. Tak czy siak. Powiedziałam jej prawdę...

- I? No gadaj no wreszcie!

Quinn wzięła głęboki wdech. Mimo swego wieku, właśnie w tej chwili, Quinn czuła się jak w szkole podstawowej. Przypominało jej to typową sytuację, gdy koleżanki wypytują się po pierwszym pocałunku z chłopcem „I jak było? Jak było? Fajnie? No gadaj!". Z największym chyba dzisiaj uśmiechem (co dla osoby trzeciej, mogło sprawiać wrażenie iż ta przespała noc z wieszakiem w ustach) w końcu odpowiedziała.

- I umówiła się ze mną

- Na randkę?

- A niby na co? No przecież nie na golfa! Rany Molly, tak na randkę.

- Tak po prostu? I się zgodziłaś?

- Tak. Oczywiście dałam jej warunek …

Quinn nie wtajemniczyła Molly w „hobby" Santany więc musiała bardzo ostrożnie odpowiedzieć

- Ostrzegłam ją zwyczajnie co do obaw Pucka (uogólniając to jedynie do takowego opisu). Wiem, że na to potrzeba czasu i wytrwałości ale … słysząc warunek, Santana automatycznie zrobiła coś co przekonało mnie, że chce się zmienić

- Co takiego?

- M, wiesz dobrze że nie mogę...

- Taaaaa – przerwała Molly – Wiem, wiem. Aleś Ty tajemnicza!

- W każdym bądź razie – Quinn, próbowała skierować na odpowiedni tor rozmowę – Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: jestem w Nowym Jorku z Rachel i Kurtem, za kilka godzin zobaczę w końcu córkę a wieczorem mam pierwszą w historii, randkę z Santaną Lopez. Normalnie żyć nie umierać. Mówię Ci

Molly odkaszlnęła, przypominając o swej osobie

- No tak Molly. Wiem. Też tęsknię za Tobą. W sumie to dzięki Tobie, w ogóle byłam w stanie tu przylecieć. Gdybyś jeszcze Ty tu była to …. mogłabym umrzeć szczęśliwa hehe

- Noooo ładnie wybrnęłaś. Quinn nie chcę psuć Ci humoru ani żebyś to źle odebrała. Naprawdę cieszę się Twoim szczęściem, które aż emanuje mi przez słuchawkę …

Quinn wiedziała jakie słowo za chwilę nastąpi. To jednak nie obniżyło jej entuzjazmu.

- Ale?

- Ale … - Molly wzięła głęboki oddech, by w końcu słowami ściągnąć szybującą przyjaciółkę na ziemię – Czy warto? To znaczy nie chodzi mi o całość ale specyficznie o … Santanę

- M, jak możesz o to pytać? Po tym wszystkim co Ci powiedziałam? Dobrze wiesz co do niej czuje …

- No właśnie – wtrąciła stanowczo poważniejszym tonem Molly – O to właśnie chodzi. Posłuchaj, dobrze wiesz że Twój pobyt w Nowym Jorku, potrwa ile jeszcze? Pięć, sześć dni?

Quinn nawet nie trudziła się by odpowiadać. Wiedziała, że jakiekolwiek pytania w „kazaniu" z ust przyjaciółki, są retoryczne. Słuchała więc uważnie lecz uśmiech stopniowo schodził jej z twarzy a poziom entuzjazmu, znacznie się zmniejszył. Niczym zimny prysznic, słowa Molly niosły za sobą coś nad czym Quinn nie miała nawet czasu rozmyślać … logikę.

- Tak samo pamiętam jak mówiłaś, że Rosario rozpoczęła teraz trasę. Wiesz chociaż ile czasu ona będzie w Nowym Jorku?

Quinn znała odpowiedź. Pauza w wypowiedzi ewidentnie oznaczała wyczekiwanie takowej odpowiedzi.

- Cztery dni – prawie półszeptem a zdecydowanie przygaszonym i smutnym głosem, odpowiedziała Quinn

- No właśnie. Quinn za cztery dni wasze drogi się rozejdą. Ona jest celebrytem, osobą publiczną a Ty nie... Dodatkowo, z tego co kojarzę to mieszkasz w Anglii tzn Europa tzn inny kontynent. Santana jak już jest gdzieś na stałe to na drugim krańcu świata tzn stany tzn inny kontynent! Zakładam tutaj jednak, że nie jest w trasie czy ciągłych rozjazdach … Nawet jeśli by nie była, gdyby tylko osiadła przykładowo w Nowym Jorku nie zapomnij o tym, że co? macie wieczorem PIERWSZĄ randkę a kilka dni później boom! To nie jest stały i długo trwający związek. Sama mówiłaś, że z tą Brittney były razem ponad rok. Wielka miłość i jak się skończyło? Kilka miesięcy z dala od siebie i szlak to trafił. Nadmienię też, że były od siebie zaledwie trzy godziny pociągiem! Quinn, przemyśl to! Czy Ty aby na pewno chcesz zaczynać coś co spisane jest na niepowodzenie? Co Ci to da? Że spędzicie razem cztery dni? Do tego jeszcze nie całe bo trasa to główny powód jej pobytu tam a dobrze wiesz, że takowe rzeczy wymagają prób i przygotowań. Na pewno dojdą do tego jakieś publiczne wystąpienia i wywiady. Generalnie 75% jej pobytu pochłonie Rosario. Czy rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?

Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi a jedynie głuchą ciszę, Molly nie do końca była pewna czy są jeszcze na tej samej linii.

- Quinn? Quinn, jesteś tam?

- Tak … jestem – odpowiadając, Quinn musiała za wszelką cenę utrzymać stabilny głos. Nie chciała dać po nim poznać, jak bardzo słowa logiki i rozsądku, ją zabolały brutalnie zrzucając z jej „szczęśliwego miejsca" i rzucając jej ciałem o posadzkę rzeczywistości. Oczy miała już zaszklone od łez, które lada chwila popuszczą ze swych brzegów. Molly miała rację. Uzmysłowienie sobie tego było jednym z najokropniejszych i bolesnych przeżyć jakie ostatnimi czasy zaznała – tuż obok walentynkowego nie-ślubu.

- Quinn ... – kontynuowała spokojniejszym i łagodniejszym tonem Molly – Słońce wiesz, że chcę dla Ciebie jak najlepiej

- Wiem M

- Nie chcę po prostu byś znów cierpiała. Wierz mi lub nie ale, naoglądałam się Twoich łez z jej powodu już nader wystarczająco. Nie twierdzę, że powinnaś mnie posłuchać i zrobić dokładnie w ten sposób. Przedstawiam Ci zaledwie swoją opinię. Kiedyś powiedziałaś, że bez względu jak szczerą i szorstką, zawsze ją wysoko ceniłaś

- I dalej tak uważam Molly

- Zastanów się więc, czy aby na pewno tego chcesz. Obydwie wiemy jak to się skończy.

Pomiędzy przyjaciółkami nastała cisza. Quinn już zaczęła swe rozmyślenia. Molly, wyczuwając nagłą zmianę zarówno nastroju jak i wcześniejszych wypowiedzi przyjaciółki, postanowiła już nie pouczać jej gdyż była pewna, iż to co już zostało powiedziane jest wystarczające. Pożegnała się więc z Quinn, wymyślając na poczekaniu wymówkę o konieczności zrobienia obiadu.

Niczym na zawołanie, automatycznie po pojawieniu się w słuchawce głuchej ciszy, wcześniej wstrzymywane przez Quinn łzy, ruszyły gwałtownie by po kilku sekundach całkowicie pokryć policzki blondynki.

Po odbębnieniu, prawie godzinnego „rytuału nawilżającego", Kurt był już gotowy by zacząć się ubierać i szykować do wyjścia. Chcąc nie chcąc w drodze do kuchni, minął sypialnię Rachel. Poprzez otwarte drzwi dostrzegł płaczącą już dość intensywnie Quinn. Wahał się przez chwilę – nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać – by ostatecznie, zapukać w drewniane drzwi. Quinn pośpiesznie wytarła rękawami oczy. Dopiero po ogarnięciu się, była w stanie spojrzeć w jego stronę. Ten widząc jej zaczerwienione i napuchnięte oczy, automatycznie wiedział że coś złego się stało. Pomimo swej wcześniejszej złości oraz irytacji, po długim pobycie w łazience i spojrzeniu na wizerunek Quinn – wszelkie negatywne emocje go opuściły.

- O już wyszedłeś z łazienki – zauważyła łamiącym się głosem Quinn – To ja idę wziąć prysznic – oznajmiła, powoli wstając z łóżka. Kurt jednak przerwał jej zanim obydwie jej stopy, zdążyły dotknąć podłogi

- Proszę bardzo ale nie wcześniej niż powiesz mi co się stało

Słysząc to, Quinn ponownie usiadła we wcześniejszej pozycji. Wyczuła zbliżającego się Kurta. Nie musiała nawet podnosić wzroku by wiedzieć, że przyjaciel intensywnie się w nią wpatruje, oczekując tym samym odpowiedzi. Gdy w końcu odważyła się by spojrzeć mu w oczy – czuła się bowiem na siłach by powstrzymać łzy – jej poprzednia pewność swego stanu legła w gruzach. Kurt widząc jak zaczerwienione i opuchnięte oczy przyjaciółki, ponownie wypuszczają z siebie łzy, upewnił się o powadze sytuacji. Wciąż nie mając pojęcia co spowodowało takowy stan, usiadł na rogu łóżka by naprzeciw Quinn, poczekać aż ta zdecyduje się by cokolwiek wyjaśnić. Łzy nieustannie nacierały, jakoby Quinn całkowicie nie mogła ich zatrzymać. Notoryczne wycierane rękawem, zaczęło powodować delikatne podrażnienia i otarcia policzków blondynki. Kurt, wstał szybko i opuścił sypialnię by w przeciągu zaledwie piętnastu sekund, wrócić z pudełkiem chusteczek. Położył go tuż przed blondynką po czym ponownie usiadł na łóżku. Tym razem jednak, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w pozycji tureckiej, siadł dokładnie naprzeciw przyjaciółki. On również chciał mieć bliski dostęp do chusteczek, przeczuwając iż z czasem i jemu się przydadzą.

Podczas gdy Quinn stopniowo dochodziła do siebie, Kurt postanowił zrobić pierwszy krok w rozmowie.

- Czy chodzi o Molly? - zapytał spokojnie – Słyszałem wcześniej jak rozmawiałaś z nią przez telefon. Czy to o nią chodzi?

- Nie, Kurt … to nie o Molly … - odpowiedziała cicho Quinn. Wysiąkała jeszcze nos w jedną z chusteczek a drugą otarła ostatecznie oczy. Biorąc głębszy wdech, kontynuowała bardziej stabilnym i normalnym głosem – Tak na marginesie, nie jesteśmy i nigdy nie byłyśmy razem. Molly to moja przyjaciółka z Anglii. Powiedziałam tak bo zaskoczyliście mnie pytaniem. Nie chciałam, żeby Rachel bawiła się w swatkę ani żebyś mnie męczył odnośnie Santany … - Quinn zrobiła pauzę, gdyż nie była do końca pewna czy aby na pewno dobrze robi, wyznając mu prawdę. Czuła jednak, że nie ma wyjścia. Potrzebowała rady. Czuła, że po rozmowie z Molly, znalazła się między młotem a kowadłem. Wyznanie całej prawdy było więc jedynym wyjściem, mimo iż rozpamiętywanie przeszłości ponownie sprawiało jej ból. Patrząc prosto w wyczekujące oczy Kurta, kontynuowała – Miałeś rację co do Santany a ja za wszelką cenę chciałam Cię zbić z tropu - Wcześniej wyczekujący wzrok stał się nagle zdezorientowany. Kurt za bardzo nie wiedział o co jej chodzi. Quinn musiała więc bezpośrednio uderzyć – Chodzi o Santanę, Kurt. Darzę ją uczuciami, które znacznie wykraczają poza przyjaźń. Miałeś rację

Nagle zdezorientowanie przemieniło się w szok. Ewidentnie, nawet on nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

- Naprawdę? Wow. Tak szczerze to tak walnąłem. Nie sądziłem, że to prawda. Wow – wydusił z siebie Kurt

- A jednak – skwitowała Quinn

Kurt potrzebował chwili by zaabsorbować nowe informacje. Nie był jednak świadom, że to dopiero początek.

- Ona wie? To znaczy o Twoich uczuciach? - zapytał na co Quinn pokiwała twierdząco głową – Tak. Umówiłyśmy się nawet na wieczór – Kolejne zdziwko na twarzy Kurta sugerowało dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, jakim cudem on o niczym nie wiedział wcześniej a po drugie, skoro mają randkę to sympatia jest obustronna, więc skąd u Quinn te łzy i smutek?. Ta niczym czytając w myślach kontynuowała wyjaśnienie, cofając się aż do samego początku.

- Wszystko zaczęło się na nieudanym ślubie Pana Shuestera, pamiętasz? - Kurt niczym dźgnięty igłą, doznał oświecenia. Oprócz wielkich oczu, dłonią zakrył otwarte na oścież usta. Przypomniał sobie bowiem o odbytej wtedy konwersacji …

**WSPOMNIENIE**

15 luty 2005, Lima

W lobby hotelu „Diamond Inn", na jednym z wielkich foteli siedział Kurt. Popijając kawę oraz zaabsorbowany dzisiejszą prasą. Cierpliwie wyczekiwał aż jego współlokatorki, zwleką swoje szanowne cztery litery na dół, by cała trójka mogła wrócić do domu. Takowy znajdował się w Nowym Jorku. Oznaczało to półgodzinną podróż na lotnisko, dwugodzinny lot oraz kolejną godzinę w taksówce z lotniska. Spakowane bagaże Kurta stały tuż obok fotela, który okupował a bilety całej trójki, leżały na stoliku. Po Rachel i Santanie, nie było jednak śladu. Kwadrans wcześniej otrzymał od sms-a od latynoski, informującego go o tym, ze ta postanowiła jeszcze odwiedzić rodziców. Zapewniła go, że na czas dołączy do nich już na lotnisku. Od drugiej współlokatorki czyli Rachel, otrzymał również wiadomość lecz takowa głosiła by poczekał na nią w lobby gdyż ta już zaczyna się pakować do wyjścia. Otrzymał ją ponad godzinę temu lecz znając adresata wiedział, że przed nim co najmniej dwie godziny czekania.

Wypełniając ów wolny czas, zamówił w barze capuccino oraz zabrał się za czytanie regionalnejprasy. Ciekaw był nowinek, jakie go ominęły od przeprowadzki do metropolii.

Było jeszcze przed południem a hotel nie był zbyt oblegany. Od momentu jego przyjścia do lobby, jedynie on oraz dwoje innych gości, oblegało pomieszczenie. Słysząc więc zbliżające się kroki, założył z góry iż to w końcu Rachel, łaskawie do niego dotarła i nawet nie wychylając nosa z gazety skomentował – O widzę, że łaskawie pofatygowałaś się w końcu. Czuję się zaszczycony twoją obec … Quinn!? - Zdziwił się, gdy w końcu podnosząc wzrok, zobaczył kogoś zupełnie niespodziewanego. Blondynka zapytała, czy może dosiąść się gdyż musi poczekać do 12:00 by móc się wymeldować. Poza tym dręczyło ją coś, czym koniecznie chciała się z kimś podzielić. Była w kropce i potrzebowała rady. Oryginalnie planowała zwrócić się do Rachel, lecz widząc siedzącego Kurta, stwierdziła że i on się nada.

Ten zgodził się na jej pytanie. Wiedział też, że na tym zakończy czytanie gazety. Odłożył ją więc w to samo miejsce na którym ją znalazł – stojak pod stolikiem – oraz wziął łyka, o dziwo jeszcze ciepłej kawy.

Po wymianie wrażeń wczorajszego wieczoru, zapadła cisza. Quinn zastanawiała się jak zacząć wątek poprzedniej nocy a Kurt spoglądając na zegarek, postanowił wysłać kolejną wiadomość do Rachel. Podczas wypisywania próśb i gróźb w stronę Rachel, Quinn wystrzeliła jak z procy – Spałam z kimś wczorajszej nocy Kurt – ten jedynie podniósł wzrok znad telefonu, przerywając tym samym pisanie - Wypiłam wczoraj trochę za dużo a raczej zdecydowanie za dużo i zanim się zorientowałam, obudziłam się nago w pokoju … sama. Został mi tylko liścik z przeprosinami i pożegnaniem – zakończyła. Kurt, anulował wiadomość i nie odrywając wzroku od rozmówczyni, schował po omacku telefon do torby.

- Z kim spałaś? - tak banalne pytanie, nie mogło być bardziej skomplikowanym w odpowiedzi – Nie wiem … tzn wiem jak wygląda ale nie znam nawet imienia – Musiała skłamać. Poza tym doszła do wniosku iż tożsamość ów osoby, miała tutaj najmniejsze znaczenie. Patrząc jednak z perspektywy czasu, może gdyby powiedziała wtedy, o kim tak naprawdę mowa – zmieniło by to jakoś przebieg wydarzeń.

- Czyli nikt z New Directions?

- Nie – boom kolejne kłamstwo

Kurt za bardzo nie wiedział jak ugryźć ten fakt i w jakim celu, Quinn Fabray – która zaczęła z nim rozmawiać dopiero nieco ponad trzy lata temu; z która mało dotychczas miał do czynienia, nie wspominając już o kilkuletnim drwinom i obelgom z jej strony oraz dręczeniu zarówno jego jak i większości chórku – zwierza się właśnie jemu z tak … wstydliwego i osobistego zajścia.

- Wiem, że to głupie – kontynuowała podczas jego milczenia – ale pomimo alkoholu, pamiętam każdy jeden szczegół i szczerze powiedziawszy ... ta noc była wyjątkowa … - Kurt przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Wiedział dokładnie, co ma na myśli gdyż sam doświadczył takowej, lecz z osobą którą już bardzo dobrze znał. Ex. Blaine. Po wzięciu głębszego oddechu, zaczął rozpamiętywać poprzednią noc. Nie zdążył jednak nawet wybiec wspomnieniami poza niewinny flirt na scenie, podczas wykonywania w duecie „I Just Can't Get Enough" gdy Quinn przerwała, nachylając się nad stolikiem – Chyba się zakochałam Kurt … sama nie wiem... nigdy tak się nie czułam …. ani z Finnem, ani z Samem a już na pewno nie z Puckiem. Powiedz, czy to możliwe? Zakochać się w jedną noc?

Kurt, nie wierzył własnym uszom. Jakim cudem, najpopularniejsza dziewczyna McKinley, studentka Yale, matka małoletnie Beth oraz łamaczka praktycznie wszystkich męskich serc ogólniaka …. pyta JEGO o poradę sercową?!

_Czy świat zwariował i stanął do góry nogami gdy czytałem gazetę? - _zastanawiał się Kurt

Zdążył jedynie odpowiedzieć – Wszystko się może zdarzyć... - gdy już z daleka słychać było nadchodzącą Rachel Berry

**KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA**

- To ona? Santana?! To z nią wtedy ….

- Spędziłam wyjątkową noc? Tak. To była Santana – wyprzedziła przyjaciela w dokończeniu jak i odpowiedzi na pytanie. Gdy ten dalej przechodził etap „szok szok szok" Quinn kontynuowała – Wiem, że trochę wtedy skłamałam ale nie mogłam powiedzieć prawdy. Tak więc od tamtego czasu do niczego między nami nie doszło. Santana miała swoje życie no i pojawiła się Rosario. Ponad miesiąc temu, Santana przyjechała na rozdanie Britt Awards a ja z racji pracy też tam byłam. Spotkałyśmy się no i …. ponownie spałyśmy ze sobą. Koniec końców wczoraj wyjaśniłyśmy sobie wszystko a dzisiaj rano, jak poszedłeś do łazienki … umówiłyśmy się

- Ale – wtrącił szybko wciąż skołowany Kurt – Jak? To znaczy kiedy? Chodzi o to, ze w szkole byłyście prawie wrogami. Później tolerowałyście się … BA nawet na Dzień Dziękczynienia walnęłyście se po ryju …

- Skąd o tym wiesz? Chodzi mi o Święto Dziękczynienia? - tym razem Quinn przerwała. Kurt wtedy spędzał ów dzień z Rachel w Nowym Jorku więc zaciekawiła ją jego wiedza na ten temat. Wybity z rytmu myśli Kurt wzdychnął jedynie – Britt, Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, ja – Słysząc opis podróży informacji pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, Quinn uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

_Że też na to nie wpadłam? To takie oczywiste i banalne_ – pomyślała

- Pytam więc jakim cholera jego mać cudem, taka zmiana? Skąd? - To pytanie, było tym którego Quinn najbardziej się obawiała. By na nie w pełni odpowiedzieć, dając całkowity zarys przebiegu wydarzeń co z kolei prowadziło do upragnionej rady, zmuszona był cofnąć się aż do momentu gdy śliczna brunetka z dużymi czekoladowymi oczyma, przypadkiem uderzyła w jej piaskowy zamek w 1992 r. …

Po całkowitym przeanalizowaniu, praktycznie całego życiorysu, Quinn była wykończona psychicznie. Kilkakrotnie podczas opowiadania, wybuchła płaczem a jej słuchacz, również wzruszył się momentami … robiąc jednocześnie użytek z przyniesionych (ponad godzinę temu!) chusteczek. Na chwilę obecną, Quinn miała jedynie poczerwieniałe oczy a jedynie opuchlizna się wciąż utrzymywała. Była jednak spokojniejsza a fakt, że wszystkie te emocje i uczucia mogła w końcu powiedzieć na głos, zadział kojąco. Czuła jak większość ciężaru nagle znikła z jej ramion.

Całość opowieści zakończyła jednak pytaniem, które również i jej zostało wcześniej zadane z nadzieją iż Kurt, pomoże jej w odpowiedzi na nie – Tak więc zastanawiam się, czy warto? Czy wiedząc, że zostało nam maksymalnie cztery dni z czego większość pochłonie Rosario, czy warto cokolwiek zaczynać?

Jej rola skończona. Kolej na Kurta.

Ku zaskoczeniu Quinn, odpowiedź nastąpiła prawie natychmiastowo.

- Szczerze? - zaczął – Nie kurwa, produkowałam się tyle czasu żebyś mi teraz ciulał prosto w twarz! - riposta praktycznie sama wyskoczyła z ust blondynki

- Gdybym to ja był w takiej sytuacji i gdyby chodziło o Blaina … to tak. Warto.

_Molly vs Kurt 1:1_ – pomyślała

- Posłuchaj – kontynuował – To oczywiste jak słońce, że ją kochasz Quinn. Nawet nie, że teraz czy od nie-ślubu lecz od zawsze. Z tego co mi opowiedziałaś to podziwiam Cię, że aż tyle wytrzymałaś. Naprawdę. Dobrze jednak wiem, że wycierpiałaś się przy tym nieziemsko więc dziwi mnie, że teraz … gdy w końcu wiesz, że Santana czuje to samo plus jest tak jak ty wolna, że ty się zastanawiasz! Jedno Ci powiem, takie uczucie … miłość … nie zdarza się od tak sobie każdemu. To jest naprawdę rzadkie zjawisko a ZWŁASZCZA w branżowym środowisku. To akurat powinnaś wiedzieć aż za dobrze, sądząc po Twoich podbojach i w ogóle. Nie wspomnę już o pewnym fakcie, który oznacza niewielką ilość czasu. Ja wiem, że to co było między mną a Blainem nie równa się ale nawet w takiej sytuacji … gdyby była szansa … chociaż niewielka, żeby jeszcze raz zaznać szczęścia … oczywiście w waszym przypadku to W KOŃCU go zaznać … ani sekundy bym się nie zastanawiał.

Quinn spuściła jedynie wzrok. Próbowała jakoś ogarnąć, dwie tak skrajne rady, dwojga najbliższych jej przyjaciół. Widząc ten gest, Kurt wiedział, że jego słowa mają dla Quinn sens lecz również są przeciwieństwem tego co usłyszała od Molly.

- Domyślam się, że Molly nie powiedziała tego samego – Quinn pokiwała jedynie głową, nie podnosząc wzroku - Jako twój przyjaciel mogę jedynie doradzić czy też tak jak to umiejętnie zrobiłem, postawić się na Twoim miejscu. Decyzja jenak należy do Ciebie. Pamiętaj jednak, że żyje się tylko raz a życie jest krótkie więc pomyśl przede wszystkim o sobie. Nie sugeruj się, żeby zadowolić kogokolwiek słuchając jego lub jej rady bo to TWOJE życie, kapujesz? - Tym razem skinieniem głowy, odpowiedziała w milczeniu Quinn – Jeśli można, chciałby jednak dodać że obojętnie jaką decyzje podejmiesz to będę Cie wspierał to a a b, bez względu na cokolwiek i tak będziesz cierpieć po waszym rozstaniu. Pytanie brzmi, czy wolisz cierpieć, plując sobie w twarz za tchórzostwo i zastanawiać się „co by było gdyby" czy cierpieć lecz mieć kolejne wspomnienia z ukochaną osobą? Na TO pytanie powinnaś sobie …

- Halo, jest ktoś w domu?

Owe słowa oraz trzaśnięcie drzwiami, automatycznie podniosły głowę Quinn.

- Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem – energicznie wstając z łóżka, półszeptem kontynuował - Teraz zbieraj rzeczy, ja pogadam z nią w kuchni odwracając jej uwagę a ty leć do łazienki się ogarnąć. Jak Rachel Cię taką zobaczy to pozamiatane.

Nawet na tak banalną akcję, Kurt musiał się przygotować. Tu w końcu chodziło o samą Rachel Berry. Mimo jej dojrzalszego zachowania oraz wyglądu, wciąż miewała przebłyski i odchyły licealnej Rachel, którą nawet członkowie chórku (kaleka, jąkała, gej, ciamajda), mieli ochotę wykąpać w śmietniku, polaną koktajlową lodową zalewą.

Kiedy ten biorąc kolejno kilka głębszych wdechów dla opanowania i odwagi, Quinn bezgłośnie wypowiedziała – Dziękuję – W odpowiedzi otrzymała równie bezgłośne - Nie ma za co – oraz serdeczny uśmiech

3,2,1

Drzwi sypialni się otwarły a jeszcze szybciej zamknęły. Quinn słyszała jedynie donośne powitanie z ust Kurta

- Cześć Rach, gdzieś Ty to tyle czasu była? ...


	14. Rozdział 14

**ROZDZIAŁ CZTERNASTY**

Shelby Corcoran, postanowiła rozpocząć przyjęcie swej adopcyjnej córki, Beth punktualnie o 15:00. Dla dziewczynki było to wielkie wydarzenie, gdyż to właśnie dzisiaj kończy dziesiąte urodziny (to niczym słodka szesnastka lecz w wersji mini). Oprócz zaproszonych przez samą solenizantkę, grupy rówieśników - Shelby zaprosiła również Quinn i Pucka. W oczach małej blondynki, byli oni zaledwie „przyjaciółmi rodziny". Nie była ona świadoma ich prawdziwego pokrewieństwa. Shelby nie zamierzała ukrywać prawdy przed nią, lecz musiała poczekać aż ta dorośnie by w pełni zrozumieć znaczenie słów „adopcja" czy też „biologiczni". Świadoma była również, iż z czasem jej nader rozwinięta intelektualnie - jak na swój wiek – Beth, zacznie snuć swe podejrzenia.

Na zegarze pozostał jeszcze kwadrans do oficjalnego rozpoczęcia ów wydarzenia, lecz mimo wcześniejszej pory, w Bronxowskim mieszkaniu – rozległ się pierwszy dźwięk pukania – sugerujący nadejście pierwszych gości.

Shelby ochoczo otwarła drzwi by po chwili powitać znajome jej twarze, uprzednio zostając prawie stratowana przez wbiegające entuzjastycznie dzieci. Rodzice dwóch rudowłosych bliźniaczek, uśmiechnęli się na widok reakcji własnych córek a po przywitaniu przez Shelby, automatycznie ruszyli w kierunku solenizantki. Po złożeniu życzeń oraz wręczeniu prezentu – za który Beth grzecznie podziękowała – powrócili do gospodyni by dogadać szczegóły dotyczące godziny, na którą powinni stawić się w celu odebrania pociech. Takową rutynę, wykonało większość rodziców. Jedynie kilkoro postanowiło zostać na drobnym poczęstunku. Takowe wizyty jednak nie trwały długo, gdyż nie chcieli psuć dzieciom zabawy.

Nikotyna, która powoli lecz intensywnie zaczęła kursować w jej krwiobiegu, nigdy nie wydawała się Quinn aż tak kojąca. Stojąc na schodach, prowadzących ku głównemu wejściu budynku mieszkalnego w nowojorskiej dzielnicy Bronx – Quinn oparła się o barierkę by co jakiś czas zwolnić drogę, mijającym ją rodzinom. Zauważyła jak to na twarzy każdego dziecka, malował się szeroki uśmiech podczas gdy w dłoniach trzymały przeróżne podarki. Takowe zamieszanie, utwierdziło ją o tym iż to właściwy adres. Pomimo iż impreza trwała od pół godziny, Puck wciąż był nieobecny. Fakt ten, dodatkowo targał nerwami Quinn która już i tak była kłębkiem nerwów. Będąc jeszcze na lotnisku Londyn Luton, kilka dni temu, obiecała sobie nie palić podczas urlopu. Przez pierwsze dni dobrze jej szło lecz teraz … nerwy spowodowane ową wizytą plus nieobecność Pucka, zmusiły ją do kupna paczki. Będąc w połowie drugiego papierosa, odczuła delikatną ulgę gdy z parkującej taksówki wysiadł Puck. Quinn nie musiała nic mówić. Po uregulowaniu płatności, Puck ruszył w jej kierunku z podniesionymi dłońmi w geście poddania się. Zaczął ją szczerze przepraszać za spóźnienie, tłumacząc się korkami. Dla niej powód był jednak nieważny. Najważniejsze było to, że w końcu się zjawił. Obiecała sobie wcześniej, że po skończeniu papierosa sama wejdzie na górę. Nie chciała tego jednak. Trema i nerwy były już i tak wystarczająco wysokie by jeszcze dodatkowo wzmacniać je faktem, iż będzie musiała sama stawić im czoła.

Nagle, solidarnie do jej ostatniego bucha, zawibrował również jej telefon. Po wyrzuceniu kiepa, sięgnęła do lewej kieszeni płaszcza by odczytać nową wiadomość:

„_Powodzenia u Shelby. Spokojnie, bez nerwów dasz radę. Wierzę w Ciebie. Pamiętaj, ze trzymam kciuki a myślami jestem tuż obok. Postaraj się dobrze bawić i do zobaczenia wieczorem xo S_".

Podczas drugiego odczytywania wiadomości, po usłyszeniu z ust Pucka – Gotowa? - Quinn, z czystym sumieniem i delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy, odpowiedziała twierdząco. Kilka minut później, kroczyli już klatką schodową w stronę mieszkania Shelby.

Ku jej własnemu zaskoczeniu, Shelby bardzo ucieszyła się na widok starych znajomych. Po powitalnych uściskach, Puck ruszył w głąb mieszkania by złożyć życzenia Beth. Tymczasem Quinn nerwowo rozglądała się, stojąc jeszcze w holu mieszkania.

- Quinn!... - usłyszała gdzieś z oddali. W chwili gdy spojrzała w kierunku z którego dobiegało ów wołanie, mała istota energicznie uderzyła w jej nogi, oplatając ją w pasie jednocześnie rękoma.

_Beth_

Quinn spojrzała w dół jak dziesięcioletnia już Beth, wtula się w nią.

- Ale super, że przyjechałaś Quinn – stwierdziła dziewczynka

- Ja też się cieszę mała

Podnosząc wzrok, Quinn zauważyła zbliżającego się z serdecznym uśmiechem Pucka. Oczy ponownie naszły jej łzami lecz tym razem były to łzy szczęścia. W końcu poluźniła uścisk by po przykucnięciu, spojrzeć prosto w twarz jej biologicznej córki. Jej wielkie zielone oczy aż świeciły z radości.

- Nie sądziłaś chyba, że zapomnę o tak ważnym wydarzeniu, co? To w końcu dziesiąte urodziny. Nie jesteś już dzieckiem tylko młodą panną

- Wiem – odpowiedziała dumnie solenizantka

- Tak więc młoda damo, wszystkiego najlepszego w tym wyjątkowym dniu – po tych słowach, Quinn sięgnęła do prawej kieszeni by po chwili wręczyć prezent urodzinowy. Po otwarciu zamszowego, podłużnego pudełka, przed oczami Beth ukazał się srebrny łańcuszek z - wysadzaną cyrkoniami - literką „B". Reakcją Beth było wielkie zdziwienie gdyż jej usta z szerokiego uśmiechu przeszły w literkę „o" świadcząc o stopniu podziwu w jakim się znalazła.

- Podoba Ci się? - zapytała z ciekawością Quinn

- Wooooow. To jest takie śliczne! Dziękuje Quinn

Beth ponownie przytuliła Quinn lecz tym razem zaplatając ręce na jej szyi. Na jej ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech a po zamknięciu oczu oraz objęciu wtulonej Beth, jedna z wcześniej wstrzymywanych łez, w końcu uwolniła się by powoli spłynąć po policzku szczęśliwej Quinn.

Puck również nie pozostał dłużny. Składając życzenia małej blondynce, wręczył jej swój prezent - którym była konsola do gier xbox360. Oprócz uśmiechu oraz podziękowania, dostał również całusa w policzek. Z szerokim uśmiechem, wraz z Quinn i Shelby, radośnie obserwował jak energiczna blondynka odbiega w głąb mieszkania by dołączyć do zabawy z innymi dziećmi.

Dwie godziny minęły a w uprzednio „pełnej chacie" pozostała jedynie garstka dzieci. Dwoje z nich, zaplanowany miało nocleg. Owe dwie dziewczynki, były bowiem najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Beth. Spoglądając na dziesięcioletnią blondynkę Crystal oraz jedenastoletnią Carmen, której latynoamerykańskie, wyraziste rysy zapowiadały przyszłą urodę – Quinn aż śmiała się wewnętrznie. Czuła się niczym obserwator jej własnego życia. Widząc bowiem uderzające podobieństwo do „pewnych" jej przyjaciółek, nie mogła się powstrzymać by myślami nie krążyć wokół Santany. Pomimo iż wciąż nie podjęła decyzji odnośnie charakteru ich wieczornego spotkania – randka czy przyjacielski wypad – nie pozwalała, by negatywne myśli zepsuły jej pobyt u Shelby.

Ostatnie pół godziny przed wyjściem i powrotem do mieszkania Kurta i Rachel, Quinn spędziła na obserwowaniu - jak dziewczynki grają na przemian, korzystając z prezentu Pucka.

Podczas pożegnalnych uścisków, Beth ponownie podziękowała obydwojgu zarówno za prezenty jak i ich obecność. Shelby odprowadziła ich do drzwi, dziękując również za ich uczestnictwo w tej „uroczystości" jak również zapewnić iż, ilekroć będą chętni by odwiedzić Beth, ich osoby zawsze będą mile widziane.

Nastał już wieczór. Za oknami panowały całkowite ciemności. Zimowa atmosfera, była dość widoczna mimo, iż zegar wskazywał zaledwie kilka minut po osiemnastej.

Momentalnie po przekroczeniu progu, mieszkania Rachel i Kurta, Quinn pośpiesznie zdjęła płaszcz, czapkę i buty – praktycznie biegnąc do sypialni Rachel. Nurkując w walizce, starała się znaleźć odpowiedni strój. Wiadomość od Santany …

„_coś klasycznego lecz luźnego_"

... nie dawało jej zbytnio wielu wskazówek. Po kilku minutach, zdecydowała się wziąć najpierw prysznic. Mając zaledwie półtora godziny do spotkania, musiała się nieco śpieszyć. Przemyślenia co do stroju, pozostawiła na sam koniec. Wewnętrznie dziękowała losowi, że w tej chwili mieszkanie jest tylko i wyłącznie do jej dyspozycji. Nie była do końca pewna czy przed jej wyjściem, uda jej się jeszcze spotkać gospodarzy. Wiedziała wprawdzie o wkrótce kończących się zajęciach Kurta lecz nie była w stanie przewidzieć czy ten automatycznie wróci do domu czy też ma już jakieś plany. Jeśli chodziło o Rachel, to nie widziała się z nią od wczorajszego wieczorku filmowego. Jedynie słyszała ją, gdy ta nagle wparowała podczas jej rozmowy z Kurtem. Lekko się tym zasmuciła gdyż, mieszkając w UK, stęskniła się za zwariowaną divą. Ten urlop, miał między innymi, być okazją by zaspokoić ów tęsknotę na spędzeniu go właśnie w towarzystwie Rachel. Okoliczności się jednak diametralnie pozmieniały, co już zaczęło wywoływać w Quinn, wyrzuty sumienia.

Podczas gdy natrysk powoli spłukiwał resztki piany z ciała blondynki, ta wewnętrznie obiecała sobie iż naprawi ten błąd. Postanowiła, że od jutra zacznie więcej czasu spędzać z niską szatynką. Zaplanowała odwiedzić Rachel, na jednych z prowadzonych przez nią zajęć.

Teraz jednak, musiała skupić się na nadchodzącym dużymi krokami, spotkaniu z Santaną. Wciąż będąc między młotem a kowadłem, postanowiła podjęcie ów decyzji, pozostawić losowi. Będzie co będzie.

Mając zaledwie 30 minut, zanim zostanie odebrana przez Santanę, blondynka kucnęła przed swoją walizką w celu znalezieniu odpowiedniego stroju. Będąc już po wszelkich zabiegach kosmetycznych, z ułożonymi włosami oraz zrobionym makijażem – zastanawiała się dość intensywnie nad wyborem stroju. Ostatecznie już po kwadransie, zdecydowała się czarne obcisłe jeansy oraz ciemno-fioletową koszulę. Takowa była niezbyt obcisła lecz idealnie dopasowana a wycięty dekolt, eksponował odpowiednią ilość ciała. Stojąc już w pełni ubrana, dokonała kilku poprawek fryzury. Swe blond włosy postanowiła lekko podkręcić a konkretniej, pofalować. Jedynie ukośną, opadającą delikatnie na czoło grzywkę, przejechała kilkakrotnie prostownicą.

Podziwiając końcowy efekt, usłyszała jak do mieszkania wchodzi Kurt. Prędko wyskoczyła z łazienki, by go powitać. Ten widząc „komitet powitalny", po odłożeniu torby na kanapę - całkowicie skupiając się na Quinn - z wrażenia, przystanął w połowie kroku a dolna szczęka, wisiała zaledwie milimetry nad posadzką. Chwilowo zaniemówił – co było dość rzadko u niego spotykane. Dochodząc jednak do siebie, uśmiechnął się szeroko

– Quinn wyglądasz... - blondynka mu jednak przerwała – Niech zgadnę, czadowo?. Po wydobyciu delikatnego chichotu w końcu kontynuował – Dokładnie. Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. Mam przez to rozumieć, że zdecydowałaś się iść za głosem serca, tak?

Kiedy ruszył w stronę kuchni by się czegoś napić, Quinn sama do końca jeszcze nie wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Postanowiła więc takowej też udzielić odpowiedzi. Podczas gdy, tłumaczyła wszystko przyjacielowi, mieszkanie wypełnił dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Quinn musiała jeszcze znaleźć odpowiednie buty więc poprosiła Kurta by ten je otwarł. Wiedziała doskonale, kto stoi po ich drugiej stronie.

**[PS]**

No to zaczynamy …

Wciąż do mnie nie dociera, że faktycznie idę na randkę z Quinn … Quinn Fabrey na litość boską!

Oczekując na otwarcie drzwi, musiałam się jeszcze raz uszczypnąć by mieć całkowitą pewność, że to NIE sen.

A jednak nie.

To dzieje się naprawdę.

Podczas drogi z hotelu, aż do punktu docelowego – w którym akurat się znajduję – czułam jak serce coraz bardziej przyśpiesza a dłonie się coraz bardziej pociły. Nawet świat mi okazyjnie wirował. Działo się tak jedynie gdy szybkimi, płytkimi oddechami przechodziłam delikatne ataki paniki.

Denerwowałam się ...

Ale czym?

Przecież to nie jest moja pierwsza randka ...a ja nie mam „naście" lat.

Poza tym to nie jest randka w ciemno, gdzie występują wysokie szanse rozczarowania drugą osobą.

Wręcz przeciwnie.

Wiedziałam dokładnie z KIM się umówiłam … Quinn

No tak. No to mamy rozwiązanie zagadki: za kilka minut rozpocznie się moja randka z pierwszą dziewczyną, przy której opuściłam gardę i którą wpuściłam na tyle by poznała mnie … całą mnie...

Każdy kto mnie „poznał" wie, że nie zdarza się to często … jak nie „prawie nigdy". Pomijając Brittney, to właśnie Quinn wiedziała absolutnie wszystko. Każdą zaletę i każdą wadę; fobie jak i słabości. Nawet kilkuletnia rozłąka, nie osłabiła tego uczucia. Uczucia, iż w każdej chwili Quinn obnaży mnie z mych emocjonalnych barier, ukazując moje prawdziwe „ja". Jako jedyna zwinnym krokiem omijała moje ego i arogancję a maski za którymi odgradzałam się od praktycznie wszystkich, wydawały się nagle przy niej niewidzialne. Wystarczyło jedno odpowiednie spojrzenie, odpowiedni ton głosu …. i było po mnie.

Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi na dzwonek, podniosłam wolna rękę by zapukać, Z chwilą pojawienia się takowego pomysłu, drzwi nagle się otwarły.

Co do cholery?

Spodziewając się swej dzisiejszej towarzyszki, naprawdę zdziwiła mnie uśmiechnięta postać Kurta. To jednak było nic w porównaniu z jego późniejszym zachowaniem.

- Oooo Rosario! Czym to zawdzięczamy Twoją wizytę? - zapytał promiennie z szerokim uśmiechem

- Eeeee...

No i zatkało mnie.

Co ja kurwa mam mu powiedzieć?

Byłam w okolicy i postanowiłam wpaść?

Dodatkowo jego głupawy wyraz twarzy, urozmaicił wyczekujący wzrok, który nagle skierował się na – trzymany przeze mnie - bukiet lilii.

No tak, jakby tego było mało. Jasna cholera!

Myśl Lopez, myśl …

Niczym czytając w myślach i wyczuwając dość podbramkową sytuację, zza pleców Kurta dostrzegłam Quinn. Jeszcze dopinając lewego buta, podskakiwała na prawej nodze by w końcu ruszyć w naszym kierunku – Spoko San, on wie – rzuciła niewinnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Z jednej strony odczułam ulgę gdyż NAPRAWDĘ nie miałam wytłumaczenia, dlaczego oraz z kwiatami, pojawiłam się w progu tego mieszkania. Z drugiej jednak, wiedziałam iż wtajemniczenie Kurta, nie jest koniecznie czymś pozytywnym.

Nie chciałam jednak martwić się przed czasem.

Dopóki co, przekroczyłam w końcu próg mieszkania HummelBerry. Chwilę po zamknięciu drzwi, tuż przede mną stanęła kobieta z którą zaplanowałam spędzić niezapomniany wieczór. Nie zdążyłam nawet skomentować jej stroju, który określiłabym jedynie krótko jako „wow". Stojąc w ciemno-zielonych bojówkach, szarej bluzce oraz skórzanej kurtce – czułam się jak bezdomna w porównaniu do Miss Ameryka, stojącej zaledwie metr ode mnie. Szerokim uśmiechem oraz cichym – Cześć – sprawiła, że również na mojej twarzy takowy się pojawił a policzka oblał rumieniec. Dzięki mej ciemniejszej karnacji, nie był on zauważalny.

Potrzebowałam chwili by odnaleźć się w tej dość specyficznej sytuacji. Wciąż odczuwając szczeniackie nerwy oraz tremę, czułam jak unosi się między nami przedziwna cisza, co automatycznie zwiększało stopień zakłopotania.

Seryjnie, jak Boga kocham: czułam się jak gimnazjalista przed pierwszą randką w życiu! Powiem nawet więcej ... nie jakiś tam przeciętniak lecz typowy frajer, który właśnie w TEN dzień dostał trądziku a w chwili obecnej stał w obecności gwiazdy filmowej.

Nigdy nie sądziłam, że stoczę się aż tak nisko.

Wiadomym było w całym zasranym Lima, iż „Santana Lopez" miała dość bogatą i barwną reputację. Chodzi tutaj konkretnie o sprawy łóżkowe, gdyż zaledwie raczkowała w tematyce uczuciowej. Pomijając to, musiała jakoś zdobyć takową reputację a jedynym na to sposobem była … praktyka.

Zaledwie jeszcze kilka lat temu, Santana była zdolna losowo wybrać kogoś w barze, klubie lub innym publicznym miejscu, by kilka godzin później „wybranka" wykrzykiwała jej imię podczas orgazmu.

Co się więc stało?

Gdzie ta wewnętrzna siła i pewność siebie?

Gdzie ta cholerna Santana „Wanky" Lopez?!

Z drugiej jednak strony - gdyby moje licealne „ja", zobaczyło strój w jakim przyszłam na pierwszą randkę z blond pięknością … Boję się nawet o tym myśleć.

Czyżby moja „moc" polegała właśnie na tym? Na seksownych i wyzywających strojach, którymi wypełniona była szafa w mym rodzinnym domu?

Czy jednak, chodzi tutaj o właśnie ów „blond piękność", która od zawsze mnie onieśmielała? Czyżby to właśnie jej dojrzałość zarówno fizyczna jak i emocjonalna, dawała jej dodatkowego powera, względem którego byłam całkowicie bezbronna?

I te oczy...

Ta szmaragdowa przenikliwość wzroku Quinn, całkowicie paraliżowała mój układ nerwowy.

Śladem myśli, skierowałam mój nieobecny wcześniej wzrok by spojrzeć w ...

- Santana?

Niczym wystrzelona armata, dotarł do mnie głos Quinn. Wybita niczym z transu, automatycznie zauważyłam jej podniesione w wyczekiwaniu brwi.

O kurwa i co teraz?

Mówiła coś? Zadała jakieś pytanie?

Jak na osobę bez kilkudniowego kontaktu z dragami, miałam teraz niezły odlot. Nawet nie wiem na jak długo …

Jedno było pewne - mój refleks co do ripost czy też szybkiego reagowania w ekstremalnych sytuacjach, nie zatarł się. Śledząc więc wzrok rozmówczyni, natychmiastowo „wróciłam" by wiedzieć, jaki jest mój następny krok.

- Proszę to dla Ciebie – podając jej bukiet, napawałam się widokiem jej coraz bardziej uśmiechniętych i błyszczących szmaragdów – Wiem, że lubisz lilie … więc …

Dobrze, że zamilkłam. Czułam nadchodzący atak jąkania. Na to jednak nie mogłam sobie pozwolić, nie dzisiaj i nie z Quinn. Po otrzymaniu podziękowania w formie kolejnego uśmiechu, Quinn ruszyła do kuchni by znaleźć wolny wazon oraz nalać wody.

Wyczuwając wolną chwilę, nawet nie wiem kiedy ale praktycznie czułam na sobie oddech Divy Hummel. Nie miał na sobie już tego głupawego grymasu. Jego twarz „starała" się wyglądać groźnie i poważnie. Z natury, dla dodania dramatyzmu, palcem wskazującym szturchnął me ramię po czym celując w moim kierunku, wypalił półszeptem – Chcę żebyś wiedziała, że jeżeli skrzywdzisz lub zasmucisz Quinn; jeżeli wywołasz u niej celowo smutek lub co gorsza, złamiesz jej serce to …. znajdę Cię. Nieważne, że jesteś osoba publiczną … Zniszczę najpierw Twoją reputację, popularność a na końcu Ciebie! Zrozumiano?

Pomimo powagi słów oraz sytuacji, ton i osoba od której wyszły te słowa – kompletnie mnie rozbawiły. Zapewne była to zupełnie odwrotna reakcja do tej, którą Lady Hummel planował. Nie kryjąc swego rozbawienia, buchnęłam śmiechem, praktycznie natychmiastowo po usłyszeniu „groźby". Twierdząc iż, mina Kurta była niezadowolona, to naprawdę mało powiedziane. Najbardziej kobiecy facet i nękana osoba McKinley GROZIŁA osobie, przed którą całe liceum aż drżało ze strachu. Już nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby opowiedzieć o tym Puckowi.

Kiedy Quinn odstawiła wazon z kwiatami, ruszyła w stronę wieszaka z płaszczami i kurtkami. Moje rozbawienie powoli opadało. Wiedziałam, iż pomimo takowej formy przekazu, Kurt nie żartował. Podobnie jak ja oraz reszta dzieciaków z New Direction, uważaliśmy się wzajemnie za rodzinę – dysfunkcyjną lecz wciąż rodzinę – co automatycznie wyzwalało w nas opiekuńczość i instynkt obronny.

- Jestem gotowa. Idziemy?

Potwierdziłam uśmiechem i przytaknięciem głowy. Podczas gdy przez otwarte drzwi przepuściłam Quinn, spojrzałam w stronę kanapy na której już rozsiadał się Kurt

- Psst – syknęłam by zwrócić jego uwagę – Obiecuję, że nie pozwolę jej nikomu skrzywdzić. Zrozumiałam i masz moje słowo – akcentując to ciepłym uśmiechem, takowy również otrzymałam jako nieme porozumienie między nami. Chwilę później, zamknięte drzwi mieszkania, rozpoczęły moją pierwszą randkę z Quinn Febrey.

- San, jesteś zła że mu powiedziałam o nas? - zapytała Quinn, wciskając przycisk przywołania windy

Kiedy stanęłam już koło niej a windy wciąż nie było, postanowiłam odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie.

- A co dokładniej mu powiedziałaś?

- No wiesz … wszystko

Widząc jej zmartwioną minę, wiedziałam iż zależało jej na tym bym jednak nie miała jej tego za złe. I tak było. Jeżeli ten wieczór będzie zapoczątkowaniem czegoś fantastycznego, zdecydowanie chciałabym by cały świat się o tym dowiedział. W myślach już planowałam by wykrzyczeć z dachu budynków „Ja Santana Lopez jestem z Quinn Fabrey – czy wam się to kurwa podoba czy nie. Mam wyjebane!". Poza tym, wolałam iż to on wiedział niżeli Rachel. Z czasem oczywiste było uświadomienie również jej, co automatycznie przerażało mnie bardziej niż sama Sue Sylwester. Poza jej ultradźwiękowymi piskami oraz nadludzką ekscytacją, bałam się iż to w jakiś sposób może namieszać lub zapeszyć moje plany względem blond piękności.

Już miałam skomentować dzisiejszy ubiór Quinn, pozwalając sobie na skierowanie komplementu z nutą flirtu, lecz w momencie gdy otwarłam usta – również i drzwi windy się otwarły.

W milczeniu weszłyśmy do środka. Winda miała już jednego pasażera. Był nim starszy facet. Oparty o tylną poręcz, uniemożliwił mi na stanięciu obok Quinn. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, zwiększające się we mnie podniecenie – wynikające z ubioru Quinn – mało brakowało, bym już tu i teraz rzuciła się na nią. Dzięki Bogu, obecność tego gościa, blokowała me zwierzęce odruchy. Zmuszona byłam zając miejsce po drugiej stronie windy lecz wciąż delikatnie skierowana w stronę, naprzeciw stojącej Quinn. Ta spokojnie spoglądała to na podłogę, ściany czy sufit. Jedynie raz spojrzała w moją stronę. Czyniąc to, obdarowała mnie ciepłym uśmiechem co wcale nie ułatwiało mi „hamowania".

Podróż z siódmego piętra, wydawała się trwać wieczność. Wykorzystałam więc to na wykonanie telefonu – Jedziemy już na dół. Wypowiedzenie ów słów, zwróciło uwagę zarówno Quinn jak i obcego mi faceta. Wciąż utrzymując milczącą atmosferę, jedynie uśmiechnęłam się do Quinn, która z zaciekawieniem i zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyczekiwała jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

Kiedy w końcu dotarłyśmy na parter, kulturalnie oddałam staruszkowi, pierwszeństwo opuszczenia windy. Tuż za nim, w stronę głównego wyjścia, ruszyła Quinn. Musiałam ją uświadomić iż nie tędy droga.

- Q, nie tamtędy

Ta odwracając się, ponownie zmarszczyła brwi

- Ale wyjście jest tam – wskazała w stronę drzwi, które zdążyły się już zamknąć po wyjściu poprzednika

- Wiem ale wyjście przeciwpożarowe jest tam – wskazałam jej przeciwny kierunek. Ewidentnie nie była nawet świadoma, istnienia takowej alternatywnej drogi na opuszczenie budynku. Z lekkim wahaniem, ruszyła w końcu za mną.

Pokonując dwie pary drzwi, znalazłyśmy się w końcu u progu trzecich. Czekał już tam jeden z moich ochroniarzy. Widząc nas, potwierdził jedynie – Teren czysty. Samochód będzie za minutę.

Przytaknęłam jedynie na znak przyjęcia informacji. Quinn wciąż milcząc, stała u mego boku. Wiedziałam iż z chwilą gdy wejdziemy do auta, zasypie mnie pytaniami, które zapewne kłębią się w jej blond główce.

**[koniec PS]**


End file.
